


Трудности бондажа (Predicament Bondage)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Sub Richie Tozier, dom eddie kaspbrak, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: Ричи получает роль в комедии с сексуальным уклоном, и Бев предлагает ему провести «исследование» с профессиональным Домом, Эдди.Проблема только в том, что Ричи до сих пор в шкафу.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predicament Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509870) by [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab). 



> за бетинг спасибо моим дорогим бетам: хламидия олина и you_get_me_dizzy :з (на ФБ)!!!
> 
> ну что, дождались? 🤠 работа совершенно новая, и она здесь, чтобы согреть ваши сердца, когда начнутся холода, но сначала Предисловие:
> 
> 1) БДСМ. Я не фанат БДСМ. Совсем. Феномен мне понятен, но как жанр... я его воспринимаю на одной ступени с предупреждением "изнасилование", потому что ВСЕ фанфики с БДСМ, которые мне попадались, были грубыми и жестокими: унижение, обзывательства и рукоприкладство.И всё это время я думала, что БДСМ представляет собой именно жёсткое Садо/Мазо, потому что вот что пишут и что читают люди. И согласитесь, мало желания узнавать подробнее, что там и как, о чём-то подобном? Но потом я наткнулась на этот фанфик, я его начала читать только потому, что в ино-фандоме о нём очень хорошо отзывались, а люди, на которых я подписана, тоже нежные души, so... и чёрт возьми, народ. Эта история перевернула мой мир, и я поставила перед собой задачу показать людям, которые тоже не знают другой стороны БДСМ, что бывает и так, что БДСМ — это не обязательно Садо/Мазо, что есть ещё просто Бондаж и Доминирование. В общем, держите под рукой ваших подушку/кошку/девушку/парня, потому что вас ждёт мягкий БДСМ и вам придётся что-то обнимать от переизбытка чувств 😂
> 
> 2) Эдди топ, и он так хорош в этой роли, что вы ещё долго не сможете воспринимать его иначе 😉
> 
> 3) Всего в фанфике 20 глав. Обновления будут по понедельникам и четвергам в 6:00 по мск 😌
> 
> 4) Больше рэдди 🤠👉 https://vk.com/knockout_co
> 
> 5) И ещё... не знаю, как вам сказать, но я очень любопытная и мне очень интересно, ЧТО ИМЕННО вам понравилось в истории, ну типа напишите, что "мне понравилось, как они посмотрели на светофор и перешли дорогу. это было забавно" — и всё, я буду весь день ходить как начищенный пятак 😂 и не стесняйтесь приходить ко мне в Твиттер, если хотите что-нибудь обсудить!! два месяца об этой истории знали только я и мои беты, я изголодалась по общению

— Я её получил! — кричит Ричи, проскальзывая в комнату.

— Какую именно? — спрашивает Бев, сидя за столом и создавая набросок бального платья.

— Ну, ту, которую вы помогали мне репетировать, — говорит Ричи, немного подталкивая её, чтобы она подвинулась и он мог сесть на стол. Кто-то — вероятно, Патти — украсил стол фруктовой композицией в центре, и он выхватывает из неё яблоко и кусает. — Где сцена с бананом.

Стэн вздыхает с дивана.

— А, этот фильм-мусор? Конечно, они захотели тебя.

— Эй, давай без ненависти, — говорит Ричи. — Им нужен кто-то смешной _и_ сексуальный, чтобы продавать свой фильм.

— И им пришлось довольствоваться тобой, — сухо отвечает Стэн. — Вот так трагедия.

— Ох-хо, Стэн в ударе, — комментирует Ричи.

— И кого ты там играешь, напомни? Хронического девственника? — интересуется Стэн. — Тогда всё пройдёт как по маслу.

— Как раз таки наоборот, мой добрый сэр, — заявляет Ричи. — Я играю профессионального Дома. Человека, который занимается всеми _видами_ штучек-дрючек. За _деньги_.

— Как проститутка, что ли? — уточняет Стэн.

— Технически они не проститутки, — вмешивается Бев.

— Ого, наша дорогая Беверли с кем-нибудь встречалась? — спрашивает Ричи, хитро подмигивая ей.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Нет, не встречалась. Я просто разговаривала с одним из них, пока ждала, когда Билл закончит съёмки.

Ричи и Стэн стреляют друг в друга взглядами. Бев познакомилась с Биллом, когда создавала дизайн костюмов для одного из его фильмов. В конце концов, именно он убедил её подать против Тома судебный запрет, чего они уже долго пытались добиться со Стэном. А через несколько месяцев она начала настаивать на том, что между ними с Биллом ничего нет, но они, честно говоря, не уверены, правда это или нет.

— Умоляю, поделись? — просит Ричи, потому что ему нужно знать, что делать в ситуации, когда Бев каким-то образом встретила профессионального Дома, пока ждала Билла, её абсолютно-точно-не-бойфренда, который уговорил её получить этот неуловимый судебный запрет.

Она замечает их пронзительные взгляды.

— О боже, — вздыхает Беверли. — Он школьный друг Билла или что-то в этом роде. Билл застрял на совещании, так что мы разговорились и всплыла эта тема. По выходным он работает Домом, а по будням — механиком. В этом нет ничего странного, Ричи, я могу дать тебе его номер, если хочешь.

У Ричи рефлекторно вспотели ладони. Она, вероятно, ничего такого не имела в виду, но для человека, который проводит столько времени, сколько Ричи, беспокоясь о том, что все видят его насквозь, его положение слишком далеко от комфортного.

— Так на что же леди намекает? — говорит он с сильным южным акцентом.

Она вздыхает.

— На _исследование_ , — отвечает Беверли, как будто это очевидно.

— Да, да, — говорит Ричи. Он думает, что ему очень хорошо удаётся притворяться, что его внутренности только что не свернулись в крендель. — Конечно, я подумаю об этом.

— Вряд ли Ричи нужно заниматься исследованиями для… — начинает Стэн, заглядывая в свой телефон, — «Плейбоя в суде 2».

— Как ты смеешь, — говорит Ричи. — Это серьёзное кино!

— Мгм-м, — отзывается Стэн, убирая телефон. — Удачи.

***

Бев записывает номер на клочке розовой бумаги рядом с именем, написанным аккуратными прописными буквами, _«Эдди Каспбрак»_ , и Ричи быстро выкидывает его. Нет, спасибо. Стэн прав, ему, вероятно, не требуется проводить много исследований для этой роли: ему просто надо будет изрыгать банальные сексуальные каламбуры и носить кожаные штаны, и у Ричи не хватит смелости позвонить парню, который зарабатывает на жизнь сексом, чтобы сказать: «Эй, можно я поприсутствую на твоих сексуальных сессиях? Ну, типа как натурал».

Но потом Бев приглашают на одну из вечеринок Билла, и она просит его быть её плюс один. И Ричи должен посмотреть на этого парня Билла и убедиться, что он не (ещё один) подонок, пытающийся прошмыгнуть в жизнь Бев. Беверли может надрать задницу любому, но она делает слишком много поблажек для придурков, которые её не заслуживают, просто потому, что на их счету есть пара хороших поступков, привлекающих её внимание.

В конце концов, она оптимистка.

Поэтому он надевает дурацкую футболку с надписью: «Оно само сосать не будет!» — Бев купила её для него в «Гудвилле» в прошлом году, а также светло-голубой блейзер и джинсы и идёт с ней. Она одета в красивое лёгкое платье, дополняемое серьгами под стать наряду, и Ричи выглядит местным сумасшедшим на её фоне, но она всё равно счастлива быть там с ним и с гордостью представляет его Биллу.

Билл гораздо ниже ростом, чем ожидал Ричи. Типа совсем крошечный.

Бев представляет ему Ричи, он улыбается и хмурится, глядя на футболку Ричи.

— Бев мне всё о тебе рассказала, — говорит Билл.

— И всё это правда, — отвечает Ричи, подмигивая ему.

Бев закатывает глаза.

— Итак, поздравляю с окончанием съёмок! — говорит она.

— С-спасибо, — отвечает Билл и вдруг оглядывается через плечо. — О, Майк здесь! — Он улыбается Бев. — Ты должна встретиться с ним, ты ему понравишься. 

— Да, сейчас подойду! — кричит Бев, когда Билл исчезает. — Он без ума от Майка.

Ричи хочет выпрыгнуть из своей кожи.

— В смысле типа… — говорит он, делая непонятный жест, который даже сам не может объяснить.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Повзрослей, Балабол.

А потом она уходит, оставив Ричи стоять там и размышлять.

Он на девяносто процентов уверен, что Бев будет наплевать, если он откроется перед ней, но шансы не на сто десять процентов, так что Ричи не может рассказать ей. Потому что если он расскажет ей, то ему придётся рассказать и Стэну, а также его надутому отцу-раввину, которого волнует репутация и который чередует прогрессивность и странную консервативность, не руководствуясь никакими правилами и принципами, так что шансы, что Стэн спокойно отреагирует на эту новость, составляют всего девяносто девять процентов. Далее идут родители-католики Ричи, которые в лучшем случае будут оптимистично настроены на семьдесят процентов, а затем — вся его большая семья, которая сокращает вероятность до пятьдесят на пятьдесят, а затем — их дерьмовый консервативный город в штате Мэн, а затем — комедийная индустрия, а затем…

А затем Ричи преисполняется в своём самопознании в особняке какого-то актёра с голубым задником и какой-то инди-группой на фоне, и если вот так выглядят просто его мысли о каминг-ауте, то настоящий выход ему ни за какие деньги не нужен.

Он ищет какой-нибудь алкоголь и вместо него находит маленькое, угрюмое лицо, бросающее острые взгляды на его футболку с одного из диванов.

Он широко улыбается и решает проявить всё своё рвение, чтобы выбесить этого парня.

— Привет, — говорит он, бросаясь на другой конец дивана. — Знаешь, на вечеринках надо развлекаться.

— А футболки нужны для того, чтобы произвести хорошее первое впечатление, — отвечает парень. — И тем не менее…

— А что не так с моей футболкой? — интересуется Ричи. — Это социальная реклама. Ну, ты понял, раз уж прошлой ночью твоя мама не знала, что ей надо было делать.

Парень бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд, и Ричи протягивает ему руку.

— Ричи Тозиер. 

— Ага, — отвечает парень. — Я знаю. Я видел одно из твоих комедийных шоу. В три часа ночи, когда телеканалы транслируют всякое дерьмо.

Ричи издаёт резкий смешок.

— Что ж, приятно знать, что кто-то проснулся ради настоящего развлечения.

— У меня бессонница, придурок, — отвечает незнакомец. — И я бы не назвал твоё шоу развлечением. Я бы даже не смог назвать его токсичными отходами. — Он берёт Ричи за руку. — Эдди Каспбрак.

— О, — выпаливает Ричи прежде, чем успевает остановиться. — Ты тот друг Дом!

Эдди выгибает бровь.

— Прошу прощения? — Он оглядывается по сторонам, словно проверяя, не слышал ли их кто-нибудь, но всем наплевать.

Ричи как раз приходит в голову, насколько этот парень горяч, но теперь уже нет пути назад.

— Бев хотела, чтобы я созвонился с тобой для исследования. — Так звучит ещё хуже. — Для фильма, в котором мне дали роль. Я буду играть одного из вас, прекрасных джентльменов в коже.

Эдди сердито смотрит на него.

— Я уверен, что лента весьма достоверна.

— Да, одна из моих реплик звучит так: «Руки связаны не только у присяжных», — говорит Ричи. — Так что ты можешь себе представить, какая точная наука — играть эту роль.

Эдди смотрит с таким отвращением, что это самое смешное, что происходило с Ричи за последний месяц.

— Не волнуйся, чувак, я не буду тебя напрягать, — добавляет Ричи. — Я думаю, Бев просто была рада похвастаться своими связями.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи предпринимает ещё одну попытку найти что-нибудь выпить, но тут Эдди заговаривает, и, чёрт возьми, у него вообще есть лёгкие? Потому что прежде, чем Ричи успел моргнуть, он уже выпалил:

— Ты хоть _что-нибудь_ в этом смыслишь? Потому что я понимаю, у тебя, скорее всего, не очень много реплик в сценарии, но представление о БДСМ откровенно искажено, и люди подхватывают много очень нездоровых идей о нём, которые потом могут положить начало абьюзивным отношениям, так что мне просто кажется, что, если ты собираешься изображать Дома, ты должен по крайней мере знать основы.

Ричи пристально смотрит на него.

— Э-э, — с трудом выговаривает он. Не так уж часто он теряет дар речи. — Тогда, наверное, я найду для этого какую-нибудь доминатрикс¹ или вроде того, а? Повеселись тут, до встречи?

Эдди бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Дай мне свой телефон.

Ричи — по причинам, которых он не понимает — просто, блять, отдаёт его. Он ещё даже не пьян.

Эдди сохраняет свой номер в списке контактов. Ричи наблюдает за ним, а затем, когда Эдди заканчивает, онемело берёт свой телефон обратно.

— Слушай, — говорит Ричи. — Э-э… я не…

— Тот факт, что ты думаешь, что у нас будет секс, — веская причина для меня, чтобы объяснить тебе, как сильно ты заблуждаешься, — отвечает Эдди. — Поверь, я видел твой стендап и не питаю никаких иллюзий.

Технически это успех, но он не ощущается как таковой.

— Круто. Просто не хотелось обнадёживать тебя, на случай если ты хотел попробовать немного этого крепкого напитка.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Всё будет строго профессионально, обещаю.

— Думаешь, ты справишься? — Ричи шутит, потому что ненавидит себя.

— Ага, — усмехается Эдди. — Думаю, я справлюсь.

_«Ауч»_ , — думает Ричи.

— Так чем же ты занимаешься, когда не командуешь людьми, чтобы заработать себе на жизнь? — интересуется Ричи.

— Я механик, — говорит Эдди. — В основном я чиню раритетные автомобили.

Ричи кивает.

— Я… иногда вожу машины.

Эдди вздыхает.

Ричи кажется, будто он на свидании вслепую, и это странно, потому что он думает, что его только что отвергли. Но он также получил приглашение для не-сексуальных сексуальных исследований, прожигающее дыру в его кармане. И это странно, правда?

— Хобби? — пытается он.

— Наверное, маниакальные эпизоды, — отвечает Эдди. — Билл заставил меня пойти на это мероприятие, потому что я собирался вымочить все наши ботинки в отбеливателе, который, по-видимому, очень вреден для них.

Ричи разражается смехом.

— Ну да, я слышал что-то такое.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Иногда я вижу всякое дерьмо в новостях о том, какими грязными бывают вещи, и мне трудно перестать думать об этом.

— Да нет, я тебя понимаю, — говорит Ричи. — Иногда я даже стираю носки раз в месяц.

Эдди, похоже, не знает, то ли ему хочется задушить Ричи, то ли вырвать на него.

— Скажи мне, что ты шутишь.

Ричи бросает на него невинный взгляд.

— Нет, а что?

Выражение лица Эдди бесценно.

***

¹ Домина (лат. _Domina_ , дословно — «госпожа») — понятие, используемое, как правило, в отношении женщин, которые предлагают практики в составе БДСМ, такие как садизм и доминирование. В англоязычной среде чаще применяется слово **_Dominatrix_** или _Mistress_.

***

Стэн ожидает, что Ричи доложит о ситуации с Биллом на следующее утро после вечеринки, и Ричи осознаёт, что он потратил меньше минуты на то, чтобы присмотреться к Биллу, потому что после пятнадцати минут лекции о гигиене Ричи был полностью поглощён разговором с Эдди.

Кроме того, у него в списке контактов есть номер Эдди, и он преследует его.

Стэн замечает это в ту же секунду, как заходит на кухню.

— Ты неважно выглядишь, — говорит он.

— Лучше, чем твоя мама, когда я попрощался с ней, — парирует Ричи.

— Это было без души, — сообщает ему Стэн. — Ты вчера слишком много выпил?

— Нет, — угрюмо отвечает Ричи. На самом деле он не уверен, что выпил больше одного стакана пунша. Он не хотел пропустить ни одной бессвязной, сердитой секунды разговора. — Прошлой ночью я был совершенно трезвым, Станиэль.

Стэн вздыхает.

— Ну и, Билл Дэнбро социопат или нет?

— Не знаю, но Бев думает, что он гей, — говорит Ричи и старается не следить за реакцией Стэна слишком пристально.

— Так он гей? — спрашивает Стэн, и выражение на его лице не говорит ничего, кроме того, что у него есть план, где спрятать тело, если Билл сделает что-нибудь не по-джентльменски с Бев.

— Не знаю, приятель, — говорит Ричи.

Стэн испускает долгий вздох.

— Чем ты занимался?

_«Флиртовал»_ , — думает Ричи и тут же выбрасывает эту мысль из головы. Скоро у него будут назначены профессиональные сексуальные разговоры с этим парнем. Сексоговоры. Определённо он не может думать о флирте, иначе это очень быстро станет весьма странным.

— Исследованием.

— Каким исследованием? — Стэн снова вздыхает.

— Для моей _роли_ , — отвечает Ричи. — Я же _человек искусства_ , Стэнли!

— Да иди ты, — стонет Стэн. — Тебе не нужно заниматься исследованиями, чтобы стоять там и отпускать дурацкие шутки про члены: это просто твоя жизнь.

— Тот парень настаивал, — говорит Ричи. — Ну и вот.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стэн. — Что ж, если Билл не гей, то он определённо задумал что-то нехорошее в отношении Бев, так что я убью его, а потом и тебя. Звучит многообещающе, думает Ричи, хотя на самом деле его слова только ставят «гея» выше «домашнего насильника», так что, к сожалению, этого недостаточно, чтобы вытащить Ричи из шкафа.

— Я и понятия не имел, что ты настолько против натуралов, — говорит Ричи. — Что это такое, гетерофобия? У нас, белых натуралов, тоже есть чувства.

Бев, зевая, входит на кухню прежде, чем Стэн успевает возразить.

— Итак, — начинает она. — Вчера ты разговаривал с Эдди. Ты принял моё предложение?

— _Его_ предложение, — поправляет Ричи. — Этот бедолага так нервничал из-за того, что я буду распространять дезинформацию, так что мне пришлось пойти ему навстречу. Так и поступают хорошие люди.

— Ну, он откусил больше, чем может прожевать, — говорит Стэн.

Ричи ухмыляется им, прежде чем понимает, что это означает, что он действительно должен позвонить по номеру, прожигающему дыру в его мозгу, желудке и телефоне. Он запихивает в рот целый кусок тоста, чтобы не копать себе новые могилы.

***

Ему потребовалась целая неделя, чтобы набраться храбрости и позвонить Эдди.

Может быть, он просто прогуляется несколько раз вокруг квартала и скажет Стэну и Бев, что он разговаривал с Эдди, вместо того чтобы они наблюдали, как он убегает поджав хвост. Может быть, он просто скажет, что у Эдди на самом деле нет времени. Он абсолютно не представляет себе Эдди с его нахмуренными бровями, который сидит в кинотеатре и смотрит дерьмовый фильм о сексуальном адвокате и думает о том, какой Ричи чёртов идиот.

Наконец, Ричи набирает номер и быстро прикладывает трубку к уху, не успев подумать ещё раз, чувствуя, как сжимается горло.

— Эдди Каспбрак слушает, — отвечает голос на другом конце линии. Ричи не помнит, чтобы голос Эдди был таким… твёрдым.

— Привет, это Ричи, — говорит он. — Тозиер. Балабол. Ну, ты понял.

— А, — отзывается Эдди, и голос его снова становится нормальным. — Извини. Я уже начал думать, что ты не позвонишь.

— Ну, я не могу подвергать тебя риску заработать инсульт, когда ты увидишь все ошибки в моём фильме, так ведь? — говорит Ричи. — Иначе из кинотеатра пришлось бы вывозить твой труп — очень скверный инфоповод.

— Не волнуйся, я никогда не заплачу деньги, чтобы посмотреть твой фильм, — отвечает Эдди.

— Ауч, — произносит Ричи. — Итак, как мы это сделаем? Я прихожу к тебе домой, ты показываешь мне, как надо шлёпать людей, а потом мы клянёмся молчать?

— Всё, что ты говоришь о БДСМ, так волнительно, — вздыхает Эдди. — Может, я расскажу тебе обо всём по порядку?

Жизнь Ричи проносится перед его глазами, но вперёд, а не назад, как будто Ричи пролетает через миллион разнообразных вариантов будущего, наполненных цепями и хлыстами.

— Эй, можно без подробностей, — говорит Ричи. — Я слушаю Рианну.

Эдди довольно долго молчит.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — медленно произносит он, и это самый медленный темп его голоса, который Ричи слышал за все восемь часов, что он знает Эдди, — что ты знаешь основы БДСМ, потому что слышал поп-хит «S&M» Рианны?

— Нет, — на автомате отвечает Ричи.

Эдди тяжело вздыхает.

— Ладно, слушай. На этом этапе — как это было бы с клиентом — я бы попросил тебя встретиться со мной где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, чтобы мы обсудили все особенности, твои цели и границы. Потом я даю тебе контракт — я принесу один для примера, когда мы встретимся, — чтобы ты мог изучить его. Звучит неплохо?

— «На нейтральной территории», — повторяет Ричи. — Конечно. Например, как…

— Например, в кафе, — отвечает Эдди.

— О, ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — дразнится Ричи.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Повторяю, я не собираюсь за тобой приударять. Всё это совершенно платонически и профессионально.

— Просто обычные чуваки, обсуждающие БДСМ-контракты, — говорит Ричи.

— Именно, — подтверждает Эдди очень усталым голосом. — В любом случае. Что ты думаешь о пятнице в восемь? Я пришлю тебе адрес.

— Конечно, — отвечает Ричи. — Да.

— Увидимся там, — говорит Эдди. — И на этот раз надень футболку получше.

Он кладёт трубку.

Ричи лежит в постели, тупо держа телефон перед собой и глядя на него, пока не приходит сообщение с адресом.

— Бля-а-а-а-а-ать, — шепчет он себе под нос.

Это не свидание. Это совершенно обычная встреча коллег. Но теперь, когда он об этом подумал, Ричи даже не знает, гей ли Эдди вообще.

Всё в порядке. Это просто разговор о работе Эдди. Да. Вот и всё.

Ричи повторяет это про себя, пока не засыпает.

***

Он никогда раньше не тратил столько времени на выбор футболки. Дело в том, что он хочет досадить Эдди: потому, что Ричи именно такой человек, и потому, что Эдди очень милый, когда его что-то бесит, но он не хочет злить его по-настоящему.

Обычно в такой ситуации он спрашивал Бев, потому что её чувство юмора идеально подходит ему, но нет никакого способа выразить свою просьбу менее супер-пупер гейским способом. И что бы ни случилось, он _не_ может позволить Бев узнать, что он словил краш на горячего Дома.

Вообще, если уж на то пошло, _в первую очередь_ он не может рассказать ей о самом факте того, что у него появился краш: из-за её насмешек станет только хуже.

Ему просто нужно быть спокойным и хладнокровным.

А также выбрать идеальную футболку.

В конце концов, он выбирает ту, что Стэн купил ему в командировке. Они до сих пор не знают, в чём проблема надписи — её неправильно напечатали или неправильно перевели, — но она гласит: «When GOD whreme he wsust sherngshu» на ярко-синем фоне. Когда Стэн вручил её, Ричи попытался прочитать надпись вслух как можно мрачнее и Бев закричала от смеха.

Это именно та энергия, которая сейчас нужна Ричи.

Он натягивает сверху гавайскую рубашку с пурпурными листьями папоротника и выбегает за дверь, чтобы успеть вовремя.

***

— Ты опоздал, — сообщает Эдди. Он сидит за столиком в глубине кафе, которое выбрал сам. Это хорошее место, гораздо более светлое и красочное, чем ожидал Ричи. На обоях изображены большие розовые пузыри, а вокруг столиков висят маленькие огоньки.

Ричи смотрит на часы.

— Да ладно. Три минуты — это не опоздание.

Эдди занят тем, что пытается прочитать надпись на его футболке, рассеянно помешивая чай. На столике стоят две кружки с чаем: одна перед Эдди, а другая перед пустым местом Ричи.

Ричи лучезарно улыбается ему.

— Тебе нравится?

Эдди смотрит на него снизу вверх, хмурясь изо всех сил.

— Кажется, я сказал, чтобы ты надел футболку _получше_. Это была очень низкая планка.

Ричи старается не выглядеть слишком взволнованным, садясь напротив Эдди. Именно этого он и добивался. Раздражён, но всё ещё выражает своё смиренное одобрение. _Миссия выполнена_.

Эдди вздыхает.

— В любом случае, извини.

— За что? — спрашивает Ричи, подхватывая свой напиток и делая глоток, чтобы оценить вкус. Чай сладкий и слегка острый.

Эдди хмуро смотрит на него.

— Я думал об этой встрече как о договорённости с клиентом, так что… ну, в общем, сработала сила привычки. Я обычно совершаю несколько небольших актов доминирования, чтобы создать настроение. Настаивая на том, чтобы клиент приходил вовремя, делаю для него заказ…

— А, — отзывается Ричи, глядя на свою чашку чая, и издаёт нервный смешок. Он не хочет анализировать, насколько быстро он принял её. — Итак, мы согласны, что три минуты — это не опоздание, верно?

Эдди вздыхает.

— Конечно, три минуты — это не опоздание. Как бы то ни было, большинство моих клиентов приходят сюда, действительно _желая_ , чтобы над ними доминировали, так что мне придётся скорректировать свой подход в отношении тебя.

— Повезло им! — говорит Ричи.

Эдди замолкает.

— Почему?

Ричи пристально смотрит на него, сам не вполне уверенный, что он имел в виду.

— Не знаю, просто сказал, — признаётся он.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — Продолжим.

Ричи рад, что ему больше не надо ни о чём спрашивать, потому что он абсолютно не уверен, о чём он сейчас думает. Он всё ещё не выпустил из рук чашку с чаем. 

— Так вот, — говорит Эдди, — я обычно стараюсь поближе познакомиться со своим клиентом. Узнать, что для них значит подчинение и почему они этого хотят. Для всех это по-разному, и нам важно понимать друг друга. Обычно я спрашиваю, каким они представляют это соглашение, почему они выбрали меня, какой у них опыт. Просто непринуждённая беседа, чтобы они почувствовали себя комфортно в моём обществе.

Ричи кивает.

— Ну, я могу сказать тебе, что у меня богатый опыт: твоя мать столько мне дала.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Ты знаешь, мы с Бев начали говорить на личные темы, потому что наши… ну, у нас оказалось что-то общее, так? Её детство… моё детство… — Он жестом показывает на Ричи: « _О чём это тебе говорит?_ »

Ричи поднимает брови.

— Извини, я не понимаю.

— Рич, — говорит Эдди с той резкой интонацией «не спрашивай, мать твою», с которой разговаривала Бев после похорон отца.

Точки не столько соединяются, сколько врезаются друг в друга со всей скорости. В следующую секунду Ричи понимает, что ему придётся сбежать в Мексику, сменить имя и всю оставшуюся жизнь разводить коз.

— О. — Тогда, раз уж он лучший друг Бев и технически он всё ещё на секретном задании, чтобы вывести Билла на чистую воду, а Эдди — друг Билла, и это _странно, верно?_ чтобы какой-то случайный парень узнал о таких личных вещах, он должен спросить: — Извини, я должен спросить: она начала говорить о своём отце с _незнакомцем_? Это на неё не похоже.

Эдди вздыхает.

— В основном говорил я. Я ждал Билла, потому что моя мать каким-то образом нашла мой номер и у меня медленно начала ехать крыша. Бев спросила, всё ли со мной в порядке, а у меня есть склонность к словесному поносу, когда у меня стресс, и она всё поняла. Сначала я накричал на неё, и пока она смеялась надо мной, она объяснила, что не пыталась навешать лапшу мне на уши.

— Да, это правда похоже на Бев. — Он прочищает горло. — Я… Слушай, я на самом деле не всерьёз с этими шутками про мамок, понимаешь? Это просто пошло со средней школы, когда я пытался разозлить Стэна, а потом…

— Ты так и не повзрослел со средней школы? — подкалывает Эдди.

— Ни капельки, — отвечает Ричи, — но… правда, мне очень жаль.

Эдди улыбается.

— Всё в порядке. Просто подумал, что ты должен знать, чтобы потом не чувствовать себя настоящим мудаком, если это когда-нибудь всплывёт.

— О, хорошо, — говорит Ричи. — Я бы не хотел чувствовать себя настоящим, блять, мудаком.

Эдди фыркает.

— Я серьёзно. Я не возражаю против такого неуважительного отношения к ней. Она бы тебя презирала, а это хотя бы забавно.

— Серьёзно? — настороженно спрашивает Ричи. В его жизни никогда не было человека, который положительно относился к шуткам про мамок, особенно такого, у которого, по-видимому, очень серьёзные проблемы со своей матерью. Бев вообще не говорит о своём отце — и все шутки про отца и папочку под запретом. (За исключением тех случаев, когда наступает День отца и Ричи настаивает, что он её отец, и требует открытку. Ей это нравится, потому что она придумала игру, которая заключается в том, что она дарит ему самые худшие открытки.)

— Серьёзно, — искренне отвечает Эдди. — Но чтобы прояснить ситуацию: я смеюсь _над_ тобой, а не _с_ тобой.

— Ну, _в таком случае_ я просто хочу сказать, что никогда бы не занялся с ней сладкой, нежной любовью, если бы знал.

Эдди фыркает.

— Ты очень быстро вернулся к ним.

— Это моя лучшая фишка, чувак, — заявляет Ричи.

— Это прямо-таки угнетает, — говорит Эдди, вытаскивая небольшую папку.

— Ауч, — отвечает Ричи, — Эдс в ударе.

— Это не моё имя, — поправляет Эдди и вдруг переходит к делу. — Что ж. Как только я начинаю понимать, какой человек мой клиент, я обычно показываю ему контракт.

— О-о, _контракт_ , — повторяет Ричи. — Очень в стиле «Пятидесяти оттенков серого».

Эдди делает долгий, медленный вдох, как будто пытается не разразиться длинной тирадой.

— Давай, я подожду, — поддразнивает Ричи.

— Хорошо, «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» — это абсолютно худшее, что только могло произойти с БДСМ-субкультурой и что к тому же ещё и стало мейнстримом, — начинает Эдди. — Он жестокий преследователь, который навязывает ей всевозможные подарки и манипулирует ею. Они договариваются о кинке, когда она пьяна и изолирована, и даже когда они устанавливают границы, он нарушает их. Ей вообще даже не _нравится_ этот кинк — он просто отказывается от любых отношений с ней, пока она не согласится с его условиями, после того как ухаживает за ней для своей выгоды, прибегая к тем же методам, что используются в сектах.

— Подожди, серьёзно? — спрашивает Ричи. — Вообще-то, я не читал эту книгу.

— И не надо, — советует Эдди. — Она плохая.

— Ага, я уже понял, — фыркает Ричи.

— Как бы то ни было, переговоры по контракту должны быть настолько ясными и прозрачными, насколько это возможно, — продолжает Эдди. — Я объясню тебе все пункты, а потом, как это обычно бывает, ты возьмёшь список кинков домой, обдумаешь его, решишь, что пойдёт в колонки «нет», «может быть» и «да», а потом у нас пройдёт ещё одна встреча, просто чтобы всё записать и сравнить списки. Но этот этап нам ни к чему, поскольку мы не собираемся браться за дело всерьёз.

Ричи делает паузу. Он играет с мыслью _взяться за это всерьёз_ в уме, и что-то скручивается у него внутри.

— Просто из любопытства, ты… вообще занимаешься этим с парнями?

_«Очень непринуждённо, Тозиер»_ , — думает он.

— Я предлагаю услугу, — отвечает Эдди. — На самом деле я не выбираю клиентов, исходя из своих предпочтений. Я гей, но я также являюсь Домом и для женщин.

— О, — произносит Ричи. _«О боже, он гей»_.

— Поскольку я занимаюсь этим профессионально — за деньги — любые игры с гениталиями и проникновения не обсуждаются в самом начале, иначе это считается проституцией, которая запрещена в штате Нью-Йорк, — объясняет Эдди. — Так что мне не нужно заниматься сексом с женщинами, чтобы проводить сессии на гендерно-нейтральной основе. Есть некоторые дополнительные кинки, которые я не могу практиковать с женщинами, но что касается доминирования, мне не нужно испытывать симпатию к человеку, чтобы быть его Домом.

— Тогда _мне_ повезло, — смеётся Ричи.

— Да, тебе повезло, — говорит Эдди. — В общем, определение твоих «да» и «нет» — важный пункт контракта. — Он разворачивает папку так, чтобы Ричи тоже мог видеть. — Это не юридически обязывающий документ, но он подробно описывает, как происходит БДСМ-сцена, и отмечает, что эти отношения являются безопасными, разумными и происходят по обоюдному согласию. Это в основном инструмент, чтобы убедиться, что мы ясно выражаемся друг с другом.

Ричи кивает, у него пересыхает во рту, когда его глаза останавливаются на разделе _«Роль(-и), которую(-ые) сабмиссив хотел бы, чтобы Дом играл»_ , вместе с перечнем ролей и краткими объяснениями. Многие из них вызывают стресс — «унижение», «хозяин/раб»… список можно продолжать. Но взгляд Ричи также задерживается на некоторых моментах, которые ему действительно нравятся: такие слова, как «драгоценный» и «принадлежит», плавают перед его глазами, и то, насколько они дразнят его, на самом деле смущает.

— Итак, — говорит Эдди, — сейчас мы отметим пункты, которые ты не против, чтобы я тебе показал. Тот же принцип, но мы не собираемся входить в полные сцены. И не пытайся чем-то кичиться. Я не собираюсь на самом деле доминировать над тобой, но эта штука может оказывать очень интенсивный эффект и очень быстро, так что, если у тебя есть триггеры или какие-то проблемы со здоровьем, о которых я должен знать, ты должен сказать мне. Я не хочу, чтобы в середине объяснения, как, скажем, происходит игра с воском, у тебя началась паническая атака из-за боязни огня.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ричи. — Да.

— Придвинь свой стул поближе, — говорит Эдди, разворачивая папку. Ричи двигает стул к себе, чтобы они могли вместе просмотреть бумаги.

Они соприкасаются плечами, и да поможет Ричи бог, это уже взволновало его.

— Хорошо, — начинает Эдди. — Часть первая — это стоп-слово. Смысл стоп-слова заключается в следующем–

— О, это я уже знаю, — заявляет Ричи. — Когда кто-то очень-очень сильно хочет, чтобы я заткнулся, он говорит _«бип-бип, Ричи»_. Полная остановка, больше никаких дурацких шуток из этой пасти.

Эдди пристально смотрит на него.

— У твоих друзей есть стоп-слово, чтобы ты держал язык за зубами?

— Да, именно так, — отвечает Ричи.

— Я запомню, — говорит Эдди. — И да, технически это верно, это… на самом деле то, что представляет собой стоп-слово.

Ричи улыбается ему, чувствуя себя очень гордым.

— Если у сабов уже есть заранее заготовленное стоп-слово, я обычно записываю его здесь. Если нет, я пользуюсь системой стоп-сигналов. «Красный» означает остановиться, «жёлтый» означает замедлиться, проверить, «зелёный» означает, что саб в порядке и можно продолжать.

Ричи кивает, и Эдди делает пометки.

— Следующая часть — это опыт и ориентация. — Эдди быстро обводит «новичок» и «гетеросексуал», и Ричи снова всерьёз обдумывает свой мексиканский план с козами. По крайней мере, мрачно думает он, «новичок» — это правда.

И кроме того, если Ричи ведёт себя достаточно убедительно, чтобы обмануть _профессионала_ , значит, он действительно отлично справляется с этой штукой с натуралами.

За исключением того, что он практикует БДСМ с другим парнем, из-за которого у него появились бабочки в животе, когда тот коснулся костяшками пальцев его бедра в качестве извинения за то, что ударил Ричи коленом по ноге, когда придвигался ближе на своём стуле.

— Так, прозвища, — продолжает Эдди. — К нашей ситуации они не относятся, так что я просто приведу несколько примеров, а потом мы пойдём дальше. Смысл прозвищ, как правило, заключается в том, чтобы установить сцену, помочь сабу перейти в правильное состояние сознания. Это что-то вроде имени персонажа в постановке, верно?

А потом он начинает перечислять всякие прозвища, от грязных до сладких, и Ричи правда, правда обдумывает свой мексиканский план с козами.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я могу выдвинуть судебный запрет против моей матери или это уже слишком? — выпаливает Эдди, не дожидаясь, пока Билл пригласит его войти, и протискивается в квартиру. Студийная планировка соединяет гостиную с кухней, куда Эдди уже тянет непреодолимая сила.

— Т-тебе, наверное, стоит, — отвечает Билл.

— Хорошо, конечно, да, — говорит Эдди. — В смысле естественно. — Он упирает руки в бока и пытается дышать. — Просто я даже не знаю, как мне его объяснить. Я имею в виду, что, моя мама слишком часто пытается позвонить мне? Извините, у неё есть мой рабочий номер телефона, и я хотел бы привлечь её за это к суду?

— Она знает, где ты работаешь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Билл.

— Второй рабочий телефон, — отвечает Эдди. — Я поговорил голосом Дома с моей матерью, Билл! Она буквально _не_ узнала меня, и предположила, что я — мой собственный парень, и развернула глубоко оскорбительную словесную атаку на этого предполагаемого парня за то, что он развратил её милого маленького мальчика. Как, чёрт возьми, я вообще могу рассказать об этом своему психотерапевту, а? «Эй, ты же знаешь мою жестокую мать? Да, возможно, я случайно почти провёл эмоционально-сексуальную работу над ней за секунду до того, как она обложила меня _трёхэтажным_ матом. Распакуй _вот это_ за 120 долларов в час». Короче, можно я уберу твою кухню?

— Нет? — пытается Билл.

Эдди уже лезет в шкафчик под раковиной за отбеливателем, который он купил Биллу в _прошлый_ раз, когда ворвался в его дом, чтобы убрать кухню.

— Я уберу её, я уже почистил свою, и я пока только могу–

И в этот момент появляется Майк:

— Привет, Эдди.

Эдди пристально смотрит на него. Он довольно часто общался с Майком. Майк очень, очень милый, и Эдди нравится с ним разговаривать, но существует целый ряд причин, по которым ему правда не хочется продолжать тонуть в пучинах своего маниакального эпизода перед ним. Он не знает Майка с детства, как знает Билла; Майк славный, из-за чего Эдди хочет быть милее только ради его одобрения; и он без рубашки, что означает, что они тут пытаются побыть наедине.

И Билл краснеет.

— А, — отзывается Эдди. — Майк здесь.

— Д-да, — произносит Билл, заикаясь и ещё больше покрываясь румянцем.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, убирая отбеливатель. — Извините, ребята, вы явно были чем-то заняты, так что я пойду домой и буду вести себя маниакально там. 

Билл вздыхает.

— Эдди, — зовёт он, — от этого не легче.

— Нет, нет, — отвечает Эдди, — серьёзно, я в порядке. Я куплю какой-нибудь вредной еды, и меня больше не арестуют за то, что я беспокою персонал отделения неотложной помощи. В этот раз точно.

(Полицейские выволокли его из больницы за то, что он кричал на персонал приёмного отделения, настаивая, что с ним _должно_ быть что-то не так; да, он _знает_ , что его проверил каждый врач «скорой» помощи, и т.д., и т.п. В общей сложности такое происходило пять раз за период с того момента, как он оборвал все связи со своей матерью, и до того, как с помощью Билла нашёл себе нового психотерапевта. Но это случилось около трёх лет назад, и с тех пор настолько запущенных случаев у него не было.)

Домминг помогает. А то, что его мать узнала его номер телефона, не помогает совсем. Сейчас он заблокировал её, но, скорее всего, ему придётся сменить номер. Опять.

Когда он узнает, кто, чёрт возьми, дал ей его, он убьёт этого человека с такой степенью жестокости, что ему присудят одиночное заключение, а потом — проблема решена.

Ладно, это не очень хорошее решение.

Он вздыхает, подъезжая к ближайшему магазину, и покупает целую кучу вредной, забивающей артерии еды: чипсы, крекеры, мороженое, содовую, шоколад, конфеты…

Ему повезло, что никто не вызвал полицию из-за того, что он бормотал себе под нос: «Ну и как тебе такое, мама, у меня есть свои деньги, я сам покупаю себе еду, у меня будет, сука, сердечный приступ, если я, блять, захочу, пошла ты…»

(В конце концов, он съедает не больше четверти своей покупки, а потом его тошнит чуть ли не до рвоты, и он засыпает за просмотром «Квир Ай»¹.)

***

¹ **«Квир Ай»** (англ. _Queer Eye_ ) — реалити-шоу, в котором экспертный совет из пяти геев «преображает» жизнь среднестатистического мужчины в тех областях, где, согласно стереотипам, геи разбираются лучше гетеросексуалов. Такова формальная завязка — на деле же шоу, скорее, учит вещам, общим для людей любого гендера и любой сексуальности: принятию себя и основам любви к себе, которая часто начинается с привычек и бытовых мелочей. Подробнее: <https://www.wonderzine.com/wonderzine/entertainment/tv-shows/234187-queer-eye>

***

Его разбудил звонок в дверь и былое рвение к его плану одиночного заключения.

Он рывком открывает дверь, готовый перегрызть глотку любому, прежде чем понимает, что это Ричи Тозиер.

— Ха! Я вовремя, — выпаливает Ричи, как будто он уже несколько минут готовился втереть данный факт Эдди в лицо, и только потом замечает, в каком тот состоянии.

Эдди вот-вот сойдёт нахрен с ума.

— Блять, я забыл. _Блять_.

— Чувак, — говорит Ричи, кладя руку на плечо Эдди. — Тебе надо типа... — он оглядывает Эдди с ног до головы, — типа... э-э... обнимашки, может быть?

— Мне _очень_ жаль, но, клянусь богом, такое не часто случается, — отвечает Эдди. — Точнее вообще _никогда_.

Домминг — одна из самых важных частей в жизни Эдди. Это способ контролировать себя и человека, о котором он должен заботиться безопасным способом, следуя правилам. Он тщательно следит за своим расписанием, и своими привычками, и в особенности за тем, чтобы личная жизнь и БДСМ-сессии не пересекались больше, чем это полезно для психического здоровья.

— Чувак, всё нормально, я даже не настоящий клиент, — говорит Ричи, неловко хихикая.

Это правда. Это правда, и дело не в том, что Эдди теряет самообладание и не может управлять своей собственной жизнью и своими собственными (отклоняющимися, как сказала бы его мать) занятиями без бдительного руководства матери. Он _в порядке_ , он хорошо справляется со своими делами, и это _её вина_ , что он настолько расстроился, что забыл о встрече; но всё нормально, потому что перед ним просто натурал, который пришёл только за тем, чтобы Эдди немного обучил его этикету, прежде чем тот раструбит о нём на большом экране…

И у Эдди точно начался приступ паники. И он _знает_ , что это приступ паники, а не астмы, но помогает ли это? Нет. Нет, чёрт возьми, нихера подобного.

— Эй, эй, эй, хорошо, — говорит Ричи. — У тебя что, приступ паники?

— Как ты, блять, догадался! — рычит Эдди, прежде чем его захлёстывает волна вины.

Ричи на это только смеётся и заходит в квартиру, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Невежливо с твоей стороны не пригласить меня внутрь, — поддразнивает он, прежде чем швырнуть Эдди на его собственный диван.

— Отъебись, — рявкает Эдди, а Ричи усаживается следом и хлопает его по спине.

— Ну-ну, — воркует Ричи с каким-то странным акцентом. — Я знаю, что у людей от меня дух захватывает, но, чёрт возьми, Эдс.

— _«Эдди»_ , — рычит он, но раздражение на самом деле вырывает его из спирали паники.

— Ладно, Эдди-Спагетти.

— Ты всегда такой? — стонет Эдди.

— Абсолютно, — гордо отвечает Ричи.

Эдди хотел бы, чтобы тот был настоящим клиентом, потому что он может придумать бесчисленное количество способов заставить Ричи замолчать, которые ему _с удовольствием_ хотелось бы испробовать.

— Странно, я думал, мы познакомились из-за общего друга, — говорит Эдди, — но это означает, что есть люди, готовые мириться с твоим поведением.

Ричи запрокидывает голову и громко хохочет, прищурив глаза и выставив на всеобщее обозрение затупленные кривые зубы.

Он, к сожалению, наделён очаровательным лицом.

— Ой, ой, ой, я _ранен_ , — сообщает Ричи.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Ну, тебя сейчас трудно воспринимать всерьёз, — говорит Ричи. — Что случилось, у тебя вчера была убийственная вечеринка?

Он оглядывается по сторонам, вбирая образы всех недоеденных снэков, включая открытую банку дешёвой глазури.

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди. — Я просто... мне позвонил человек, которого я не ожидал услышать, и это выбило меня из колеи. — Он вздыхает и отряхивает штаны. Он понимает, что его одежда в крошках, и принудительно решает отнести её в стирку и пропылесосить пол позже. Просто так. Как нормальный взрослый человек. — В общем, мне правда очень жаль, но сейчас мои мысли никак не могут сосредоточиться на Домминге или разговорах о нём, так что нам придётся перенести встречу.

— Да, хорошо, — соглашается Ричи. — Но не знаю, стоит ли тебе сейчас оставаться одному, потому что у тебя всё ещё слегка безумный вид.

Эдди выгибает бровь.

— Я имею в виду, я не хочу навязываться, — добавляет Ричи, — но если ты хочешь зависнуть, я сегодня свободен.

— Если я хочу зависнуть? — эхом отзывается Эдди.

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— На твоё усмотрение, — фыркает он. — По правде говоря, у Бев работа кипит, а второй мой друг, Стэн, с головой ушёл в наблюдение за птицами со своей девушкой, так что в противном случае я просто сойду с ума от скуки.

— О, так у тебя есть _два_ друга, — говорит Эдди.

— Да, а сколько их у тебя? — стреляет Ричи в ответ.

— Э-э, — тянет Эдди, — наверное, только Билл, если мы говорим о близких друзьях.

— Хa! Видишь? Я выиграл, — говорит Ричи. — Кроме того, теперь, когда мы тут наедине, я должен спросить... Билл влюблён в Бев или как?

— Нет, он очень сильно влюблён в Майка, — отвечает Эдди. — Разве ты не видел их на вечеринке?

Ричи бросает на него странный взгляд.

— Нет, наверно, нет.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Чувак, я знаю, что ты король шуток о мастурбации среди натуралов, но в наши дни нет оправдания такому паршивому гей-радару.

Ричи смеётся, явно чувствуя себя неловко.

— Да, хорошо, возьму себе новый гей-радар двадцать первого века. Я внесу его в свой список дел сразу после имени твоей матери.

— И про гардероб получше не забудь, — говорит Эдди, не смеясь над шуткой, потому что в данный момент он представляет себе, как его мать раздувается от гнева при одном только намёке, и если он признает это, то впадёт в истерику. Он не может обеспечить Ричи таким импульсом для его самолюбия. — Разве ты не живёшь с дизайнером одежды?

— О, я не могу приручить свой стиль, детка, — отвечает Ричи, указывая на свою ярко-оранжевую гавайскую рубашку. Сейчас, когда на нём нет никакой дурацкой футболки с принтом под низом, а вместо неё просто обычная синяя футболка, Эдди не имеет ничего против его стиля, если имел в принципе. — Короче, я _спрашивал_ , потому что мы уже _вечность_ пытались заставить Бев подать судебный запрет против её бывшего, а он добился этого примерно за неделю, так что и– _звини_ , я просто подумал, что, возможно, между ними что-то происходит.

Эдди качает головой.

— Нет, Билл просто такой человек. Он может быть очень убедительным, когда это важно. Он, наверное, уговорит меня на судебный запрет против моей матери к концу этой недели.

— А, — отзывается Ричи, слишком быстро соединяя точки.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Обещай, что будешь держать это в тайне, и я расскажу тебе самое смешное, что ты слышал за всю неделю.

— Стой, стой, — говорит Ричи, протягивая руку, чтобы остановить Эдди. — Нам нужны некоторые основные правила, мистер Дом. Можно ли мне смеяться?

Эдди снова закатывает глаза.

— Конечно.

— Могу ли я молча использовать это против тебя, как бы долго ни длилась наша новообретённая дружба? — спрашивает Ричи, с усмешкой откидываясь назад.

— Абсолютно точно нет, — отвечает Эдди, глядя на него и изо всех сил стараясь не улыбнуться.

— «Бип-бип» — это стоп-слово, помнишь? — говорит Ричи, подмигивая.

Эдди прищуривается. Этот пункт был как раз вовремя.

— Ты исследовал что-то сам на этой неделе?

— Я иногда гуглю, — невинно отвечает Ричи, явно не желая вдаваться в подробности.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, ладно. Абсолютно нет, заметь, что я не использовал стоп-слово, _придурок_.

Ухмылка Ричи грозит завладеть всем его лицом, и он в ожидании смотрит на Эдди.

— У меня есть рабочий телефон, — начинает Эдди, — для работы Домом, и я разговариваю по нему другим голосом.

— А, — произносит Ричи, — это многое объясняет.

— Да, — говорит Эдди, — и моя мама каким-то образом раздобыла этот номер.

Ричи одаривает его невероятно экспрессивным выражением лица, как будто он ждёт последнего подтверждения, что может смеяться, прежде чем он сорвётся.

— Я разговаривал голосом Дома с моей матерью, — говорит Эдди, жестом позволяя Ричи начинать.

Ричи издаёт гортанный визг и начинает глубоко и некрасиво смеяться, хрипя и плача, — и всё это одновременно. Его смех ужасен и в то же время, к сожалению, очарователен. Эдди старается не рассмеяться над его звуками.

— Да, да, это _смешно_ , — комментирует Эдди. — _Та-а-ак_ смешно.

Ричи с трудом пытается выровнять дыхание, хватаясь за бока.

— Господи, Эдс, ты сказал мне, что это будет самое смешное, что я слышал за всю неделю, но ты не подготовил меня к такому.

Он громко хрюкает, как самая весёлая свинья в мире, и это, наконец, заставляет Эдди тоже рассмеяться. Он пытается скрыть свою реакцию, неодобрительно качая головой, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Смех Ричи заразителен, и, чёрт возьми, всё это _правда_ смешно.

История смешная, ситуация страшная.

У Ричи уходит несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Итак, если ты не возражаешь, я спрошу, что это за еда? — Он берёт пачку чипсов и, не спрашивая, открывает её и начинает жевать.

Эдди вздыхает. Он может придумать тысячу «что, если», снова подводящих его к спирали от одной мысли попытаться рассказать почти совершенно незнакомому человеку о своих травмах, но Ричи не самый опасный человек. Он, если уж на то пошло, двухметровый маппет с грязным ртом.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Мюнхгаузене по доверенности? — начинает Эдди. — Это когда человек, чаще всего родитель, придумывает болезнь, чтобы убедить своего ребенка, что тот болен и нуждается в уходе со стороны родителя. Это форма эмоционального манипулирования и насилия. В детстве у меня были все болезни, какие только могут быть у ребёнка, и я был убеждён, что, если я отклонюсь от советов моей мамы, я заболею ещё сильнее, чем уже болел. Поэтому всякий раз, когда она снова выходит на связь, я склонен делать всё возможное, чтобы доказать себе, что я здоров или что я сам могу заболеть, если захочу, и она никак не может на это повлиять. Так что… — Он жестом указывает на всю эту еду.

Ричи долго смотрит на него, потом говорит:

— Жесть.

Странно, но это самое утешительное, что Ричи мог сейчас сказать, самое бесхитростное, самое глупое, что только могло сорваться с его губ.

— «Жесть»? — повторяет Эдди.

Ричи кивает.

— И это всё? — подталкивает Эдди.

— Слушай, если я не буду нести всякий бред, то кто я такой? Просто неудачник в очках? Нет, это моя фишка, — говорит Ричи. — Моя визитная карточка. Балабол.

Он трясёт пачкой чипсов перед лицом Эдди, тот фыркает и берёт из неё пригоршню. Не вымыв рук и не собираясь что-то там кому-то доказывать, а просто потому, что он не уверен, что дразнящая атмосфера сохранится, если он сейчас встанет и отойдёт, и это здорово. Из-за этого всё кажется менее ужасным. Это единственная причина, по которой ему кажется забавным, что он поговорил со своей мамой голосом Дома.

— Спорим, ты был очень популярен в школе, — говорит Эдди.

— О боже, нет, — отвечает Ричи. — По какой-то причине меня не приняли в класс клоунов.

— Может, потому, что ты не смешной, — предположил Эдди.

— Слова могут ранить, Спагетти, — говорит Ричи. — В общем, я был просто умным ребёнком — не смотри на меня так, чёрт возьми, я произносил речь на вручении². Обошёл Стэна, и он чуть не убил меня на выпускном, когда понял. В общем, умным ребёнком с глупыми шутками, так что из меня выбивали всё дерьмо практически ежедневно.

— О, — отзывается Эдди. По крайней мере ему никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с физическим насилием.

— О-оу, да ладно, это не так уж и страшно, — отвечает Ричи, кладя подбородок на ладонь. — Разве это лицо просто не кричит: «Ударь меня»?

— Несмотря на риск того, что ты _лишний раз_ напомнишь мне, что ты натурал, — говорит Эдди, закатывая глаза, — нет, это не так, у тебя милое лицо. Ты очень симпатичный парень.

— О, — произносит Ричи с искренним удивлением. — Ну. Ты и сам неплохо выглядишь. — Он откашливается и быстро отводит взгляд.

— Спасибо, я знаю, как тебе было больно признаваться в этом, — отвечает Эдди. Он слегка улыбается.

Маленькая усмешка снова вернулась на его лицо.

— Без боли нет результата! — говорит он, пародируя странный голос сержанта-инструктора.

Эдди вздыхает и принимает это.

— Спасибо, что позволил мне поговорить об этом, — он вспоминает про цель их встречи: — Когда тебе будет удобно встретиться в следующий раз?

— Уже выгоняешь меня? — интересуется Ричи.

— Нет, я просто хочу убедиться, что не забуду о тебе снова, — говорит Эдди. — После этого мы можем посмотреть один из моих любимых фильмов.

— Хм... — произносит Ричи. — Предположу, что это... «Титаник»? «Неспящие в Сиэтле»?

— «Трансформеры», — отвечает Эдди.

— _Что?!_ — выпаливает Ричи.

— Первая часть хорошая, — говорит Эдди.

— Абсолютно нет, — отвечает Ричи. — В пятницу в восемь, а теперь объясни мне, как тебе мог понравиться этот фильм.

— Мне нравятся машины.

— Ты не можешь быть геем _и_ фанатом машин, ты должен выбрать что-то одно.

— Моя дневная работа — механик, придурок.

— Но это не значит, что они _могут_ тебе нравиться!

***

² В американских школах на выпускном **речь читает** ученик с самыми высокими оценками.

***

Когда Ричи должен прийти в следующий раз, Эдди уже ждёт его.

Может быть, даже уж слишком сильно.

Есть какая-то неловкость между двумя моментами: Ричи приходит к нему из-за работы Эдди Домом, но он на самом деле не является его сабом, что выводит Эдди из равновесия. Тот факт, что с Ричи очень легко ладить, несмотря на то, что всё, что он говорит — объективно мусор, должен помочь, но не помогает.

Эдди начинает расхаживать взад-вперёд, наблюдая за тиканьем часов. Он надеется, что Ричи снова попытается доказать, что может появиться вовремя, потому что если ему придётся ждать ещё минуту в этой неопределённости, то он сойдёт с ума.

Звонок в дверь раздаётся ровно в назначенное время.

Эдди старается не броситься к двери.

Ричи улыбается ему. Вообще-то он сегодня хорошо одет: жёлтая узорчатая рубашка, застёгнутая на все пуговицы, а поверх неё тусклая, тёмная куртка.

Этот наряд скучный, и Эдди его ненавидит.

Он отступает в сторону, пропуская Ричи внутрь, и тут же говорит:

— Сними свою куртку.

Ричи уже наполовину снял её, прежде чем сказать:

— О, это голос Дома?

— Не _надо_ , — предупреждает Эдди.

Ричи вешает верхнюю одежду на вешалку.

— Я ничего не говорил, — невинно заявляет он, и это красноречиво говорит обо всём, что он мог сказать.

Эдди свирепо смотрит на него, и улыбка Ричи становится шире.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Садись, — говорит он, стараясь не использовать свой голос Дома.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Ричи, умудряясь сделать знойный голос комичным, и опускается на диван.

Эдди садится на другой конец дивана. Небольшое расстояние между ними кажется более безопасным.

— Итак, обычно, как только сабы появляются в моей квартире, это значит, что они уже ознакомились с контрактом и мы уже обговорили, каким они хотят видеть наше соглашение. Цель первой встречи после этого этапа заключается в том, чтобы окончательно прояснить детали, прежде чем мы перейдём непосредственно к сценам.

Ричи кивает, наблюдая за Эдди своими большими увеличенными глазами.

(Ему даже не нужно будет завязывать глаза для сенсорной депривации³, отмечает Эдди задней мыслью, а потом отталкивает её куда подальше.)

— Это значит, что мы пройдёмся по списку, — поясняет Эдди, — который мы более или менее рассмотрели в прошлый раз, когда общались, гм, профессионально.

— Погоди, значит, моё разоблачение того факта, что ты считаешь Трансформеров сексуальнее, когда они блестят, _не_ было профессиональным диалогом? — ахает Ричи.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Напомни мне добавить дополнительный урок о том, как я справляюсь с болтливыми сабами.

Ричи хихикает.

— Насколько ты был бы опустошён, если бы я на самом деле был твоим клиентом?

— Скорее, ты был бы опустошён, — парирует Эдди. — Я бы прикончил тебя.

— О-ля-ля, — тянет Ричи, подмигивая ему. Он плохо умеет подмигивать: его второй глаз щурится, когда он пытается выполнить этот трюк. Мило. — В общем, как только вся бумажная работа заканчивается, что тогда?

— Тогда мы обычно делаем пробную сцену, — говорит Эдди. — Я пытаюсь создать настроение, отдавая небольшие команды, показывая им голос, которым обычно разговариваю.

— Как с моей курткой? — интересуется Ричи.

— Это была случайность, — признаётся Эдди, — но да. Или я попрошу их дать мне ручку, пока мы делаем заметки, или скажу им, где сесть. Затем я укажу им на это, что будет полезно для двух моментов: это поощряет общение, и обычно саб от этого–

— Становится возбуждённым и нетерпеливым? — встревает Ричи, поигрывая бровями.

—… оказывается в нужном состоянии сознания.

Ричи кивает с притворной серьёзностью.

— На этом этапе я обычно уточняю безопасные слова, — говорит Эдди. — Что мы тоже сделаем на всякий случай.

Ричи моргает на него, а затем выпаливает:

— О, гм, «красный» — стоп, «жёлтый» — замедлиться, а «зелёный» — вперёд. Почти как сигналы светофора, за исключением того, что мы все знаем, что «жёлтый» на самом деле означает ускорение, верно?

— Ты хоть _представляешь_... — начинает Эдди, прежде чем понимает, что его дразнят. Он сердито смотрит на Ричи. — Неважно. В общем, не пугайся. Нам не понадобятся стоп-слова, потому что я просто покажу тебе, что я делаю во время первой сцены, но полезно знать, что ты легко можешь выйти из разговора, когда имеешь дело с такого рода вещами.

— Я думаю, что для того, чтобы я испугался тебя, ты должен быть на уровне моих глаз, — замечает Ричи, проводя ладонью линию от макушки Эдди до своей челюсти.

Секундная слабость — и Эдди бросается вперёд, хватая Ричи за волосы на затылке, и тянет его вниз, так что он теперь вынужден смотреть на Эдди снизу вверх. Ему удаётся напугать его настолько, что Ричи испускает слабый вздох, и Эдди вдруг понимает, что его, возможно, _немного_ тянет к нему.

— Э-э, — ухитряется выдавить Ричи, на мгновение возвращаясь к своему обычному голосу. — Хорошо, конечно, но ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас для меня просто размытое пятно, да?

Его глаза широко раскрыты, когда он смотрит на Эдди поверх очков, сползающих с носа. Ричи протягивает руку, чтобы поправить их, разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Забавно, что ты упомянул о зрительном уровне, — говорит Эдди, стараясь сохранить хладнокровие после мысли о том, какие у Ричи густые и мягкие волосы. — Потому что это действительно хороший инструмент для сцены. Ухватившись за волосы саба, ты сможешь направить его взгляд и сфокусировать внимание. Чтобы он не отрывал от тебя глаз.

Он двигает головой Ричи, пока тот снова не смотрит на него.

— Ладно, ладно, чёрт, — жалуется Ричи.

Эдди отпускает его с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

Ричи потирает затылок.

— Чёрт возьми, у тебя отличная хватка.

— Есть специальная техника, как надо дёргать за волосы, — говорит Эдди. — Наклонись немного.

Ричи наклоняется, опираясь на спинку дивана, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

— Ты проводишь рукой по волосам, раскрыв ладонь и растопырив пальцы, — объясняет Эдди и показывает, как это делается. — А затем, когда относительно одинаковое количество прядей волос находится между пальцами, сжимаешь руку в кулак. — Он сжимает руку медленно, прижимая костяшки пальцев к голове Ричи. — И у тебя получится крепкая, хорошая хватка, которая не будет сильно тянуть какую-то конкретную прядь. Ты можешь дёрнуть довольно сильно, при этом не вырвав ни одного волоска. Хочешь посмотреть?

— Конечно, — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди резко дёргает, и Ричи вскрикивает, чуть не падая с дивана. Его длинные ноги на мгновение вытягиваются, прежде чем он успевает опомниться, и Эдди хватает его за плечо, чтобы помочь выровняться, невольно смеясь.

— Видишь?

— Ага, понятно, — говорит Ричи, откашливаясь и восстанавливая равновесие.

— Я тебя предупреждал, — хихикает Эдди.

— Но не о том, что собрался сбросить меня с дивана! — протестует Ричи.

— Ты всё ещё на диване, не так ли? — дразнит Эдди. — Извини, я думал, что у тебя есть точка опоры.

Ричи что-то мрачно бормочет, потирая голову там, где Эдди дёрнул его за волосы.

— Конечно, не всегда нужно быть жестоким, — продолжает Эдди. — Многие Домы бывают очень нежными. Существуют определённые прикосновения, на которые человеческое тело просто и легко реагирует. — Он касается кончиками пальцев подбородка Ричи и поворачивает его лицо, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Это прикосновение, например, работает так же хорошо для того, чтобы направить твоё внимание, как если бы я потянул тебя за волосы.

— Мгм, — отзывается Ричи, снова поправляя очки. Эдди, наверно, должен был быть более внимательным к ним, когда схватил Ричи за волосы. Он, кажется, очень остро осознаёт их наличие, — учитывая, насколько плохим должно быть его зрение, чтобы линзы были такими толстыми; Эдди вряд ли удивлён. — Понял.

— Эй, — зовёт Эдди. — Прости, мне следует быть осторожнее с твоими очками?

— А? — произносит Ричи, рука замирает на полпути к лицу, чтобы снова поправить очки.

— Когда я дёрнул тебя за волосы, они как-то перекосились, — объясняет Эдди, — а теперь ты их всё время поправляешь.

— О, — отвечает Ричи, опуская руку. — Да, не знаю, наверное, это просто привычка.

— Послушай, — говорит Эдди, машинально обхватив ладонью щёку Ричи, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. — Это не сцена, но мы относимся к ней как к таковой. Если ты беспокоишься о своих очках, это вполне разумная граница для тебя, хорошо?

— Нет, я в порядке, — отвечает Ричи чуть тише, чем обычно. Он прочищает горло и пробует снова: — Просто трудно не замечать того, что с четырёх лет занимает половину твоего лица. Поверь мне, эти щенки всегда были такими большими. У меня ушло много времени, чтобы вырасти для них.

Эдди так сильно хочет увидеть, как выглядел крошечный Ричи с этими массивными, толстыми очками, но Ричи, похоже, смущается, поэтому он просто понимающе кивает.

— Поверь мне, я разбил столько очков, что чуть не довёл маму до слёз, — продолжает Ричи. — Даже если ты их сбросишь, я буду в порядке.

Эдди фыркает.

— Хорошо. Только обязательно скажи мне, если я делаю что-то, что тебе не нравится, понял?

— Ты используешь свой голос Дома против меня? — говорит Ричи, ухмыляясь.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Хоть я и сказал, что прикосновение к челюсти — отличный способ привлечь внимание, я должен также отметить, что оно не должно быть обязательно нежным. — Он меняет хватку, чтобы обхватить челюсть Ричи рукой и слегка надавить на его горло. — Это тоже прекрасно работает.

— Ах да? — спрашивает Ричи, кадык подпрыгивает на запястье Эдди от его попытки подавить смех. — Ты уверен?

Эдди сжимает его щёки, пока тот не выпячивает губы как рыбка. Ричи пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы выдать несколько звуков поцелуев, отчего они оба смеются.

Эдди убирает руку, пытаясь снова стать серьёзным, но это трудно, когда Ричи шевелит бровями каждый раз, когда видит, как рот Эдди кривится от смеха.

Наконец, они умолкают, и Ричи снова поправляет очки.

— Чёрт, теперь я не могу забыть про них.

— Извини, — говорит Эдди. — Давай продолжим разговор о прикосновениях, может, это тебя отвлечёт. — Он кладёт руки на плечи Ричи и поворачивает его корпус. — Крепкая хватка на плече оказывает определённый эффект.

— О боже, — произносит Ричи с южным акцентом. — Что я за девушка, по-твоему?

— Подожди до следующего раза, когда я поставлю тебя на колени, — огрызается Эдди.

Это заставляет Ричи на мгновение замолчать, широко раскрыв глаза, а потом они снова смеются.

Именно в этот момент Эдди понимает: их договорённость будет трудной.

***

³ **Сенсорная депривация** — это длительное, более или менее полное лишение человека сенсорных впечатлений и стимулов (зрительных, слуховых, тактильных, обонятельных). Частичная сенсорная депривация может быть реализована, например, повязкой на глаза или заглушками для ушей, уменьшающими или убирающими зрительные и звуковые стимулы.


	3. Chapter 3

Ричи на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что Эдди не хотел, чтобы он так много думал о том, как тот сказал: _«Поставлю тебя на колени»_ , всю следующую неделю.

Но вот Ричи играет в видеоигры, пока Бев и Стэна нет дома, и всё ещё думает о том, чтобы встать на колени перед Эдди.

Он ставит игру на паузу и вздыхает. Он смотрит на часы. У него есть немного времени, прежде чем Бев или Стэн вернутся домой.

— Чёрт, — стонет он и уходит в свою комнату, запирая за собой дверь.

Он забирается на кровать, хватает флакон смазки и размышляет, как это сделать. В конце концов, он кладёт лубрикант рядом, а затем встаёт на колени на кровати (Эдди сказал об этом так, как будто это _обычное, блять, дело_ ), уткнувшись лицом в подушки.

Он смазывает пальцы и некоторое время лежит, задержав руки между коленями, обдумывая свой жизненный выбор.

Он никогда себя не трогал, но вот он здесь. Он собирается попробовать, потому что Эдди сказал, что поставит его на колени. Завтра ему придётся встретиться лицом к лицу с Эдди (на коленях) после того, как он подрочит на фантазию об этом.

— Пошло оно всё, — бормочет Ричи и прикасается смазанными пальцами к своей дырочке.

Они холоднее, чем он ожидал, и он матерится, опуская их обратно на кровать. Эта поза, возможно, не самая лучшая для того, что он собирается делать, думает он, но ощущения от того, как его лицо вдавливается под углом в подушки, слишком приятные.

Он представляет себе руку Эдди, вцепившуюся в его волосы, вжимающую его лицо в подушки, и стонет. Он пытается очистить свой разум. Никаких мыслей об Эдди. Просто потому, что Эдди гей и зарабатывает этим БДСМ-дерьмом на жизнь, не значит, что Ричи может, блять, дрочить на него.

Он просто, может быть, изучает концепцию коленопреклонённой позы для такого рода вещей. А ещё развлекается возможностью, например, узнать, как что-то (совершенно не член Эдди) ощущается внутри него. Типа это вообще никак не пересекается со словами Эдди о том, что он поставит его на колени. Ну и что, если Ричи начал думать об этом только после того, как услышал голос Дома Эдди? Как Ричи вообще узнает, Эдди сверху или нет? Все ли Домы обычно занимают позицию актива? Наверное, нет!

Он совсем не убеждает себя, но никакие попытки отвлечения не работают, и он думает, что, возможно, ему просто надо выбросить все мысли из своей системы.

Он разминает сморщенную кожу, проводя пальцами между ягодицами и скользя ими к промежности. О боже, это так приятно.

Он проникает кончиком пальца внутрь, на пробу, и делает глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь ощущением, когда проталкивает его глубже и отмечает растяжку.

Он вводит один палец, хорошо и медленно, постанывая, когда ему удаётся начать им двигать. О, _блять_ , это очень приятно. Он должен был сделать это раньше. Почему он не попробовал это раньше?

О, да, он громкий осёл под метр восемьдесят ростом и заперт в шкафу настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно, вот почему.

— Блять, — стонет он, добавляя второй палец.

Он двигает ими небрежно, пытаясь заполучить хороший угол, но это всё равно, что пытаться почесать зуд, до которого он едва может дотянуться. Он чувствует себя так хорошо, но ни разу почти _там_. Он всхлипывает в подушки, толкаясь пальцами и бёдрами на грани безумия. Так, _так_ близко, но не совсем. Он скулит и вынимает пальцы, перекатываясь на спину и выжимая ещё немного смазки на руку, чтобы вместо этого взять в неё член.

Он настолько твёрд, что сразу же задыхается от прикосновения, растягиваясь на простынях, и когда удовольствие достигает пика, он представляет себе Эдди между его ног, спокойно объясняющего: «Видишь ли, тебе нужно прикоснуться к простате, чтобы почувствовать настоящее удовольствие», и всё — пятки впиваются в матрас, и он кончает с криком, проливаясь на свою руку.

Он изо всех сил пытается отдышаться, зарываясь рукой в волосы, совершенно забыв, что она покрыта спермой, пока не становится слишком поздно; ему всё равно придётся мыть голову.

— Блять, — бормочет он в потолок. — _Блять_.

***

Дурацкое «вовремя» подействовало на него, и Ричи даже не знает, каким образом. Он довольно пунктуальный человек, к удивлению многих, но из-за мысли о том, что у него назначена встреча с Домом Эдди, Ричи приезжает на десять минут раньше, а затем ходит по его кварталу, чтобы убить время.

Может быть, он надеется, что Эдди похвалит его за это или типа того.

(Может, ему стоит нанять Эдди по-настоящему. А потом, наверное, умереть от всепоглощающего смущения из-за того, что его тайну узнают.)

Он потирает лицо руками, а когда отдёргивает их, то видит, как Эдди чуть ли не врезается в бордюр, а затем выскакивает из машины и бежит вверх по ступенькам, весь в машинном масле. Ричи наблюдает, вне себя от радости, что ему выпала честь быть свидетелем всего этого.

Он выжидает несколько минут, а затем поднимается по лестнице и звонит в дверь точно в назначенное время.

Эдди распахивает дверь: его волосы мокрые и почти неуложенные, на нём чистая белая рубашка. Он выглядит безупречно даже с небольшой одышкой.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Да, а что? — говорит Эдди, пропуская его внутрь.

— У тебя тяжёлое дыхание, — отвечает Ричи. — Дрочил, что ли?

— Нет, — огрызается Эдди.

— Да я понял, — говорит Ричи. — Я как большой глоток прохладной воды в жаркий летний день, да? Наверное, тебе нужно снять напряжение перед встречей со мной, — подмигивает он.

Эдди сердито смотрит на него.

— Ничего подобного, — отвечает он. — Я задержался на работе и торопился, чтобы быть здесь вовремя.

— О, я знаю, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди прищуривается, затем обвиняюще тычет в него пальцем.

— Ты что, _следил_ за мной?

— В общем-то, да, — смеётся Ричи, — но не в жутком смысле, я просто хотел прийти вовремя, но пришёл раньше, поэтому решил прогуляться вокруг твоего дома.

Эдди бросает на него странный взгляд.

_Дерьмо_. Это было уже слишком. _Мягко говоря_.

— Я просто не хочу давать тебе больше поводов надрать мне задницу, — быстро добавляет Ричи. — У коротышки вроде тебя, наверное, уже столько ярости накопилось, что ты едва можешь функционировать.

— Я среднего роста, придурок, — огрызается Эдди.

_«Миссия выполнена»_ , — думает Ричи.

— Я польщён, правда, — говорит Ричи. — Люди нечасто именно бегут, чтобы вовремя оказаться на встрече со мной.

— Да, я хочу быть пунктуальным в этом вопросе, — объясняет Эдди. — Дом, который постоянно опаздывает, не внушает никакого доверия.

Ричи понимающе кивает. Он знает, что это больше из-за Эдди и его работы, а не из-за него, но всё равно: он не шутит о числе тех людей, которые буквально бегут к нему на встречу. Бев, вероятно, умрёт за него, но она не побежит. Стэн пунктуален как чёрт, но он не станет бежать, чтобы поддержать видимость своей пунктуальности, особенно для Ричи, который _с радостью_ заполучил бы возможность подразнить Стэна за опоздание более чем на десять минут. Вид Эдди, мчащегося вверх по лестнице даже ради того, чтобы поддержать видимость своей пунктуальность, наполняет Ричи странным теплом.

— В общем, заходи и давай приступим к делу. Как только наше соглашение с сабом фактически вступает в силу, я пытаюсь заставить их встать на колени, когда они появляются на пороге, чтобы мы могли установить–

Колени Ричи уже коснулись пола.

_«Миссия провалена»_ , — думает он.

Эдди пристально смотрит на него.

— Просто убираю этот пункт с дороги, — говорит Ричи. — Продолжай.

— Верно, — медленно произносит Эдди. Ричи хочет провалиться сквозь пол. — Так что это... это уже должно помочь сабу добиться правильного состояния сознания, пока я объясняю, как будет проходить сцена.

— Мгм-м, — отзывается Ричи, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал академично.

Он не знает, получается у него или нет.

— Я подумал, что сегодня мы могли бы поговорить о бондаже¹, — говорит Эдди, всё ещё пристально наблюдая за Ричи.

— Оки-доки, — так же академично отвечает Ричи.

Эдди бросает на него последний долгий взгляд и уходит за небольшим свёртком ткани. Он разворачивает его и аккуратно раскладывает пару наручников и несколько туго связанных мотков верёвки.

— Итак, существует несколько видов бондажа, — начинает объяснять Эдди. Он берёт наручники. — Наручники с мехом — это один из основных инструментов в БДСМ, но они мне не очень сильно нравятся. Их легко надеть, но металл может впиться в запястье и вызвать дискомфорт или даже повреждения, если слишком сильно давить. Важно не только связать, но и убедиться, что бондаж удобно сидит и не причиняет боли. Я сейчас покажу, но сначала: стоп-слова?

— «Красный» — стоп, «жёлтый» — замедлиться, «зелёный» — вперёд, — отвечает Ричи, чуть ли не лопаясь от любопытства и желания узнать, как ощущаются наручники на руках.

Эдди кивает и со щелчком оборачивает холодный металл вокруг запястий Ричи. Он морщит лицо, а Эдди смеётся.

— Да. Холодные и тяжёлые. Некоторым это нравится, но я думаю, что есть вещи и получше. Кроме того, если ты используешь их в сексуальной сцене и теряешь ключи, то в итоге потом приходится ждать слесаря голышом.

Ричи усмехается в ответ.

— Ну, есть и похуже способы провести выходные, да?

Эдди смеётся.

— Не так уж много, но да, наверное.

Он расстёгивает наручники.

— А теперь моё любимое — верёвочный бондаж. Существует несколько различных видов верёвок для этого, в зависимости от предпочтений саба. Некоторым нравится более грубая верёвка, может, даже ожоги и следы, другие — вообще не терпят дискомфорта, — продолжает Эдди. — Вытяни руки вперёд?

— Все две, что ли? — говорит Ричи, протягивая их Эдди.

Эдди стонет от раздражения и поднимает кусок верёвки, решив не обращать внимания на него. Ричи усмехается про себя. _Успех_.

— Натуральная верёвка может грубо ощущаться на коже, но она очень прочная, так что любого рода подвешивание будет безопаснее всего выполнять с такой верёвкой. Со временем она становится гибкой. — Он проводит ею по коже на внутренней стороне запястья Ричи: — Чувствуешь? Если ненадолго связать тебя такой, у тебя останутся отметины, которые будут сходить несколько дней.

— Какое извращение, — смеётся Ричи.

— Соответствует кинку, — парирует Эдди и берёт другую верёвку, проводя ею по коже Ричи. — Эта из хлопка. Тоже довольно крепкая, но гораздо мягче.

Кожа Ричи покрывается мурашками от мягкого, прохладного материала, скользящего по ней. Он кивает.

— А эта из нейлона, — говорит Эдди, так же демонстрируя ему другой вид. Эта даже холоднее. — Она гибкая и мягкая, из-за чего является хорошей верёвкой для начинающих. Могу я с её помощью показать тебе основной узел?

— Конечно, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Запястья вместе?

Ричи повинуется, поднимая руки ладонями вверх, Эдди обхватывает их одной рукой, чтобы сохранять равновесие, и начинает обматывать его запястья верёвкой. Он рассказывает о процессе, но через мгновение его слова уходят на задний план; расслабляющий белый шум для затишья, в которое погружается Ричи. Он слишком сосредоточен на том, как большой палец Эдди успокаивающе лежит на его запястье и как ладонь Эдди крепко сжимает его руку, в то время как нейлон скользит по коже, петля за петлёй, так что рассказ Эдди о технике пролетает мимо ушей.

— Ричи? — зовёт Эдди, и Ричи поднимает голову, с трудом моргая. Он вздрагивает от звука собственного имени, как будто его сознание было где-то в другом месте.

— Что? — отзывается он, ощущая лёгкое головокружение.

Эдди хмуро смотрит на него.

— Цвет?

— О, гм, зелёный? — отвечает Ричи, сбитый с толку этим вопросом. Странный момент для расспросов, но Эдди засовывает большой палец в петлю, чтобы одним махом развязать красивые, аккуратные узлы вокруг рук Ричи. — Извини, я на секунду отключился.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Эдди, кладя руки на плечи Ричи и усаживая его на диван. — Садись сюда, я принесу тебе воды.

— Ладно? — отвечает Ричи, откидываясь на спинку дивана, в то время как Эдди уходит и возвращается со стаканом воды и конфетой «Риза» из арахисовой пасты и шоколада.

Это ещё сильнее смущает Ричи, но он же не откажется от бесплатного шоколада. Он кладёт конфету в рот, осушает стакан и вопросительно смотрит на Эдди.

— Я сделал что-то странное?

— Нет, нет, всё было нормально, — мягко заверяет Эдди. — Помнишь, как я говорил об особенном состоянии сознания у сабов?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи.

— Вот это и было оно, — отвечает Эдди.

— О, — произносит Ричи. Всё было как в тумане, но в хорошем смысле, оглядываясь назад, его обычные «отключки» и рядом не стояли с этим состоянием.

— Я не думал, что ты вообще... э-э... доберёшься туда, — говорит Эдди, — но это не проблема. Как я уже сказал, всё это дело может оказать интенсивный эффект и очень быстро.

Ричи ставит стакан на стол, пытаясь придумать отговорки или шутки, чтобы сгладить ситуацию.

Эдди кладёт руку ему на бедро, чтобы поддержать.

— Всё нормально. Серьёзно. Я считал тебя более доминантной личностью, но ничего страшного, если это не так.

Ричи хочет рассмеяться. Он? Не доминантная личность? Первые его действия при разговоре — это попытки сделать так, чтобы его заметили и услышали, пока люди не устанут от него. А потом закрепить эффект.

Но сейчас всё по-другому. Может быть, потому, что эта ситуация более личная. Может быть, потому, что ему нравится Эдди. Может быть, он хочет отважиться на унизительное испытание раскрыть себя хотя бы раз в своей чёртовой жизни, потому что этот очаровательный мужчина-катастрофа, кажется, считает его по крайней мере забавным.

— О, — произносит Ричи. — Значит, я ушёл _очень_ быстро, да?

Эдди вздыхает.

— Честно? Да. Наверное, мне следовало сделать паузу, когда я сказал, что прошу сабов встать на колени, а ты рухнул как срубленное дерево.

Ричи издаёт сдавленный звук, который пытается выдать за смех.

— Да, это было очень неловко, скажи?

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди. — Некоторые люди просто очень хорошо реагируют на подобные вещи. Это абсолютно нормально, клянусь.

— Мгм-м, — отзывается Ричи, сглатывая.

— Но, — говорит Эдди, — это означает, что мы должны пересмотреть наше соглашение.

У Ричи скрутило живот.

— Послушай, я могу объяснить тебе все основы, при этом не демонстрируя на тебе ничего, — продолжает Эдди, — но — я не пытаюсь тебя ни к чему принуждать сейчас — я просто думаю, тебе понравится попробовать всё это по-настоящему.

Мозг Ричи разрывается на две части. Одна кричит: _«Да!»_ , а другая — _«Нет!»_

— Э-э.

— Не обязательно со мной, — добавляет Эдди. — Я знаю нескольких очень симпатичных доминатрикс.

Разум Ричи делает странный манёвр при мысли, что Эдди с концами классифицировал его как саба, и тот даже не знает, что он гей. Потому что, конечно же, есть сабы-натуралы, верно? Вот почему есть и доминатрикс.

Но детство, полное оскорблений и унижений, становится между ним и несколькими весьма очевидными решениями, поэтому он просто качает головой и лжёт.

— Не-е-ет, сэ-э-эр, — отвечает он. — Я _не_ хочу никому рассказывать о том, что я «рухнул как срубленное дерево».

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Хорошо. Можешь ничего не пробовать. Или я могу быть твоим Домом, если тебе так будет легче. Как я уже говорил, сексуальный аспект не является обязательной частью сессий.

— Ты часто работаешь с натуралами? — с сарказмом интересуется Ричи. _«Ты не натурал, трус!»_ — кричит на него собственный мозг, но безрезультатно.

— Не часто, — отвечает Эдди, — но такое бывает. Ещё я Дом у нескольких милых лесбиянок. Иногда у лесбийских пар и гетеросексуальных... Пока ты чувствуешь себя комфортно и в безопасности, остальное на самом деле не важно.

Ричи усмехается про себя. Заниматься слегка сексуальными вещами с парнем без необходимости вылезать из шкафа или иметь яйца, чтобы заниматься сексом? Разве не этого Ричи ждал всю свою жизнь?

— Ну конечно, — произносит он.

— Ладно, так не пойдёт, — говорит Эдди. — Ты не можешь дать мне нерешительный ответ. Ты чувствуешь себя со мной комфортно и в безопасности?

Ричи раздражённо стонет.

— Да.

— Это точно?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи чуть более уверенно.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Хорошо. Ты хочешь, чтобы я по-настоящему был твоим Домом?

— Да, — бормочет Ричи.

— Ты _уверен_?

— Да, я уверен! — рявкает Ричи. — Мне просто неловко, понимаешь? — Он отшвыривает руку Эдди от своего бедра.

Эдди кивает.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Я знаю. Я понимаю, что соглашаться на подобное может быть очень страшно и даже хотеть согласиться вполне странно. Послушай, поразмышляй об этом следующую неделю, и если ты передумаешь, то ничего страшного. Я проведу краткий ликбез по безопасности и всё.

Ричи собирает в кулак всю храбрость, на которую не был способен всё это время, и выпаливает:

— Мы всё ещё можем быть друзьями? Я знаю, что мы не очень давно знакомы, но с тобой очень весело и мне понравилось проводить время вместе.

Эдди пару секунд моргает, а потом улыбается.

— Да. Мы в любом случае можем быть друзьями.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох.

— Окей. Значит... на следующей неделе?..

— А знаешь что? — говорит Эдди, вставая с места, чтобы взять контракт, который они вместе заполняли. — Вернёмся к началу. Подумай немного о том, что ты хотел бы попробовать, и мы проведём обычную первую сцену, если тебе всё ещё будет интересно.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи, осторожно забирая бумаги.

— Но ты останься, пока хоть немного не придёшь в себя, — добавляет Эдди. — Может, мы и не слишком далеко зашли, но ты можешь испытать то, что называется «дропом»², если после сцены у тебя резко упадёт настроение. Депрессия на стероидах другими словами. Что-то вроде... похмелья после сцены.

Ричи кивает.

— Окей. — Он глубоко вздыхает. — Хочешь посмотреть «Остров сокровищ маппетов»? Клянусь, это бомба.

— Ну если ты так говоришь, — отвечает Эдди, указывая на него, что вызывает у Ричи смех.

***

¹ **Бондаж** — фиксация конечностей, чаще всего путём связывания, но также в это понятие входят другие виды ограничения или лишения свободы действий: сковывание, использование колодок, наручников и тому подобных предметов, заключение в клетку и т.д.

² **Дроп** — болезненное состояние после БДСМ-сессии, характеризующееся упадком сил, состоянием тревоги, душевного волнения, психологического дискомфорта.

***

— Я принимаю плохое решение, — бормочет Ричи, когда возвращается домой и утыкается лицом в колени Бев, чтобы поплакаться в них.

— Мне стоит беспокоиться? — интересуется она, понижая громкость телевизора и поглаживая его по волосам.

Он переворачивается и смотрит на экран.

— Нет, — отвечает Ричи. — Скорее всего, нет.

— Очень успокаивает.

Ричи вздыхает.

— У тебя когда-нибудь был секрет, который ты на девяносто девять целых и девятьсот девяносто девять тысячных процентов уверена, что можешь рассказать своим друзьям, но ты вроде как всё равно не _уверена_ , и поэтому не можешь? Даже несмотря на то, что было бы лучше снять этот груз с плеч? Но с другой стороны, этот секрет мог бы оказаться проблемой, из-за которой твои друзья разозлятся, или разочаруются, или, может быть, просто откажутся от тебя?

— Да, — говорит Бев.

— Подожди, серьёзно? — спрашивает Ричи. — Не верю.

— Уж поверь, — отвечает Бев. — Ты же в курсе, что у тебя нет монополии в проблемах заброшенности?

— Но ты же... — произносит Ричи. — Добрая, дерзкая, красивая и умная.

— Как и ты, — парирует она.

— Зачем ты мне так врёшь? — спрашивает Ричи. — Я знаю, что я некрасивый.

— Ну ладно, ты определённо... умный, — отвечает Бев.

— Эта долгая пауза — самое честное, что ты мне сказала, — говорит он.

— Нет, совсем нет, — отрицает она. — Я просто шучу. Ты весёлый, умный и преданный. И ты красивый, клянусь. Просто из-за того, что у тебя плохие очки…

— И кривые зубы, и нос картошкой, и глупая улыбка, и... — добавляет Ричи, пока она не закрывает ему рот рукой.

— Бип-бип, Ричард, — говорит она. — Я серьёзно. Ты можешь рассказать мне или Стэну всё что угодно. Конечно, Стэн может немного драматизировать, но он никогда не откажется от тебя. Никогда.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Ричи.

— Так ты мне расскажешь? — спрашивает Бев.

Он делает очень глубокий вдох. На одно яркое, пугающее, полное надежды и ужаса мгновение Ричи думает, что мог бы рассказать, но затем импульс пропадает, и он приземляется на:

— В конце концов.

— Но ведь всё в порядке, правда? — давит она. — Серьёзно, ты в безопасности?

— И в комфорте, — говорит Ричи, заставляя себя улыбнуться. — Да.

Бев кивает.

— Хорошо, — она ерошит ему волосы.

— А что мы смотрим? — спрашивает он.

— «Отчаянные домохозяйки», — отвечает она.

— О-о, мусор! — комментирует Ричи.

***

Утром он просыпается с чувством не чего иного, как решимости.

Он пишет Эдди: _**«Привет, я всё ещё смущён и всё такое, но я в деле»**_ , а потом долго рассматривает контракт.

Бо́льшая часть того, что они оставили пустым, касается ролей и фантазий. Которые, честно говоря, всегда вращались вокруг возможности держать мальчика за руку без чувства вины или угрозы насилия.

Он пытается представить себе, как Эдди будет заниматься подобными вещами. В итоге он думает о том, что они оба голые, но Эдди велел ему так и сделать, так что его нельзя обвинить в том, что он случайно забрёл на сексуальную территорию.

_«Всё хорошо»_ , — говорит он себе. Он в это не верит.

Эдди отвечает ему сообщением: _**«Рад это слышать. Правда. Увидимся в пятницу.»**_

Ричи улыбается про себя и почти записывает в контракте: _«Я хочу, чтобы мне сказали, что всё хорошо»_ , но как он объяснит свою врождённую вину, не совершая каминг-аут? Если его разговор с Бев что-то значит, то он не готов открыться, а когда он будет готов, то сначала расскажет Бев и Стэну, а не какому-то дурацкому листу кинков.

Он записывает: _«Я хочу, чтобы мне сказали, что я хорошо справляюсь»_. У гетеросексуальных парней же есть беспокойство по поводу производительности, да? Очень натурально. Очень, очень натурально.

Этот ужасный кружок вокруг _«гетеросексуала»_ насмехается над ним, но он игнорирует его, уставившись на одно жалкое написанное предложение. И вдруг все его мысли выплёскиваются на бумагу: _«Я хочу, чтобы меня заметили и прикоснулись ко мне. Мне нравится, когда меня тянут за волосы. Мне нравится голос Дома. Мне нравится стоять на коленях. Я просто хочу испытывать меньше давления, я хочу перестать требовать внимания и вставлять палки в собственные колёса в попытках всё равно добиться его»_.

В конце концов, он позаимствовал у Стэна корректор, чтобы забелить свою странную исповедь.

Он пишет Эдди: **_«Ты награждаешь золотыми звёздочками за выполнение домашнего задания?»_**

Эдди какое-то время молчит. Ричи не слишком удивлён. Это его дополнительный рабочий телефон, и он, вероятно, не собирается отвечать с него на всякие подшучивания.

Он убирает контракт в метафорический дальний ящик и занимается своими делами, пока примерно через час не получает сообщение от Эдди.

Это селфи Эдди в магазине со страницей наклеек с золотыми звёздочками.

_**«Теперь да.»**_

Ричи смеётся, сохраняя фотографию в своём телефоне.

***

Он чувствует себя довольным примерно сутки, прежде чем, наконец, фотографирует свой контракт и отправляет его Эдди. _**«этого достаточно?»**_

_**«Это что, белое пятно от корректора?»**_ — отвечает Эдди с пугающей скоростью.

_**«ну, может быть, я замазал поэтичную исповедь о неуверенности в себе, отцепись»**_ , — пишет Ричи, пару раз расхаживая взад-вперёд по комнате, прежде чем добавить: — **_«надо вернуть?»_**

_**«Мне так будет легче стать хорошим Домом для тебя?»**_ — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи со стоном плюхается обратно на кровать. _**«может быть?»**_

**_«Ты слишком много об этом думаешь.»_**

**_«Позвони мне.»_ **

Ричи немного в панике. У него проблемы? Готов ли он поговорить с Эдди? Он сидит в своей спальне в одних трусах, может, ему стоит надеть брюки?

Он запирает дверь спальни, сворачивается калачиком на кровати, подтягивая колени к груди, как двенадцатилетняя девочка, и звонит Эдди.

— Привет, — с трудом выговаривает он.

— Лучший ученик уже списывает домашку, — говорит Эдди.

— Пошёл нахрен, — отвечает Ричи. — Ты же сам велел мне позвонить. Если ты заберёшь за это мою золотую звезду, я подам на тебя в суд.

— Нет, ты честно заработал золотую звезду, — смеётся Эдди. — Что ж. Я, возможно, буду отвечать медленно, я сейчас на работе.

Ричи представил себе Эдди, покрытого машинным маслом, как его руки делают... что-то точное, наверное. Он ни за что в жизни не вспомнит, что там происходит под капотом машины, кроме, может быть, замены масла, но это сексуально: думать об Эдди, как он откручивает крышку масляной штуковины своими ловкими руками с широкими ладонями и маленькими пальцами, прислонившись к капоту большой блестящей машины.

— О, над какой машиной ты работаешь? — спрашивает он.

— О, приятель, она просто красавица, — говорит Эдди. — Это «Мустанг "Босс 429"» 1969 года выпуска, и двигатель у неё как у скаковой лошади. Сразу ясно, что перед тобой мощный автомобиль, когда тебе надо заменить весь кузов, чтобы приспособить двигатель.

— Ага, — отзывается Ричи, стараясь не думать о том, как Эдди объясняет ему всё это, а сам сидит на заднем сиденье, закинув руки за голову. (Если там есть заднее сиденье. «Мустанги» вообще не спортивные автомобили, верно?)

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём я говорю, не так ли? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Ни малейшего, — отвечает Ричи.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Ну, эта машина стоит пару сотен тысяч.

— Ого, значит, я делю твоё внимание с рок-звездой, да? — интересуется Ричи. — Скажи мне честно, если бы у тебя была тележка–

— Я бы немедленно убил тебя за эту машину, — говорит Эдди прежде, чем Ричи успевает договорить.

Ричи смеётся.

— Ладно, справедливо. Так ты поможешь мне списать домашнюю работу или нет, учитель?

— Точно, — произносит Эдди, понизив голос. Это _не совсем_ голос Дома, но он успокаивает. — Смотри. Это не обязательно должен быть сеанс психотерапии. Тебе не надо рассказывать мне всё о своём детстве. Но если это поможет мне, ты можешь сказать. Полная конфиденциальность.

— Ладно, я просто... — произносит Ричи.

— Ты написал, что хочешь, чтобы тебе сказали, что ты хорошо справляешься, — говорит Эдди. — Давай сосредоточимся на этом. Ты имел в виду, что хочешь, чтобы тебе льстили? Или хочешь почувствовать себя лучшим сабом на планете? Или ты просто хочешь чувствовать, что я доволен тобой?

— Ну как бы, я определённо лучший саб на планете, — отвечает Ричи. — Это видно любому.

— Рич.

Его голос нежен, но всё же твёрд.

У Ричи скрутило живот.

— Второе, — признаётся он.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — Ты можешь назвать что-нибудь конкретное, что помогло бы тебе почувствовать это? Или есть какая-то причина, по которой это даётся тебе с трудом?

— Э-э, — произносит Ричи. — Ну, ты ведь слышал слова, которые вырывались из моего рта, верно?

— Да, конечно, — говорит Эдди.

— Я имею в виду, что я _раздражаю_ , — поясняет Ричи.

— Я думал, это специально, — отвечает Эдди, слегка поддразнивая.

— Так и _есть_ , — говорит Ричи. — Но... — Слова застревают в горле, и он не может объяснить, что имеет в виду. Существует странная, рваная пропасть между тем, чтобы его заметили, и тем, чтобы его видели, и Ричи всё время балансирует меж двух огней, застряв и совершенно не справляясь с ситуацией.

— Ладно, — произносит Эдди. — Я собираюсь высказать несколько мыслей. Не думай, что ты должен соглашаться с какой-нибудь, если она тебе не подходит, хорошо?

— Я чувствую себя совершенно непринуждённым, — говорит ему Ричи.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Хорошо, я так понимаю, что ты не хочешь быть болтливым сабом, несмотря на–

— Мою личность, да, — встревает Ричи.

— Я думаю, ты предпочёл бы быть хорошим, милым сабом, но это потребует некоторой помощи, — продолжает Эдди. — Всё ещё со мной?

Ричи проглатывает шутку о том, какую геркулесовую задачу это из себя представляет.

— Ричи? — зовёт Эдди. — Это всё ещё нормально? Мне нужен честный ответ.

— Да, — с трудом выговаривает Ричи. — Да, я просто стараюсь не уклоняться от ответа и не ударяться в самоуничижение.

— Ух ты, — говорит Эдди, — это было очень самосознательно, ты очень хорошо справился.

_«О боже»_ , — думает Ричи, чуть ли не плача от похвалы.

— Да?

— Конечно, — отвечает Эдди.

— Фух, отлично, потому что это был весь мой самоконтроль за месяц, — говорит Ричи. — Не успеешь моргнуть, как я напишу тебе о том, сколько зефира можно запихнуть в рот.

Эдди фыркает.

— Ладно, давай не позволим твоему единственному акту сдержанности пропасть даром. Не ударяясь в самоуничижение, как звучит моя идея?

— Гм, хорошо, — отвечает Ричи. — Я имею в виду. Да. Да, я хочу... — Он сглатывает. — Я хочу быть хорошим во время сцен.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Мы можем это устроить.

— Заткнув мне рот кляпом? — интересуется Ричи.

— Не похоже, чтобы тебе это понравилось, — замечает Эдди.

Ричи и раньше пихали в рот всякое дерьмо, чтобы заткнуть его. Относительно, это было лучше, чем большинство издевательств, потому что для него это был единственный способ заткнуться на какое-то время, чтобы его не убили за его большой рот. Но в целом…

— Нет, — бормочет он. — Но ты же видел, как трудно заставить меня замолчать. И дела обстоят не лучше, даже когда я стараюсь.

— Подожди, я пойду к своему столу, чтобы записать, — говорит Эдди. Ричи слышит глухой стук и какое-то шарканье на заднем плане. — Но поверь мне, мне не нужен кляп, чтобы заткнуть тебе рот. Нам просто нужно чётко понимать, что тебе подходит.

— Как скажешь, — отзывается Ричи.

— Хорошо, значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебе затыкали рот кляпом, — повторяет Эдди, — но ты и не хочешь быть болтливым сабом. Это только с кляпами, или ты так же относишься к большинству наказаний?

— Наверное, — отвечает Ричи. — Я имею в виду, я не знаю, может быть, я мог бы попробовать, например, порку или ещё какое-нибудь дерьмо.

— Ладно, тогда это в колонку «может быть», — заключает Эдди, — но ты не в восторге от наказаний, так что мы не собираемся начинать с них. Мы сосредоточимся на положительном подкреплении.

— О, поговори со мной грязно, — отвечает Ричи. — И не обижайся, но это всё равно что сунуть палец в дыру, чтобы заткнуть плотину, или как там в той голландской истории.

— Ты бы слышал, как мило ты говорил, когда я авторитетным тоном сказал, что ты очень хорошо справился, — говорит Эдди.

— Правда? — выпаливает Ричи.

— И вот опять, — замечает Эдди.

Ричи разрывается на части.

— А-а, чёрт, теперь ты просто смущаешь меня, — жалуется он.

Эдди хихикает.

— Хорошо. Больше не буду. Но я хочу сказать, что ты _правда_ хорошо справляешься. Ты же будешь очень милым для меня в пятницу?

_«Если только я не облажаюсь»_ , — думает Ричи.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Спагетти, — говорит он.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Мы над этим поработаем.

Ричи ухмыляется, радуясь, что ему есть над чем пошутить, чтобы не расплакаться по телефону ещё до того, как они доберутся до настоящей сцены.

— Мои прозвища не милые?

— Вообще ни разу, — отвечает Эдди.

— Я ранен, — скулит Ричи.

— Эй, — зовёт Эдди, — это было хорошо. Ты хорошо поработал в этом разговоре со мной.

Ричи нужно время, чтобы осознать его слова.

— _Две_ золотые звезды? — спрашивает он.

— Три золотые звезды, — отвечает Эдди. — Не стесняйся, пиши мне ещё, ладно? Увидимся в пятницу.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Ричи, чувствуя одновременно гордость и потрясение. — Да. Я напишу. — Он делает паузу: — А могу я написать тебе и о других вещах, потому что я думаю, что Стэн подружился с голубем, который сидит под окном соседа, и это _качественное_ развлечение. Он назвал её «Харриет».

— Я бы с удовольствием послушал о голубиных приключениях твоего соседа, — отвечает Эдди.

— Класс, — отвечает Ричи. — Значит, увидимся в пятницу?

— В восемь, — говорит Эдди, — как штык.

— Обязательно, — произносит Ричи, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не добавить: _«Люблю тебя»_ , и вешает трубку.

Он плюхается обратно на кровать в позе морской звезды и нервно хихикает.

— Милый. Я. Ладно, — бормочет он, глядя в потолок, но будь он проклят, если ему не любопытно, во что всё это выльется в пятницу.


	4. Chapter 4

Ричи придёт к нему через час, и с Эдди всё в порядке.

Он смотрит, как тикает секундная стрелка. И тикает. И тикает.

Он не знает, когда у него появился интерес к Ричи Тозиеру, и он об этом не думает.

Он обходит комнату раз. Потом ещё два.

Он смотрит на часы. Не прошло и минуты.

Он со стоном берёт миску мороженого, медленно ест и тщательно моет руки, чтобы они точно не были липкими.

Прошло пять минут.

Он не может этого вынести.

Он просто хочет _знать_. Ему просто _любопытно_ , вот и всё, потому что Ричи такой вульгарный, шумный человек, а потом, когда Эдди добивается от него честного ответа насчёт его желаний, оказывается, что он хочет быть милым и чтобы его успокаивали? Какого _хера_.

Было бы легче, если бы он был болтливым. В каком мире Ричи Тозиер _не_ болтливый саб? Болтливость — это буквально его личность. Может быть, они вернутся к этому, как только Ричи привыкнет к роли саба. Может быть. В конце концов, Ричи, казалось, был так же удивлён, как и Эдди, обнаружив, что над ним так легко доминировать. Может, он не знает, как с этим справиться.

В этот момент кажется, что нельзя предсказать, как Ричи отреагирует на полноценную сцену. Может быть, именно поэтому Эдди так нервничает. (Он знает, что не поэтому, но всё равно говорит себе это.)

Он садится на диван и смотрит, как тянутся минуты.

Когда раздаётся звонок в дверь, он чуть ли не спотыкается о собственные ноги, чтобы добраться до неё, и едва контролирует себя, отпирая замок.

Ричи смотрит на него, выглядя таким же (если не более) нервным, как и Эдди, что, честно говоря, возвращает Эдди в нужное русло. Он здесь главный. Он должен помочь Ричи пройти через это. В конце концов, это его первая сессия в роли саба.

— Ты... — говорит Ричи, глядя на Эдди. Воспоминание о том, как легко он опустился на колени в прошлый раз, навсегда осталось в памяти Эдди. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Он указывает на пол в дверном проёме, и его левое колено дрожит, готовое к малейшему намёку, что это то, о чём просит Эдди.

— Не спеши, — мягко говорит Эдди, кладя руку на поясницу Ричи и подталкивая его внутрь, чтобы он мог закрыть дверь. — Я скажу тебе, когда и что делать.

— О, — отзывается Ричи, слегка расслабляя плечи. — Ладно.

— Контракт? — спрашивает Эдди, протягивая руку.

Ричи достаёт бумаги из внутреннего кармана куртки и протягивает Эдди, а затем поправляет очки.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, кладя их на кофейный столик. — Сними куртку. — Ричи легко следует его приказу, снимая куртку и показывая Эдди, прежде чем повесить её. Эдди коротко кивает, скользнув рукой по локтю Ричи и сжимая его бицепс. — Молодец. А теперь давай присядем, — продолжает Эдди, подталкивая Ричи к дивану и усаживая его.

Ричи всё время смотрит на него.

— Что насчёт золотых звёздочек, м? — выдавливает он.

На месте другого человека это прозвучало бы дерзко. Но из уст Ричи это звучит прямо-таки робко.

Эдди улыбается и идёт за листом наклеек, приклеивая несколько к контракту, а затем одну к щеке Ричи, надеясь, что это развеселит его и немного расслабит, чтобы они оба не были так напряжены. Ричи молча позволяет, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ладно, — произносит Эдди. После минутного раздумья он кладёт руку на колено Ричи, берёт контракт и листает его. Чем скорее они войдут в колею, тем лучше. — Раз уж ты был таким хорошим и всю неделю списывался со мной по поводу него…

— Что я могу сказать, лучший ученик — любимчик учителя, — комментирует Ричи, не сводя глаз с руки Эдди, лежащей у него на колене. Может, это и чересчур, но Ричи, похоже, из тех, кому нужен якорь. Чтобы немного успокоиться.

Эдди не обращает внимания на его шутки и сразу переходит к делу.

— Поскольку мы разговаривали по телефону, я думаю, что мы можем пропустить обсуждения и перейти прямо к сцене. Не волнуйся, мы начнём с малого.

— Если я правильно помню, ты собирался сделать меня милым и тихим, — протягивает Ричи, — ты уверен, что готов попробовать? — Он думает, что сумел тонко завуалировать свои переживания, но это та часть, с которой Эдди действительно знаком.

— Назови свои стоп-слова, — говорит Эдди, выпрямляясь и устанавливая зрительный контакт с ним.

Ричи бросает на него испуганный взгляд, как бы говоря: _«О боже, уже?»_

— «Зелёный» — всё пучком, «жёлтый» — притормози, Шумахер, «красный» — стоп, машина.

Эдди вздыхает. Обычно он просит ясные, определённые формулировки с изрядной долей серьёзности, но у него такое чувство, что Ричи подобное требование отправит по спирали паники.

— Я позволю, — говорит он. К Ричи, безусловно, потребуется индивидуальный подход. — Мы попробуем вот что: ты говоришь только тогда, когда к тебе обращаются. Понял?

— Ха, — произносит Ричи, почти гордясь собой за то, что оказался тяжёлым случаем. — Люди уже пробовали это раньше.

Эдди прижимает руку к подбородку Ричи, большой палец упирается ему в челюсть, и поворачивает его лицо, чтобы тот посмотрел на него.

— У тебя не будет неприятностей, если ты не сможешь. Но ты сказал мне, что хочешь быть хорошим. Разве ты не хочешь быть хорошим?

Кадык Ричи двигается вверх, а затем вниз.

— Да, наверное, но…

— Когда я спрашиваю, мне нужны ответы «да» или «нет», если только я не скажу тебе ответить по-другому. Ты хочешь быть хорошим для меня? — Он откидывает голову Ричи назад, так что тот смотрит на него сквозь ресницы.

— Да, — произносит Ричи и буквально прикусывает язык. Эдди уже наслаждается этим испытанием. Ричи правда старается, и это означает, что, независимо от того, сколько Эдди придётся приспосабливаться, битва не будет тяжёлой.

— _Очень_ хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Видишь? Ты стараешься следовать правилам. — Ричи закатывает глаза, как бы говоря: _«Господи, давай не будем увлекаться»_ , но Эдди не обращает на это внимания. — Давай поговорим о вознаграждении.

— Больше золотых звёзд? — дразнится Ричи, слегка сглатывая.

— Это был не вопрос, — замечает Эдди.

Лицо Ричи вытягивается.

— Извини, — тут же говорит он, почти повторяя очередную шутку, чтобы смахнуть разочарование, которое, вероятно, испытывает к самому себе.

— Это тоже был не вопрос, — вставляет Эдди, но тут же сдвигает руку на щёку Ричи, обхватывая её ладонью и как бы успокаивая его.

Эдди видит, что Ричи близок к тому, чтобы снова извиниться — его губы кривятся в самоуничижительной улыбке, — но он обрывает себя и выжидающе смотрит на Эдди.

— Отлично, — говорит Эдди с неподдельной гордостью. — Ты уже всё понял.

Он видит, как Ричи изо всех сил старается не вмешаться в разговор и как по его ногам пробегает мелкая капризная дрожь. Ему трудно принимать похвалу. Это будет непросто, учитывая, что похвала — это пункт номер один в списке его желаний. Эдди с нетерпением ждёт, что будет дальше.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Готов? Назови мне три вещи, которые тебе приятно было бы получить или услышать в награду за то, что ты был хорошим.

— О, гм, — отзывается Ричи, слегка сбитый с толку тем, что ему сказали говорить так скоро после того, как приказали молчать. — Я думаю, когда ты тянул меня за волосы, это было приятно. Но только нежно, а не как в тот раз, когда ты столкнул меня с дивана.

Эдди фыркает.

— Это первое. — Он поднимает один палец, чтобы вести счёт.

— Наверное, просто старая добрая похвала? — говорит Ричи.

Эдди поднимает второй палец.

Ричи недоумённо моргает.

— Я не могу ничего придумать для третьего.

— Давай проверим твой список и вместе что-нибудь придумаем, — предлагает Эдди.

Ричи делает паузу.

— Это... это был вопрос? Чёрт, мне можно?..

— Ладно, это справедливо. Да, вопросы по теме, чтобы прояснить мои приказы, разрешены, по крайней мере для этой сцены, потом мы можем обсудить это правило, как только ты немного попрактикуешься, — объясняет Эдди. — Иначе я не смогу проделать хорошую работу, помогая тебе быть хорошим, разве нет?

— Нет? — догадывается Ричи.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Эдди. — И нет, в первый раз вопроса не было. А вот во второй — да. Ты хорошо справился.

— Чувак, если всё, что мне нужно делать, чтобы быть хорошим, это просто... — выпаливает Ричи, а затем говорит: — Блять.

Эдди невольно смеётся.

— Всё в порядке. Мы будем продолжать в том же духе.

Ричи стонет.

— У меня плохо получается.

— Нет, ты просто новичок в этом, — уверяет его Эдди. — И ещё: я не задавал вопросов.

Ричи вздыхает и изображает, как застёгивает рот на замок и выбрасывает ключ. Эдди любопытно посмотреть, как долго это продлится.

— Итак, тебе нравится бондаж, похвала. Ещё тебе нравится, когда на тебя заявляют права. — С этим можно работать, но это не слишком отличается от обычной похвалы для первого раза. — Тянуть за волосы... — Он мычит, раздумывая. — Ты любишь мороженое?

Он всё равно собирается накормить Ричи мороженым после сцены, потому что оно отлично помогает поднять сахар после возвращения из сабспейса¹, но Ричи не должен этого знать.

— Да, я… Да.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — То, что ты останавливаешь себя — это хорошо. — Ричи прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, лицо его искажено сосредоточенностью. О, ему _в самом деле_ не нравится принимать похвалу молча. Эдди старается не улыбаться. — Итак, если я буду доволен твоим поведением, мы поедим шоколадного мороженого после сцены.

Ричи явно не терпится ответить.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Да, — отвечает Ричи с облегчением.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Цвет?

— Зелёный, — произносит Ричи и замолкает. — Э-э, вопрос?

— Да?

— Эм, а если я на борту и цвет зелёный, но я вроде как нервничаю?

— Хороший вопрос, — комментирует Эдди. — Тебе не должно быть неудобно, но немного нервничать — это нормально. Почему ты нервничаешь?

— Я просто не думаю, что у меня получится, — признаётся Ричи.

— Ладно, что ж, я сам решаю, насколько ты хорошо справляешься, — говорит Эдди. — Просто сделай всё, что в твоих силах. И помни, что не будет никакого наказания, если ты ошибёшься.

— Ты же не вышвырнешь меня из твоего отряда сабов? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Только если ты попытаешься убить меня топором, — отвечает Эдди, похлопывая его по бедру.

— О, здорово, я собирался пойти с ножом, — говорит Ричи.

— И-и-и-и мы опять затыкаемся, — объявляет Эдди, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

Ричи ухмыляется.

Эдди сжимает его бедро, а затем встаёт, чтобы взять одну из больших подушек, которые он держит в своём шкафу специально для подобных случаев, и бросает её на пол перед диваном.

— На колени, — говорит он.

Ричи явно ждал этого всю неделю, потому что он соскальзывает с дивана, как рыба в воду, не задумываясь. Эдди смеётся и ерошит его волосы, параллельно массируя кожу головы.

Ричи краснеет, и Эдди мягко бормочет:

— Хорошо. — Он заходит за Ричи и садится на диван, на мгновение поглаживая большим пальцем у него за ухом. — А теперь мы вместе посмотрим серию «Секса в большом городе».

Ричи резко поворачивает голову.

— Ты, _блять, издеваешься_ надо мной, — говорит он и закрывает рот ладонью.

Эдди ухмыляется. Он потратил некоторое время на мозговой штурм, чтобы выбрать сериал — и только ради этой реакции.

— Да. Это проблема?

Ричи медленно опускает руку.

— Нет, — угрюмо отвечает он и принимает в качестве извинения от Эдди мягкие потягивания за волосы.

После этого Ричи на удивление долго умудряется ничего не говорить. Эдди продолжает играть с его волосами, наблюдая за временем, обращая внимание на язык тела Ричи. В сериале происходит что-то глупое, и Ричи ёрзает на месте, как будто у него под футболкой тарантул. Он почти всхлипывает, звук низкий, горловой, руки взлетают вверх, как будто он не уверен, закрывать ли ему рот или нет.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, солнышко? — интересуется Эдди, обеими руками зачёсывая его волосы назад. Он был немного удивлён, увидев «солнышко» в списке прозвищ, которыми Ричи хотел, чтобы его называли, но, с другой стороны, возможно, именно поэтому Ричи и тянуло к подобному. Вряд ли найдётся много людей, которым придёт в голову называть Ричи такими милыми, ласковыми образами.

Ричи оглядывается, сбитый с толку.

Эдди может рискнуть предположить, почему люди, которые «пробовали это раньше», ничего не добились.

— Э-э, — произносит Ричи, — я хотел сказать, что здесь есть реальная параллель между четырьмя главными героинями из сериала и черепашками-ниндзя, но только в «Черепашках-ниндзя» одна из них увлекается механикой, а здесь одна... увлекается всем. И в общем…

Эдди фыркает. Очевидно, то, что его попросили пошутить, притормозило комедийный импульс Ричи — что является единственным источником его чувства юмора.

— Я рад, что у нас всё получается.

Ричи замолкает, оглядывая Эдди с головы до ног.

— Продолжай свою мысль, — говорит Эдди, — ты продержался очень долго, ты это заслужил.

— Я просто содрогаюсь от мысли, как бы ты обошёлся без этой шутки, — добавляет Ричи, и есть что-то восхитительно кроткое в том, как он реагирует на команду _«говорить»_ , а не наоборот. — В смысле, одному богу известно, насколько черепашки-ниндзя распутнее по сравнению с героинями этого сериала.

— Мгм-м, — снисходительно отзывается Эдди, почёсывая его голову. — «Черепашки-ниндзя — _подростки_ -мутанты».

Ричи наклоняется к прикосновению и тихо кивает.

— Кстати, ты такой молодец, что старался не шуметь, — говорит Эдди. — Я горжусь тобой.

— О, — удивлённо произносит Ричи.

Эдди улыбается и прижимает его голову к своему бедру, зарывшись рукой в его волосы.

— Ты так быстро во всём разбираешься.

У Ричи перехватывает дыхание, и он расслабляется в объятиях Эдди.

Кажется, это всё, что требуется. В следующий раз, когда ему очень хочется что-то сказать, он смотрит на Эдди, ожидая разрешения. Эдди позволяет. Шутка ещё глупее, чем предыдущая, как будто Ричи испытывает его терпение, но Эдди не двигается с места, всё ещё уверенно поглаживая его волосы и время от времени одаривая его похвалой.

Ричи с подозрением наблюдает за ним, рассказывая третью шутку, прежде чем наконец понимает, что таковы правила, и полностью расслабляется, откинувшись на ногу Эдди, время от времени постукивая его по колену, когда ему хочется что-то сказать.

Эдди включает второй эпизод без единой жалобы. Он усиливает массаж головы, нажимая на все эрогенные зоны, до которых может добраться, разминая большими пальцами шею и область за ушами, пока Ричи не расслабляется на нём, тихо и совершенно спокойно вздыхая.

После второй серии Эдди выключает телевизор и поднимает Ричи на ноги.

Ричи ошеломлённо моргает. Он слегка морщит нос, на его лице мелькает мысль, прежде чем он останавливается, ожидая разрешения Эдди.

— В чём дело? — интересуется Эдди, ухватив Ричи под мышки и снова усаживая его на диван. Ричи вяло помогает ему.

— Мы посмотрели две серии? — как сквозь сон спрашивает он.

— Мгм, — произносит Эдди. — И ты был таким тихим и хорошим во время второй, не так ли?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи.

— Теперь ты можешь говорить не спрашивая разрешения, — говорит ему Эдди.

— О, — отзывается Ричи. Он на мгновение задумывается. — Точно. Эм. Ну что... — он замолкает, — я получу мороженое?

— Конечно, — отвечает Эдди. — Ты был великолепен. Оставайся здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

— Ладно, — бормочет Ричи, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Эдди приносит ему миску мороженого и немного воды. Сначала он даёт Ричи воду.

— Пей, — говорит он, и Ричи осушает стакан, прежде чем сменить его на миску.

Эдди улыбается и садится рядом, чтобы посмотреть, как он ест.

— Погоди, охренеть, — говорит Ричи, как будто только что осознал всю ситуацию. — Не думаю, что я был таким тихим хоть раз в жизни.

— Поразительный подвиг, правда, — поддразнивает Эдди.

— Ты что, волшебник? — спрашивает Ричи. — А эту технику можно продать? Мы могли бы сколотить целое состояние! Очень много людей хотело бы заткнуть меня на целых два часа.

— Это просто положительное подкрепление, — объясняет Эдди. — И ещё я немного смазал дверь эндорфинами, возможно.

— Значит, хрен нам, а не состояние? — спрашивает Ричи.

— И ты вернулся, — смеётся Эдди. — Молодец.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Скучал по мне?

Эдди закатывает глаза и игнорирует вопрос.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Действительно хорошо на самом деле, — отвечает Ричи, ощущая головокружение. — Вроде как _очень_ хорошо.

— Отлично, — произносит Эдди, вздыхая с облегчением. — Ни о чём не жалеешь?

— Ну, я только что посмотрел две серии «Секса в большом городе» по собственному желанию, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди смеётся.

— Понятно. Что ж, я рад. Ты правда очень хорош в этом.

Ричи делает паузу, предпринимая попытку опустошить миску.

— То есть на самом деле? Это не из разряда _«клиент всегда прав»_?

— На самом деле, — отвечает Эдди. — Я говорю это как друг. Ты замечательный саб, и мне понравилась эта сессия. И я рад, что тебе тоже.

— О, — говорит Ричи, слегка прихорашиваясь. — Здорово.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы Эдди дал ему «пять», но вместо этого Эдди приклеивает ему золотую звёздочку на другую щёку.

***

¹ **Сабспейс** — особый тип трансового состояния в БДСМ-практике.

***

— Может, мне дать Ричи мой личный номер телефона? — спрашивает Эдди. — Я имею в виду, мы вместе проводим время и просто так, и мне кажется, это проще, чем импортировать его номер.

Билл бросает на него странный взгляд, но решает не придавать значения тому факту, что именно _это_ волнует Эдди в данный момент.

— Ну, к-конечно, наверное. У Бев же есть твой личный номер, верно? И они близкие друзья, так что…

— Хм, — произносит Эдди. — Ты прав.

Он пишет Ричи: _**«Вот мой личный номер телефона: 995-7280. И прежде чем ты что-нибудь себе придумаешь, я даю тебе свой номер, потому что мне нужно сменить рабочий телефон из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств.»**_

**_«ты опять поговорил голосом Дома с непредвиденными обстоятельствами?»_** — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди проглатывает смешок, вскидывая голову, чтобы убедиться, что его никто не видит. В здании суда, где они сейчас находятся, кипит жизнь.

**_«Нет. Но я сейчас в суде, получаю судебный запрет, так что не смеши меня.»_**

Проходят секунды, и никакого ответа; грудь Эдди сжимается. Он знает, что тема является довольно неловкой и может быть трудно придумать, что ответить, но если он и знает человека, который мог бы сделать эту ситуацию менее серьёзной, то это Ричи.

Как раз в ту секунду, когда он собирается убрать свой телефон и попытаться вернуться к дерьмовому моменту в своей жизни, Ричи присылает ему селфи, где он стоит рядом со стеной, полной реквизита для БДСМ-фильма, с серьёзным выражением лица. _**«кто, я?»**_

Эдди разражается смехом, затем быстро блокирует его номер. Мгновение спустя вибрирует его второй телефон. Эдди не проверяет, что там, но не может перестать улыбаться.

В конечном итоге подача судебного запрета против его матери — довольно безболезненный процесс. Его должна была снедать грусть из-за этого, но он совсем не чувствовал себя плохо. Он уже давно не живёт со своей матерью, и у людей обычно не возникает вопросов после того, как он говорит, что _моя мама годами заставляла меня верить, что я страдаю от астмы, и глотать по пятнадцать разных таблеток в день, и ещё у сотрудников нескольких местных приёмных отделений есть судебный запрет против неё из-за того, что она заставляла их приезжать ко мне, хотя я не был болен, поэтому, пожалуйста, выдайте мне тоже один._

Потом Билл вытаскивает его на ужин, и Эдди наконец-то может проверить свой телефон.

Ричи прислал ему фотографию, на которой он держит фальшивый хлыст между верхней губой и носом. **_«я тут_ усо _мнился... ты что, заблокировал меня за то, что я рассмешил тебя в суде?»_**

_**«Вовсе нет»**_ , — отвечает Эдди, слегка посмеиваясь.

**_«успех!»_** — Мгновение спустя он добавляет: — _**«эй, но серьёзно, ты в порядке?»**_

_**«Да, в полном»**_ , — отвечает Эдди.

Билл откашливается.

Эдди поднимает бровь.

— Что? — спрашивает он. — Он, к сожалению, довольно забавный.

— Ты переписываешься с Ричи? — многозначительно спрашивает Билл.

— Да, — говорит Эдди, чувствуя, как у него всё покалывает от этого тона. — Ты сам сказал, что я могу дать ему свой номер.

— Ты уделяешь ему слишком много внимания, — замечает Билл.

— Да, возможно, но ему нужно много внимания, — отвечает Эдди. — Серьёзно, этот парень одной ногой в сабспейсе просто от того, что я сказал ему, что он хороший саб. Как я могу игнорировать это?

Билл закатывает глаза.

— Ты п-просто избегаешь происходящего?

— Нет, — говорит Эдди, по крайней мере на шестьдесят процентов уверенный, что говорит честно. — Я полностью осознаю тот факт, что я получил судебный запрет против моей матери. — Он вздыхает. — Честно говоря, это прямо-таки ощутимое облегчение.

— В таком случае, — начинает Билл, опуская его телефон обратно на стол, когда Эдди получает ещё одно сообщение от Ричи и уже хочет немедленно прочитать его, — Эдди, пожалуйста, убеди меня, что ты не влюбляешься в натурала.

Эдди фыркает.

— Точно нет. Я никогда не встречался со своими клиентами, Билл, ты же знаешь.

Билл бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Что? — спрашивает Эдди, пытаясь отодвинуть на задний план своё любопытство по поводу сообщения Ричи. — Да ладно тебе, Билл, я просто... горжусь, вот и всё. Первая настоящая сессия — и я отправил его в сабспейс менее чем за час. Никто не запрещает мне восхищаться своей работой.

— В прошлый раз, когда ты так восхищался своей работой, ты целый день плакал из-за машины, — вспоминает Билл.

— _Машины_? _МАШИНЫ_? — выпаливает Эдди, наконец убирая телефон. — Билл, это была «Шелби-427 "Кобра"» 1966 года выпуска. Ты знаешь, сколько за неё дают, Билл? Ты знаешь, сколько люди готовы потратить на эту малышку? Это не просто машина, владельца надо было _посадить в тюрьму_ за то, что он позволил ей получить такую вмятину, и ему повезло, что он дал починить её мне, потому что…

Билл удивлённо выгибает бровь.

— И я определённо не испытываю подобных чувств к Ричи, — заявляет Эдди, прочищая горло, — я бы очень удивился, если бы кто-нибудь выложил за него даже пятак. Так что, очевидно, я просто восхищаюсь своей работой.

— Угу, — произносит Билл, бросая на Эдди предостерегающий взгляд. — _Не_ влюбляйся в натурала.

— Я, блять, не влюбляюсь в натурала, — бормочет Эдди, внимательно просматривая пять сообщений, которые прислал ему Ричи. Только одно из них — это шутка про член, другие — это селфи Ричи с тако и явные попытки подбодрить Эдди по поводу судебного запрета. Эдди досчитал до десяти, прежде чем схватить телефон и ответить.

Билл вздыхает, совершенно не убеждённый, но ничего не говорит.

***

Спокойствие Эдди длится ровно пять часов, потом около полуночи наступает реальность.

Он наложил судебный запрет на свою _мать_. Если его мать придёт навестить его, её могут _арестовать_. (Он пытается напомнить себе, что если мать придёт навестить его, то только потому, что она где-то откопала его адрес. Она даже не должна знать, в каком _городе_ он живёт, не говоря уже о точном адресе.)

Он всего в одной неосторожной секунде от того, чтобы вломиться в аптеку и заполучить бог знает какое лекарство (у него в голове проносится множество болезней, но он провёл слишком много времени вдали от Сони Каспбрак, чтобы остановиться на одном конкретном безумном и самостоятельно поставленном диагнозе), и поэтому он делает единственное, что у него сейчас на уме.

Обычно он пишет Биллу, но за сегодня Эдди и так слишком много полагался на его поддержку. Да и Билл не понимает его _по-настоящему_. Его родители немного рассеяны, но им не всё равно, и он всё-таки довольно близок со своим братом.

Поддразнивание Ричи _«о, так у тебя всего один друг?»_ не даёт ему покоя, когда он открывает свои диалоги.

_**«Ты не спишь? Мне нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь, а то сойду с ума»**_ , — пишет он. — _**«Это касается моей мамы»**_.

Мгновение спустя он получает ответ: адрес и короткое _**«приезжай»**_.

Он обдумывает эту возможность. Либо он может поехать поговорить, либо он может начать бродить по ближайшей аптеке, глядя на ряды лекарств, почёсываясь, хрипя и задаваясь вопросами: _«Может, она была права? Может, я должен больше внимания уделять своему здоровью? А что, если я правда заболею? А что, если меня положат в больницу и кто-нибудь сообщит ей? Что, если я застряну в приёмном отделении, а она придёт, найдёт меня и скажет, что всё это время была права?»_

— Пошло оно всё, — говорит он и находит чистые джинсы, вводя адрес в Гугл Карты, пока надевает куртку.

***

— Привет, — говорит Бев. У неё дьявольская улыбка, которая странно успокаивает, несмотря на озорство, пляшущее в её глазах. — Входи.

Она берёт его куртку и вешает её вместе с другой верхней одеждой у двери.

— Я живу с соседями, но я запретила им появляться на кухне и в гостиной, — говорит она. — Они не всегда слушают, но это всё уединение, которое нам доступно. Что случилось?

— Гм... — произносит Эдди, — ну, сегодня я наложил на свою мать судебный запрет.

Бев понимающе фыркает.

— Хочешь, я открою вино? — спрашивает она.

— Боже, да, — выдыхает Эдди. — Пожалуйста.

— У меня есть отличное черничное вино, — рассказывает она, входя на кухню. — И у нас нет бокалов для вина, но…

— Честно говоря, мне всё равно, — вздыхает он. — В смысле я не могу сказать, что я не привередливый человек, но…

— Но ты только что наложил судебный запрет на свою мать, — говорит Бев, понимающе кивая и наливая ему кружку вина. — Вот, держи.

Эдди улыбается.

— Да. Что-то вроде этого.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — спрашивает Бев, хватая маленький пластиковый стаканчик с птичками для своей порции вина. — Или мы можем просто посмотреть какое-нибудь дерьмо. И я ещё могу рассказать кучу сумасшедших историй, если тебя интересует модная сторона Голливуда.

— Она достала мой номер, — выпаливает Эдди. — У неё не должно его быть. И, учитывая, что в номере есть сраный _код города_ , она примерно знает, где я живу, чего ей тоже не надо знать.

Бев кивает.

— Это должно быть тяжело, — говорит она. — Не думаю, что мой отец бывал достаточно трезв, чтобы выследить меня. Как только я ушла, он просто... вроде как начал жить в баре.

Эдди вздыхает. Приятно поговорить с человеком, разделяющим общую травму. Его психотерапевт несколько раз предлагал ему групповую терапию, но ближе всего к понятию «открыться незнакомцу» Эдди оказался, когда кричал о своих проблемах уставшему работнику аптеки. Он всегда был уверен, что групповая терапия закончится тем, что он задушит какого-нибудь бедолагу, который просто хотел ему помочь.

— Мне плохо, — признаётся он. — Поначалу не было, потому что она сама себе могилу вырыла, но чем больше я об этом думаю... она всегда... ну, ты знаешь, она всегда выставляла всё как заботу обо мне. Я постоянно спрашиваю себя... а что, если это всё, что она пыталась сделать?

— Да, мой отец тоже, — говорит Бев. — Но... в его действиях _не_ было ничего хорошего. Он был жестоким и... знаешь... в сексуальном плане... — Она качает головой и неловко смеётся.

Эдди фыркает с тем горьким весельем, которое всегда следует за трагедией.

— Ладно, это очень хорошая точка зрения.

— Ты поступил правильно, — заверяет она его, — даже если было трудно.

Он кивает, чувствуя себя странным образом непринуждённо в её присутствии. Он делает несколько больших глотков вина, пока они сидят в уютном молчании.

— Знаешь, что мой отец умер из-за аллергии на моллюсков? — вдруг говорит Эдди. Он не думает, что рассказал об этом даже Биллу, но он знает, что Бев поймёт странную волну эмоций, которая нахлынула на него мгновением позже. Необъяснимая жалость к матери смешивалась с гневом на самого себя. — Просто... из-за какого-то краба в его тарелке, о котором он не знал, а потом он исчез. Эта смерть была такой бессмысленной и _глупой_. Неудивительно, что она сошла с ума.

— Это не твоя вина, — говорит Бев. — Ты за это не отвечаешь.

— Наверно, да, — соглашается Эдди.

Они сидят так некоторое время, потягивая вино, пока у Эдди не начинает кружиться голова.

— Я проверял себя на аллергию на моллюсков _пять раз_ , — наконец, выпаливает он. — Пять раз. У меня её нет, очевидно, но... это просто... понимаешь?

Бев кивает.

— Моя мама покончила с собой, — говорит она. — И я... — Она замолкает, уставившись в свой стакан, а потом смотрит на него с грустной улыбкой. — Я понимаю.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает Эдди. Он беспомощно прижимается плечом к её бедру.

— Ну, как бы то ни было, в этой квартире моллюсков нет, — заявляет Бев, немного оживляясь. Он чувствует ту же волну облегчения, что отражается на её лице, потому что, по крайней мере, они не _одиноки_. — Мой сосед и его девушка — евреи.

— А, — отзывается Эдди. — Здорово.

Её глаза сверкают.

— Ну что ж, — начинает он с тем же упрямым оптимизмом, — несмотря на все обстоятельства, я в порядке. Я уже много лет с ней не виделся, и когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, она думала, что я был моим парнем, и обложила меня _такими_ матами, что никакой любви там и в помине не было.

— Трудно не любить своих родителей, — тихо произносит Бев, — что бы они ни делали.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Да, правда.

Они ещё какое-то время сидят в тишине.

— Я очень рад, что написал тебе вместо того, чтобы лежать и накручивать себя, — признаётся он.

Она смеётся и снова наполняет его бокал.

— Да, я тоже. Тебе ещё надо выпустить пар или ты хочешь допить эту бутылку и посмотреть «Квир Ай»?

— Я _обожаю_ «Квир Ай», — говорит Эдди. — Давай так и сделаем.

Они не только допивают бутылку, но и открывают новую, параллельно обсуждая «Великолепную пятёрку»², и Эдди наконец-то может выбросить из головы мысли, из-за которых он оказался у Бев.

Через некоторое время Эдди наконец чувствует себя достаточно свободно, чтобы пошутить.

— Знаешь, Ричи спросил меня, не встречаешься ли ты с Биллом.

— Пф-ф, — произносит она. — С тем, как он говорит о Майке? Ни за что. Но вообще, не говори мальчикам, но я кое с кем встречаюсь.

— О боже, они с ума сойдут, — шепчет Эдди.

— Я знаю, — соглашается Бев. — И это ты разговаривал только с Ричи, который самый спокойный. _Вот почему_ я не расскажу им, пока не _охомутаю_ этого бедного, мускулистого маленького ангела.

— Но он хороший? — интересуется Эдди, потому что то, как Ричи защищал её, _было_ довольно мило и Эдди не хотел бы быть причиной того, что она окажется в отвратительных отношениях не имея их поддержки. — Ты уверена насчёт него?

— Да, — отвечает Бев. — Боже, как мило. С Томом я знала, что что-то в нём было... — она вздыхает. — Понимаешь? Но я чувствовала, что, возможно, заслуживаю его, поэтому просто проигнорировала своё чутьё.

Эдди торжественно кивает.

— Да, какое-то время я был помолвлен с женщиной, — признаётся он.

Отпитое вино чуть не идёт у Бев носом.

— Боже мой!

— Молчи.

— Ладно, ладно. Но этот парень просто... — Бев вздыхает. — Он такой хороший. Просто очень хороший. Он так старался не привлекать моего внимания, понимаешь? Просто хотел скрасить мой день, не говоря ни единого слова о себе, и я _хочу_ этого. Я так сильно хочу этого, и если Стэнли отпугнёт его своими жуткими взглядами, мне придётся убить Стэнли, и, откровенно говоря, он занимается нашими счетами, так что я не могу этого сделать.

Эдди хихикает.

— Он стеснительный?

— Очень стеснительный, — отвечает Бев. — И это здорово, я думаю, что в один прекрасный день доведу его до сердечного приступа.

Эдди смеётся, положив голову ей на плечо. Она сдвигается, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как у него возникала случайная привязанность, не являющаяся частью Домминга. Билл — добрый и яркий друг, но он не совсем тактильный человек. Эдди обожает Домминг, но это совсем другое — прикоснуться к человеку без каких-либо ожиданий, чисто из дружбы и общей травмы.

Это приятно. Он хотел бы, чтобы настолько сближаться с людьми было легче.

К сожалению, через некоторое время его зовёт нужда.

— Где у вас ванная комната?

— О, в конце коридора, — объясняет она, указывая пальцем. — Если мальчики там, просто вышвырни их вон, всё нормально.

Эдди встаёт с дивана, и ему приходится бороться за равновесие, но в итоге он добирается до ванной комнаты.

Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть _в_ ванной Ричи Тозиера, одетого в свободную футболку с принтом «Легенды Зельды» и боксеры и чистящего зубы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает сбитый с толку Эдди.

Ричи долго смотрит на него, а потом сплёвывает зубную пасту.

— Я здесь живу, — говорит он. — А вот что _ты_ здесь делаешь?

Эдди на мгновение задумывается над этим.

— Я здесь… не впадаю в маниакальный эпизод, — отвечает он.

— А, — произносит Ричи, глубокомысленно кивая, — тебя Бев пригласила.

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Можно мне сходить в туалет или как?

Ричи фыркает, прополаскивает рот и выходит из ванной с размашистым поклоном.

— Ваше Высочество.

Эдди выталкивает его и идёт отлить.

К тому времени, как он возвращается, Ричи растягивается на диване, а Бев бьёт его подушкой.

— Нет! — шипит она. — _Я_ его пригласила.

— Нет, — вторит Ричи. — Я теперь буду здесь. И я никуда не уйду.

— Может, ты наденешь какие-нибудь штаны? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Ты приходишь ко мне домой, — театрально произносит Ричи, вытягивая свои длинные ноги на весь диван, — и просишь, чтобы я надел _штаны_? Неприемлемо, Эдди-Спагетти. _Неприемлемо_.

_Блять_ , Эдди слишком пьян для этого. Он опускается на диван рядом с Ричи и наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо с очень тонким намёком:

— Будь хорошим мальчиком.

Ричи сдёргивает одну ногу с дивана, отодвигаясь, чтобы Эдди мог удобно сесть, но в остальном он удивительно хорошо скрывает свою реакцию на его шёпот.

Тем не менее Эдди считает это победой, усаживаясь напротив Бев.

***

² **«Великолепная пятёрка»** — ведущие передачи «Квир Ай».


	5. Chapter 5

Эдди Каспбрак спит на его диване.

Ричи повторил эту мысль про себя раз двадцать, но так и не смог её постичь.

Ричи просовывает голову в гостиную, чтобы взглянуть (ещё раз) на Эдди, храпящего на диване и укрытого одеялом Бев, на его обычно уложенную чёлку, которая сейчас спадает на густые брови.

В ту же секунду, как он проснётся, Ричи должен будет представлять собой столп спокойствия.

Ричи ни капельки не спокоен.

Именно он укладывал Эдди спать, потому что Бев была в состоянии абсолютного нестояния, а потом лежал в постели, пытаясь не думать о низком голосе Эдди в тот момент, когда он — по какой-то дебильной, блять, причине — решил раскинуть ноги на весь диван. Он даже не _подразумевал_ ничего сексуального, пока ему не пришлось подавлять стояк силой воли следующие двадцать минут. А потом ещё час после того, как Эдди заснул, потому что только конченый человек дрочил бы на парня, который спал на его диване и который ранее этим же днём получил судебный запрет против своей матери, даже если вид пьяного от вина Эдди _наводил_ его на запретные мысли.

Ричи проводит рукой по волосам — и это самое худшее, что он может сделать после того, как всё утро пролежал в постели, виновато представляя, каково это, когда Эдди тянет его за волосы и хвалит, одновременно вдалбливаясь в него, как чёртов отбойный молоток. Он глубоко вздыхает и проскальзывает на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак.

Патти первой входит на кухню, с любопытством принюхиваясь к сковороде с куриными сосисками.

— На нашем диване спит незнакомый мужчина, — сообщает она Ричи.

— Самый что ни на есть, — подтверждает Ричи. — Бев пригласила его к себе.

— А, — отзывается Патти, — мне надо поговорить со Стэнли?

— Нет, он гей. — Ричи внутренне подбирается.

— Ты уверен?

— Агамс, — отвечает он, выделяя окончание, и внимательно наблюдает за ней, ожидая какого-либо осуждения, но она сосредоточена только на содержимом его сковороды.

— О, хорошо, — говорит Патти, а затем несколько раз ругается, обжигаясь в попытке оторвать кусочек сосиски.

Ричи медленно выдыхает. Это было безболезненно. Во всяком случае, для него. Патти всё ещё дует себе на пальцы.

_«Так почему же_ , — думает он, — _я не могу, блять, сказать то же самое о себе?»_

Эдди выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы нетвёрдо подняться, выглядя немного не в себе.

— Доброе утро, соня! — кричит Ричи.

— О, блять, это ты, — бормочет Эдди.

— Завтрак? — предлагает Ричи, потрясывая сковородой в его сторону. — Это кошерно!

Эдди застонал и скатился с дивана. Он всё ещё выглядит немного диким, что делает его только горячее.

Глядя на Эдди, Патти крадет ещё один кусочек сосиски.

— Тарелки в верхнем шкафу, — сообщает она ему, наблюдая с добродушным весельем, как Эдди возится с их разнообразными сколотыми и тематическими тарелками, чтобы найти одну, которая кажется ему более достойной, чем остальные.

Он накладывает понемногу всего, что приготовил Ричи, и садится за стол.

Через минуту к ним присоединяется Стэн, а за ним — и Бев в розовых пижамных штанах и чёрной майке, выглядит она при этом как с жуткого похмелья.

— А это кто? — спрашивает Стэн, прищурившись.

— Это Эдди, — отвечает Бев, — предвосхищая твой вопрос, нет, я с ним не встречаюсь.

— Я и не спрашивал, — ворчит Стэн, всё ещё тяжело косясь на Эдди.

— Не будь таким, малыш, — говорит Патти над своей тарелкой с сосисками и одним помидором.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Бев великодушно пригласила меня к себе, потому что я получил судебный запрет против своей матери и у меня было тяжёлое время.

— Понятно, — хмыкает Стэн. — И я полагаю, Билл Дэнбро уговорил тебя на это?

— Да, — подтверждает Эдди.

Ричи улыбается Эдди, из-за чего тот нежно смотрит на него в ответ. Стэн на самом деле не такой человек, который сыплет бессмысленными угрозами, но как только он упирается во что-то своими рогами, он не может остановиться. Это бесспорно весело.

— Он очень хорош в этом, — замечает Стэн.

Бев бросает на Эдди извиняющийся взгляд.

— Да, какое-то время он встречался с актрисой, — объясняет Эдди, — он помог ей получить несколько судебных запретов против фанатов, и поэтому он помогает всем, кто в них нуждается.

Ричи внимательно наблюдает за Стэном. Ричи почти уверен, что Стэн скорее умрёт, чем признает своё поражение, но он также почти уверен, что в этот момент священная война против Билла Дэнбро, о которой Билл Дэнбро даже не подозревал, наконец-то подошла к концу.

— Значит, он всё-таки _увлекается_ женщинами, — пытается добиться Стэн.

— Стэнли, дорогой, съешь сосиску, — вмешивается Патти, её вилка соблазнительно танцует перед его лицом.

— Стэн, — стонет Бев, — Билл мне не нравится.

— Он точно встречается с Майком, — подтверждает Эдди.

Стэн дуется на них, но берёт сосиску с вилки Патти в качестве утешительного приза. Его лицо, кажется, застыло в сердитом взгляде, но он изо всех сил пытается перейти к светской беседе.

— Значит, это ты учишь Ричи этим БДСМ... штукам.

Сердце Ричи пропускает удар. Он старается не смотреть на Эдди испуганно. Если Стэн узнает об их договорённости, он _сто процентов_ начнёт задавать вопросы, и если он устроит допрос с пристрастием на тему того, как мозг Ричи можно отключить, всего лишь потянув его за волосы, то Ричи сложится как карточный домик.

Пару минут назад Ричи чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что не рассказал о себе Патти, и вот теперь он стоит на краю обрыва, и ему не за что ухватиться. Эдди, который предложил быть его Домом в совершенно несексуальном плане, вот-вот выяснит, насколько сексуально Ричи думает обо всей этой затее, а Бев, Стэн и Патти узнают, что он гей, когда на него накричит за обман единственный парень в его жизни, из-за которого он чувствовал себя особенным, когда у того всего разок отлично получилось его заткнуть.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, и лицо его ничего не выражает. — Это я.

— Полагаю, он способный ученик, — говорит Стэн.

— Будет читать речь, — отвечает Эдди.

Стэн закатывает глаза.

— Это он тебе рассказал, да?

Эдди фыркает.

— Да. Сказал, что ты был очень рад.

— В восторге, — сухо отвечает Стэн. — Сколько дебильных шуточек ты выслушиваешь на каждом уроке?

— Слишком много, — говорит Эдди.

— Ха-ха, — отзывается Ричи. Он не думает, что его голос дрожит, но кто знает. — Наслаждайтесь завтраком, который я вам приготовил, пока вы тут жалуетесь на меня. Мне нужно в туалет.

Он проскальзывает в ванную и запирает дверь, чтобы спокойно пережить небольшой приступ паники. Его руки дрожат, дыхание неровное, и он вот-вот расплачется. Он плескает водой себе на лицо и пытается успокоиться.

Он такой, блять, трус.

— Ну же, Тозиер, возьми себя в руки, — бормочет он своему отражению. — Какого хрена ты делаешь?

У его отражения нет ответов.

Он выключает воду и делает храброе лицо, чтобы вернуться на кухню к удивительно спокойному разговору. Патти, похоже, добровольно вызвалась на очень длинную лекцию о карбюраторах; Стэна, как обычно, задобрил любой человек, который может поддержать приятную беседу с Патти; а Бев чуть ли не физически мурчит оттого, что война с Биллом Дэнбро наконец завершилась.

Ричи накладывает на тарелку все свои любимые блюда, садится рядом с Бев и тоже пытается ими насладиться.

***

— Эй, — зовёт Эдди, — мы можем поговорить с тобой о пятнице?

Ричи сглатывает, выходя на лестничную площадку вместе с Эдди, который в данный момент собирается уходить, и надевая куртку.

— Да?

— Ты же знаешь, что я никому не расскажу об этом, да? — тихо спрашивает Эдди, притягивая его поближе, чтобы его было слышно.

Очевидно, Ричи оказался не таким скрытным, как он надеялся.

— Конечно, да, — хрипло отвечает он.

— Саббинг — очень уязвимая вещь, — говорит Эдди, — конечно, я буду осторожен в этом вопросе.

— Нет, я знаю, — произносит Ричи. — Я просто подумал... просто…

Эдди берёт его за запястье, и у Ричи подгибаются колени.

— Я также понимаю, какие могут быть трактовки, когда занимаешься подобными вещами с парнем — в моём случае с геем, — но желание сохранить это в тайне абсолютно нормально.

— Да, я очень беспокоился по поводу гомофобов, ты меня понял, — шутит Ричи, хотя формально это правда. _Трус, трус, трус!.._

Эдди фыркает.

— Рич. Я понимаю, как трудно довериться кому-то. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что ты заденешь мои чувства.

Он всё ещё держит Ричи за запястье.

— Я... э-э... — с трудом выговаривает Ричи. Он прочищает горло. — Мне очень жаль насчёт твоей мамы.

Эдди мягко улыбается.

— Спасибо. Для меня это много значит.

У него такие нежные тёмно-карие глаза.

_«Трус, трус, трус...»_ — думает он про себя.

— Значит, в пятницу?

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Буду с нетерпением ждать.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Ричи, грудь сжимается от желания получить похвалу, которую он, блять, не заслуживает.

— Да, — твёрдо отвечает Эдди, — абсолютно.

— Ну, — ухитряется сказать Ричи, — увидимся, аллигатор¹.

Эдди закатывает глаза и отпускает запястье Ричи. Кожу всё ещё покалывает от тепла его руки.

— До скорого, крокодил¹, — отвечает он и начинает спускаться по лестнице.

Ричи кивает и возвращается в дом, мысленно подтверждая, что на самом деле он худший человек на земле.

***

¹ **«See ya later alligator»** и **«In a while, crocodile»** — шуточное прощание в английском языке. _Later_ рифмуется с _alligator_ , и _while_ рифмуется с _crocodile_.

***

— Стоп!

Ричи стонет. Этот дубль был довольно хорош, подумал он, но, очевидно, нет.

— Балабол, — вздыхает Коннор, — где твоя энергия?

Ричи издаёт тяжёлый вздох. Ему нравится Коннор, правда. Он хороший режиссёр, весёлый и талантливый. Но Ричи не может попасть в эту сцену, и Коннор просто продолжает пытаться выдавить из него энтузиазм.

— Мне просто не нравится, как мы к этому подходим, — признаётся он, — и тон, который мы стремимся показать.

Грета — его партнёрша по фильму — закатывает глаза. Есть что-то очень забавное в том, что он — Дом, а она — его саб. Она, наверное, могла бы переломить его пополам, тем более что Ричи весь обеденный перерыв мечтал о том, когда же он снова сможет встать на колени перед Эдди.

— Окей, конечно, — говорит Коннор, проглатывая досаду на Ричи. — О чём ты думаешь?

— Слушай, я понимаю, да-да, она совершает пьяную ошибку, связываясь со мной, — начинает Ричи, листая сценарий, — но я просто чувствую, что, возможно, нам нужно смягчить этот аспект, потому что в данный момент тут происходит не пьяная ошибка, а… секс-торговля.

Эдди сказал бы, что никто в этой сцене не должен быть пьяным, но если Ричи начнёт настаивать на этом, его наверняка уволят. Они не так уж много материала отсняли, чтобы уже нельзя было провести повторный кастинг.

Коннор вздыхает.

— Окей. Грета? Будь поменьше пьяной и побольше... навеселе. Ещё раз.

Ричи проглатывает свои дурные предчувствия и снова вливается в сцену.

***

После ещё одного миллиона изнурительных дублей, когда он наконец добирается до Эдди, тот открывает дверь, бросает на него один взгляд и издаёт разочарованный звук.

— А, — говорит он, — _эта_ куртка.

Его слова звучат как ругань. Ричи хмуро смотрит на свою куртку. Куртка не входила в тот перечень моментов, из-за которых он сегодня чувствовал себя дерьмом.

— Да, чувак, я ношу это на работу.

— О, — произносит Эдди, — это всё объясняет.

— Что объясняет? — рявкает Ричи.

— Это очень… не в твоём стиле, — отвечает Эдди.

— Ох, — выдыхает Ричи, опустив плечи. — Да, не знаю. Мой менеджер говорит, что я не могу каждый день ходить на работу как попугай.

Эдди затаскивает его внутрь.

— Снимай, — мягко говорит он.

Ричи вздыхает и сбрасывает куртку. Он не чувствует себя так расслабленно, как обычно, когда ему говорят, что делать, и ему хочется плакать. Он просто хочет перестать _думать_.

В отличие от предыдущих случаев, в этот раз Эдди сам забирает у него куртку и вешает, прежде чем подвести к дивану.

— Плохой день? — интересуется Эдди.

— Можно и так сказать, — пробормотал Ричи и покачал головой. Он драматизирует. — Просто... застрял на одной сцене, вот и всё.

— Хм-м, — тянет Эдди, держа руки так, что Ричи вынужден наклониться вперёд, чтобы положить свою шею в его ладони. Эдди вознаграждает его за это действие массажем плеч. — Ничего страшного. Мы построим нашу сцену вокруг этого.

— Ты не должен менять свои планы из-за меня, — говорит Ричи с улыбкой, которая кажется неискренней, даже несмотря на то, что это не так.

Эдди фыркает.

— Как ты думаешь тогда, ради кого всё это?

Ричи хмурится. Похоже на вопрос с подвохом, и Ричи правда больше не может лажать на этой неделе.

— Ради меня?

— Очень хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — Как ты относишься к тем же правилам, что и в прошлый раз?

Ричи хочет накричать на него. Хочет выдать какую-нибудь резкую, глупую шутку о том, что _Эдди_ здесь должен командовать. Какая _нахуй_ разница, что Ричи думает о его правилах? Ричи не Дом, он даже не хороший актёр, не хороший друг и вообще ничего хорошего из себя не представляет.

Эдди проводит большими пальцами по подбородку Ричи, привлекая его внимание и вопросительно приподнимая бровь, словно требуя ответа.

— Конечно, — говорит Ричи.

— Рич, — бормочет Эдди, — солнышко, мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной на одной волне. Я могу что-нибудь изменить или добавить, чтобы поднять тебе настроение?

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня о чём-то спрашивали, — признаётся Ричи. — Я просто хочу... не облажаться.

Ричи в каком-то смысле ждёт, что тот скажет, что он не облажается, или издаст раздражённый стон в ответ, как это делают Бев и Стэн, когда он слишком жесток к себе.

Вместо этого Эдди кивает, окидывая Ричи нежным взглядом. Он выглядит гораздо мягче при этом. У него от природы мягкое лицо, даже несмотря на то, что он постоянно хмурится, и на его тяжёлые брови. Но сейчас оно выражает столько нежности, даже когда он говорит твёрдым голосом Дома.

— Ещё один вопрос, и я возьму всё в свои руки, хорошо?

Мысль о том, что Эдди возьмёт всё в свои руки, так манит, что Ричи немедленно кивает.

— Хороший мальчик, — бормочет Эдди. — Как ты относишься к очень, очень мягким наказаниям?

У Ричи скрутило все внутренности. Очевидно, после предыдущего раза, когда он получал только похвалу, он уже успел где-то напортачить, чтобы заслужить _наказание_. Он понимает, что это, скорее всего, хорошо продуманный план Эдди, но боже…

— Эй, — зовёт Эдди, крепко сжимая челюсть Ричи, — я не буду говорить тебе, что ты провинился или что-то в этом роде. Потому что это не так. Я просто думаю, что, может быть, немного дисциплины поможет тебе стать хорошим быстрее, и мне кажется, что ты не хочешь сегодня пробовать что-то новое, не так ли?

— Нет, — бормочет Ричи.

— Рич, — говорит Эдди, — на одной волне, помнишь?

Ричи делает глубокий вдох.

— Я где-то напортачил? — спрашивает он.

— Вовсе нет, — заверяет его Эдди. — Я пытаюсь придумать, что быстрее всего доставит тебе удовольствие. В прошлый раз я почувствовал, что путь проб и ошибок будет хорошим способом показать тебе все тонкости. Сегодня это вряд ли придётся тебе по душе. Вот и всё.

Ричи прикусывает губу. В этом есть смысл.

Эдди гладит его по спине.

— Я могу показать то, что я подразумеваю под наказанием?

— Ты не скажешь мне придумывать самому? — спрашивает Ричи. Он с трудом смог придумать три награды, но сейчас у него на уме есть несколько вариантов наказания только из-за сценария, на котором он топчется уже несколько дней.

— Нет, я не думаю, что у тебя есть правильная идея, — смеётся Эдди.

— Ну и ну, — отзывается Ричи, — спасибо за кредит доверия.

Но когда Эдди так смеётся, трудно удержаться от улыбки. Он не смеётся над ним, в его смехе слышится привязанность.

— Я могу? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Да, давай, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, протягивая руку, чтобы крепко ухватить Ричи за волосы. Но это не такая нежная хватка, как в прошлый раз: костяшки пальцев Эдди впиваются ему в голову, и каждое его движение тянет её за собой, чтобы Ричи не расстался со своим скальпом. Ему не очень больно, в отличие от большинства наказаний, которые он придумал бы себе сам. — Вот что я подразумеваю под наказанием. Чтобы ты почувствовал, что должен слушать меня. _Немедленно_.

Он тянет голову Ричи в сторону так, что линия его глаз опускается ниже линии глаз Эдди и ему приходится опереться локтём на колено.

— Справедливо, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Но это всё равно приятно, правда? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Ну да, — бормочет Ричи. Он немного скрючен как человеческая версия кренделя, но хватка Эдди в его волосах очень приятно покалывает кожу головы.

— Хорошо, — заключает Эдди. — Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать себя плохим. Я пытаюсь помочь тебе быть хорошим, потому что мы оба знаем, как сильно тебе нравится быть хорошим. — Он ещё сильнее сжимает свой кулак. — Скажи мне, насколько хорошим ты хочешь быть для меня.

_«Лучше, чем я есть на самом деле»_ , — думает Ричи.

— Очень хорошим, — отвечает он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, с довольным видом отпуская волосы Ричи. — Ну, что думаешь, мы сможем сделать это сегодня? Если ты немного запутаешься, я постараюсь поправить тебя как можно скорее.

— Да, хорошо, — отвечает Ричи. — Звучит неплохо.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эдди. — Стоп-слова, а потом ты замолкаешь, понял?

— «Красный» — стоп, «жёлтый» — замедлиться, «зелёный» — вперёд, — вздыхает Ричи. Ему не хочется шутить про это. Сегодня он уже тридцать раз повторял одну и ту же дурацкую шутку про долбаный член. Это потолок даже для его обычного состояния.

— Ух ты, ты действительно в плохом настроении, да? — дразнит Эдди. Он кладёт палец на губы Ричи, когда тот собирается ответить. — Извини, это был риторический вопрос. Забудь о своём дне, теперь ты в моих руках.

Ричи не знает, что ему делать с захлёстывающей его волной смущающих эмоций. Палец Эдди шершаво касается его губ, и Ричи так сильно хочет взять его в рот, что у него текут слюни. Но в то же время заверения Эдди заставляют его чуть ли не плакать.

— Поскольку ты прямо попросил меня ни о чём не спрашивать, я собираюсь сегодня немного надавить на тебя. Не стесняйся использовать «жёлтое» стоп-слово, если почувствуешь себя хоть немного неуверенно. Понял?

— Да, — говорит Ричи, радуясь правилам. Сегодня у него один из таких дней, когда он отпускает глупые шутки до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь наконец не скажет ему «бип-бип» настолько сердито, настолько это возможно, но сейчас ему гораздо легче молчать, когда Эдди толкает его на колени перед диваном.

На самом деле он не _хочет_ выводить из себя буквально всех, для кого он имеет хоть какое-то значение.

— Руки назад, — говорит Эдди.

— А, неуловимый зад в… — начинает Ричи, прежде чем Эдди хватает его за волосы стальным захватом и откидывает его голову назад, так что Ричи смотрит на него снизу вверх, согнув спину и балансируя в пространстве.

— Я не спрашивал, — твёрдо говорит Эдди. Это не так уж сильно отличается от прошлого раза, но разница в степени строгости пробегает по позвоночнику Ричи как чёртов электрический разряд.

Ричи кивает изо всех сил, поражённый тем, как Эдди может повлиять на него не повышая голоса. Тот факт, что Эдди — капризный, раздражительный маленький парень, обычно усиливает его тихий авторитет, но блять, Ричи соврёт, если скажет, что тот не разросся сейчас до пределов всей комнаты.

— Ты будешь молчать, пока я не задам вопрос, — говорит Эдди. — Я знаю, что так и будет, потому что ты хороший мальчик.

Господи, неужели Ричи хочет, чтобы так и было? Он хочет этого так сильно, что не думает, что сможет что-то сказать, даже если попытается; как будто Эдди вцепился не только в его волосы, но и в глотку.

— Видишь? — говорит Эдди, улыбаясь и ослабляя хватку. — Ты уже очень, очень хороший.

Ричи прикусывает язык и смотрит на Эдди.

Эдди фыркает.

— Да, Ричи, какую шутку ты хочешь рассказать?

— А что, это сложно? — выпаливает Ричи, растягивая слова на манер девушки из калифорнийской долины. — Это из…

— _«Блондинки в законе»_ , да, — говорит Эдди, не в силах скрыть улыбку. Он отворачивает голову Ричи и смотрит в пол. — А теперь руки назад.

Ричи уже чувствует себя намного лучше. Ему нравится, когда его просят пошутить. На самом деле ему это очень даже нравится, хотя он знает, что Эдди, должно быть, поступает так, чтобы дать ему возможность выпустить пар прежде, чем он навредит себе. К сожалению, то, что он чувствует себя лучше, также означает, что он хочет больше говорить. Потому что теперь Ричи думает, что его поведение могло бы быть на отметке «забавно раздражает» вместо «раздражает-так-что-вызывает-ненависть-у-близких-людей».

Но прежде чем он успевает что-то выпалить, Эдди берёт его за руки и скрещивает их в запястьях, обхватив его за бицепсы. Его прикосновения приятны, и как бы сильно Ричи ни хотел поболтать, он также хочет раствориться в этом моменте. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал, чтобы его так сильно раздирали противоречивые желания.

Эдди ловит его взгляд, когда Ричи наблюдает, как он тянется за верёвкой, и хихикает.

— Шутка?

— Нет? — выдавливает Ричи.

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Просто очень тихо, — признаётся Ричи, — трудно не говорить.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — Тогда я расскажу тебе, как прошёл _мой_ день.

Ричи бросает на него косой взгляд. _«Использовать своего саба для того, чтобы поболтать, хотя ему запрещено отвечать, да?»_ — пытается сказать он глазами.

Эдди ерошит волосы Ричи, проводя по ним пальцами, отстраняется и начинает обматывать верёвкой его запястья.

— Итак, сегодня я работал над «Феррари» 1992 года. Она немного новее, чем те машины, над которыми я обычно работаю, но она всё равно красавица, не говоря уже о впечатляющих лошадиных силах.

У Эдди это хорошо получается. Хоть и Ричи не видит сам процесс, но Эдди тянет за верёвки так, чтобы он мог чрезвычайно отчётливо ощущать каждую петлю, стягивающую его руки всё крепче, пока они не оказываются полностью связанными. Узлы похожи на какой-то кокон, и Ричи совершенно не может пошевелить руками.

Эдди всё ещё говорит о машинах, но за его монологом трудно уследить. Ричи думает, что, возможно, это и было целью, потому что, когда он отключается от бессвязной болтовни Эдди, он в конечном итоге чувствует, как каждый рывок и затяг верёвки проходит дрожью по всему его телу.

Эдди снова садится на диван.

— Твои руки так хорошо выглядят связанными, — замечает Эдди. — Теперь тебе больше нравится быть тихим?

Как ни странно, Ричи нравится.

— Ага, — бормочет он.

Эдди оттягивает его назад за волосы.

— Ещё раз.

Ричи сначала не может понять, что он сделал не так, а потом быстро исправляется:

— Да.

— Очень хорошо! — говорит Эдди, ослабляя хватку и направляя Ричи, чтобы тот откинул голову назад. — Ты всегда так быстро ориентируешься. У тебя очень _хорошо_ получается.

Ричи переполняет чувство удовлетворения. Он даже не хочет больше спорить. Верёвки крепко стягивают его руки, и Эдди ни разу не рассердился, поправляя его, хоть и говорил, что сегодня будет строгим.

Эдди берёт телефон и фотографирует руки Ричи, гладя его по волосам, когда наклоняется к нему, чтобы показать фотографию.

— Красиво выглядит, да?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. Красный цвет остро ощущается на его коже.

— Покажи мне, как много ты можешь двигаться, — говорит ему Эдди.

Ричи перебирает пальцами и выворачивает запястья, чтобы проверить, сможет ли он ими пошевелить. Он не может и чувствует шок удовольствия от этого.

— Совсем не можешь, — замечает Эдди, — хорошо. — Он кладёт руку на лоб Ричи. — Откинь голову назад.

Ричи слушается, и Эдди снимает его очки.

Ричи едва не произнёс стоп-слово.

Эдди, кажется, сразу это замечает, потому что проводит рукой по волосам Ричи, придерживая его затылок одной рукой.

— Тише, — успокаивает он. — Я держу тебя. Закрой глаза.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит Эдди, массируя его голову. Это очень, очень приятно. — Я знаю, что это ещё один уровень уязвимости для тебя. Я обещаю, что позабочусь о твоих очках и о тебе.

Губы Ричи дрожат, и он едва не хнычет.

— Да, я знаю, что это страшно, — тихо продолжает Эдди. — Всё в порядке. Здесь ты в безопасности, можешь просто отдохнуть и побыть тихим. Тебе нравится то, что я делаю с твоими волосами?

— Да, — хрипит Ричи, когда Эдди почёсывает его голову и мягко дёргает разные пряди волос.

— Хорошо, что у тебя такая чувствительная кожа головы, — замечает Эдди, — с тобой очень легко работать.

Его слова всё-таки заставляют Ричи захныкать. Никто никогда не говорил, что с ним легко работать. Даже те, кому он _нравится_.

— Тш-ш-ш. Да, это так, — бормочет Эдди. — Ты очень хороший для меня. Просто так и оставайся и дай мне вознаградить тебя за то, насколько ты хорош.

Его голос ровный и спокойный, так что Ричи позволяет.

***

Он просыпается, когда Эдди развязывает ему руки, чувствуя себя свободным, спокойным и немного возбуждённым. Он смотрит на Эдди, не уверенный, они ещё в сцене или нет.

— Ты можешь говорить, — смеётся Эдди.

— Круто, — хрипит Ричи, пытаясь играть в догонялки со своим затуманенным разумом.

— Ты задремал, — услужливо подсказывает Эдди.

— Это разрешено? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Я не запрещал, — отвечает Эдди, и уголки его губ приподнимаются.

Он водружает на его лицо очки, и Ричи немного удивлён тем, что он сам не потянулся за ними, как только освободил руки.

— Будь я проклят, — говорит Ричи. У него даже получается ухмыльнуться. — Немаленькая, наверно, сумма набежала?

— Ха, _ха_ , — ворчит Эдди, толкая его в плечо. — Нет. Я не возьму с тебя денег за то время, что ты спал. Честно говоря, я просто рад, что ты настолько расслабился.

— И нам даже не пришлось смотреть псевдо-порно-драму для скучающих домохозяек, — шутит Ричи.

— Да пошёл ты, — отвечает Эдди, закатывая глаза.

Он так легко переходит от нежности к поддразниванию. Ричи не понимает, что это за игра. Неуверенность расцветает в его груди, как калейдоскоп, и внезапно по его лицу бегут слёзы.

— О, нет, нет, — говорит Эдди, быстро обнимая его. — Давай без дропа.

Его голос лёгкий и дразнящий, но от этого становится только хуже. У Ричи перехватывает дыхание, и он подтягивает колени к груди.

— Ладно, не дразнить тебя, я понял, — говорит Эдди, притягивая его ближе. — Эй. Можешь объяснить, почему у тебя дроп? М-м? Ты можешь сделать это для меня? Что случилось?

— Тебе так легко снова признать, как я тебя раздражаю, — бормочет Ричи.

— О боже, нет, — говорит Эдди, подавляя смех. — Нет-нет. Слушай, когда я хвалю тебя и говорю, что ты хороший, я не притворяюсь. Это просто другое состояние сознания, понимаешь? Когда ты шутишь, я тоже шучу, а когда ты становишься уязвимым и покорным, я реагирую на это. Я клянусь, что очень, очень честен, когда говорю тебе, насколько ты хороший.

— Но я _не_ хороший, — выдыхает Ричи. — У меня ничего не получается, я всех раздражаю и вру.

— Врёшь о чём? — тихо спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи охватывает паника. Что, если он признается в своих чувствах и Эдди отстранится? Даже если это просто для того, чтобы не создавать ложного впечатления, Ричи не хочет, чтобы он перестал прикасаться к нему. Не сейчас.

— Стой, стой, — говорит Эдди, и Ричи понимает, что ему трудно дышать. — Нет, ладно, не будем об этом. Всё нормально. У всех есть свои секреты.

Ричи прижимается к нему и пытается спрятать лицо, а слёзы всё льются и льются, и стыд крепко сжимает его в своих тисках.

— Ладно, как насчёт такой идеи? — пытается Эдди. — Не имеет значения, кто ты вне сцены. Как твой Дом, я забочусь только о том, какой ты в роли саба, а я _клянусь_ , что ты _по-настоящему_ хороший. Как это звучит? Просто забудь обо всём остальном и доверься тому, что я знаю. Ты можешь это сделать?

— Ты это серьёзно? — спрашивает Ричи. — Это такое большое достижение, что я могу заткнуться нахуй?

— Что ты можешь превратиться из болтливого парня в тихого саба, который засыпает у меня на коленях в считанные минуты? — говорит Эдди. — Да, это правда нечто.

Ричи пытается спорить только по инерции, но не может.

— Это... у тебя хорошо получается, — бормочет он. — У тебя что-то вроде волшебных рук.

— У меня одни и те же руки со всеми моими сабами, — говорит Эдди. — И никто из них не погружается так быстро, как ты.

— Клянёшься? — спрашивает он.

— Клянусь, — заверяет его Эдди.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Ричи и прижимается к нему, чтобы тихо выплакаться.

Эдди молчит и гладит Ричи по спине, пока тот не перестаёт плакать, а когда рыдания стихают, Ричи не понимает, почему его так сильно выбило из колеи. Он чувствует себя прекрасно. Измотанным, но довольно хорошо, он расслаблен, как и в прошлый раз после сцены.

— Извини, эм. Боже. Это было очень странно, — бормочет он, неохотно отстраняясь от Эдди.

Даже когда он выпрямляется, Эдди оказывается рядом, его нос почти касается носа Ричи, когда он поднимает голову. Ричи едва осмеливается дышать.

— Это дроп, — говорит Эдди, помогая Ричи подняться. — Не волнуйся, это вполне нормально. Ты уже был немного взвинчен, когда пришёл ко мне, ничего страшного, если тебя подкашивает, когда ты возвращаешься в реальный мир.

Ричи неуверенно улыбается.

— С тобой это тоже часто случается?

— Ага, — Эдди смеётся. Он не убирает рук от Ричи, даже когда они начинают двигаться и встают. У него красивые руки с широкими мозолистыми ладонями. — О, да. Я весь в соплях, отвратительно. Но не волнуйся. Давай, тебе надо что-нибудь поесть и попить.

Он обнимает Ричи за плечи, ведёт его на кухню и протягивает стакан воды и конфету «Риза». Ричи чувствует странную симпатию к шоколадным конфетам с арахисовой пастой, которые являются любимым снэком Эдди.

— Допей воду и съешь конфету, а потом я разогрею тебе настоящую еду, — говорит Эдди. — Хочешь остаться посмотреть фильм?

Ричи видит на своих руках розовые следы, которые остались от верёвок и которые уже исчезают, и ему нужно время, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок.

— О. Да, конечно. Как насчёт чего-нибудь хорошего на этот раз?

Эдди фыркает.

— Видишь? Ты бы не сказал ничего подобного, пока ты подчиняешься, так что я могу реагировать на эту шутку так раздражённо, как мне хочется, не испытывая при этом _никакого_ недовольства твоим поведением в качестве саба.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — смущённо говорит Ричи. — Извини-и-и-и.

— Как я уже сказал, не беспокойся об этом. Тем более, что у меня появилось несколько новых идей из-за твоей сегодняшней реакции.

— Зловеще, спасибо, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хочешь поговорить о том, почему у тебя сегодня такое плохое настроение? — тихо спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи вздыхает. Он чувствует себя свободнее; меньше похоже на то, что мир вокруг него разваливается на части, и больше на то, что он всего лишь немного раздражает людей. Хороший курс.

— Ничего серьёзного, просто в моём фильме есть сцена, где меня нанимает главная героиня…

— Как профессионального Дома, да, — говорит Эдди, и уголки его рта приподнимаются.

— Да, — отзывается Ричи, — смейтесь все, _я_ — Дом.

Эдди ухмыляется, протягивая ему тарелку с разогретой пиццей.

— Ну и что? Что случилось с этой очень реалистичной сценой?

— Пошёл ты. Короче, в этой сцене дама по сценарию навеселе…

— Уже плохо.

— Да. Так вот, она навеселе, а я такой: «Круто, я постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах». Но потом мы приходим на съёмочную площадку, снимаем эту сцену, а она изображает из себя _пьяную в драбадан_ , чувак. И со всеми своими шутками я звучу как серийный убийца, а режиссёр спрашивает меня, где же моя _энергия_. Типа, блять, чувак, наверное, я оставил её у Теда Банди².

Эдди хихикает.

— И что же ты сделал?

— Я попросил его вернуться хотя бы к чуть пьяной героине! — рявкает Ричи. — А потом нам пришлось сделать ещё кучу дублей, режиссёр считает меня идиотом, а моя партнёрша ненавидит меня.

— Но ты был прав, — говорит Эдди.

— Да, но мне кажется, что я всегда прав только в неподходящее время, — отвечает Ричи, уныло откусывая кусочек пиццы.

Эдди наклоняется, чтобы растереть ему руку в качестве утешения.

— По-моему, ты слишком строг к себе.

Ричи фыркает.

— Вы вообще знаете этого человека?

— Да, — говорит Эдди так серьёзно, что это причиняет боль. Его ладонь оставляет ожог на руке Ричи. Ему будет восемьдесят, а он всё ещё будет думать: _«Эдди Каспбрак однажды прикоснулся ко мне здесь и сказал, что знает меня и ему это нравится»_.

Вместо того чтобы смириться с _этим_ , Ричи суёт себе в лицо кусок пиццы.

Эдди смеётся.

— Ладно, только не подавись. На сегодня с меня хватит. Можешь выбрать фильм.

Ричи тоже смеётся и чувствует себя абсурдно счастливым из-за того, что оказался сегодня здесь с Эдди.

***

² **Теодо́р Ро́берт (Тед) Ба́нди** (англ. Theodore Robert «Ted» Bundy), урождённый Теодо́р Ро́берт Ка́уэлл — американский серийный убийца, насильник, похититель людей и некрофил, действовавший в 1970-е годы. Его жертвами становились молодые девушки и девочки. Точное число его жертв неизвестно. Незадолго до своей казни он признался в 30 убийствах в период между 1974 и 1978 годами, однако настоящее количество его жертв может быть гораздо больше.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Эдди неизбежно умрёт, на его могильной плите будет написано: «Абсолютный, сука, дебил».

Билл предупреждал его. Он недвусмысленно сказал ему, что Эдди влюбляется в натурала, и что Эдди сделал? Влюбился ещё сильнее.

Он должен что-то предпринять. Он ещё не выяснил, _что именно_ , но это определённо та ситуация, с которой нужно разобраться. Кто-то стучит в дверь его офиса.

Он раздражённо стонет.

— Мой коллега снаружи поможет вам! — кричит Эдди. Он занят, растянувшись на своём столе лицом вниз, обдумывая собственный жизненный выбор.

Снова стук.

Невероятно. Он сполз со стула и потащился к двери, чтобы открыть её.

— Да? — Он рычит и со вздохом спрашивает, прежде чем понимает, кто это. — О.

Майра откашливается:

— Что ж, очевидно, я должна перед тобой извиниться.

Эдди стонет.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Они уже много лет практически не общаются. (То, что обычно происходит, когда ты бросаешь человека у алтаря.)

— Твоя мать сказала мне, что ты подал судебный запрет, — объясняет Майра. — Поэтому я полагаю, что с ней было... трудно говорить по телефону.

— Ты разговаривала с моей матерью? — спрашивает Эдди, прежде чем соединить все точки. Он хватается за дверной косяк в попытке не растерять последние крупицы самообладания прямо здесь и сейчас. — _Ты_ дала ей мой номер телефона?! — Он потирает лицо руками. — Мой _рабочий_ телефон?!

— Это единственный, который у меня остался! — отвечает Майра. — Ты уже сменил свой личный номер телефона. Дважды.

— Да, чтобы избежать её!

— Я _знаю_ , — говорит Майра. — Но на этот раз в её голосе звучало искреннее раскаяние. Я думала, она правда хочет помириться. Она сказала мне, что разговаривает с кем-то о своих проблемах и…

— Майра, она обложила меня кучей матов, — сообщает Эдди. — Как из 50-х!

Майра морщится.

— Мне очень жаль, Эд, правда жаль. Я и не думала…

— Я уже _говорил_ тебе об этом, Майра! — возражает Эдди, красноречиво указывая на неё. — Я говорил тебе об этом _миллион_ раз. — (Пока объяснял, почему он оставляет её у алтаря, но всё же.)

— Она _плакала_ , — говорит Майра.

— Да ладно тебе, это фальшивые слёзы, уж ты-то должна знать! — огрызается Эдди.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — резко спрашивает Майра.

Эдди потирает лицо руками. Легко сравнивать Майру с его матерью, но, в конце концов, она не его мать.

— Ничего, я... Господи, мне чертовски жаль, но ты _не_ можешь позволять моей матери вот так дёргать себя за ниточки! На самом деле ты вообще не должна была с ней разговаривать!

— У нас много общих знакомых, её трудно избегать! И я просто хотела, чтобы у тебя был шанс простить её, — объясняет Майра. — Когда я простила тебя, это помогло мне двигаться дальше, так что…

— Это принципиально другая ситуация! — говорит Эдди. — Господи, Майра! — Он проводит рукой по лицу, прежде чем принять её точку зрения. Если бы на её месте был кто-то другой, он бы задушил этого человека в ту же секунду, но это Майра, и, честно говоря, он всё ещё ей должен.

(С финансовой точки зрения он уже _выплатил_ свадебный долг. Эмоционально говоря…)

— Хорошо, хорошо, — произносит Майра. — Я просто... я вижу, ты серьёзно к этому относишься, поэтому я подумала, что ты должен знать, что она ещё спрашивала твой адрес.

Эдди раздражённо стонет.

— _После_ того, как она узнала о судебном запрете?

— Кажется, она думает, что сможет вразумить тебя, когда увидит, — предполагает Майра. — Очевидно, я ничего ей не сказала, но я хотела предупредить тебя.

— Да, очевидно, — бормочет он.

— Я уже извинилась, — отвечает Майра.

— Да, — соглашается Эдди, пощипывая себя за переносицу. Как бы то ни было, он не хочет спорить с Майрой на работе. Он спокойно может отложить своё разочарование в сторону, если это означает, что разговор закончится быстрее. — Да, хорошо. Спасибо, что предупредила.

Майра вздыхает.

— Кстати, ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Спасибо, — снова говорит Эдди, — и ты тоже. — Это правда. Сейчас она гораздо счастливее, чем когда-либо была с ним.

— Как Билл?

— Тебе наплевать на Билла, — измученно говорит Эдди. Он скорее откусит себе пальцы, чем проведёт ещё минуту за милой светской беседой с Майрой.

— Да, — признаётся Майра.

Эдди скрещивает руки на груди. Он не хочет выгонять её, но они не могут дольше находиться в одном помещении, иначе кому-нибудь достанется.

(Легко скучать по Майре. Это знакомая территория, в том смысле, что она очень похожа на его мать, если бы его мать не была откровенным злом.)

— Мне пора, — решает Майра.

— Да, действительно, — говорит Эдди. — Передавай «привет» Стиву и детям.

— Обязательно, — обещает она, неловко помахав ему на прощание.

_«А ведь сегодня только вторник»_ , — думает Эдди. У него завтра запланирована сцена, но не та, которую он ждёт с нетерпением.

Он кусает губы, глядя на телефон на своём столе. Слишком легко сравнивать и противопоставлять последнего человека, с которым у него были серьёзные отношения, и единственного человека с тех пор, с которым он _хотел бы_ вступить в серьёзные отношения.

Он стонет. Ему правда не стоило.

С другой стороны, в масштабах тупого дерьма, которое он мог бы предпринять, чтобы справиться с этой ситуацией…

***

— Так, погоди, то есть, когда ты говоришь, что оставил её у алтаря... — повторяет Ричи, сидя на капоте полумиллионной машины и болтая ногами без всяких забот.

— Я именно это и _имею в виду_. Настала моя очередь сказать «да», и я просто стоял столбом, — говорит Эдди, пытаясь хоть _немного_ сосредоточиться на своей работе. — Майра и моя мама пытались незаметно подтолкнуть меня. Кажется, Майра думала, что у меня просто боязнь сцены, а моя мама была готова убить нас обоих, если я не воспользуюсь своим шансом жениться на женщине.

— А потом ты просто... — подсказывает Ричи, радостно улыбаясь Эдди и побуждая его продолжать.

— Билл был моим шафером, — говорит Эдди. — И он не мог этого вынести. Мы на моей свадьбе, и он смотрит мне прямо в глаза и говорит, что я не хочу этого делать, что я не должен жить своей жизнью, будучи тем, кем я не являюсь. И я всё бросил. Буквально. В итоге он убежал за мной, чтобы мы собрали вещи и вместе уехали из города.

— Значит, ты полностью пошёл по пути «Выпускника»¹, — говорит Ричи. — Второй Оуэн Уилсон².

— Да, — подтверждает Эдди. — Только с одним отличием: в данном случае тот, кто произнёс страстную речь, на самом деле не был влюблён в меня.

— Ав-в-в, ты думал, что он влюблён в тебя? — спрашивает Ричи, широко улыбаясь и кладя подбородок на кулак, чтобы наклониться, пока Эдди работает над фарой рядом с его лодыжкой. Ноги у Ричи такие длинные, что ему приходится вытягивать одну до упора, чтобы сохранить равновесие, пока другая пытается опереться на бампер, предоставляя Эдди хороший обзор на его промежность.

— Он был моим лучшим другом и помешал мне жениться на женщине в присутствии всей нашей семьи и друзей, — говорит Эдди, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть. — Об этом писали в _газетах_. Конечно, я думал, что он влюблён в меня.

— О боже, — хихикает Ричи. — Когда ты понял, что это не так?

— Ну, я его поцеловал, — начинает Эдди, — и он вроде как просто... застыл. Вряд ли он хотел что-то сказать, потому что я думаю, он боялся ненароком снова отправить меня в шкаф, но всё было довольно очевидно. Ричи издаёт сдавленный смешок.

— В алтарный шкаф. О боже. О, чёрт, прости, это так, блять, смешно.

— Угу, — отзывается Эдди. — Я так и думал, что тебе это понравится.

— Так вот почему ты мне позвонил? — интересуется Ричи, сверкая глазами. — Тебе нравится, когда я над тобой смеюсь?

Эдди смотрит на него снизу вверх. Ему нравится _Ричи_ , что является настоящей проблемой, но эй. Эдди всё ещё может наслаждаться его обществом, верно?

— Я просто не хотел сидеть в тишине, пока я здесь один на один со своими мыслями, — отвечает он.

— А, — отзывается Ричи, постукивая себя по носу. — Видишь? То, что я Балабол, наконец пригодилось.

— М-м-м, — тянет Эдди. — Поздравляю.

Ричи усмехается, оперевшись локтями о машину. Его колени по меньшей мере в полуметре друг от друга, отмечает Эдди. Он вытирает лицо и вставляет фару обратно в раму.

— У тебя тут кое-что есть, — говорит Ричи, постукивая себя по носу.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Да, такое случается. Обычно я жду, когда вернусь домой, чтобы принять душ.

— Гордишься этой грязью, а? — спрашивает Ричи. Он слишком хорошо читает Эдди. У Эдди от этого мурашки бегут по коже. А также появляется желание прижать его к капоту и оставить эту с трудом заработанную грязь в таких местах, где только он её увидит.

— Да, — говорит Эдди, прочищая горло и откашливаясь. — Так и есть.

Ричи улыбается ему.

— Слушай. Если ты не хочешь быть один, может, сходим в аркаду на главной улице? Я пару раз надеру тебе задницу в «Стрит Файтере», и ты забудешь о своих непредвиденных обстоятельствах.

Эдди удивлённо поднимает бровь.

— Ты очень уверен в себе.

— Эй, я охереть как хорош в «Стрит Файтере», — говорит Ричи, — и я это точно знаю.

— Ладно, ладно, — произносит Эдди. — А теперь убери свою дешёвую задницу с моей машины. Ты поцарапаешь краску.

— Мою _дешёвую_ задницу? — переспрашивает Ричи, соскальзывая вниз. — Ты охренел?

— Я гарантирую, что если я продам твои органы на чёрном рынке, то у меня не хватит денег, чтобы купить эту машину, — отвечает Эдди.

— Похоже, рынок задниц достиг дна, — серьёзно изрекает Ричи.

Эдди невольно хихикает.

— Ничего себе шутка, — саркастически замечает он.

— О, тебе что, не весело? Хочешь трюк? — предлагает Ричи, а потом почти садится на шпагат, прежде чем останавливается и вздыхает. — Я забыл, что я в джинсах. Хотя я реально могу сесть на шпагат. В следующий раз, когда ты появишься у меня дома и я буду без штанов…

Если Эдди хоть на секунду задумается о том, как Ричи садится на шпагат в нижнем белье, он потеряет контроль над собой, поэтому он отвлекает себя тем, что вытирает руки о джинсы.

— Садись на шпагат сколько хочешь, это всё равно плохой каламбур.

— Может быть, но ты же посмеялся, да-а? — говорит Ричи, наставляя на Эдди пальцы-пистолеты.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Иди посиди на менее дорогой машине, пока я не закончу.

***

¹ **«Выпускник»** (англ. The _Graduate_ ) — комедийный «фильм воспитания» американского режиссёра Майка Николса с Дастином Хоффманом в главной роли.

² Отсылка на фильм с Оуэном Уилсоном в главной роли комедии **«Незваные гости»** (англ. _Wedding Crashers_ ). Оба фильма связывают эпические сцены срыва свадеб.

***

Ричи очень хорош в «Стрит Файтере».

Кроме того, он настолько же кичится победами, насколько Эдди не умеет проигрывать, что заканчивается тем, что Эдди яростно обзывает Ричи, а тот хихикает и побеждает его ещё раз, наклонившись над автоматом, как будто он практиковался, как вклиниваться своими широкими плечами и длинными ногами в пространство рядом с Эдди.

Эдди вскидывает руки.

— Ты жульничаешь, — решает он.

— О, неужели? — Ричи смеётся. — А ты говорил, что я слишком самоуверен.

Эдди тычет пальцем ему в лицо.

— Помяни мое слово, Тозиер, я тебя достану.

— Я тебя достану-у-у, моя красавица-а-а, — тянет Ричи, шевеля пальцами на манер колдуньи.

Эдди стонет.

— Ты такой козёл.

— Расскажи мне больше, — говорит Ричи.

— _Агрх_ , — произносит Эдди.

Ричи смеётся, прислоняясь к автомату и глядя на Эдди.

— Тебе уже лучше?

— Нет! — рычит Эдди. — Ты уже битый час пинаешь меня под зад, как же мне от этого может стать лучше?

— Врёшь, — заключает Ричи. — Ты знаешь, что у тебя несколько видов капризного поведения?

— Неужели? — с вызовом спрашивает Эдди.

— О, да, ты сейчас довольный-капризный, да-а? — говорит Ричи. У него есть особенно раздражающая манера растягивать окончания, когда он самодоволен.

Эдди толкает его локтём, прижимая к автомату. Ричи хрипит от смеха, наваливаясь всем своим телом на него. Эдди часто тренируется, но Ричи на полголовы выше его, и Эдди должен изменить позу, чтобы приспособиться к его весу, пока они оба не упали.

— Отвали, — рычит он, обнимая Ричи за талию и удерживая его на месте.

Ричи хрипит от веселья, но в этот момент студент колледжа, обслуживающий призовой прилавок, апатично просит их уйти.

***

В конце концов Эдди отвозит Ричи домой.

— Ох, — выдаёт Ричи, ощупывая сиденья. — Это _реально_ хорошая машина.

— Спасибо, — произносит Эдди.

— Может быть, даже лучше, чем машина моего режиссёра, — замечает Ричи.

— А на чём он ездит? — интересуется Эдди, испытывая иррациональную ревность из-за того, что его краш (натурал) заметил машину другого мужчины.

— Не знаю, на чём-то блестящем. Может быть, на «мерседесе», — предполагает Ричи.

Эдди морщит нос.

— Те, кто ездит на «мерседесах» — придурки. — Если бы Билл увидел его сейчас, его бы безжалостно дразнили до конца его чёртовой жизни.

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, Коннор, кажется, нормальный. — Эдди хочется поспорить чисто из принципа, но вместо этого он тупо смотрит, как Ричи засовывает руки под задницу, чтобы пощупать сиденье и там. — О, теперь я полностью понимаю твой стояк на машины.

— У меня нет стояка на машины, — огрызается Эдди, хотя он должен признать, что, слушая, как Ричи говорит о стояках, поглаживая его сиденья и издавая одобрительные звуки, он незаметно присматривается к росту Ричи, чтобы прикинуть, сможет ли он поместиться на заднем сиденье лёжа.

Скорее всего, нет, если только он не согнётся пополам, а это не.…

Совершенно не то, о чём думает Эдди. Даже совсем немного.

— Мне нужно потрахаться, — бормочет он себе под нос.

— Охо-хо-хо- _хоу_ , — произносит Ричи. — Господи, неужели всё, что мне нужно сделать, это упомянуть кинк на машины, — и ты уже на старте, да?

— Нет, это не так... — пытается возразить Эдди, прежде чем понимает, что реальность ещё хуже. — Я просто... на самом деле не хожу на свидания и... поэтому иногда, когда я занят, я не... утруждаю себя поисками знакомств.

— К тому же я представляю, насколько твоя задница сходит с ума из-за ЗППП, — говорит Ричи, словно убеждая Эдди сделать неверный шаг в направлении к задуманной им шутке. Эдди отказывается потакать ему. — А геи тоже пытаются отговаривать партнёра от использования презерватива?

— Ты думаешь, _я_ снизу? — спрашивает Эдди, надеясь, что это заставит Ричи хоть немного оторопеть.

— Хм, — отзывается Ричи, проводя рукой от линии своих глаз к линии глаз Эдди. — Да.

Эдди толкает его в бок с такой силой, что тот начинает хрипеть и хихикать.

— Очень, блять, смешно. Откуда ты вообще знаешь, что я сверху?

— О, я не знал, просто рассчитывал на то, что ты подскажешь мне что-нибудь смешное, — отвечает Ричи. — Я _умный_ тупой комик, помнишь?

Эдди вздыхает.

— Ты просто осёл.

Ричи ещё пару секунд хихикает, прежде чем взять себя в руки.

— Эй, э-э, я же тебя развеселил, да?

Эдди озадаченно смотрит на него.

— Да. Очевидно.

— Круто, — говорит Ричи. — Потому что... э-э... В прошлую пятницу... — Он тяжело вздыхает. — Я знаю, что это часть твоей работы как Дома, но…

— Ты не часто показываешь людям свои слабости, да? — предполагает Эдди.

— Да, — бормочет Ричи, наклоняя голову. — И... было приятно просто... обниматься. Так что я рад, что смог... отплатить тебе тем же?

— Мы можем делать так чаще, — предлагает Эдди, потому что ненавидит себя.

— Платонические объятия, да? — спрашивает Ричи, подмигивая ему.

Эдди останавливается у подъезда Ричи.

— Не будь таким странным.

— О, я думаю, что поезд уже ушёл со станции, мой друг, — говорит Ричи. — Эм. Но если серьёзно, то спасибо. Мне было очень приятно... ну, знаешь, выплакаться. Я рад, что смог отплатить тебе тем же.

Эдди наблюдает за ним, хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть, как он ёрзает.

— Эта искренность убивает тебя, да? — говорит он, наконец.

— У меня всё _свербит_ , чувак, — торопливо выдыхает Ричи.

Эдди смеётся и открывает для него дверцу машины.

— Ладно, ладно. Увидимся в пятницу.

Ричи отдаёт ему честь и выкатывается из машины, ободряюще указывая на него с обочины.

— Хорошо тебе провести время и потрахаться!

— А теперь нам обоим неловко, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи лучезарно улыбается и показывает ему два больших пальца вверх, а затем исчезает в подъезде.

Эдди ударяется головой о руль, делает глубокий вдох и звонит Биллу.

— Привет, не хочешь сходить к «Пенни»?

***

«Пенни» — приличный гей-бар. Не самое любимое место Эдди, но для случайного перепихона сойдёт.

Билл приводит с собой Майка, что является неоднозначным решением. С одной стороны, Майк очень милый. С другой — _предполагается_ , что ты не будешь брать с собой своего парня, когда помогаешь своему другу найти, с кем переспать.

Майк обнимает Билла за плечи, и Эдди явно игнорирует его, оглядывая помещение.

— Ладно, — говорит он, увидев парня, который ему понравился. Высокий брюнет... без очков, но всё же…

Эдди качает головой. Это не имеет значения. Он не хочет попасть под пристальный взгляд Билла.

Эдди бросает знак бармену, чтобы он послал парню выпить, и машет ему, когда тот замечает его. Парень улыбается и кивает головой, приглашая Эдди подойти. Билл похлопывает его по спине.

— Привет, — говорит он, протягивая руку. — Эдди.

— Ник, — отвечает парень, пожимая её. — Ты часто здесь бываешь?

— А, — произносит Эдди, прежде чем понимает, что это очень серьёзный вопрос. — О. Эм. Нет.

— Здесь весело! — отвечает он.

Эдди кивает.

— Да, э-э, быстрый вопрос: ты слышал о чувстве юмора?

Очевидно, ругать парня за то, что он не начал со своей самой смешной (или, по крайней мере, самой дурацкой) шутки, было не самым лучшим решением, потому что Ник (высокий вежливый Ник) пользуется этой возможностью, чтобы неловко выпить бесплатный напиток и уйти.

Эдди со вздохом возвращается к Биллу.

— Он не кусался? — интересуется тот.

— Он был просто пиздец каким скучным, — отвечает Эдди.

— Вы обменялись с ним д-двумя фразами, — протестует Билл.

— И они были скучными!

Билл стонет.

— Эдди.

— Нет, не начинай, — предупреждает Эдди.

— Эдди, чего я к-конкретно говорил тебе не делать?

— Я _не_ втрескался в натурала, — горячо заявляет Эдди.

Майк улыбается, подавляя смех.

— Какого _хера_ ты смеёшься? — огрызается Эдди.

— Эдди, я же говорил тебе не влюбляться! — говорит Билл.

— И я _не влюбился_ , — отвечает Эдди. — И чтобы доказать это, я собираюсь забрать этого парня. — Он указывает на ближайшего парня, который ловит его взгляд.

— Классные очки, — замечает Майк.

Эдди ударяет по стойке, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на нового парня, у которого действительно большие очки в толстой оправе.

— _Отцепись_ от меня, Майкл!

— Повеселись, — желает Билл, со вздохом поднимая бокал и откидываясь на спинку кресла, в объятия своего самодовольного бойфренда.

Эдди показывает ему средний палец и затем идёт поговорить с Очками.

Очки явно хочет подцепить кого-нибудь, так что нетрудно уговорить его уйти с Эдди. Он отвозит их к нему и изо всех сил старается не указывать на сиденья.

Однако, как оказалось, Очки тоже довольно скучный. У него маленькая и аккуратная квартирка с полкой для вина на кухне и мраморными столешницами, на которых ничего нет.

Но в конце концов, секс есть секс. Не то чтобы Эдди секс не нравился. Он ему очень нравится, настолько, что на какое-то время Эдди даже перестаёт думать о том, какой этот парень громкий и как ему, несмотря ни на что, кажется, Ричи будет, наверное, довольно тихим в постели.

— Не хочешь остаться ещё? — спрашивает Очки, пока Эдди натягивает штаны. — Я делаю очень хороший коктейль из креветок.

— Э, нет, у меня аллергия на моллюсков, — отвечает Эдди, неловко улыбаясь. — К тому же утром у меня работа, так что мне пора домой, принять душ и всё такое.

— Я хорошо провёл время, — говорит Очки.

Эдди ни за что на свете не сможет вспомнить имя этого парня.

— Я тоже, — соглашается он и вызывает такси.

Честно говоря, в итоге он достаточно отвлёкся и больше не чувствовал такого зверского нетерпения по поводу пятницы. После возвращения домой он спит как младенец, а работа потом, как всегда, успокаивает.

Но в четверг вечером он буквально трясётся от желания поскорее воплотить свои планы в жизнь.

_**«Как ты относишься к фруктам?»**_ — пишет он Ричи.

**_«это для нашей сцены???»_**

**_«Да.»_ **

**_«они мне нравятся»_** , — отвечает Ричи. — _**«только без ананаса.»**_

Эдди кивает и мысленно делает пометку, взяв большую упаковку с фруктами.

**_«можно узнать, для чего они?»_**

**_«Нет.»_ **

В ответ Ричи посылает ему мем из «Властелина колец», и Эдди приходится убрать телефон, прежде чем он начнёт смеяться как идиот в продуктовом магазине.

***

— Как прошёл секс? — Вот так Ричи здоровается с ним в пятницу.

— О, отлично, теперь я совсем не чувствую себя плохо из-за того, что собираюсь прикончить тебя сегодня, — говорит Эдди, закатывая рукава на рубашке.

Ричи вешает свою тусклую коричневую куртку, под ней у него оказывается голубая гавайская рубашка — цветастая и полная индивидуальности.

— О, ты слишком много говоришь для парня, который только и делал, что был добр ко мне с тех пор, как мы это начали, — отвечает Ричи.

— Ну, может быть, теперь я хочу немного поиздеваться над тобой, — говорит Эдди. Ричи незаметно бросает на него нервный взгляд, усаживаясь на диван. Эдди улыбается, стоя над ним и успокаивающе поглаживая его плечи. — Я просто шучу, — заверяет он. — Я думаю, сегодняшнее занятие тебе может не понравиться, пока ты не попробуешь. Но, как всегда, это в первую очередь касается тебя, и ты _в любое время_ можешь произнести стоп-слово. Я _никогда_ не разочаруюсь в тебе, если ты будешь использовать свои стоп-слова.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи, глядя на него. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поправить очки, но на полпути передумывает. — Гм, да. Давай начнём, чувак.

Если бы это не было глубоко, дико неуместно, Эдди бы наклонился и поцеловал его.

Но Эдди не был бы хорошим Домом, если бы у него не было самоконтроля. Он отступает на шаг и заставляет Ричи произнести его стоп-слова, а затем протягивает руку.

— Можно мне твои очки? — спрашивает он.

Ричи колеблется.

— Ты можешь сказать «нет», — мягко напоминает ему Эдди.

Ричи морщится, но снимает очки и протягивает ему.

— Я положу их на телевизор, хорошо? — говорит Эдди, большими движениями указывая ему на место, которое он имеет в виду.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ричи.

Прежде чем вернуться к дивану, Эдди ухмыляется и поднимает вверх три пальца.

— Сколько пальцев я показываю? — спрашивает он.

— О, иди нахуй, — говорит Ричи, слегка нервничая. — Все так делают. Я буквально не знаю, чувак.

— Ух ты, — произносит Эдди, отступая назад, чтобы снова положить руку на голову Ричи, успокаивая его. — Ты правда слепой.

— Хуже летучей мыши, — говорит Ричи, напыщенно подражая ковбою.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — тихо говорит Эдди, садясь рядом с Ричи и постукивая костяшками пальцев по его руке, прежде чем погладить её ладонью, мягко скользя пальцами вниз по запястью Ричи. — Я больше не буду тебя дразнить. Я здесь.

Ричи бросает на него сердитый взгляд и морщит нос.

— Кажется, я слишком тороплюсь, — признаётся Эдди. — Позволь мне объяснить.

Он проводит большими пальцами по костяшкам пальцев Ричи, чтобы тот сосредоточился на нём.

— Конечно, — говорит Ричи всё тем же ковбойским голосом.

— В прошлый раз ты сказал о себе кое-что недоброе, — начинает Эдди, — так что я хочу попробовать сцену, где ты говоришь о себе что-то хорошее и я вознаграждаю тебя немного активнее, как это звучит? Думаешь, ты сможешь это сделать?

— Что, много говорить о себе? — Ричи смеётся. — Э-э, да, думаю, что смогу–

— Не много, — поправляет Эдди, — а _хорошо_.

Ричи колеблется.

— О насколько, э-э, насколько хороших словах тут речь?

— Настолько хороших, насколько я захочу, — твёрдо говорит Эдди.

— О, — произносит Ричи.

— Но для ясности, — замечает Эдди, — мне кажется, ты будешь использовать «жёлтое» стоп-слово чаще. Если ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно, ты всегда можешь замедлиться. Мы обсудим, переориентируемся... а потом продолжим.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ричи.

— Можешь назвать мне цвет? — спрашивает Эдди, проследив за взглядом Ричи.

Ричи отворачивается и бормочет:

— Зелёный?

— Ты уверен? — давит Эдди.

— Да, я... — говорит Ричи. — Я хочу попробовать и... тогда посмотрим.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Эдди. — Очень медленно. — Он выпрямляется, держа одну руку на руке Ричи, и тянется за верёвкой. — Руки вперёд, запястья вместе.

Ричи делает это легко.

Как этот парень прожил всю жизнь, даже не взглянув на доминатрикс — это выше понимания Эдди.

Он плавно обматывает верёвкой запястья Ричи. Он хорошо реагирует на резкие толчки материала о кожу, но Эдди не затягивает его слишком туго. Ричи не из тех, кто любит боль — насколько может судить Эдди, — ему просто нравится неподвижность и прохладная текстура на коже.

— Тебе удобнее стоять на коленях или сидеть рядом со мной? — спрашивает Эдди.

— О, гм, — отзывается Ричи, неловко моргая. Даже без очков он наблюдал за движениями рук Эдди. Кажется, его притягивает не только прикосновение, но и движение. — Я хочу стоять на коленях?

— Ладно, хорошо, — говорит Эдди, кладя руку на плечо Ричи, чтобы помочь ему подняться с дивана и встать на колени на полу, между его ног; устроившись, он выжидающе смотрит на Эдди. — Ты всегда так хорошо ведёшь себя, когда я тебя связываю. — Ричи дрожит от нетерпения, услышав его голос, и Эдди придвигает поближе миску с ягодами, которую он заранее поставил на журнальный столик. — В награду я тебя накормлю, — говорит Эдди. — Это нормально?

Глаза Ричи тут же расширяются, бегая по лицу Эдди, как будто он отчаянно пытается прочитать написанное на нём выражение, несмотря на то, что он не может видеть.

— Конечно?

— Я знаю, это звучит немного эротично, — говорит Эдди. Это и ощущается немного эротично, когда он смотрит на губы Ричи. — Но–

— Да не, — произносит Ричи, прочищая горло. — Это как причастие, да?

— А, — говорит Эдди. — Ты католик.

Ричи вырывается из тумана, в который его, кажется, вогнала верёвка, и начинает смеяться.

— Это многое объясняет, да?

— Довольно много, — тоже смеётся Эдди, убирая волосы с глаз Ричи. Несмотря на острый подбородок, без очков лицо у него гораздо мягче. — Да, ты можешь думать об этом как о причастии. Я ещё могу слегка дотронуться до твоих губ, если от этого прикосновения тебе станет легче.

— Э-э, — тянет Ричи. — Легче?

— Ты ничего не видишь, так что, скорее всего, прикосновение тебя заземлит, — объясняет Эдди. — Это совершенно нормально, и если это поможет, я ничего не имею против.

Ричи облизывает губы, по-видимому, не осознавая этого. Душа Эдди почти покидает его тело.

— Да, хорошо, — говорит Ричи. — Да, хм, звучит неплохо.

Эдди улыбается, нежно поглаживая голову Ричи и слегка дёргая его за растрёпанные волосы.

— Я покажу тебе, как я обычно это делаю, и ты скажешь мне «больше» или «меньше», хорошо?

Ричи кивает.

— Цвет? — спрашивает Эдди. Он хочет, чтобы у Ричи вошло в привычку пользоваться стоп-словами, особенно с тех пор, как он снял очки так рано; кажется, это выбило его из колеи.

— Зелёный, — отвечает Ричи, хотя всё ещё нервничает.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. Он берёт клубнику и прижимает её к губам Ричи. — Я знаю, что это немного пробный запуск, но ты тоже _заслужил_ это, понял?

Ричи снова кивает, не сводя глаз с Эдди, хоть и ничего не видит. Эдди запихивает клубнику в рот, большим пальцем надавливая на нижнюю губу Ричи, пока тот не отстраняется совсем чуть-чуть.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Ричи с клубникой во рту, высовывая язык, чтобы слизать сок.

Сердце Эдди стучит у него в ушах.

— Отлично, — говорит он, наклоняясь к Ричи и кладя руку ему на затылок. — А теперь посмотри на меня и убедительно скажи, что ты не самый худший.

— Типа за вознаграждение? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Да, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи пристально смотрит на него. Эдди едва удерживается от смеха. Он не думает, что это должно быть смешно.

— Э-э, — очень неловко произносит Ричи. — Жёлтый?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно ровнее. Он не хочет, чтобы Ричи почувствовал в его тоне хоть какое-то разочарование. — Спасибо, что сказал мне. Ты можешь объяснить мне почему?

— Я... — начинает Ричи и смущённо замолкает. — Ну, в смысле я не... э-э... — он издаёт хриплый смешок, — не верю тебе?

Он говорит это так, как будто смешно думать, если он поверит.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Тебе сейчас нужен строгий Дом или нежный Дом?

— Видишь, ты спрашиваешь — и становится только _хуже_ , — огрызается Ричи. — Ты... я имею в виду, ты просто перебираешь и выбираешь, что сказать мне, я знаю, что это не... — он смотрит в сторону, расстроенный, как будто он чувствует себя плохо из-за того, что противостоит авторитету Эдди, но знает, что он должен сказать это, — по-настоящему.

— Я выбираю своё поведение, — спокойно отвечает Эдди. Он думает, может, ему сейчас стоит вернуть Ричи его очки, потому что он, кажется, очень нервничает из-за того, что не может видеть. Он намеренно делает большие шаги, пытаясь подавить Ричи и обеспечить ему небольшой катарсис в этом упражнении. — Но я не беру с потолка или из задницы то, что говорю тебе.

Это вызывает у Ричи лёгкую улыбку, и Эдди видит, как он активно решает не срывать сцену своей дурацкой шуткой.

— Правда?

— Я позвонил тебе первому после того, как Майра ушла, — говорит Эдди, рассеянно дёргая Ричи за волосы. — И ты меня подбодрил. Так что я честно тебе говорю, ты не самый худший.

Ричи дуется на него.

Эдди знает, что такое дерзкий взгляд, когда он его видит.

— Повтори, — говорит он с небольшим облегчением. Теперь это знакомая территория.

— Ладно, блин, может, я и не самый худший, — говорит Ричи, весь такой хвастливый и шутливый.

Эдди сжимает волосы Ричи в кулак, пока тот не издаёт тихое _«а, а, а, а»_.

— Нет, — отвечает он. Голос ровный, но твёрдый. — Искренне.

Ричи смотрит на него из-под ресниц, невинный, как щенок, который только что залез в туалетную бумагу.

— Я не самый худший, — повторяет он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, ослабляя хватку, чтобы помассировать его голову. — Видишь, как у тебя хорошо получилось! Неужели это так трудно?

Он кормит Ричи малиной, проводя кончиками пальцев по его нижней губе и убирая руку. Взгляд Ричи скользит по его лицу. Даже если тот слегка рассеян — вероятно, Ричи ориентируется только по цвету, — он использует глаза для общения инстинктивно. Каждая часть его тела что-то выражает.

— Скажи мне, что ты хороший друг, — говорит Эдди.

Губы Ричи дрожат.

— Я не хочу

. Эдди медленно вздыхает.

— Ты знаешь свои стоп-слова, солнышко, — говорит он.

Кажется, его мысль верна, потому что Ричи просто смотрит на него снизу вверх, слегка нахмурив брови, и ничего не говорит.

— Нет? — спрашивает Эдди. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

Ричи только прикусывает губу. Эдди не совсем понимает, откуда всё это берётся — может быть, превращая часть сцены в битву воли, Ричи чувствует себя менее уязвимым, чтобы говорить о себе, — но он может изменить свой подход.

— Ладно, — заключает Эдди. Для него это довольно новое препятствие — быть строгим, когда он знает, что в основном Ричи просто хочет, чтобы ему сказали, что он хороший и так же хорошо справляется. (Он действительно хочет посмотреть, как Ричи отреагирует на сочетание нежной порки и похвалы, но сегодня он не собирается настаивать. Даже если идею о заднице Ричи на его коленях очень трудно игнорировать.) — Ты очень хорошо себя вёл, и я знаю, что ты хочешь продолжать в том же духе. Я знаю, что ты сможешь, даже если тебе понадобится моя помощь.

Он снова крутит волосы Ричи, оттягивая его голову назад, так что он смотрит в потолок, обнажив горло. Его кадык двигается вверх-вниз.

— Говори, — приказывает Эдди.

Ричи смотрит на него во всю длину своего носа, бросая Эдди вызов подтолкнуть его ещё немного.

— Ричи, — резко говорит Эдди, стараясь сделать свой тон как можно твёрже. — Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать, и я знаю, что ты хочешь мне это сказать. Так что говори.

— Я хороший друг, — бормочет Ричи.

Эдди позволяет ему опустить голову, проводя пальцами по спутанным мягким кудрям Ричи.

— Хороший мальчик. — Он даёт Ричи ещё одну клубнику, и Ричи инстинктивно тянется к его руке.

Он так сильно жаждет прикосновений. (Эдди задаётся вопросом, когда Ричи в последний раз был с женщиной. Когда они только познакомились, Эдди готов был поклясться, что Ричи из тех парней, у кого постоянно бывают связи на одну ночь. Теперь он вообще не может представить себе Ричи с женщиной.)

Эдди проводит обеими руками по волосам Ричи и закручивает пряди пальцами.

— У тебя красивые волосы. Такие тёмные и мягкие.

Ричи шмыгает носом, смаргивая слёзы.

— Цвет? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Зелёный, — бормочет Ричи мягким и влажным голосом, как будто его горло сжимается от волнения.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Отлично. А теперь повтори это для меня.

Ричи смахивает слёзы и растерянно смотрит на него.

— У меня красивые волосы?

— Вот именно, — хвалит Эдди. — Говори, а не спрашивай.

— У меня красивые волосы, — говорит Ричи, наморщив нос.

— И очень красивая улыбка, — добавляет Эдди, надеясь, что это вызовет у него упомянутую улыбку.

Вместо этого Ричи снова горбится, осторожно проводя языком по передним зубам.

— Ричи, — резко говорит Эдди, сжимая его челюсть. — Я знаю, что ты можешь быть хорошим для меня. Скажи мне.

— У меня красивая улыбка, — говорит Ричи, и голос его слегка дрожит.

— И мне нравятся твои острые зубы, — бормочет Эдди, рискуя предположить, что это, вероятно, и есть причина нерешительности Ричи. Они добавляют характер его лицу, но Эдди видит, что этот характер мог быть топливом для хулиганов, так же как и его очки.

Ричи с трудом сглатывает.

— Жёлтый, — выдыхает он.

— Слишком далеко? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи кивает, подтверждая его подозрения.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Эдди. — Ты правда молодец, можешь немного отдохнуть.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ричи, и по его щеке катится слеза. Он протягивает руку, чтобы стереть её, прежде чем понимает, что его руки всё ещё связаны.

Эдди убирает её за него.

— Тш-ш, всё в порядке, солнышко, всё хорошо.

— Извини, это... — начинает Ричи, но Эдди резко обрывает его, хватая за волосы. Тот замолкает, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ну вот и всё. Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, вознаграждая молчание тем, что проводит руками по голове Ричи, нежно прижимая большие пальцы к его глазам, чтобы убедиться, что слёз больше нет. — Я знаю, что тебе нравится стоять на коленях, но думаю, будет лучше, если ты ещё немного расслабишься, так что повернись и сядь так, чтобы твоя голова снова оказалась у меня на коленях.

Ричи кивает, вытягивает ноги и откидывает голову назад. Эдди гладит его по волосам и в награду кормит двумя ягодами. Ричи закрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться. Эдди даёт ему минуту, играя с его прядями.

Ему приходится напоминать себе, что нужно тянуть его за волосы немного сильнее, потому что в данный момент это слишком интимно. Как будто он отдыхает на диване со своим парнем, которым Ричи совершенно не является.

— Ладно, раз уж ты так хорошо себя вёл, я постараюсь задавать что-нибудь полегче, — говорит Эдди. — Скажи мне, что ты смешной.

— Это я могу, — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди просовывает руку под его подбородок и крепко сжимает, наклоняя лицо Ричи, чтобы посмотреть на него под немного неудобным углом.

— Ричи, — предупреждает он. — Ну же, солнышко, разве ты не хочешь быть со мной милым, как обычно? Я знаю, что это сложнее, чем то, о чём я обычно прошу, но я думаю, что ты справишься.

Ричи с трудом сглатывает.

— Я смешной.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди и кормит его ягодой. — Ты умный.

— Я умный, — повторяет Ричи, за что получает ещё одну ягоду и приятный захват за волосы.

— С тобой весело, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи неловко ёрзает.

— Со мной весело.

— Ты явно нравишься своим друзьям.

— Друзья мои... — произносит Ричи и замолкает, борясь с собой.

— Не шути, — говорит Эдди. — Ты в ударе, брось.

Ричи открывает глаза, чтобы сморгнуть слёзы.

— Хм, я явно нравлюсь своим друзьям.

— Молодец! — хвалит Эдди, наклоняясь к Ричи, чтобы тот почувствовал себя в безопасности. Окружённым ею. — Превосходно!

— Я... — начинает Ричи.

— Ш-ш, — говорит ему Эдди, прежде чем тот успевает что-то сказать. — Говори только то, что я тебе скажу. Ты можешь это сделать?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи, расслабляясь от знакомого условия.

— Молодец, — говорит Эдди и даёт ему ежевику. — Скажи мне, что ты хорошо справляешься со своей работой.

— Я хорошо справляюсь со своей работой, — повторяет Ричи.

— Если люди злятся на тебя за твою проницательность, это их проблема, — добавляет Эдди. — И не шути об этом.

Ричи издаёт сдавленный смешок, явно испытывая неловкость, но тут же выдыхает:

— Если люди злятся на меня за мою... — он дёргается от желания ухмыльнуться, но не делает этого, — проницательность, это их проблема.

— Ну вот, — говорит Эдди. — Это было тяжело, не так ли? — Он усиливает хватку на его волосах. Нога Ричи дёргается, и он тихонько всхлипывает.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— Ну, ты прекрасно справился, — говорит Эдди. — Скажи мне, что ты очень хороший саб.

— Я хороший саб, — повторяет Ричи со слезами на глазах.

— Да, — произносит Эдди. — Очень хороший. Один из моих лучших. — _«Самый лучший_ , — как считает Эдди. — _Идеальный»_. Но Ричи никогда в это не поверит, и Эдди не может рисковать, когда Ричи наконец-то поддался его тактике. — Повтори ещё раз.

— Я один из твоих лучших сабов, — всхлипывает Ричи. — Жёлтый?

Эдди выпрямляется, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Ричи.

— В чём дело?

— Честно? — спрашивает Ричи, громко шмыгая носом.

Эдди смеётся.

— Да, — мягко отвечает он. — Да, я говорю абсолютно честно.

Ричи издаёт сдавленный смешок от облегчения, а затем крепко сжимает рот, как бы сообщая Эдди, что он готов вернуться к правилам.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — вместо этого говорит Эдди. — Ты был очень, очень хорош. Я знаю, что тебе трудно говорить все эти слова серьёзно, так что давай просто посидим здесь и немного расслабимся. Звучит неплохо?

— Да, — говорит Ричи, откидываясь назад.

Эдди массирует его голову и распутывает волосы. Они быстро запутываются, что даёт Эдди хороший повод потянуть и расчесать их. Ричи разворачивается, тихонько шмыгая носом.

Эдди откидывается на спину и позволяет своим рукам жить собственной жизнью. Это была своего рода неестественная сессия, но поскольку это была сцена Ричи, он всё равно чувствует себя спокойно. Ему нравится уникальная манера Ричи меняться в тот момент, когда он вынужден быть уязвимым, и то, как это, в свою очередь, заставляет Эдди приспосабливаться и понимать его. Ему нравится, что с Ричи одновременно и легко, и трудно иметь дело, перестраиваясь, как на полосе препятствий, к которой Эдди никогда бы не подпустили в детстве.

Ричи всё ещё всхлипывает, поэтому Эдди позволяет себе просто нежно погладить его по волосам, чтобы он успокоился и пришёл в себя, лёжа на его коленях.

— Готов вернуться в реальный мир? — спрашивает Эдди спустя почти полчаса.

— Нет, — бормочет Ричи.

— Ладно, — отвечает он. — Ты в порядке?

— Да.

Он ещё немного посидел с Ричи, потом спросил снова.

— Да, — говорит тот. — Можно мне вернуть очки, пока ты меня не развязал?

— Конечно, — отвечает Эдди и берёт очки Ричи, чтобы надеть их ему на лицо.

Ричи недоумённо моргает.

— Ого, — произносит он. — Кажется, у меня реально помутился рассудок, когда ты забрал мои очки.

— В хорошем смысле? — интересуется Эдди, медленно развязывая узлы на запястьях Ричи.

— Да, наверно, — отвечает Ричи. Он всматривается в лицо Эдди, как будто ему всё время не терпелось это сделать. — Зачем ты заставляешь меня говорить такие вещи?

— Потому что я в них верю, — объясняет Эдди. — И мне было любопытно, как всё пройдёт.

— А я... это было хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Ричи.

— Всегда, — заверяет его Эдди. Это правда. — Но я не почувствовал, что действительно попал для тебя в яблочко. Я бы хотел потом попробовать по-другому, хорошо?

— Как по-другому? — интересуется Ричи.

— Ты сказал, что порка — это для тебя «может быть», — объясняет Эдди. — Я бы хотел очень осторожно попробовать так с поркой.

Ричи морщит нос.

— Ну… э-э…

Эдди улыбается. Ему кажется очаровательным то, что Ричи, похоже, предполагает всё, что можно классифицировать в качестве наказания, как что-то грубое и тревожное.

— Как думаешь, я могу показать тебе один шлепок, чтобы ты знал, что представлять, если будешь думать об этом все выходные?

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Конечно.

Эдди садится и похлопывает себя по коленям.

— Ложись ко мне на бёдра.

Ричи опускается на пол и неловко склоняется над коленями Эдди.

— Вот так?

Эдди слегка сдвигает его так, что талия Ричи оказывается прямо над его бедром, немного подталкивая его задницу вверх, и опускает руку со слабым шлепком.

Ричи разражается смехом.

— Чувак, и это всё?

— Это всё, — подтверждает Эдди.

— Это буквально _ничего_ , — говорит Ричи. — Блять, чувак, я-то думал, что ты собираешься ударить меня по заднице.

Эдди фыркает.

— Для некоторых людей я, очевидно, буду жёстче, но для тебя — только так. И вот здесь я бы и поставил точку. Чтобы был такой же эффект, как с волосами.

— Ладно, я думаю, мы можем попробовать, — говорит Ричи. — Ты просто будешь гладить меня по заднице, при этом целый час заставляя говорить приятные вещи о себе, но если таков твой план, то…

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Да, тебя-то, очевидно, это не вообще не трогает, — поддразнивает он. Ричи застенчиво улыбается ему. — Но в следующий раз мы сделаем что-нибудь попроще. Я хочу лучше почувствовать то, что приводит тебя в нужное состояние, прежде чем буду толкать тебя сильнее.

— М-м, ладно, — говорит Ричи, соскальзывая с его колен. — Э-э... ты... ты правда думаешь, что со мной весело? Вообще?

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. — Я правда так думаю.

— Эм, — произносит Ричи, готовясь сказать что-то важное. Эдди поворачивается и пристально смотрит на него, стараясь быть открытым и в то же время терпеливым. — Я должен сказать тебе... — Эдди мягко кивает, но Ричи отстраняется, слегка смеясь. — Даже не знаю. Не бери в голову.

Эдди думает, что всё тот прекрасно знает, но он ничего не говорит.

— Хочешь мороженого? — вместо этого спрашивает он. Ричи скажет ему, когда будет готов.

Ричи криво улыбается.

— Разве я заслужил?

Эдди закатывает глаза. Ричи его раскусил, но ничего страшного.

— Я же говорил тебе. Всегда.

Ричи сияет, а Эдди так глубоко, фундаментально облажался.


	7. Chapter 7

Ричи рассеянно листает свой сценарий.

Грета бросает на него неприязненный взгляд с того места, где допивает кофе.

— Что? — обращается он к ней.

Она закатывает глаза.

— Послушай, Тозиер, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, но на Земле не существует человека, который мог бы превратить «Плейбой в суде 2» в своего рода феминистский триумф. Чёрт возьми, тебе понадобилось бы сраное чудо, чтобы он хоть прорывом стал. Я просто хочу отснять сцену, получить свою зарплату и пойти домой, чтобы перестать притворяться, что ты меня привлекаешь.

— Ну и ну, — произносит Ричи. — Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь на самом деле.

— Ничего личного, — отвечает она. — Я знаю, что тебе тоже не нравится целовать меня.

— Вполне справедливо, — говорит Ричи. Он мог бы начать волноваться, что она слишком много знает, но, судя по тому, что знает он, Грета именно такая сама по себе. — Но разве ты не хочешь спасти _хоть что-нибудь_ из этого сценария? Мы могли бы быть очень забавными, ты и я.

— У меня такое чувство, что ты пытаешься сделать что-то вроде «Звёздных войн», — сообщает ему Грета. — И нет. Я хочу домой, к моим кошкам.

— Хорошо, понял, принял, — говорит Ричи. Он не ненавидит Грету, но она ему и не очень нравится, и он не возражает, чтобы это было взаимно. — Окей.

В этот момент появляется Коннор, выкладывая свою сумку и большой фотоаппарат, и Ричи оставляет Грету наедине с её делами.

— Слушай, у тебя есть время? — спрашивает Коннор, бочком подходя к Ричи.

Грета вздыхает, швыряет стаканчик в мусорное ведро и уходит.

— Э-э, — отзывается Ричи, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто режиссёр спрашивает кого-то ещё по поводу свободного времени. — Конечно, тебе нужна помощь с чем-то?

— Я вернулся и просмотрел запись той сцены, на которой ты застрял, — говорит Коннор.

— Ого, тебе нужен целый день, чтобы уволить меня? — Ричи смеётся, вертя в руках очки. Конечно, Коннор более восприимчив к его предложениям, чем Грета, но Ричи не может не волноваться, что он строит из себя идиота.

(Но, по крайней мере, Эдди гордится им.)

— Нет, нет, — говорит Коннор. — Совсем нет. Сцена стала лучше после твоих предложений. Я думаю, что работал со сценарием в неправильном направлении, и я надеялся, что, возможно, смогу получить ещё твоих советов.

— О, — произносит Ричи. Возможно, это не _самое_ последнее, чего он ожидал, но оно всё-таки в списке есть. — Конечно, да, здорово.

— Как насчёт в среду после съёмок? — спрашивает Коннор. — Можешь прийти ко мне, я знаю, что у тебя есть соседи.

— Отлично! — отвечает Ричи и чувствует, как у него начинает кружиться голова от одной мысли. — Да, хорошо, с удовольствием!

— Отлично, — повторяет Коннор, ухмыляясь и похлопывая его по плечу. — Займись причёской и макияжем.

— Да, сэр, — говорит Ричи, отдавая честь.

***

Коннор живёт в хорошем районе города. Его квартира находится на самом верхнем этаже, и она там единственная, что, по мнению Ричи, делает её пентхаусом. Никто на самом деле не сказал ему определение пентхауса, он знает только то, что ему надо отыграть ещё несколько таких ролей, как в этом фильме, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы подумать о приобретении такой квартиры.

(Не то чтобы он хотел жить без Бев или Стэна. Он думает, что, возможно, останется странным соседом-холостяком Стэна и Патти до конца своей жизни, даже после того, как они поженятся.)

— Блять, чувак. Твой дом очень хорош, — говорит Ричи, чувствуя себя безнадёжно не в своей тарелке. Он почти уверен, что у Эдди тоже много денег, но дизайнерские решения Эдди не пытаются дать людям об этом знать.

С другой стороны, из-за окон во всю стену, какого-то большого кубического фонтана и чёрной цветовой гаммы создаётся такое впечатление, что квартира принадлежит одному из злодеев Бонда...

Коннор смеётся.

— Да, тут приложил руку мой кузен. Он работает в правоохранительных органах.

— И из-за этого у него есть деньги, чтобы помочь тебе купить такую квартиру? — спрашивает Ричи. — Не хочу этого говорить, но твой кузен не чист на руку.

Коннор фыркает.

— Да уж, он настоящий персонаж, — говорит он. — Но я вернул ему деньги, как только у меня появились свои, так что…

— Он не может сделать тебе никаких предложений, от которых ты не сможешь отказаться? — интересуется Ричи в своей лучшей пародии на Корлеоне. На стене в рамке висит плакат «Стрит Файтер», и Ричи думает, что он коллекционный. — Знаешь, — говорит он, — я чертовски хорош в «Стрит Файтере».

— Да ты что? — произносит Коннор, с вызовом ухмыляясь. — Спорим, я надеру тебе задницу.

— Наверное, когда-нибудь мне придётся доказать, что ты ошибаешься, а? — стреляет Ричи в ответ.

Коннор смеётся, потом прикусывает губу и оглядывает Ричи с ног до головы, оценивая его.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Да, конечно, — говорит Ричи, засовывая руки в карманы.

— У меня есть отличный выдержанный скотч, — предлагает Коннор.

Ричи на самом деле не любит виски, но он достаточно долго работает в этом бизнесе, чтобы знать, что нельзя оскорблять чей-либо выдержанный напиток.

— Звучит великолепно.

Коннор наливает им обоим по стакану и протягивает один Ричи. Он достаёт сценарий и красную ручку.

— Мы ещё можем заказать пиццу, если хочешь.

— О, никаких суши с икрой? — спрашивает Ричи. — Или пончиков с золотом?

— _Хорошую_ пиццу, — говорит Коннор с улыбкой. — Хотя ты производишь впечатление человека, который любит гавайскую пиццу.

— О, ха, — отзывается Ричи. С тех пор как Эдди упомянул, что у него скучная куртка, Ричи стал носить на работу больше гавайских рубашек. Однако он не уверен, насколько глубокий предполагался укол. Он не привык, чтобы режиссёров волновало то, что он говорит, и всё это кажется ему странным. — Да, поверь мне, я бы с удовольствием сводил всех с ума своим дурным вкусом, но нет. Никакого ананаса для меня.

— Хорошо, — говорит Коннор. — А как насчёт старой доброй пепперони?

— Звучит здорово, — соглашается Ричи.

Коннор улыбается и заказывает пиццу, затем похлопывает по месту рядом с собой на диване. Ричи быстро садится.

— Итак, я думаю, мы можем просто пройтись по сценарию и по ходу выражать свои идеи, — предлагает Коннор.

— Конечно, — отвечает Ричи. — Да. Вообще-то... у меня много идей. Некоторые, осмелюсь сказать, проницательны.

Коннор фыркает.

— Да, держу пари.

У Ричи слегка скручивает живот, но это глупо. Конечно, Коннор не понимает шутки. Он открывает сценарий и находит первую сцену, которая является немного сомнительной.

— Хм, ладно, тогда слушай. Я не хочу быть занудой, — говорит он, — я просто думаю, что было бы забавнее, если бы она по-настоящему сама хотела этого. Типа то, как дела обстоят сейчас, довольно жутко выглядит, но это можно изменить.

Коннор кивает.

— Ладно, у тебя есть предложения?

— Да, вообще-то, и нам даже не придётся сильно переделывать сценарий, — отвечает Ричи. — Ну как? Просто по одной реплике здесь и там.

— Хорошо, — говорит Коннор и обводит реплику, на которую указывает Ричи. — Отлично. Это именно то, что нам нужно.

Ричи улыбается, чувствуя гордость за себя. Ему не терпится рассказать об этом Эдди.

— И следующая сцена тоже... — говорит он, быстро переворачивая страницы.

Ричи поражён тем, как хорошо Коннор слушает. Он не ожидал, что они будут на одной волне, но ему это нравится. Коннор и сам довольно забавный. До сих пор Ричи почти не разговаривал с этим парнем: он прежде всего стендап-комик, и он думает, что Коннор по большей части хотел от него импровизации, используя диалоги сценария в качестве руководства и не слишком вмешиваясь в сцены.

Но, как оказалось, он умный, забавный и... очень привлекательный.

Ричи на самом деле не думал ни о каких парнях, кроме Эдди, с тех пор как они познакомились, но поскольку он сталкивается плечами с Коннором и тот смеётся над его шутками, трудно не поддаться привычке немного задыхаться рядом с любым симпатичным парнем, который хочет поговорить с ним.

Всё становится ещё хуже, когда доставляют пиццу и Коннор наливает им ещё по стаканчику. Они просто болтают и едят, а Ричи слегка навеселе, и, может быть, у него мурашки бегут по коже каждый раз, когда Коннор намеренно наклоняется к нему поближе.

— Так откуда ты всё это знаешь? — небрежно интересуется Коннор, снова наполняя бокал Ричи. — У тебя подружка с кинками или что-то в этом роде?

Бабочки в животе Ричи превращаются в свинец, и он делает глоток виски, чтобы не смотреть на Коннора.

— О, э-э, нет, — отвечает он. — На самом деле, забавная история, моя соседка по квартире вроде как заставила меня поговорить с её знакомым на эту тему. Он типа профессиональный Дом.

Коннор замирает.

— Э-э, но строго в профессиональной манере, — быстро добавляет Ричи. — Он просто рассказал мне, в чём заключается его работа.

— О, — произносит Коннор. — Значит, это не…

— Нет, нет, — говорит Ричи. — Этот парень профессионал. С настоящими стандартами и всё такое. И... ну, ты знаешь. Я просто... расспрашивал его об этом, а не... я имею в виду…

— Ладно, — говорит Коннор. — Так вы не…

Ричи захлёстывает паника.

— Не что? — выпаливает он. _Отрицать, отрицать, отрицать._

Но потом Коннор целует его.

Ричи никогда раньше не целовался с парнем. И всё ещё не целуется, просто сидит неподвижно, как бревно, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни прекратить панику. И Коннор отстраняется, и, _чёрт бы его побрал_ , Ричи _никогда раньше не целовался с парнем_ , он взрослый гей, который никогда ни с кем не держался за руки...

Прежде чем Коннор успевает полностью отстраниться, Ричи целует его в ответ, и Коннор хватает его сзади за шею и притягивает ближе, а Ричи тянется к его щеке, и хотя он немного одурманен виски, это самое сильное ощущение, которое он когда-либо испытывал — дрожь, охватывающая всё его тело, и он не может сдержать её, и–

А потом они оба, кажется, теряют импульс одновременно. Ричи резко отстраняется, во рту покалывает, а Коннор отводит взгляд и прижимает тыльную сторону запястья к губам.

— Ладно, хорошо, — произносит Ричи, его голос звучит небрежно и как будто издалека. — Мне пора.

— Можешь остаться, — говорит Коннор, протягивая руку и устраивая её на бедре Ричи.

— Нет, я, э-э, я собираюсь... э-э... — заикаясь, отвечает Ричи, спотыкаясь о кресло, его ноги дрожат от странного прилива чувств, которые он даже не хочет изучать. — И я... э-э... увидимся завтра.

Коннор удивлённо смотрит на него, а Ричи хватает свою куртку и, пошатываясь, выходит из квартиры. Позже у него происходит самая неловкая поездка на лифте.

***

— Как всё прошло? — интересуется Стэн, Патти обернулась вокруг его талии, и они смотрят какой-то документальный фильм.

Ричи хочет содрать с себя кожу и убежать в лес. Ему хочется засунуть весь кулак себе в глотку и закричать. Ему хочется плакать, радоваться или рассказать обо всём Стэну. Он хочет пойти к Эдди и на самом деле набраться смелости, чтобы выйти перед ним, потому что Эдди говорит о нём хорошие вещи, и он почти, почти, _почти_ чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Отлично! — отвечает он, показывая Стэну два больших пальца. — Ему понравились мои идеи!

_И ещё по какой-то причине мой рот._

— Хорошо, — произносит Стэн.

— Господи, ты не собираешься приставать ко мне из-за того, что я, возможно, делаю фильм ещё хуже? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Нет, ты же занимался исследованиями, — говорит Стэн. — Похоже, ты считаешь это важным.

_Почти, почти, почти._

— Ав, ладно, — говорит Ричи. — Ну, я пойду спать, пока ты не заставил меня плакать, Станиэль.

Стэн терпеливо отмахивается от него, и Ричи убегает в свою комнату, запирая дверь, чтобы поддаться приступу паники напротив неё, и зажимая рот руками, чтобы никто не услышал, как он плачет.

***

Утром он тащит Коннора в укромный уголок почти одновременно с тем, как Коннор делает то же самое с ним.

— Слушай, насчёт вчерашнего, — начинает Ричи, хотя ещё не решил, как закончить свою мысль. _Извини, меня интересует кое-кто другой, и благодаря тебе я ясно понял, что я правда, правда, правда должен выйти перед ним?_

— Очевидно, никто не должен узнать об этом, — быстро говорит Коннор шёпотом, как будто их расстреляют, если кто-нибудь услышит их разговор.

Ричи замирает.

— Э-э, — произносит он.

— Я имею в виду, послушай, — говорит Коннор, — не обижайся и всё такое, но каминг-аут обернётся для меня катастрофой, и будет ещё хуже, если меня застукают с _Балаболом_ на съёмках «Плейбоя в суде 2».

Ричи чувствует себя так, словно его вывернули наизнанку.

— О, да, — отвечает он с отвратительным, громким смехом, который ползёт вверх по его горлу, как будто у него есть собственный разум. — К чёрту это. Шутки просто напишутся сами собой.

Коннор вздыхает с облегчением.

— Хорошо, — произносит он. — Я... Хорошо.

— Да нет, я всё понимаю, — говорит Ричи, что ужасно, потому что это правда. — Господи, ты вообще можешь себе это представить?

— Ага, — смеётся Коннор. — Да. Спасибо за понимание, чувак.

Ричи показывает ему два больших пальца.

_«Почти_ , — думает он. — _Почти в безопасности»_.

***

Он пытается пережить это.

Вот из-за чего был создан бренд «Балабол»: из-за этого ужасного, прочного знания, что он слишком, сука, _туп_ , потому что ему нравятся парни, потому что он думал, что на этот раз всё будет хорошо. Что всё не кончится либо тем, что кому-то будет противно и придётся сглаживать ситуацию шуткой, либо тем, что кто-нибудь выбьет из него всё дерьмо, хотя он даже ничего не _сделал_.

Он дразнит и подкалывает, пока Бев не захлопывает дверь прямо перед его носом с улыбкой и закатив глаза, пока Патти не кричит ему «бип-бип» с лестничной площадки, уходя, пока Стэн не отмечает, что он особенно неприятно себя ведёт.

Хуже всего, что он появляется на пороге дома Эдди с опозданием на пять минут.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Эдди в коридоре, вместо того чтобы подтвердить, что Ричи ничего не может сделать правильно. Даже не может найти и поцеловать другого гея правильно.

— Да, съёмки затянулись, извини, — отвечает Ричи. Возможно, он мог бы поспорить и уйти как полагается. Коннору было так неловко, что он, наверное, без разговоров отпустил бы Ричи на несколько минут пораньше.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет Эдди, принимая его куртку. — Такое случается.

Такое случается с Ричи чаще, чем обычно.

— Но режиссёру понравились мои идеи, — рассказывает Ричи, шокированный собственным весёлым тоном. — Умудрился пропихнуть туда хоть какой-то приличный БДСМ-этикет _и_ быть смешным.

— Это здорово, — говорит Эдди, улыбаясь. — Видишь? Ты великолепен.

Он берёт Ричи за плечи и усаживает на диван.

— Давай попробуем порку, — выпаливает Ричи.

Эдди поднимает бровь.

— Да?

— Да, я под кайфом, я справлюсь, — объясняет Ричи. _Лжец, лжец, лжец._

— М-м, нет, я так не думаю, — говорит Эдди, заправляя прядь его волос за ухо. — Если ты уже под кайфом, то разбиться гораздо легче. Я думаю, мы должны сделать что-то спокойное. А ты как думаешь?

Ричи хочет убежать. Он хочет, чтобы ему было больно, или доказать, что он может сделать что-то _правильно, спасибо_ , или и то, и другое, а «что-то спокойное» — вряд ли закончится первым или вторым. Он не спокоен, он запутался и напуган.

— Как скажешь, босс, — говорит он, потому что чем хуже он себя чувствует, тем больше контроля захватывает его рот.

— Может быть, мы попробуем новые виды бондажа, — предлагает Эдди. — Хм? Дадим тебе время обработать эту высоту в тишине и посмотрим, сможем ли мы продвинуть тебя немного дальше в сабспейс.

Ричи вздыхает. Он этого не хочет. Он хочет почесать зуд под своей кожей, даже если это означает, что ему придётся разорвать себя на части, чтобы добраться до него. Но больше всего ему хочется угодить Эдди, и он кивает.

— Да, хорошо.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эдди с улыбкой. — Вот это хороший мальчик. Можешь сказать мне стоп-слова?

— «Зелёный» — вперёд, «жёлтый» — на месте, «красный» — ни с места, — говорит Ричи, улыбаясь в ответ и наблюдая, как Эдди достаёт верёвку. От одной мысли о стоп-словах его тошнит. Ещё одна вещь, которую он не может сделать правильно.

— Можно мне твои очки? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Нет, — резко отвечает Ричи. Он так близок к тому, чтобы пойти по спирали, что не может обойтись без очков. А потом он чувствует себя ёбаным неудачником. Он даже не может позволить Эдди снять очки. Это всего лишь _очки_. Эдди никогда не заставлял его двигаться дальше, чем на шаг, с того места, где он начинал сцену, он даже не ударится или не споткнётся обо что-то, он же просто...

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Эдди.

Но это не так, потому что Ричи сейчас должен быть хорошим и делать то, что Эдди велит ему, но он не _делает_ только потому, что хулиганы в его школе скидывали с него очки веселья ради (и обзывали, своими словами попадая точно в цель), и потому, что Ричи трус.

— Руки, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи протягивает ему запястья — и прохладная верёвка скользит по его коже.

Как ни странно, несмотря на то, что Ричи солгал ему в лицо, Эдди оказался прав. Приятно ощущать прохладный красный материал на своей коже, наблюдать, как петли одна за другой обвивают его руки, пока он не впадает в лёгкое оцепенение.

Эдди поднимает его руки, закрепляя их у груди. Впервые со среды ему стало немного легче дышать.

Эдди замечает это, как всегда.

— Да, ты казался немного взвинченным, — говорит он. — Чувствуешь себя немного спокойнее?

Ричи кивает.

Эдди улыбается. Он вплетает пальцы в волосы Ричи и бормочет:

— Ты такой хороший. — И это, по-видимому, всё, что требуется.

— Красный, — выпаливает Ричи.

Трудно сказать, кто из них больше в шоке.

Эдди отдёргивает руку.

— Ты в порядке?

— Эм, — говорит Ричи. Он чувствует себя как будто не в своём теле, как будто он только сейчас полностью осознал свои руки и то, что они связаны, но их положение не полностью регистрируется мозгом. — Э-э, нет?

— Ладно, можешь объяснить? — спрашивает Эдди твёрдым, нежным голосом, развязывая верёвку, и Ричи ломается.

— Если я так, блять, хорош — выдыхает он, — тогда _какого хера_ я всегда недостаточно _хорош_?

Эдди медленно опускается рядом с ним.

— Что? Недостаточно хорош для чего?

Ричи падает ему на плечо, и его отпускает; он рыдает во всё горло. Намного хуже, чем в прошлый раз, — абсолютный фонтан из некрасивых, горьких слёз.

Но Эдди просто обнимает его, крепко обвивая своими руками, от него пахнет бензином и каким-то странным шампунем с алоэ, и Ричи немного теряет самообладание, потому что Эдди заставляет его чувствовать себя таким спокойным и хорошим, и он просто хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Он не понимает, почему оно, блять, не может.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Эдди низким и тихим голосом, гладя его по волосам. — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, хотя бы понемногу.

Ричи качает головой.

— Тебе не обязательно рассказывать мне всё, — говорит Эдди. Нет, _умоляет_.

— Я не могу, — хрипит Ричи. Потому что это всегда почти, почти _безопасно_ , но никогда до конца. Всегда есть что-то или кто-то, что стоит на пути. Никогда не бывает достаточно безопасно, он никогда не бывает достаточно хорошим, никогда, блять, не бывает _достаточно_.

— Рич, — зовёт Эдди. — Я хочу помочь.

Ричи сидит в его объятиях и тихонько икает ему в шею.

— Ты можешь сказать мне цвет? — шепчет Эдди.

— Жёлтый, — бормочет Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди и не двигается, крепко прижимая его к себе.

_«Согласился бы_ Эдди _признаться на публике, что целовался с_ Балаболом? _» —_ задумывается Ричи.

— Я кое-кого поцеловал, — бормочет Ричи, — а на следующее утро этот человек сказал, что не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, что он целовался с Балаболом.

Он чувствует, как Эдди сжимает челюсти. Он действительно верит в это, понимает Ричи. Он действительно верит в то дерьмо, которое говорит Ричи в лицо. Он наблюдает, как Эдди делает глубокие вдохи, чтобы успокоиться, и впадает в панику. Ослепляющую, парализующую, тошнотворную панику, потому что он собирается сказать это, он собирается, он _должен_ , слова вертятся прямо на кончике его языка...

— Кто это был? — наконец, спрашивает Эдди, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал насмешливо. — Потому что, знаешь ли, я не боюсь ударить женщину.

_Женщина_.

Теперь Ричи ничего не скажет.

Он высвобождается из объятий Эдди и прижимает ладони к полу, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и горько смеётся.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Эдди. — Ладно, это явно не помогло. Извини. Я знаю, что шутки не помогают, когда ты идёшь по спирали, и я не хотел шутить, я просто подумал…

Ричи качает головой.

— Нет, я... всё в порядке, — отвечает он, делая глубокий вдох. — Думаю, мне нужно пойти домой и отоспаться.

Эдди хмуро смотрит на него.

— Эй, помнишь, о чём мы говорили? Насчёт дропа?

Ричи хочет напомнить ему, что они почти ничего не сделали, потому что он струсил через две секунды, но он молчит. Он просто улыбается, а затем говорит:

— Нет, серьёзно, я просто... я ценю твою заботу, правда, но мне серьёзно нужно немного побыть одному, я думаю.

— Хорошо, но напиши мне, когда вернёшься домой или если тебе _что-нибудь_ понадобится. Что угодно, понял? И если через час тебе не станет лучше или станет ещё хуже, _позвони мне_. Ты понял?

Ричи кивает.

— Я не шучу, — говорит Эдди. — Ты можешь очень плохо чувствовать себя из-за дропа. Так что если ты говоришь, что тебе нужно пространство, то я поверю тебе, но ты должен связаться со мной, если _что-нибудь_ случится, хорошо? Честное слово, для меня это не проблема.

Ричи снова кивает.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Ты сам поедешь домой?

— Нет, я вызову такси, — бормочет Ричи.

— Я вызову, — говорит Эдди. — Выпей стакан воды, ладно? И съешь что-нибудь, когда вернёшься домой.

— Понял, — говорит Ричи, складывая пальцы в жест «ОК».

Эдди протягивает ему стакан с водой и неловко крутится вокруг него, пока не приезжает такси, после чего Эдди, нахмурив брови, провожает его, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Он стоит на обочине, пока Ричи не скрывается из виду, и отворачивается, чтобы вытащить телефон, только когда машина скрывается за поворотом.

Ричи поплотнее закутывается в куртку и едет домой.

Он на самом деле хочет съесть что-нибудь, когда оказывается в квартире, но даже сообщение для Эдди — _**«дома»**_ — утомляет, и как только он его отправил, Ричи идёт прямо в свою комнату и падает на кровать.

Через несколько минут Бев стучит в дверь.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спрашивает она.

— Оставь меня в покое, — бормочет он в подушки.

— Значит, это «нет», — говорит она.

— Это значит «оставь меня, _блять_ , в покое, Беверли»! — рявкает он, перекатываясь на кровати, чтобы сесть.

Она холодно смотрит на него. Её трудно напугать, и она не столько расстроена, сколько встревожена.

Дверь в комнату Стэна, которая расположена напротив комнаты Ричи, тоже открывается.

— Что происходит? — Они с Бев обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Ничего, — отвечает Ричи. — Извини, что накричал, я просто хочу немного поспать, ладно?

Он хватает одеяло и заворачивается в него, свернувшись калачиком вокруг ощущения пустоты в груди. Он чувствует, как они оба смотрят на него, прежде чем, наконец, пол скрипит, они приглушённо шепчутся и оставляют его одного в тишине.

Ричи понятия не имеет, сколько прошло времени, но предполагает, что уже пора ужинать, по тому, что Стэн снова стучит в его дверь, откашливаясь, чтобы привлечь внимание, и по тому, что чувствует запах готовящейся еды.

— Я же сказал, оставь меня в покое, Стэнли, — бормочет Ричи.

— Это не Стэнли, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи вскакивает с кровати.

Эдди смотрит на него сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Ричи, сглатывая. Он понятия не имеет, как сильно он провинился и что сейчас происходит, но догадывается, что пятничные сеансы закончились.

— После твоего ухода у меня началась — как я думал — паранойя, и я попросил Бев написать мне, если ты будешь очень расстроен, — объясняет Эдди. — Оказывается, это была не такая уж паранойя.

— Прости, я... — выдыхает Ричи.

— Я готовлю бигос¹, — говорит Эдди, раскрывая руки, чтобы показать лопаточку. — Капуста по-польски. Рецепт моего отца. Единственное, что я умею готовить.

— И это всё? — спрашивает Ричи. — Ты не собираешься кричать на меня или что-то в этом роде?

— И заставить тебя чувствовать себя ещё хуже? — в ответ спрашивает Эдди с лёгкой улыбкой. — Нет, конечно, нет.

Ричи не знает, что теперь делать, поэтому он просто тупо стоит.

— Послушай, очевидно, я сказал что-то не то, когда пытался тебя утешить, и тебе не нужно объяснять, что именно, — говорит Эдди, — но ты и так был расстроен, и теперь у тебя дроп, и я должен помочь тебе. Как твой Дом и как твой друг. Так что... я приготовил немного еды, и я здесь ради тебя. И ещё я обещаю, что ни с кем не стану развязывать драку.

Ричи сглатывает.

— Значит, я всё ещё твой саб?

Эдди явно старается не рассмеяться, но безуспешно. Его смех мягкий, тихий, и Ричи совсем не чувствует себя Балаболом.

— Да, Рич, я же тебе говорил. Только если здесь не замешан топор, а так я не собираюсь с тобой прощаться, — отвечает он.

— Я думаю, день точно обошёлся без топоров, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди кивает, бросая на него нежный, но сердитый взгляд.

— Тем не менее ты _должен_ быть лучше и позволить мне заботиться о тебе. Не только потому, что это моя работа, но и потому, что ты важен для меня и я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал в одиночестве, потому что я сказал что-то не то.

— А ещё, если со мной что-нибудь случится, Стэн подаст на тебя в суд, а потом убьёт, — говорит Ричи.

— Да, я заметил, — отвечает Эдди, улыбаясь. — Просто скажи мне, что тебе нужно, и я обещаю, что сделаю это.

— Эм, — произносит Ричи. — Даже не знаю.

Эдди кивает, протягивая Ричи руку.

— Начни с еды.

Он подзывает Ричи, пока тот не оказывается в метре от него, после чего кладёт твёрдую руку между лопаток Ричи и подталкивает его по коридору на кухню.

Он усаживает Ричи и нагружает его тарелку.

— Ешь медленно, блюдо достаточно тяжёлое, — предупреждает он, наполняя и свою тарелку.

Ричи чувствует, как пара глаз прожигает его спину, и, оглянувшись через плечо, обнаруживает, что Бев и Стэн пристально смотрят на него. Он гримасничает. Он понятия не имеет, как извиниться перед ними или даже как объяснить своё поведение.

— Эй, ребят, — зовёт он, неловко поднимая свою тарелку. — Хотите немного польской… еды?

— Сомневаюсь, что это кошерно, — говорит Стэн. — Но я съем с тобой что-нибудь из остатков.

— А я попробую, — говорит Бев. — Положи мне тоже.

Эдди нагружает тарелку и для неё, затем садится рядом с Ричи, оставляя между ними достаточное расстояние, чтобы это не было странно, но достаточно близко, чтобы Ричи мог чувствовать его присутствие. Он постукивает костяшками пальцев по его бедру, как бы демонстрируя это, а затем кивает на еду, которую Ричи должен съесть.

Ричи осознаёт, что он голоднее, чем думал, отправив в рот первую ложку. Он съедает ещё немного, чувствуя себя уже лучше.

— Да, я же сказал тебе поесть, — замечает Эдди, улыбаясь.

— Да-да, — отзывается Ричи. — Я идиот, что ещё нового?

Стэн морщится, и Бев нагло пинает его под столом. Он снова молча смотрит на Эдди.

— Простите, что я был таким придурком, — говорит Ричи. — Наверное, я сам не свой, когда голоден.

Все уставились на него.

— Как в рекламе «Сникерса»? — Это ничего не объясняет. — Фу, народ, вы такие некультурные.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Бев.

Ричи качает головой.

— Я... это не важно, — отвечает он.

Бев явно хочет надавить, но Стэн качает головой. Он знаком с Ричи дольше и знает, что не стоит насильно тянуть из него ответы.

Ричи прочищает горло и неловко возвращается к еде.

Потом Эдди собирает посуду и возвращается к Ричи, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Ну что? — спрашивает он. — Мы можем снова пойти в твою комнату?

Ричи кивает.

— Я поговорю с вами позже, хорошо? — обращается он к Бев и Стэну.

— Тебе же лучше, — бормочет Стэн, но отпускает Ричи с Эдди.

Эдди закрывает дверь, как только они оказываются в комнате Ричи, и Ричи медленно теряет рассудок. Эдди в его комнате, и они одни.

— Хочешь, я тебя обниму? — предлагает Эдди.

Ричи сейчас потеряет сознание.

— Э-э, — тянет он.

— Я знаю, это может быть немного неловко, когда происходит не сразу после сцены, — мягко добавляет Эдди. — Но объятия помогают при дропе.

— Конечно, — соглашается Ричи. Он колеблется. — Может быть, мы... ляжем?

— Если тебе так удобно, — говорит Эдди. — Сделаем, как ты захочешь.

Ричи прочищает горло и осторожно ложится на кровать, подтягивая за собой ноги и наблюдая, как Эдди снимает часы, кладёт их на прикроватную тумбочку и присоединяется к нему.

— «Ложечками»? — спрашивает он.

Ричи слегка смеётся над этим.

— Нет, как насчёт... — Он извивается, пока его голова не утыкается в плечо Эдди, колени прижаты к его боку. — Пойдёт?

— Не то слово, — говорит Эдди с нежной улыбкой. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил или молчал?

— Неважно, — отвечает Ричи. — Как хочешь.

Эдди кивает, проводя большим пальцем по плечу Ричи.

Некоторое время они лежат молча, пока Ричи не начинает смеяться.

— Чувак, — произносит он, — это так неловко.

Эдди смеётся вместе с ним.

— Ну вот теперь да, — говорит он.

— Ты часто _так_ делаешь?

— Нет, — признаётся Эдди. — Это скорее услуга друга, чем Дома.

— О, здорово, — говорит Ричи. — Ты, наверно, мог бы зарабатывать на этом. Просто обнимаясь с людьми.

— Ты думаешь, у меня впереди карьера профессионального обнимальщика? — дразнит Эдди.

— О, да, — произносит Ричи, — у тебя сильные руки и ты приятно пахнешь, ты уже на полпути.

Эдди снова смеётся.

— Я подумаю об этом.

Ричи прижимается чуть ближе, мягко улыбаясь.

— Спасибо, что пришёл проведать меня. Мне жаль, что я солгал тебе о том, что я... ну, ты понял, в порядке. И о том, что мне нужно пространство. И о том, что…

— Всё в порядке, Рич, — заверяет Эдди, потирая ему спину.

Ричи выгибает бровь.

Эдди стонет.

— Послушай, я же не говорю, что не сержусь. Но я могу справиться с тем, что я немного зол: я могу представить, каково это — быть отвергнутым, как ты сегодня, и это, вероятно, очень задело тебя. Это совершенно нормально — иногда оступаться, когда ты расстроен.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох.

— Да, ладно, если ты так говоришь. — Он делает паузу. — В общем, я не хочу замыкаться в себе, я знаю, что это не относится к _правилам_ и прочей хрени. Я просто рад, что ты здесь, чувак.

— Я тоже рад, что я здесь, — говорит Эдди. — Если я могу ещё чем-то помочь, просто дай мне знать.

Ричи хотел бы попросить Эдди, чтобы тот каким-то образом заставил его рассказать о своей ориентации, но это явно не сработает. Вместо этого он кивает, уткнувшись головой в ключицу Эдди.

— В общем, я не знаю, как сказать это красиво, — начинает Эдди, — но когда-нибудь появится человек, который захочет тебя. Открыто. Потому что ты правда необыкновенный.

Ричи чувствует слишком много всего сразу.

— Мне надо в туалет, — выдыхает он.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эдди. — Я пока принесу тебе ещё воды, ладно?

— Конечно, — говорит Ричи, соскальзывая с кровати и направляясь в ванную.

Ему в самом деле нужно в туалет, поэтому после он моет руки дольше, чем это необходимо, чтобы дать себе время всё обдумать.

Эдди всё ещё нет в комнате, когда он возвращается.

Ричи сглатывает и идёт по коридору, раздумывая, стоит ли ему донимать Эдди, пока они не вернутся в его комнату. Глупо чувствовать себя одиноким после того, как он только что видел Эдди, но это так. Он тянется в сторону кухни, откуда доносится приглушённый разговор.

—… последние пару дней он правда был не в себе, — шепчет Бев. — Но не настолько. Иногда он просто немного хандрит, а потом мы узнаём, что его беспокоит. Но такого никогда не было.

— Он что-то говорил о поцелуе... — шепчет Эдди, на мгновение замолкая. — С какой-то девушкой.

— Эдди, это не обязательно, мы уже знаем, — шепчет Стэн в ответ.

Всё тело Ричи напрягается. Голос Стэна звучит мягко, почти в извиняющемся тоне, и Ричи понимает, что попал в точку.

— Знаете что? — спрашивает Эдди.

Наступает долгое молчание.

— Вот дерьмо, — шепчет Бев, но Ричи не слышит ответа Эдди, потому что именно в этот момент его рвёт на весь коридор.

***

¹ **Би́гос** , также би́гус — традиционное для украинской, белорусской, польской, латышской и литовской кухонь второе блюдо из квашеной капусты и мяса. В России часто называют «солянка».


	8. Chapter 8

— Ладно, может, мне не стоило кормить тебя тонной капусты и сосисок, — говорит Эдди, оглядывая Ричи. Он бледен как полотно и то и дело переводит взгляд то на Бев, то на Стэна, которые переглядываются между собой. — Что?

— Ничего, — быстро отвечает Стэн.

Эдди разрывается между тем, чтобы потребовать от них ответов, и тем, чтобы убедиться, что с Ричи всё в порядке, но в данный момент беспокойство о Ричи берёт верх. Он оттаскивает его от рвоты и усаживает на кухне.

— Как давно вы знаете? — хрипит Ричи.

Они оба съёживаются и смотрят на Эдди.

— Может, нам стоит поговорить наедине, — предлагает Бев. Эдди догадывается, что она имеет в виду без него, и поскольку он не понимает, что здесь происходит, он не будет спорить, но чёрт его подери, если он не хочет знать. Ему не терпелось ввязаться в драку с тех пор, как Ричи упомянул о поцелуе.

Но эта мысль не помогает, и он делает шаг назад.

— Нет! — Ричи плачет, как только Эдди убирает руки с его плеча. — Нет, ребята, вы сами об этом заговорили. Не стесняйтесь сейчас!

Они обмениваются виноватыми взглядами, и что-то защитное поднимает голову внутри Эдди. Он смотрит на Бев и Стэна.

— _О чём_ вы заговорили?

Стэн смотрит на Ричи, слегка качая головой.

— Нет, давай, выкладывай! — рявкает Ричи.

Стэн неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Я знаю Ричи с семи лет. Он никогда не целовался с девушкой.

— Я целовался со Сьюзен Рид во втором классе, — бормочет Ричи.

— Нет, ты _сказал_ , что целовался, — говорит Стэн. Он выглядит так, будто его самого вот-вот вырвет. — После того как прошёл слух о... — Он морщится. — Ты понял.

Ричи ещё больше вжимает голову в плечи.

— Это было очевидно для всех?

— Нет. Просто для меня ты как открытая книга, ты же знаешь, — бормочет Стэн.

Бев вздыхает.

— Сразу после Тома, когда я переезжала, и нам всем было очень неудобно, и ты решил _чересчур_ зациклиться на том, как я буду жить с двумя натуралами. Это... показалось странным. Поэтому я спросила Стэна об этом, потому что не хотела, чтобы дело дошло до ссоры, но он сказал: «Не твоё дело», с этим выражением в глазах, понимаешь, о чём я?

Это заставляет Ричи неуверенно улыбнуться.

— Да, я знаю этот взгляд.

— Я запаниковал, — объясняет Стэн.

— Как скоро ты узнала после Тома? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Очень скоро, — отвечает Бев.

— Ну, ладно, это довольно хороший аргумент, — говорит Ричи, хотя Бев и Стэн не выглядят менее виноватыми.

Эдди переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Он всё ещё ничего не понимает.

Стэн сглатывает.

— Я правда думал, что Эдди должен знать.

— Ты всегда выглядишь _таким_ расслабленным, когда возвращаешься от Эдди, — добавляет Бев. — Мы решили, что это, наверное, потому... ну, знаешь... что тебе наконец-то есть с кем поговорить. Потому что он тоже…

Всё встаёт на свои места, и Эдди требуется буквально весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не выпалить: _«Ты ГЕЙ?»_ во всю глотку в сторону Ричи, который выглядит так, будто вот-вот рассыплется в прах, если кто-нибудь сейчас просто подышит на него.

— О, _блять_ , — говорит он вместо этого. — Ты сказал _«человек»_. Ты сказал «человек», а я просто _предположил_ , что ты говоришь про девушку! Блять, я идиот.

— Я собирался тебе рассказать, — выдыхает Ричи. — Но просто никогда не было... — Он громко всхлипывает. — Я никогда никому не рассказывал. _Никому_ , и я знал, что, как только я начну, это не остановится, и я не знал, как далеко это может зайти, прежде чем... я даже не знаю.

— О, милый, — говорит Бев, опускаясь на колени и обнимая Ричи.

Стэн ведёт себя более сдержанно, осторожно усаживаясь, как усталый отец, и беря Ричи за колено.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит он. — Я волновался и просто хотел, чтобы Эдди был в курсе.

Эдди обнимает его за плечи, и Ричи шмыгает носом.

— Если тебя это утешит, я думаю, что действительно выставил себя полным идиотом, — бормочет Стэн, смаргивая слёзы. — Я уверен, что, когда пыль осядет, для тебя это будет только плюсом.

Ричи закатывает глаза.

— Да, быть идиотом — это моя фишка, Стэн, ты же знаешь. — Он пытается вытереть лицо рукавом и выглядеть невозмутимым. Безуспешно. — Господи, неужели вам не надоело, что я так много плачу? — шутит он.

— Ричи, — вздыхает Эдди. — Ну хватит.

— Боже, какой же я идиот, — бормочет Ричи. — Если быть честным до конца, я знал, что вы, ребята, поддержите меня, но мне было так страшно, и я…

Стэн тихо касается лбом колена Ричи и больше не двигается.

— Мы знаем, — говорит Бев, уткнувшись лбом в щёку Ричи.

— Всё в порядке, — добавляет Эдди. — Всё в порядке, все боятся раскрывать себя. Я волнуюсь каждый раз, когда рассказываю кому-нибудь.

Они так и сидят какое-то время, пока Ричи не чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вытереть нос о плечо Бев.

— _Мерзость_ , — жалуется она.

Они молчат ещё пару минут, прежде чем Стэн медленно поднимает голову.

— Ну... а что насчёт того, что сказал Эдди, как ты целовался с девушкой?.. — неуверенно спрашивает он.

— Это даже не я его поцеловал! — Ричи плачет. — Сначала он поцеловал меня, и я ответил, а на следующий день он просто сказал, что даже если захочет выйти, то не со мной!

— Я, блять, выбью из него всё дерьмо, — говорит Эдди. — Просто скажи мне, где и когда.

— Да, чёрт возьми, — поддерживает Бев. — Мы вместе разберёмся с этим парнем.

Ричи фыркает, хрипло смеясь сквозь слёзы.

— Нет, ребята, нет, — говорит он. — Отставить, отбой. Я в порядке.

— На нашем полу всё ещё лужа блевотины, — напоминает ему Стэн.

— Да, извини, я всё уберу, — бормочет Ричи.

— Иди ты, — говорит Эдди. — Боже, просто сиди здесь, у тебя и так был длинный день.

— Ну, как бы ладно. Тебе будет очень весело вытирать мою блевотину, чувак, — отвечает Ричи, прерывисто дыша и шмыгая носом.

Эдди закатывает глаза и встаёт. Бев присоединяется к нему, чтобы помочь найти отбеливатель и бумажные полотенца, оставляя Стэна для тихого разговора с Ричи наедине.

Только когда Эдди осторожно укладывает безбожно толстый слой бумажных полотенец на поражённый участок пола, чтобы унять запах рвоты, он наконец понимает: натурал, в которого он влюбляется, не натурал.

Он понятия не имеет, что делать с этой мыслью, потому что парень (гей), в которого он влюбляется (влюбился), плачет из-за жестокого отказа от какого-то другого парня (которого Эдди теперь ненавидит всеми фибрами своей души) и является его клиентом. А также его другом.

Эдди очень хотел бы, чтобы ему не пришлось разбираться со всей этой ситуацией, пока он вытирает блевотину ногой. Он собирается разобраться с этим позже, вероятно, за целым ведёрком мороженого «Роки Роуд».

Когда он, наконец, блаженно заливает весь коридор бо́льшим количеством отбеливателя, чем ему даже нужно, чтобы избавиться от тела, Ричи ковыляет мимо него, неловко улыбаясь и указывая на ванную.

— Собираюсь, э-э, — произносит он. — Зубы. Почистить.

Эдди быстро кивает и отходит в сторону.

Он заканчивает вытирать пол и спешит за Ричи.

— Не возражаешь, если я?.. — спрашивает он, указывая на ванну.

— Конечно, — отвечает Ричи с зубной щёткой во рту.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Эдди, собираясь закатать штаны. Они мокрые, что неудивительно, учитывая, что он вымочил все ноги в отбеливателе, но чёрт подери, если этот факт не пробуждает странную часть его мозга, которая, кажется, существует исключительно для того, чтобы кричать: _«О боже, почему они мокрые, о боже»_. Он медленно выдыхает и пытается не дать ей овладеть собой.

Ричи сразу замечает это; он выплёвывает зубную пасту в раковину и спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, я просто... перевозбудился, — отвечает Эдди, делая медленные вдохи. — И мои штаны мокрые, и это просто... не даёт мне покоя.

— Просто я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы кто-то с таким азартом использовал отбеливатель, — дразнит Ричи, а потом смущается. Если Эдди перевозбудился, то Ричи, должно быть, уже чувствует себя так, словно засунул пальцы в розетку. — Просто брось их в стирку. Если хочешь. Ты можешь снова поспать на диване.

Он нервно барабанит пальцами по раковине.

— Да, хорошо, — соглашается Эдди, расстёгивая ремень.

— Я имею в виду, — выпаливает Ричи. — Послушай. Я просто... Я не... В этом нет ничего жуткого, да?

Эдди смягчается. Сейчас речь идёт о Ричи, а Ричи нервничает и беспокоится. За время их сессий Эдди успел понять, как он мыслит.

— Ричи, ты это имел в виду, когда говорил, что лжёшь?

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи, протягивая руку, чтобы поправить очки.

— Как я уже говорил, я могу быть Домом для всех видов гендеров и сексуальных ориентаций, — мягко говорит Эдди. — Всё в порядке. В этом нет ничего жуткого.

— Значит, ты не думаешь, что я должен был сказать об этом? — резко спрашивает Ричи.

— Конечно, я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал мне, — отвечает Эдди. — Так я бы справился с некоторыми твоими дропами лучше. Но всё в порядке. Я на тебя не сержусь.

Ричи кусает нижнюю губу.

— И... это ничего не меняет с?..

— Смотря про что ты, — говорит Эдди. — Есть ли что-нибудь, что ты хотел бы делать во время сцен, в чём ты не признался, чтобы скрыть свою сексуальную ориентацию?

Наконец Ричи расслабляется.

— Да.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Ты хочешь обсудить это сейчас? — Его штаны влажные до щиколоток, но сейчас он отбрасывает этот факт в сторону.

Однако от внимания Ричи он не ускользнул.

— Сначала сними штаны, красавчик, — говорит он с усмешкой, прежде чем провести рукой по лицу.

Эдди смеётся, вылезая из штанов.

— А, — произносит Ричи, глубокомысленно кивая. — «Кельвин Кляйн».

— Заткнись нахуй, — говорит Эдди, швыряя в него штаны.

Ричи смеётся, в последний раз прополоскав рот, и прислоняется к раковине.

— В общем, — начинает он. — Эм... Я правда... хочу, чтобы мне сказали, что всё хорошо?

Эдди выгибает бровь, опуская ноги в ванну и начиная их полоскать.

— Я имею в виду, я знаю, что мы уже делаем это, — поясняет Ричи. — Но типа просто… что со мной всё хорошо. С тем, какой я. Я... Я не знал, как объяснить это чувство, э-э, вины, понимаешь?

Эдди кивает.

— Да, я понял, — признаётся он. — Я думал, это просто из-за католицизма.

Ричи смеётся.

— О, ещё как.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — интересуется Эдди, стараясь не смеяться слишком громко.

Ричи рассеянно потирает предплечье, слегка обхватив себя руками.

— Эм. Ну, я не хочу, чтобы это становилось странным.

Эдди стискивает зубы и прячет свои чувства.

— Ничего странного, — заверяет он. — Рич, я всё время занимаюсь подобными вещами. Чего бы ты ни хотел, всё нормально. Всё, что будет происходить во время сцен, будет строго профессионально.

Ричи прочищает горло и бормочет:

— Можно _я_ сниму штаны?

Эдди находится в аду, но Ричи бросает на него застенчивый взгляд с намёком на улыбку, поэтому он откладывает и эту мысль. У него кончаются полки в голове.

— Во время сцен или прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Эдди, поддразнивая. Ричи вздыхает с облегчением, что становится хорошей наградой за то, что Эдди хоть немного повзрослел в этом вопросе. — Потому что я не знаю, как тебе сказать, но тебе не нужно моё разрешение, чтобы раздеться в собственном доме.

— Не нужно? — спрашивает Ричи, притворяясь шокированным. — О, чувак, моя жизнь в последние несколько недель стала бы намного проще.

Эдди заливается смехом, а Ричи сияет от гордости.

— Нет, чувак, я имею в виду... — вздыхает Ричи. — Я просто... э-э... знаешь, то, что ты сказал о... прикосновении к моим губам?

Эдди кивает, давая Ричи время объясниться.

— И ещё, — продолжает Ричи, — ты знаешь о детях?

Эдди не может сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Да, я слышал о детях.

Ричи одаривает его робкой улыбкой.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты вроде как... должен снять рубашку и дать им немного полежать у тебя на груди, потому что... типа...

— А, — произносит Эдди, — да, кажется, я понял.

Ричи прикусывает губу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ко мне прикасались. Это... нормально?

Эдди выключает воду.

— Да, — отвечает он. _«Профессионал, Каспбрак, ты профессионал»_. Ричи — отличный саб и его друг, который _нуждается_ в этой отдушине. Домминг очень помог Эдди наладить свою жизнь, так что он не может лишить Ричи того же самого, если ему помогает саббинг. — Я не практикую полное обнажение, но если ты хочешь раздеться до белья и попробовать полный телесный бондаж, то я думаю, это сработает. Ещё можем добавить к этому какую-нибудь сенсорную игру, как я делал с твоими волосами и кожей головы.

Ричи выдыхает так, словно всё это время задерживал дыхание.

— Окей. Потрясающе. Звучит очень хорошо.

Эдди улыбается, затем опускает глаза, чтобы вернуть себе серьёзность.

— Но, Рич, когда что-то может вывести тебя из равновесия или сделать так, что дроп станет более вероятным развитием событий, мне _нужно_ знать об этом. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был честен в своих чувствах перед сценой. Я понимаю, что каминг-аут — это большое дело, так что просто для ясности: сегодня я закрою на это глаза, но так продолжаться не может. Понял?

— Да, — бормочет Ричи. — Да, хорошо.

Эдди приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы взъерошить ему волосы под таким углом, когда они оба стоят, из-за чего Ричи издаёт тот оглушительный смех, который Эдди очень любит.

— Мы всё ещё можем пообниматься? — спрашивает Ричи. — Строго профессионально, конечно.

— Конечно, — отвечает Эдди. — Хотя я предполагаю, что Бев и Стэн всё ещё хотят поговорить с тобой.

Ричи вздыхает.

— Да, наверное. — Он резко останавливается, возбуждённо ёрзая на месте. — О, да!

Он сбрасывает штаны и тут же садится на шпагат.

— Ta-дa! — выпаливает Ричи.

Эдди сойдёт с ума, чёрт возьми.

***

— Боже, я не могу поверить, что вы, ребята, просто _предположили_ , что гей, с которым я провожу кучу времени, знает, что я гей, — говорит Ричи. — Невероятно.

Стэн вздыхает. Они с Бев обнимают Ричи на диване, а Эдди неловко сидит в кресле.

— Ты собираешься использовать это против меня до конца моей жизни, не так ли?

— О, естественно, — отвечает Ричи.

Стэн бросает на него нерешительный взгляд.

— Справедливо.

Ричи прижимается к нему.

— Честно говоря, я бы, наверное, просидел в шкафу до самой смерти, если бы ты этого не сделал, и тогда у тебя в шкафу был бы скелет.

Стэн тяжело вздыхает.

— Не самый лучший каламбур.

— Ну нет, я должен проводить семинары на эту тему, — отвечает Ричи, хихикая, когда Стэн позволяет себе улыбнуться.

— Мы никому не скажем, — заверяет Бев. — Даже случайно.

— Ах, смелые слова, мисс Марш, — говорит Ричи, неловко ёрзая. — Кроме того, у Стэна голова взорвётся, если он не поговорит об этом с Патти.

— Наши распущенные уста будут запечатаны, — настаивает она. — Под страхом смертной казни, если придётся.

Ричи фыркает.

— Правда, всё в порядке. Не надо так серьёзно к этому относиться. — Он смотрит на Стэна. — И ты можешь рассказать Патти. Тогда мне самому не придётся ничего ей говорить.

— Ричи, — строго произносит Стэн.

Ричи смотрит на Бев, ожидая помощи. Она усмехается.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказала секрет, который отвлечёт от тебя часть внимания? — предлагает она, прижимаясь к нему носом.

— Серьёзно? _Сейчас_? — ворчит Стэн.

— О боже, скажи мне, — говорит Ричи, с радостью принимая предложение. — Скажи, скажи, скажи.

— У меня есть парень, — говорит Бев.

— Я так и _знал_! — вставляет Стэн. — Кто он такой? Где он живёт?

— Господи Иисусе, Стэнли, — отзывается Ричи.

— Я в него не верю, и он меня не остановит, — говорит Стэн. — Беверли!

— Его зовут Бен, он владелец цветочного магазина, и я не скажу тебе, какого именно, потому что он _самый милый_ , а ты _слишком злой_ , — отвечает Бев.

— Бев, я твой бухгалтер, я могу найти квитанцию за последний раз, когда ты покупала цветы!

— _Проклятье_.

— Успокойся, Стэнли, успокойся, — говорит Ричи и улыбается Бев. — Но мы хотим встретиться с этим таинственным цветочником, юная леди!

— Я старше тебя!

— Ах, но в душе я старик.

— Что за чушь.

Эдди улыбается, наблюдая за их ссорой, чувствуя себя немного обделённым, но радуясь, что Ричи окружён людьми, которые заботятся о нём.

Ричи замечает, что он смотрит на него, и тоже улыбается.

— Короче, теперь, когда мы всё выяснили, мы с Эдсом собираемся немного отдохнуть.

Стэн вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я... — Он качает головой и опускает её.

— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить об этом или о чём-нибудь ещё, — предлагает Бев, глядя на Эдди, — мы здесь.

— Да, я знаю, — отвечает Ричи, вытаскивая Эдди из кресла. — Кстати говоря, я, э-э, нанял Эдди.

— _Не_ выходя из шкафа? — обиженно спрашивает Бев.

— Ага, — подтверждает Ричи, толкая Эдди в коридор.

Стэн закрывает лицо руками, а Ричи всё толкает Эдди в коридор.

Ричи ведёт его в свою комнату и бросает на него нетерпеливый взгляд.

Эдди смеётся.

— Ладно, ладно, иди сюда, я тебя обниму. — Он падает на кровать и раскидывает руки.

Ричи колеблется, потом снимает очки и забирается в постель к Эдди.

Эдди не знает, почему «влюбиться в натурала» — это такое клише, когда новообретённая доступность Ричи делает всё намного сложнее. Его грудь разрывается от того, что он чувствует, когда обнимает Ричи; от того, как Ричи должен согнуться, чтобы его длинные конечности и широкая грудь уместились в руках Эдди; и от того, как Ричи прячет своё лицо на его плече, как будто Эдди может защитить его от всего мира и его собственной неуверенности.

Эдди хочет перевернуть его и поцеловать до потери сознания. Он так сильно хочет, чтобы это было тем, что нужно Ричи прямо сейчас.

Но потом Ричи поднимает голову, издаёт небрежный смешок и говорит:

— Эй, я знаю, что я весь день был жутким беспорядком, но, может быть, ты всё-таки скажешь мне, что я хороший? Я доплачу.

Что _нужно_ Ричи — так это поддержка, которую Эдди должен оказать самым решительным образом. Когда Эдди вышел, Билл помог ему справиться с этим, и теперь Эдди должен сделать всё, что в его силах.

— Ричи, у тебя сегодня были все основания быть не в себе, — начинает Эдди, ощущая боль в сердце, когда он проводит рукой по спине Ричи и крепко обнимает его. — Конечно же, ты всё ещё хороший. И я говорю это за свой счёт, потому что я правда, правда так считаю.

Ричи слегка усмехается ему в ответ.

— Ладно, ладно, это странно. Эй, а ты знаешь, что Телепузики под два метра ростом?

Эдди несколько раз моргает. Немного трудно реагировать на что-то подобное на ужасном фоне влюблённости в неподходящего человека в неподходящее время.

— Что?

— Телепузики, — повторяет Ричи. — Они типа моего роста. Это не выводит тебя из себя или вроде того?

Эдди пристально смотрит на него. Всё это похоже на лихорадочный сон.

— Это… помогает тебе?

— В некотором смысле да, если ты лежишь здесь и обнимаешь меня, пока я рассказываю тебе факты про Телепузиков, я как-то испытываю больше уверенности в том, что я нравлюсь тебе как человек, несмотря на то, что я ходячая катастрофа, которая пытается избежать унизительного испытания открыто предстать перед людьми, да, — объясняет Ричи, ухмыляясь.

Эдди даже не может найти время, чтобы обработать его слова.

— «Факты» — _множественное число_?

— О, конечно, чувак, — отвечает Ричи. — Для того чтобы кролики оставались на заднем плане, им пришлось найти специально выведенных кроликов, которых используют в качестве корма.

Эдди испытывает странное восхищение.

— Продолжай.

— Ещё они подали в суд на «Уолмарт». Ты можешь представить себе судью на этом процессе? Я бы заплатил любые деньги.

— Чтобы посмотреть?

— Чтобы быть судьёй!

Эдди смеётся; его смех — это что-то среднее между восхищением и ужасом.

— Они подали на них в суд из-за поддельной марки, — говорит Ричи, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть Эдди в глаза, — которая называлась — я тебя не наёбываю — «Бабли Чаббики»¹.

Эдди истерически смеётся.

***

¹ **«Bubbly Chubbies»** : Эдди смеётся потому, что _Chubbies_ также обозначает «эрекцию» на довольно вульгарном сленге.

***

В конце концов, Ричи засыпает на нём, прижимая Эдди к месту и обрекая его на бессонную ночь. Он пытается не думать слишком много о том, как Ричи приткнулся к нему, и о его тихом храпе.

Утром он неловко завтракает с Бев, Стэном и Ричи. Похоже, у Бев и Стэна есть план подбодрить Ричи видеоиграми, и они пытаются ненавязчиво выманить Эдди за дверь. Эдди не возражает. Ричи, кажется, чувствует себя лучше, а Эдди всё равно нужно подышать свежим воздухом.

Он бесцельно ездит по городу около часа, а затем направляется к Биллу, чтобы почти выбить его дверь.

— В общем, я не могу рассказать тебе подробности, но, похоже, я попал в ситуацию, где все мои действия являются этически неразумными, — говорит Эдди. — Или, э-э, просто... вроде как... в плохую. В принципе не представляющую из себя ничего хорошего.

— Это из-за Ричи? — интересуется Билл, не выглядя впечатлённым, и впускает Эдди в свою квартиру. Майк сидит за обеденным столом, ест чипсы и просматривает сценарий Билла.

— Ладно, во-первых... — Эдди упирает руки в бока, чтобы оценить ситуацию. — Майк что, живёт здесь?

— Я живу между квартирами, ты же знаешь, — отвечает Майк.

— Мне кажется, меня должны были проинформировать об этом, — говорит Эдди.

Билл косится на него.

— Я д-думаю, ты уходишь от темы.

Это правда. Билл не из того типа людей, кто много говорит о своих отношениях. Единственная причина, по которой Эдди вообще знал о Майке, заключалась в том, что Билл всё время при Эдди задавался вопросом, свободен ли тот. С Одрой они прожили вместе три месяца, прежде чем Эдди заметил это, хотя в основном Эдди сам виноват, поскольку в то время они с Биллом делили квартиру.

— Ладно, ладно, — произносит Эдди. — Ну и что, если речь идёт о Ричи, а? Он мой лучший клиент.

Билл просто смотрит на него так, как смотрит, когда не может поверить Эдди и даже не знает, что ему сказать. Устало, но в основном растеряно.

— Эдди.

— О, кстати, хорошие новости, сосед Бев по квартире, Стэн, больше не ненавидит тебя, — сообщает Эдди.

— Он ненавидел меня? — спрашивает Билл, недоумённо моргая. — П-почему?

— Неважно, — говорит Эдди. — Послушай, с Ричи происходит много такого, о чём я не могу рассказать, потому что это личное, но ты _прав_ , он мне так _сильно нравится_ , и это просто... Аргх! Почему именно _он_?

Озадаченно-разочарованный взгляд Билла сгущается.

— М-может быть, тебе стоит сказать Ричи, что ты больше не можешь работать с ним, если это слишком для тебя.

— Для меня это _не_ слишком, — огрызается Эдди. — И я не хочу прекращать видеться с ним как с клиентом. Я имею в виду, что ему это _нужно_ , и он слишком нервничает, чтобы искать другого Дома. Это хорошо для него, а мне это _нравится_. Дело в том, что он…

— Тебе нравится? — предлагает Майк.

— Да! — рычит Эдди. — Да, он мне нравится, хорошо? Вроде как _очень_. Очень, очень сильно. Вроде как... я хочу _встречаться_ с ним.

Майк присвистывает, пребывая под впечатлением. Эдди нечасто выходит за рамки одной ночи.

— Так скажи ему, — говорит Билл. — Лучше сделать один решительный шаг, верно?

— Тоже не вариант, — отвечает Эдди. Ричи только что высунул один палец из шкафа. Если Эдди тут же набросится на него со своими чувствами, Ричи не будет знать, что делать.

Билл вздыхает.

— Эдди, я хочу помочь, правда хочу, но если ты не можешь перестать быть его Домом и не можешь рассказать ему о своих чувствах, что именно ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Я не знаю! — кричит Эдди. — Я просто должен был кому-то рассказать, не то я бы взорвался!

Билл кивает и обнимает Эдди за плечи.

— Всё б-будет хорошо, Эдди.

— Не хочешь поиграть с нами в «Скрэббл»²? — спрашивает Майк.

— Хочу ли я, механик, поиграть в «Скрэббл» с библиотекарем и писателем? — говорит Эдди. — Нет, не особо.

— Хм, — добродушно произносит Майк. — Сам смотри. Хочешь посидеть с нами, пока мы будем играть в «Скрэббл»?

Эдди обдумывает его предложение, а потом бормочет:

— Да, давайте.

***

² **Скрэббл** (англ. _Scrabble_ — «рыться в поисках чего-либо») — настольная игра, в которой от двух до четырёх играющих соревнуются в образовании слов с использованием буквенных деревянных плиток на доске, разбитой на 225 квадратов. В русскоязычной среде известна также под названиями «Эрудит» или «Словодел».

***

Эдди проводит целую неделю в яростных попытках выбросить из головы все романтические мысли и загнать их в глубокую яму. Он хочет поступить с Ричи правильно, и если это означает, что ему придётся смотреть «Титаник» пять раз за столько же дней и совершать много очень эмоциональных, возможно, безответственно быстрых пробежек, то так тому и быть.

В пятницу Ричи появляется в ярко-красном пиджаке. Он выглядит нервным, и одежда Эдди явно не помогает ему расслабиться, потому что он быстро окидывает взглядом его тело, принимая во внимание тот факт, что Эдди одет в футболку с лого «AC/DC» и штаны для йоги вместо обычных рубашек.

— У нас что, тренировка? — интересуется Ричи.

— Вот увидишь, — отвечает Эдди, жалея, что не может сказать себе, что Ричи его разглядывает.

Эдди ругает себя, отбрасывает свои чувства в сторону и возвращается к плану, который он тщательно обдумывал миллион раз прошлой ночью. Он тоже оглядывает Ричи с ног до головы и сообщает ему:

— Ты похож на пожарный гидрант.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — говорит Ричи, широко улыбаясь.

_«Я хочу, чтобы ко мне прикасались»_ , — сказал он. Эдди скользит руками под пиджак и снимает его с плеч Ричи.

— О, — бормочет Ричи, когда Эдди берёт его одежду и вешает у двери. Увидев, в каком состоянии находится гостиная Эдди, Ричи резко останавливается. Диван придвинут ко входу в кухню, кофейный столик стоит в стороне, и в недавно опустевшей гостиной лежат несколько циновок. — И снова вопрос, что?

Эдди запирает входную дверь и делает шаг назад.

— Вот увидишь. Сними остальную одежду. Бельё оставь.

— Эм, — произносит Ричи, когда Эдди идёт за подготовленной верёвкой. Увидев, как Эдди приподнял бровь, он быстро добавляет: — Не знаю, кажется, я беспокоюсь о том, чтобы не сделать это странным.

Эдди садится на подлокотник дивана.

— В каком смысле странным?

— Ты знаешь, — начинает Ричи, — я имею в виду... я никогда никому не говорил, но это не остановило слухи. И... люди... ну, скажем так, я перестал пользоваться раздевалками в средней школе.

Эдди кивает, и его сердце сжимается при мысли о том, что юный Ричи пытается скрыть своё влечение к мальчикам, а за это над ним издеваются и обращаются как с агрессором.

— Я понимаю. Я не знал, что я гей, пока–

— Пока не стал вторым Оуэном Уилсоном, да, — перебивает Ричи, устраиваясь рядом с Эдди на диване и ухмыляясь ему.

— Ты дашь мне сказать или просто будешь делать отсылки весь день? — ворчит Эдди.

— Прости, прости, — говорит Ричи. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте, Джулия Робертс.

Эдди стонет.

— Да. Пока я не стал вторым Оуэном Уилсоном. Но и обо мне ходило много слухов. Я не пользовался раздевалками, потому что моя мать думала, что они были по своей сути смертельными ловушками. Грибковые инфекции, вши и… — Он вздыхает. — Ты понял.

— Ах, и такие же мерзавцы, как я, — шутит Ричи.

Эдди свирепо смотрит на него.

— Не говори так. — Если при этом прорезается его голос Дома, можете подать на него в суд.

— Хорошо, — тихо говорит Ричи. — Извини, продолжай.

— Ну, в основном ходили слухи, что я в тайне «девушка», — рассказывает Эдди, сопровождая слова воздушными кавычками. — Что — по иронии судьбы — привлекло много, предположительно, натуралов, которые пытались заглянуть ко мне в штаны.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Да, эй, а что гейского в том, чтобы поглазеть на чужой пенис?

— Я хочу _сказать_ , — пытается Эдди, моля бога, чтобы не начать смеяться над глупой ухмылкой Ричи из-за шутки, которая даже ни капельки не смешная. Это просто _он_ и то, как его зубы скользят по нижней губе, когда он улыбается от уха до уха. — Я понимаю. Правда. Но это просто откровенная чушь, которую несут другие люди. Это неправда, и то, что тебе нравятся парни, не делает всё это странным.

(Тот факт, что Эдди влюблён в Ричи, в частности, делает всё это странным, но по виду Ричи можно сказать, что он испытывает такое облегчение от этих слов, так что Эдди торжественно клянётся: он будет уделять первостепенное внимание тому, чтобы быть хорошим Домом для Ричи, а не путаться в своих чувствах, даже если это убьёт его.)

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи, — но для протокола: я всегда знал, что ты хочешь увидеть меня без одежды.

— Отчаянно, — саркастически рычит Эдди. Но, боже, он хочет. Он правда хочет.

Ричи стягивает с себя рубашку, и Эдди шипит. По всей спине у него длинные красные полосы.

— Что здесь произошло? — спрашивает он, касаясь рукой голой спины Ричи.

Ричи вздрагивает с писком, потом улыбается Эдди.

— Меня приговорили к сорока ударам плетью и хождению по доске, — отвечает он пиратским голосом.

Эдди выгибает бровь.

— Нет, чувак, это растяжки, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди моргает, глядя на него.

— _Растяжки_? — Они выглядят так, будто что-то огромное вонзило когти в спину Ричи. К тому же плечи у Ричи ужасно широкие, а сам он _очень_ высокий.

— Да, — отзывается Ричи. — Я даже не шучу, когда говорю, что эти плечи и ноги появились за одну ночь.

— Ты был маленьким ребёнком? — спрашивает Эдди, улыбаясь при этой мысли.

— Я был нормального роста, — говорит Ричи. — А потом... — Он пытается сесть на шпагат поперёк дивана, снова останавливаясь из-за своих джинсов, и падает с испуганным визгом.

Эдди смеётся.

— Да, понимаю.

— Ноги, — объясняет Ричи с пола.

Эдди не указывает на то, насколько хорошо он осведомлён о ногах Ричи.

— Давай посмотрим, — говорит он.

Ричи закидывает ноги на диван, оставаясь вверх тормашками, и стягивает штаны.

— Бум, — произносит он, указывая на красные и белые растяжки, пересекающие его бёдра под густыми чёрными волосами и спускающиеся до самых ступней. — Зовите меня… Человек-аккордеон.

Желание поцеловать Ричи каким-то образом вторично по отношению к желанию посмеяться над ним, особенно когда Ричи лежит вверх ногами, сражая его открытой зубастой улыбкой.

— Насколько сильными были боли при росте? — интересуется он, пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться нахуй.

— Ужасно сильными! — весело отвечает Ричи. — Я каждую ночь будил родителей в слезах, а потом им приходилось сидеть рядом со мной и массировать мне ноги. Моя мама сказала, что, если они не прекратят расти к тому времени, когда мне пора будет съехать, им придётся уложить меня в подвале, как лошадь со сломанной ногой.

Эдди вздрагивает, не зная, насколько серьёзно относиться к его словам. Ричи, кажется, просто шутит, но если бы мать Эдди сказала что-нибудь подобное...

— Но я выжил! — выпаливает Ричи с непонятным акцентом — что-то между британским акцентом и Тедди Рузвельтом³. Он задирает одну ногу вверх, как танцор канкана. — И только _посмотрите_ на результат!

Эдди пытается ответить, подавляя смешок, потом качает головой и говорит:

— Ты ведёшь себя так странно потому, что тебе комфортно, или потому, что тебе некомфортно?

Ричи замолкает и морщит нос.

— Честно? И то, и другое.

— «И то, и другое», — равнодушно повторяет Эдди. — Как это работает?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Ричи. — Понимаешь, с тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности. Я просто не хочу всё испортить, и каким-то образом оба эти чувства контролируют мой рот.

Эдди решительно игнорирует сальто, которое делает его желудок, когда он слышит: _«С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности»_.

— Разве что-нибудь _вообще_ контролирует твой рот? — спрашивает он, просовывая руки под мышки Ричи и увлекая его по полу к центру коврика.

Ричи хихикает над манипуляциями Эдди, сверкая глазами. Эдди замечает это.

— Насколько мне известно, нет.

Эдди вздыхает, берёт лицо Ричи в ладони и поворачивает его голову к себе, чтобы тот сосредоточился.

— Стоп-слова.

— «Красный» — стоп, «жёлтый» — замедлиться, «зелёный» — вперёд, — нараспев произносит Ричи и, закусив губу, смотрит на Эдди.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — А теперь тихо.

Ричи дёргает ногами, бросая на Эдди отчаянный взгляд.

Эдди проводит пальцами по волосам Ричи.

— Можешь сказать, что хочешь, — говорит он. — А потом я какое-то время буду строгим, потому что ты сейчас немного взвинчен, не так ли?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. — Но мне нужно два ответа, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Эдди. — Потому что ты вежливо попросил.

— А мои носки останутся? — интересуется Ричи.

Эдди откидывается назад, пытаясь угадать, на какой ответ надеется Ричи, учитывая, что у него явно есть шутка на очереди.

— Да.

Ричи глубокомысленно кивает.

— Хорошая идея. Так вся ситуация будет гораздо менее сексуально заряженной.

Эдди вздыхает и смеётся одновременно, что приводит к странному шуму.

— Важное замечание, спасибо, — говорит он. _«Кроме того_ , — он не добавляет, — _носки здесь точно не помогут»_.

Ричи сияет, но его глаза нерешительно мерцают.

Эдди осторожно дёргает его за волосы.

— Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя комфортно. Я горжусь тобой за то, что ты так быстро расслабился, даже если ты всё ещё нервничаешь.

Ричи смягчается от этих слов.

— Да? — спрашивает он, а потом выпаливает: — Чёрт! — когда понимает, что нарушил правила.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди, посмеиваясь. — Давай начнём с малого. На этот раз я буду больше использовать руки, так что, думаю, ты быстро отвлечёшься.

Ричи энергично открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то насчёт рук Эдди, но Эдди мягко прикладывает палец к его губам. Ричи закрывает рот с очень виноватым видом.

— _Ну вот_ и всё. Хороший мальчик, — говорит Эдди. _«Господь, блять, всемогущий, он такой милый»_. — Подожди.

Он встаёт, чувствуя на себе взгляд Ричи, и роется на полках в поисках листа с золотыми звёздами. Эдди прижимает одну из них к его плечу. Ричи ухмыляется.

— Итак, сегодня мы собираемся попробовать шибари⁴, — начинает Эдди. — Эта техника предполагает много прикосновений, как ты и просил. Это не совсем тренировка, но в ней также будет много движений, так что без очков было бы легче, но в этом нет острой необходимости. Можно я их возьму?

Ричи задумывается, но кажется более расслабленным, чем в первые несколько раз, когда Эдди спрашивал об этом.

— Да.

Эдди улыбается, снимая его очки, складывает их и кладёт на кофейный столик.

— Они на столике, если понадобятся.

Ричи кивает, по-совиному моргая.

— Итак, шибари — это искусство верёвки, — говорит Эдди. Объяснения облегчают задачу. Здесь есть отточенный и отработанный ритм, и даже его чувства к Ричи не смогут сбить его с толку. — И так как это искусство, в нём много перформанса. Я научился этой технике около года назад у одной милой француженки.

Губы Ричи кривятся в улыбке, как будто ему не терпится спросить, кто кого связывал. Он может спокойно сдержать этот вопрос, решает Эдди.

Эдди встаёт позади Ричи, опускается рядом с ним на колени и разминает его плечи.

— Расслабься, — бормочет он, когда Ричи импульсивно пытается следить за его движениями. — Всё в порядке.

Он ведёт голову Ричи вниз, затем обхватывает его рукой, прижав ладонь к его груди, и тащит назад, раздвигая его колени так, чтобы он сидел опираясь на свои ноги и вжимаясь плечами в ключицу Эдди.

В свете затруднительного положения Эдди этот подход является чем-то вроде ничьей. С одной стороны, это чрезвычайно интимно. С другой стороны, он уже продумывает позы, петли, движения, шаги. Ему становится легче сосредоточить внимание на потребностях Ричи в пределах сцены, а не на своих желаниях.

— Если что-то болит или тянет, скажи мне, — говорит Эдди. — Стоп-слово, или, если ты его сейчас забудешь, «ой» тоже считается.

Ричи кивает, в ожидании прислоняясь к груди Эдди, пока тот вытягивает верёвку перед собой, чтобы даже Ричи было видно. Он разворачивает её, растягивает на груди Ричи и осторожно опускает руки к его запястьям, чтобы поднять их перед ним.

Дыхание Ричи учащается, но он молчит и всё ещё прижимается к Эдди. Он утыкается носом в спину Ричи, чтобы успокоить его, затем начинает натягивать верёвку вокруг его запястий, связывая их вместе.

Он не торопится, аккуратно завязывает узлы, потом отводит запястья Ричи в сторону, чтобы обмотать верёвку вокруг него, и прижимает её к шее. Горло Ричи сдавливается, и он издаёт слабый вздох.

В постели он точно будет вести себя тихо, думает Эдди, натягивая верёвку на широкие плечи Ричи и крепко привязывая его запястья к груди. Он замолкает и тянется к волосам Ричи.

— Ну вот, — говорит он. — Ты так хорошо справляешься, ведёшь себя тихо и двигаешься вместе со мной.

Он туго натягивает верёвку и завязывает её так, чтобы руки Ричи были крепко прижаты, и тот всхлипывает.

— Тебе нравится, что ты связан вот так? — спрашивает Эдди, притягивая его обратно к своему плечу, чтобы прошептать на ухо. — Разве это не расслабляет — не иметь возможности двигаться?

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Меня это тоже успокаивает, — говорит Эдди. — Мне нравится, как ты мне доверяешь.

Это заставляет Ричи резко вздохнуть.

Эдди хихикает.

— Тебе нравится знать, что я наслаждаюсь этим?

— Да, — бормочет Ричи.

— Это правда, — отвечает Эдди. Это перебор, но он не хочет возвращаться в безопасное пространство. — Мне нравится прикасаться к тебе, мне нравится связывать тебя.

Ричи издаёт горлом какой-то звук _облегчения_.

— Я бы хотел кое-что попробовать, — говорит Эдди, пытаясь вернуться к действиям прежде, чем он зайдёт слишком далеко в своих мыслях. — Ты довольно гибкий, я хочу посмотреть, сможешь ли ты с комфортом принять эту позу. Но только если тебе удобно, ничего страшного, если будет тяжело.

Ричи кивает, и Эдди мягко двигает его, подтягивая его ногу к своему бедру, чтобы обернуть верёвку вокруг неё, через петлю на спине, и туго натягивает её, пока пятка Ричи не оказывается почти на его спине.

— Ой, — отзывается Ричи на грани смеха.

Эдди смеётся вместе с ним.

— Ладно, получилось довольно далеко! Отличная работа!

Ричи продолжает смеяться; в него вплетается облегчение, пока Эдди распускает петлю вокруг его ноги, а затем торса. Похоже, Ричи наконец-то развязал большой узел беспокойства в своей груди. Каминг-аут, без сомнения, был его значительной частью.

Эдди мычит, желая рассмешить Ричи ещё больше, даже когда он погружает его в сабспейс.

— Ладно, давай ещё одну позу.

Он позволяет связанным запястьям Ричи упасть к нему на ноги, снова толкая его на колени. Он крепко обхватывает Ричи сзади за шею и использует этот рычаг, чтобы поддержать его, когда тянет руки Ричи вверх над головой, затем снова вниз, так что его локти согнуты над ушами, а запястья находятся между лопатками.

Он завязывает верёвку и, ухмыляясь, притягивает Ричи к себе.

— Привет.

Ричи улыбается в ответ.

— Мне нравится твоя улыбка, — говорит Эдди. Ричи улыбается ещё шире. Эдди держит его одной рукой, а другой тянется за наклейками, чтобы приклеить одну на нос Ричи.

Он хихикает, и Эдди смеётся вместе с ним.

— Ладно, это не самая удобная поза, давай немного тебя освободим.

Он развязывает верёвку, удерживающую руки Ричи за спиной, и кладёт запястья обратно к себе на колени.

— Тебе понравилось, как твои руки были раньше? Прижатые к груди?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Хорошо, сделаем так, а потом я свяжу тебе ноги. — Он прижимает запястья Ричи к его груди и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо. — Ты так отлично справляешься. Обожаю, насколько хорошо ты двигаешься вместе со мной, это удивительно.

Ричи краснеет.

_«Блять»_ , — думает Эдди. Так хочется повернуться, совсем чуть-чуть, и поцеловать Ричи в шею. Он отстраняется, оттягивая Ричи назад за волосы так, что он оказывается над бёдрами Эдди, не _совсем_ вплотную к его промежности, учитывая, что у Эдди там быстрыми темпами развивается... ситуация.

Он обматывает верёвку вокруг торса Ричи, завязывая аккуратные узоры, достаточно большие, чтобы Ричи мог разглядеть их по всей красной верёвке, затем обматывает бёдра и икры Ричи, связывая его в коленях.

Дыхание Ричи тяжёлое; он вздрагивает с каждым вдохом.

— Цвет? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи несколько раз моргает, собираясь с мыслями. Его взгляд кажется слегка затуманенным.

— Зелёный, — с трудом выговаривает он, задыхаясь.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, дрожа от удовольствия. — О, вау, ты правда ушёл с головой, да? Ты такой отзывчивый.

Грудь Ричи вздымается с облегчением.

— Да, ты очень хорош, — говорит Эдди. — Охренеть.

Это не входило в план, но Ричи с тихим шорохом прижимается к нему, так что Эдди закроет на это глаза.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Ладно, давай просто немного побудем так.

Он не уверен, говорит ли он это потому, что не хочет перенасыщать Ричи, когда тот серьёзно погружается в сабспейс, или потому, что он становится безнадёжно твёрдым и ему нужна секунда, чтобы силой воли избавиться от стояка, но приятно, когда Ричи расслабляется рядом с ним, похоже, наслаждаясь тишиной.

Эдди сглатывает, осторожно проводя пальцами по бокам Ричи, пока он просто дышит. Удивительно легко расслабиться теперь, когда его эрекция исчезла, слушая при этом глубокое дыхание Ричи, пока он лежит на нём. Его волосы пахнут грейпфрутом. — Готов возвращаться? — наконец спрашивает Эдди, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке.

— М-м? — тянет Ричи, а потом говорит: — О. Да.

Эдди выпрямляется и начинает развязывать верёвку.

— Ну как, хорошо? — спрашивает он.

Ричи начинает смеяться.

— Буду с тобой откровенен, у меня там был небольшой, э-э, стояк.

Эдди издаёт тихий лающий звук собственного смеха. Шутки Ричи облегчают и мучительно усложняют ситуацию: становится легче, потому что с ним так просто поддерживать беседу, и труднее, потому что Эдди мучительно хочется его поцеловать.

— Да, у меня тоже. Такое случается.

Ричи улыбается ему, качая головой.

— Блять, чувак, а у тебя-то как?

— Ты _очень_ отзывчивый, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи улыбается ему такой нежной улыбкой, что Эдди едва сдерживается. В панике он протягивает руку и приклеивает ещё одну золотую звезду на щёку Ричи.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Ричи. — О, чёрт, мои очки. Ты заставил меня забыть про _очки_.

Гордость переполняет Эдди, когда он возвращает Ричи его очки, а затем идёт за стаканом воды и шоколадной конфетой для него.

К возвращению Эдди Ричи уже успел надеть рубашку. Он потирает лицо руками.

— Чувак, — говорит он, — не то чтобы я хотел сбежать от тебя, но я приехал сегодня на машине и думаю, что если я сейчас же не уйду, то усну за рулём.

— Длинный день? — интересуется Эдди.

— Да, много сексуальных сцен, — говорит Ричи, подмигивая ему. — Похоже, Грета серьёзно выжала из меня все соки.

Эдди закатывает глаза. Ричи на самом деле не должен уходить так быстро, особенно когда он склонен к дропу.

— У меня есть комната для гостей, — предлагает он и тут же горько сожалеет. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-то останавливался в его комнате для гостей, и он прерывает эту полосу для _Ричи_. — Я пару раз ночевал у тебя, так что это будет честно.

Ричи осушает стакан воды и смотрит на Эдди.

— Да?

— Да, — говорит Эдди, — не беспокойся об этом.

— А можно мне прямо сейчас там переночевать? — спрашивает Ричи, отправляя в рот шоколадную конфету с арахисовой пастой.

— Конечно, — отвечает Эдди. — Пойдём.

Он показывает Ричи свою гостевую комнату, где стоит хорошая большая кровать.

Ричи плюхается на неё спиной.

— О-о, кайф, — бормочет он.

Эдди фыркает.

— Если хочешь принять душ, полотенца в ванной под раковиной, хорошо? Это дальше по коридору, налево.

— Мгм-м, — отзывается Ричи. — Разбуди меня через час или около того, если я всё ещё буду спать. Я должен написать Бев и Стэну.

— Я напишу Бев, — говорит Эдди. — Просто поспи немного.

Он вытаскивает одеяло из-под тела Ричи и накрывает его. Ричи уже тихонько похрапывает.

С колотящимся сердцем Эдди откидывает волосы с его лица и целует его в лоб. От этого ничего не будет.

Он встряхивается, выныривая из комнаты, затем отправляется в душ, чтобы яростно подрочить.

***

³ **Теодо́р Ру́звельт** — американский политик, 25-й вице-президент США, 26-й президент США в 1901—1909, представитель Республиканской партии, лауреат Нобелевской премии мира за 1906 год.

⁴ Сибари или **шибари** , также кимбаку. Японское искусство ограничения подвижности тела человека (бондажа) при помощи верёвок, которое определено техническими и эстетическими принципами.


	9. Chapter 9

Ричи потребовалось три попытки, чтобы добраться до кухни.

Бев удивлённо смотрит на него поверх своего кофе.

Он и не подозревал, что она видела, как он расхаживал взад-вперёд по коридору, чтобы собраться с духом.

— Итак, — начинает он, — когда у вас с другим парнем стоит в одно и то же время…

Она сплёвывает кофе обратно в чашку.

— Ну, Ричи, когда папочка и папочка очень любят друг друга–

— Заткнись _нахуй_ , Рингуолд¹, — говорит Ричи. — Когда _у двух парней стоит_ и _секса_ не происходит, но ты спишь как младенец в его гостевой комнате, а утром он готовит тебе яичницу с беконом и всё равно ничего не происходит, он просто, э-э, не заинтересован или что?

— Не знаю, может быть, он просто осторожен с тобой, потому что видел, как тебя рвало по всему коридору, — предполагает Бев.

— Беверли, я совершенно очевидно флиртую с этим мужчиной, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хм, — произносит она, искоса взглянув на него.

— Боже. _Я_ должен пригласить его на свидание? — задаётся вопросом Ричи, ужаснувшись от этой мысли.

— Ты весь зелёный, — сообщает ему Стэн, входя в кухню.

— А пиджак ему понравился? — спрашивает Бев.

— Ему очень понравился пиджак, — отвечает он.

— Значит, ты согласен, что наш совет надёжен, — заключает Стэн.

— Мне не нравится, к чему ты клонишь, — произносит Ричи с подозрением.

— Пригласи его на свидание, — говорит Бев. Стэн кивает вместе с ней.

— Вы, ребята, _отстой_ , — отвечает Ричи, крадя половину бутерброда Бев и натягивая куртку. Она кричит и показывает средний палец ему в спину.

Он ест по дороге на работу, пытаясь на время выбросить Эдди из головы. У него осталась неделя съёмок, а потом, если бог даст, он не увидит Коннора, пока не начнётся пресс-тур. Это будет облегчением, учитывая, что в последнее время работать с ним было ужасно неловко.

Чего нельзя сказать о Грете. Она, кажется, не возражает против изменений сценария, пока в нём не урезаются её сцены.

Хотя это не означает, что Ричи хочет, чтобы его запихнули в гримёрку вместе с ней.

— Слушай, я знаю, что у нас была химия в той банановой сцене, но... — начинает Ричи.

— _Не_ заканчивай это предложение, — предупреждает Грета. — Я знаю, что это ты внёс те правки в сценарий.

— Я имею в виду, э-э, — пытается Ричи, — они же не настолько плохие, чтобы из-за них убивать человека, да?

Грета смотрит на него так, словно искренне считает его самым тупым человеком на планете.

— Коннор сказал прессе, что это он обратился к нескольким профессионалам БДСМ-субкультуры, чтобы попытаться сделать сценарий правдоподобнее. Один. Пустился в рассказы о том, как реализм и комедия идут рука об руку.

Ричи пристально смотрит на неё.

— Вот же говнюк, — шипит он. — Это _мои_ рассказы. _Мягко говоря_.

— Именно! — восклицает Грета.

— Ублюдок! — шепчет Ричи.

— Короче, я считаю, что ты грёбаный идиот, Тозиер, но я подумала, что ты должен знать, — объясняет Грета, скрещивая руки на груди. — И если ты захочешь высказать что-то — прости, Господи, — я поддержу тебя.

Ричи ахает и выставляет на неё палец.

— Я тебе _нравлюсь_! В смысле как человек!

Она стонет.

— Не заставляй меня сожалеть об этом.

— Мы друзья!

Она прищуривается.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поддержала, или нет?

— Не-а, — произносит Ричи. — Ещё одна неделя — и нам больше никогда не придётся иметь с ним дело. Как насчёт того, что мы просто затроллим его нахрен во время пресс-тура?

— Боже, ты такой, блять, неудачник, — говорит она, выбегая из комнаты.

— Так это значит «да»? — кричит он ей вслед.

Она бросает ему средний палец.

***

¹ **Мо́лли Кэ́тлин Ри́нгуолд** — американская актриса, певица и писательница. Играла одну из ролей в культовом фильме «Клуб "Завтрак"». С Бев их объединяет рыжий цвет волос.

***

— Чувак, прежде чем мы начнём, я должен рассказать тебе немного о драме в шоу-бизнесе, — говорит Ричи, теребя свою куртку.

— О, драма шоу-бизнеса, — отзывается Эдди. Он снова надел штаны для йоги — час от часу не легче. Ричи задаётся вопросом: если бы он был достаточно храбрым, чтобы посмотреть, смог бы он увидеть очертания его члена? — Продолжай.

— Итак, мой конченый режиссёр, — рассказывает Ричи, — принял мои предложения, а затем толкнул прессе историю о том, что он провёл собственное исследование.

— Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной, — говорит Эдди.

— В том-то и дело, что нет! — возражает Ричи, когда Эдди снимает его куртку. — Я узнал об этом от Греты, которая, между прочим, довольно терпима ко мне. Осмелюсь сказать... испытывает симпатию. — Он прислоняется к дивану, пока Эдди вешает куртку.

Это заставляет Эдди усмехнуться.

— Ах вот как?

— Ага, — произносит Ричи.

— Я рад за тебя, — говорит Эдди. — А твой режиссёр — кусок дерьма. Я понял это, когда ты сказал, что он ездит на «мерседесе».

— Скажи? — отвечает Ричи. — Сначала он приглашает меня к себе, чтобы обсудить идеи, потом ни с того ни с сего целует меня, а потом... — он осознаёт, что говорит, но уже слишком поздно.

— Твой _режиссёр_ — это тот парень, который тебя поцеловал? — спрашивает Эдди с нечеловеческой яростью. — После того как он пригласил тебя по _работе_?

— Э-э, да, — отзывается Ричи. — Но послушай, я не хочу, чтобы это стало _большим делом_ , хорошо?

— Это же... — Эдди начинает говорить, потом издаёт сердитый звук и размахивает руками в яростных рубящих движениях. Ричи никогда не понимал выражения _«злой как чёрт»_ , но вот перед ним наглядный пример. — Это так непрофессионально, неэтично и морально незрело! Господи, твою мать, если я когда-нибудь доберусь до этого парня, то...

— Эдди, Эдди, Эдс, — зовёт Ричи, протягивая руки, чтобы успокоить его. — Остановись. Я правда в порядке, хорошо? Если уж на то пошло, я рад, что вы с Бев и Стэном наконец-то узнали, потому что я уже начал медленно переваривать себя заживо.

Эдди сердито смотрит на него. Он милый, когда злится.

— Серьёзно, я не хочу, чтобы ты убивал моего режиссёра, — добавляет Ричи. — Он такой же хрен, только в левой руке.

Эдди стонет.

— Это был каламбур?

— Да, немного, — признаётся Ричи. — Но правда. Всё нормально. Я в порядке. И я правда имею это в виду, а не так, как во все прошлые разы, когда я говорил, что со мной всё в порядке.

Уголки губ Эдди приподнимаются.

— Ладно, _хорошо_. Если ты говоришь, что не хочешь, чтобы я свернул ему шею, я этого не сделаю. Но знай, что я _мог бы_.

— Принято к сведению, — говорит Ричи. — Какие у нас планы на сегодня?

Эдди делает глубокий вдох.

— Подожди, дай мне успокоиться.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Жду.

Эдди упирает руки в бока и несколько раз глубоко вздыхает.

— Ладно, я в порядке. Ты в порядке? — Ричи энергично кивает, и Эдди слегка встряхивается. — Я хотел попробовать кое-что посильнее в этот раз. Ты хочешь строгого или нежного Дома сегодня?

Ричи задумывается. Он на самом деле чувствует себя хорошо в этой истории с Коннором. Теперь, когда самые близкие люди стопроцентно на его стороне, он чувствует себя намного спокойнее, но он всё равно испытывает настоящую боль из-за всей этой ситуации, и он просто хочет расслабиться с Эдди.

— Нежного, — решает он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Разденешься для меня?

Ричи раздевается, оставляя свою одежду на подлокотнике дивана.

— Хорошо. Пойдём, посмотришь на мою спальню.

— О-о-о, — тянет Ричи, подыгрывая Эдди, чтобы тот не заметил, как у него на самом деле ёкнуло сердце.

— Обычно я так не говорю, — поясняет Эдди, открывая ему дверь, — но я подумал, что тебе это покажется забавным.

— О да, — отвечает Ричи. А ещё очень _горячим_.

Эдди качает головой и хихикает.

— Просто у меня в спальне есть ещё кое-какое оборудование.

Ричи проскальзывает внутрь и не может удержаться от смеха. Спальня Эдди выдержана прямо-таки в чёрно-красной цветовой гамме.

— Чувак, эта комната выглядит так, будто Спарта дожила до наших дней и у неё есть генеральный директор.

— Это создаёт настроение, — говорит Эдди. — Я хотел, чтобы всё было просто.

— А почему всё красное? — интересуется Ричи.

— Мне нравится красный.

Ричи осматривается, и его взгляд останавливается на причине, по которой они оказались здесь: она находится прямо в центре потолка.

— А, — произносит он. — Секс-крюк.

— Это не секс-крюк, — говорит Эдди, — потому что они запрещены законом в штате Нью-Йорк.

— Ну, я обещаю не говорить штату Нью-Йорк, но это секс-крюк, — шепчет Ричи.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ты очень смешной.

— Я знаю, — радостно отвечает Ричи.

— На колени, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи счастливо опускается на пол и выжидающе смотрит на Эдди.

— Ладно, — начинает Эдди, — я знаю, что тебе не нравятся кляпы, но как ты относишься к верёвке во рту?

— Я сказал что-то не то? — дразнится Ричи.

Эдди фыркает, ероша его волосы.

— Это не для того, чтобы заткнуть тебе рот, честно. Ты, кажется, не возражал, что я касаюсь твоих губ, и я думаю, что это может подарить тебе интересное ощущение.

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю? — Это искренняя реакция.

Эдди кивает. Он выдвигает ящик комода, в котором аккуратно разложены верёвки, наручники и по меньшей мере один хлыст для верховой езды.

— О, — отзывается Ричи. — Я и не подозревал, что у тебя на самом деле есть... как бы... атрибутика Дома. Я уже начал думать, что это миф.

Эдди улыбается.

— Ты про хлыст? Нет, это не миф. И я не думаю, что он тебе понравится.

— А ты, э-э, — говорит Ричи, — предпочитаешь такого рода Домминг?

— Не совсем, — отвечает Эдди. — Он мне нравится, но мне так же нравится быть нежным с тобой, если не больше.

Ричи думает, что, наверное, покраснел от того, как Эдди разворачивал красную верёвку и осторожно обматывал ею его лицо, опуская её вниз, чтобы он обхватил её ртом. Верёвка не особо толстая, так что она не столько затыкает рот, сколько искушает обхватить её языком.

— Э'а какой-та ш'ранный 'е'енец, — бормочет он вокруг верёвки.

Эдди смеётся.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Ричи правда хочется обхватить её языком, он почти очарован этим ощущением.

— Холо'о, — отвечает он.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди, убирая верёвку. — Стоп-слова?

— «Красный» — стоп, «жёлтый» — замедлиться, «зелёный» — вперёд, — чеканит Ричи, странно взволнованный из-за того, что произойдёт дальше.

— Я не буду туго затягивать её, так что ты сможешь говорить или выплёвывать её, если понадобится, — говорит Эдди. — Но если тебе будет слишком трудно произнести стоп-слово, ты также можешь сказать «ой», покачать головой или назвать моё имя, и я остановлюсь и выну верёвку у тебя изо рта, хорошо?

Ричи кивает.

— И раз уж мы начали, никаких правил насчёт разговоров, — добавляет Эдди. — Я хочу быть уверен, что ты чувствуешь себя комфортно, так что, если ты хочешь поболтать с этой верёвкой во рту, не стесняйся.

Ричи ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит, потому что Эдди стоит на коленях у него за спиной и тепло прижимается к нему, и у Ричи уже перехватывает дыхание.

Эдди проводит ладонями по рукам Ричи, мягко обхватывая его запястья, чтобы оттянуть руки назад, скрестив предплечья за спиной. Он двигается в определённом ритме: резкими, твёрдыми движениями обвязывая руки Ричи, пока их не венчают аккуратные узлы.

— На подходе, — тихо говорит Эдди, подтягивая верёвку к лопатке.

Ричи вздрагивает.

— Тук-тук, — говорит он, оглядываясь через плечо и видя, что Эдди мягко улыбается, не сводя глаз с верёвки, которую он набрасывает через голову Ричи.

— Кто там? — спрашивает Эдди. Он выглядит спокойным. Ричи чувствует себя спокойно.

— Невоспитанная корова, — говорит Ричи.

Улыбка Эдди становится шире.

— «Невоспитанная корова…» — Он идеально повторяет это вместе с Ричи, как маленький танец, просовывая верёвку в рот Ричи, когда он говорит: _«Кто»_ , а Ричи — _«Му-у»_.

Ричи не уверен, то ли верёвка, то ли этот маленький танец заставляет его расслабиться, как будто всё напряжение ушло из его мышц. Эдди завязывает узел и удерживает его, проводя пальцами по его волосам и притягивая к себе.

— Это было здорово, — комментирует он. — Я впечатлён, что у тебя была такая хорошая техника, чтобы успокоить себя, честно.

Он откидывает голову Ричи себе на плечо, вцепившись в его волосы, и Ричи закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь этим ощущением.

— Хкахига, — отвечает он при том, что совсем не хочет разговаривать. Он просто хочет показать Эдди свою признательность, заверяя его, что он _может_ говорить.

Эдди тихо смеётся и опускает его на пол.

— Ты можешь назвать мне цвет?

— Ге'ёный, — ухитряется выдавить Ричи, хихикая над тем, как слово расплывается вокруг верёвки.

Эдди ухмыляется, опускает верёвку к ногам Ричи и ловко начинает плести вокруг них ещё один узел, потом — вокруг лодыжек и вверх, шаг за шагом, останавливаясь, только когда доходит до середины. Он обхватывает руками колени Ричи и слегка подтягивает его к себе, не сводя глаз с крюка.

Ричи дрожит всем телом от этих простых движений, передвигающих его на полу.

Эдди, кажется, замечает это, потому что он гордо улыбается Ричи, наклоняется и обматывает верёвку вокруг его талии, набрасывая несколько петель, чтобы верёвка поддерживала его вес равномерно, когда Эдди перекидывает её через крюк и тянет, напрягая мышцы. У него чудесные руки.

В результате бёдра и ноги Ричи приподнимаются, а верхняя часть тела остаётся неподвижной, позволяя голове лежать на полу. Позиция странным образом уязвимая, и Ричи стонет, рассеянно втягивая верёвку ещё глубже в рот.

— Да? — спрашивает Эдди. — Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— 'а, — отвечает Ричи.

— Цвет? — снова спрашивает Эдди.

— Ге'ёны, — с трудом выговаривает Ричи.

Эдди улыбается и садится рядом с ним на корточки, обеими руками убирая волосы с лица Ричи.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит он. — Я так и думал, что тебе это понравится.

Грудь Ричи сдавливает, но в хорошем смысле, приятное чувство скручивается в его животе.

— Я сейчас возьму твои очки, хорошо? — спрашивает Эдди.

— 'а, — бормочет Ричи.

Эдди снимает очки — и мир расплывается. Ричи почти чувствует, как он сам расплывается вместе с ним. Эдди, как обычно, говорит ему, куда он кладёт очки, но Ричи, честно говоря, всё равно.

— Мы собираемся устроить небольшую сенсорную игру, — объясняет Эдди. — Цвет?

Ричи бормочет ещё один невнятный и приглушённый «ге'ёны» через верёвку.

Он больше не видит Эдди, но он доволен тем, как его гладят по волосам и говорят ему невнятную похвалу. Что-то мягкое и пушистое бежит вниз по груди Ричи, по его соскам и вверх по горлу. Он задыхается, выгибаясь при этом.

Другая рука Эдди тянется по этому следу с чем-то холодным, что заставляет Ричи визжать и стонать, но Эдди тихо смеётся — и на ледяной след снова ступает что-то пушистое, теперь намного интенсивнее. Ричи вздрагивает, глаза закатываются, а язык обвивает верёвку, когда мягкое прикосновение скользит за ухо.

Мягкое чередуется с холодным, иногда разбавляясь грубыми руками Эдди: ладони прижаты к его коже, по всему телу, пока Ричи не теряет им счёт и не перестаёт следить за узорами. Его мозг как проигранная пластинка — просто туманная лужа ощущений и дрожи, прерываемая только тем, что Эдди время от времени спрашивает его о цвете.

Его тело расслабляется, обмякает; ни грамма напряжения. Единственная часть его тела, имеющая хоть какое-то желание двигаться — это язык, который всё время возится с верёвкой, посасывая её и разминая в ленивой маленькой игре.

Он даже не замечает, когда Эдди опускает его ноги, только смутно осознаёт, что Эдди усаживает его, и упирается руками в пол, чтобы инстинктивно удержаться, когда его голова наклоняется вперёд.

— Ричи, — зовёт Эдди где-то вдалеке, вытаскивая верёвку из его рта. Ричи почти хочет потянуться за ней, но в глубине подсознания понимает, что действия Эдди говорят ему не делать этого, так что он втягивает в рот нижнюю губу. — Солнышко, пора возвращаться.

Голова у Ричи кружится, мысли мутные.

— М-м-м? — тянет он.

Эдди надевает очки на лицо Ричи и проводит руками по его волосам, пытаясь заставить посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Пора возвращаться в реальный мир, — повторяет Эдди. — Легко и приятно.

Ричи сглатывает, пытаясь собрать воедино хоть одну связную мысль.

— Вот так, аккуратно и медленно, — говорит Эдди. — Просто смотри на меня, солнышко, ты можешь это сделать?

Ричи слушается, глядя в глаза Эдди. Тот обхватывает его лицо руками и проводит большими пальцами по щекам.

— Ты был очень хорошим сегодня, — говорит Эдди. — Теперь просто дыши, постарайся сосредоточиться на том, что тебя окружает.

_«Ах да, комната генерального директора Спарты»_ , — думает Ричи, хотя почему-то не произносит этого вслух.

— Ну вот, ты здесь, — замечает Эдди. — Давай, попробуй подразнить мои дизайнерские решения.

— У тебя блестящий комод, — бормочет Ричи.

Эдди ухмыляется.

— А вот и он, — подстёгивает Эдди нежно и терпеливо. Он продолжает мягко усаживать Ричи прямо, когда тот отклоняется в сторону, поддерживая его голову, раз уж шея Ричи отказывается это делать. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Покалывает, — ухитряется выдавить Ричи.

Эдди протягивает ему стакан воды.

— Пей.

Ричи осушает стакан и чувствует, как его сознание немного проясняется. Хотя он всё ещё ощущает покалывание.

— Эм, — с трудом выговаривает он. — Клянусь, у меня нет никаких наркотиков, офицер.

Эдди смеётся.

— На самом деле ты немного под кайфом, — говорит он, затаскивая его на кровать. — Иногда, когда ты попадаешь в нужное состояние сознания, выброс эндорфина может быть немного похож на наркотик.

— Меня бросили дельфины? — бормочет Ричи.

— Хорошая попытка, — отвечает Эдди, протягивая ему шоколад.

— Да, через секунду я снова буду смешным, — говорит Ричи.

— Опять? — дразнит Эдди.

Ричи смеётся, слегка прижимаясь к нему.

— Фух, — выдыхает он. — Это типа доморощенный кислотный трип, да?

— Что-то вроде того, — отвечает Эдди.

— Чем ты?.. — спрашивает Ричи, неопределённо жестикулируя. Он до сих пор не выяснил, чем Эдди прикасался к нему, и не знает, как сформулировать вопрос достаточно понятно.

К счастью, Эдди всё понимает: он улыбается и тянется за чашкой и маленькой щёточкой.

— Лёд и кисточка для макияжа, — говорит он. — Ото льда твоя кожа становится более чувствительной, щётка же мягкая и привлекает твоё внимание.

— Сломал меня кисточкой для макияжа, — отзывается Ричи. — Окей. — Он трёт глаза. — Я могу управлять тяжёлой техникой в таком состоянии?

— Ты сегодня приехал на машине? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Мгм-м, — отзывается Ричи. Он до сих пор чувствует себя немного взвинченным.

— Тогда, может быть, сначала вздремни в комнате для гостей, — предлагает Эдди, кладя руку на спину Ричи.

— М-м-м, — тянет Ричи. Он улыбается Эдди. — Можно мне ещё остаться на ужин?

— Если ты хочешь отведать немного остатков китайской еды, то конечно, — отвечает Эдди.

Он шутит, но Ричи примет это за согласие. Может быть, это всё из-за затянувшегося чувства опьянения, но внезапно Ричи ощущает прилив смелости.

— Ну, или я мог бы приготовить ужин для тебя, в этот раз, — говорит он. — Я делаю отменный латкес²: Стэн очень переборчив.

Эдди моргает, глядя на него.

— Э-э, — произносит он. — Тебе правда не стоит так утруждаться.

— Да не, я хочу, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди секунду колеблется, а потом кивает.

— Ну, хорошо. Если тебе так хочется... да, конечно. Я мог бы сбегать в продуктовый магазин где-то через час. _Если_ ты пообещаешь позвонить мне, если что-то случится.

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. — Я так и сделаю.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Круто.

Ричи улыбается ему. Его голова, кажется, весит тысячу тонн.

— Окей, да, пора вздремнуть. — Он сидит и наблюдает, как его ноги не двигаются. — Я иду в комнату для гостей. Это происходит. Я доберусь туда. Я двигаю ногами? Скажи мне, когда я буду двигать ногами.

Эдди фыркает и толкает его назад, на кровать, поднимая за подмышки до изголовья, чтобы уложить его голову на подушки.

— Просто спи здесь, дурачок. Я разбужу тебя, когда вернусь из магазина.

Ричи отдаёт ему честь и крепко засыпает.

***

² **Латкес** — классическое ханукальное блюдо из картофеля, очень похоже на драники. Традиционно жарится в большом количестве масла. К латкес ставят яблочный мусс или сметану. Еврейский вариант названия — «левива» или «левивот».

***

— Так когда мы встретимся с Беном? — спрашивает Стэн у Бев.

Бев вздыхает. Ричи думает, что, возможно, она считала, что документального фильма, который они смотрят, будет достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Стэна, но фильм о медведях, а не о птицах, так что, честно говоря, это была наивная надежда.

— Наверное, надо будет представлять вас друг другу с пятиминутными интервалами? — говорит она. — Как кошек. Сначала с закрытой дверью, чтобы вы понюхали друг друга, а потом, может быть, я дам вам посмотреть друг другу в глаза…

Патти поднимает палец.

— Это хорошая мысль.

— Я просто говорю, — отвечает Стэн, опуская её руку. — И _давно_ ты встречаешься с этим парнем?

— Не твоё дело.

Стэн прищуривается.

— Нападай на Ричи! — протестует Бев. — Он уже _два_ раза ночевал у Эдди!

Ричи театрально вздыхает.

— Это правда. Я спал в его постели, а он _всё равно_ ничего не предпринял.

— Трагично, — заявляет Бев.

— Может, мне пригласить его на вечеринку в честь завершения съёмок? — спрашивает Ричи.

Стэн бросает на него злобный взгляд, понимая, что его отвлекают, но не в силах сопротивляться.

— На _свидание_?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. — Типа того?

— Ты собираешься _сказать_ ему, что это свидание? — спрашивает Бев.

Ричи наблюдает за ними, обдумывая услышанное, пока достаёт телефон.

— Нет, — говорит он и быстро пишет: _**«Привет, если ты думаешь, что сможешь избежать драки с моим конченым режиссёром, не хочешь пойти со мной на вечеринку в честь завершения съёмок?»**_

— Зачем ему драться с режиссёром? — невинно интересуется Патти, заглядывая через его плечо. Ричи никогда не сможет сказать, насколько её невинность искренна.

— Потому что это плохой фильм, — спокойно отвечает Ричи.

Стэн стонет, пощипывая себя за переносицу. Он слишком хорошо знает Ричи.

— Ричард, твой режиссёр поцеловал тебя?

— _Может быть_ , — бормочет Ричи. — Короче…

— Ричи! — выпаливает Бев, толкая его в плечо. — Ты просто работал с парнем, который всё это время обращался с тобой как с дерьмом, и даже не пришёл к нам, чтобы мы все вместе его обосрали?

— Возможно, — отвечает Ричи. — Но это не важно.

— Это очень важно, — говорит Стэн.

— О-хохохо боже мой, — смеётся Патти, что-то листая в своём телефоне. — Он снял тот фильм, который мы смотрели, когда мне пришлось пойти на выпускной вечер моей ужасной соседки и мы накурились? Помнишь?

— Подожди, правда? — спрашивает Ричи, придвигаясь ближе.

— Да! «Американский символ»! Там, где, сука, человек-орёл!

— _Что_? — говорит Стэн.

Из горла Патти вырывается сдавленный визгливый звук; она сидит на коленях у Стэна и показывает ему фотографии.

— Он, — хорошо, осознай это, — он снайпер, герой войны, которого скрестили с орлом, — говорит Патти, — и так он получает «орлиный глаз», понял?

Стэн издаёт долгий страдальческий стон.

— О боже, мы так сильно накурились, — говорит Ричи. — Как ты вообще запомнила это?

— Потому что он... — Она старается не рассмеяться. — О боже, так вот, там есть сцена — мы в жопу накуренные, — и его орлиная натура проявляется или что-то в этом роде, и он типа жрёт рыбу. Но рыба типа как эти... О боже.

— Рыбы размером с пенис, — говорит Ричи. — Ну, это не просто потому, что я так сказал, а потому, что оно просто _кричало_ в лицо.

— Просто большой, крепкий солдатский чувак буквально пять минут, — хрипит она, — тупо заглатывает ведро, полное рыбы.

Стэн утыкается лицом ей в спину, излучая секундное смущение, отчего Ричи беспомощно хихикает.

— И этот человек боялся, что _ты_ разрушишь его репутацию? — спрашивает Бев. — Ну, как бы…

— Не-е-ет, боже мой, этот фильм был ужасен, — говорит Патти. — Я только что вспомнила, что там есть длинная сцена, где он зачем-то выращивает перья на ногах?

Стэн издаёт страдальческий звук.

Ричи хрипло смеётся.

— О боже, да, мы были под кайфом, а тут ещё этот сраный случайный кадр его ноги.

— Мы были _очень_ накурены, — повторяет Патти.

— Скажи мне, что ещё он снял? — интересуется Бев, забирая у Патти телефон. — Охренеть, они все такие плохие. Ричи, я думаю, что на карту была поставлена _твоя_ репутация.

— Неудивительно, что он украл мои идеи, — говорит Ричи.

— Он и твои предложения оценил? — выпаливает Стэн, снова поднимая голову. — Ну всё, мы пиратим все его фильмы и словесно уничтожаем их.

— _Да_ , — поддерживает Патти, и они оба бегут за ноутбуком Стэна.

— Вот почему ты должен рассказывать нам об ублюдках-режиссёрах, которые заставили тебя почувствовать себя дерьмово, Балабол, — говорит Бев, прижимаясь плечом к плечу Ричи.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, Рингуолд, — вздыхает Ричи. — Не знаю, наверное, я просто не хотел чувствовать себя жалким. Ну типа людям всё время отказывают.

— Ага, а потом они несут всякую чушь, — отвечает Бев.

У Ричи завибрировал телефон, он поскорее достал его, пока не стал слишком эмоциональным. _**«Ничего не обещаю, но сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Кроме того, этот человек снял фильм о разумном пожарном гидранте?»**_

Ричи хихикает. **_«серьёзно, он сам себе наказание.»_**

**_«ЭТО РОМАНТИКА????»_**

— Стэн, — зовёт Ричи. — Мы должны начать с «Пожарного гидранта 1»!

***

Эдди всё ещё одевается, — аккуратно закатывая рукава рубашки до локтя, — когда в дверях появляется Ричи. Есть ли у него право быть таким горячим?

— Хороший галстук, — говорит Ричи и вручает свой подарок.

Эдди немного ослабляет кожаный галстук на шее, затем берёт подарок и недоумённо хмурится.

— Где ты это нашёл?

_Это_ — гигантская конфета «Риза».

— О, я ходил с Патти в супермаркет и увидел её, — рассказывает Ричи, — мне пришлось взять её для тебя.

Он не знает, где находится гигантская конфета «Риза» на шкале «подарки, обозначающие, что вы на свидании», но считает, что конфеты не могут быть сильно ниже цветов.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Эдди, убирая её в холодильник.

— Не благодари меня, пока не увидишь мою машину, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди хмуро смотрит на него, но идёт за ним к машине.

Выражение его лица, когда он смотрит на «Хонду» Ричи 2005 года с несчастным пятном на заднем сиденье, на которое Бев уронила стакан кофе, бесценно.

Эдди выглядит совершенно потрясённым. Ричи ухмыляется и открывает ему дверь. Эдди осторожно садится в машину и морщится, когда Ричи заводит мотор.

— У тебя горит контрольная лампочка³, — сообщает ему Эдди.

— О, да, это, — говорит Ричи и стучит по приборной панели, пока та не гаснет.

Лицо Эдди в этот момент просто золотое.

— Если ты ещё _хоть раз_ назовёшь передо мной этот кусок дерьма машиной, — шепчет он, — я убью тебя.

Ричи хихикает, очень гордясь собой.

— Оки-доки.

Он почти уверен, что всю дорогу до бара, где проходит вечеринка, Эдди слишком занят тем, что слушает грохот двигателя Ричи, чтобы говорить, но даже так Ричи наслаждается его компанией.

Он хочет спросить Эдди, на свидании ли они, но не знает, как это сделать.

В конце концов им приходится припарковаться на полквартала ниже, что даёт Ричи время подышать свежим воздухом и прогуляться с Эдди.

— Слушай, спасибо, что пришёл, — говорит он.

— Конечно, — отвечает Эдди. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что я Дом, или чтобы я выглядел немного авторитетно?

Ричи хмурится.

— Эдс, я попросил тебя прийти не для того, чтобы мне поверили, — говорит он.

Эдди вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, — добавляет Ричи.

— О, — произносит Эдди. — Хорошо. Это я тоже могу.

Ноги у Ричи подкашиваются, когда он пытается подобрать правильные слова, чтобы сказать, что он на самом деле имел в виду, пригласив Эдди сюда.

— Эм... — начинает он.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что скажу это, но я действительно рада, что ты здесь, — кричит Грета. Она курит у входной двери, прислонившись к стене. — Здесь чертовски душно, и Коннор привёл с собой девушку явно из эскорта.

Ричи никогда ещё так сильно не хотелось кого-то задушить.

— И почему же в гриль-баре душно?

— Они постарались, — говорит Грета, оглядывая Эдди с ног до головы. — А я-то думала, что ты закрытый шкафчик.

— Я... — бормочет Ричи, потому что он ни за что не признается в своих чувствах через _Грету_ , но в то же время…

— Вообще-то, — отзывается Эдди, — я просто помог Ричи с исследованиями.

— Так это из-за тебя наши съёмки заняли вдвое больше времени, чем нужно, — отвечает Грета. — Мои поздравления.

— Ты, должно быть, партнёр Ричи по фильму, — говорит Эдди.

— К сожалению, — произносит Грета.

Эдди фыркает, дожидаясь, пока она затушит сигарету, а потом они следуют за ней внутрь.

Здесь _действительно_ душно, в каком-то непонятном, беспорядочном смысле: повсюду висит вычурное меню, а большие каменные стены оформляет странное освещение. Ричи вздыхает и машет рукой костюмерам, которые столпились в углу.

Однако Грета, похоже, отделилась от них, и Ричи пытается воспользоваться моментом, чтобы притянуть Эдди поближе.

— Эдди, знаешь, я думал, что сегодня вроде как... — начинает он. Эдди наклоняет голову, внимательно слушая его в течение блаженной секунды, прежде чем Грета возвращается.

— Придурок на десять часов, — бормочет она.

Эдди резко поворачивает голову, и Ричи пытается бросить на Грету самый яростный взгляд.

А теперь надо думать ещё и о Конноре с высокой блондинкой на плече. Грета окидывает её декольте оценивающим взглядом. Ричи должен признать, что даже его глаза притягиваются туда, несмотря на то что он загнан в угол своим партнёром по фильму, который приносит одни разочарования, режиссёром, который поцеловал его, и парнем, с которым он _пытается_ быть на свидании.

Коннору требуется много времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями, глядя на них с Эдди и неловко прочищая горло.

— А, — говорит он. — Значит, ты…

_«Мой кавалер, если кто-нибудь из вас отвалит достаточно надолго, чтобы я мог ему об этом сказать»_ , — думает Ричи.

— Эдди Каспбрак, — сердечно представляется Эдди, протягивая руку. — Профессиональный Дом.

— Понятно, — произносит Коннор, стреляя глазами в Ричи, как бы говоря: _«Серьёзно, Тозиер, вот как ты пытаешься доказать свою точку зрения?»_ Ричи хочется вскарабкаться на стол и закричать, что это всё вообще не из-за Коннора. — Коннор Бауэрс. Режиссёр.

— О, я знаю, — отвечает Эдди.

— Эй, эм, — встревает Ричи, носясь вокруг Эдди, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — А мы можем, ну…

— Вы голодны? — интересуется Коннор. — Почему бы нам не присесть за столик, я бы с удовольствием познакомился с нашим «источником».

— Забавно, я думал, ты уже _знаешь_ свой источник, — поддевает Эдди.

Ричи пытается незаметно покачать головой в сторону Эдди, но единственный, кто замечает это — Грета, которая, кажется, считает всю ситуацию забавной. Ричи показывает ей за спиной средний палец, когда его каким-то образом подводят к столу.

— Знаешь, — говорит Ричи, — я не думаю, что нам нужно…

— Ну, киноиндустрия — это просто истории, которые мы рассказываем, даже для прессы, — объясняет Коннор. — Я уверен, Ричи знает, что я ценю его вклад.

— Конечно, знаю, — бормочет Ричи. — Так вот, давай…

— Да, забавным способом ты выражаешь свою признательность, — в ответ кусает Эдди.

К счастью, в этот момент появляется официант, и Ричи получает возможность громко выпалить:

— Итак, какое у вас фирменное блюдо?

— Что ж, наше фирменное блюдо — хрустящие жареные креветки темпура, — начинает официант.

— У меня аллергия на моллюсков, — рычит Эдди, не прерывая своё соревнование сердитых взглядов с Коннором.

— Гамбургеры! — выпаливает Ричи. — У вас же есть бургеры в гриль-баре, да?

— Да, наш фирменный гамбургер — это средиземноморский бургер: фета, лук, ломтики огурца…

— Нам два, — говорит Эдди, к счастью, прервав своё соревнование с Коннором, чтобы сделать заказ. Ричи кивает, чувствуя облегчение от того, что Эдди хотя бы на секунду сошёл с тропы войны, пока остальные тоже делали заказ.

Но момент длится недолго, потому что, когда официант уходит, Коннор смотрит на Эдди с вызывающей ухмылкой и спрашивает:

— Так что, у тебя есть Дом-бизнес?

Эдди ощетинивается.

— Ну, я работаю Домом несколько дней в неделю по вечерам, а в остальное время я механик.

— А, — произносит Коннор, — видимо, твоя дневная работа не очень хорошо оплачивается.

Ричи со смутным удивлением и ужасом наблюдает, как Эдди прищуривается.

— Мне прекрасно платят. Я работаю с роскошными автомобилями. А Домом я работаю главным образом потому, что мне это нравится, а не из-за денег.

Коннор холодно смотрит на него.

— Думаю, ты получаешь массу удовольствия от этой работы.

— Что ж, я рад, что ты уделяешь внимание исследованиям, которые тебе принесли на золотом блюдечке, — саркастически отвечает Эдди.

Ричи откашливается и смотрит на девушку из эскорта.

— Извини, повтори, как тебя зовут?

Она, кажется, удивилась и немного обрадовалась, что её заметили.

— Джен.

— Джен, — повторяет Ричи. — Расскажи нам о себе, Джен. Откуда ты? Какой у тебя любимый цвет? Ты знаешь, что Телепузики под два метра ростом?

Все пялятся на него, но с другой стороны, это явно самое весёлое, с чем Джен сталкивалась на работе.

— Я не знала, — отвечает она. — И... э-э... я из Чикаго, и мой любимый цвет — фиолетовый.

— Ага. — Ричи серьёзно кивает. — Тинки-Винки.

Тишина оглушает. Никто, кажется, не знает, что сказать после такого ответа — что и было технически целью.

— Ты следишь за «Патриотами»? — интересуется Грета.

— Вообще-то, да, — говорит Джен. Ричи думает, что это как-то связано со спортом, хотя бы из-за её явного шока от того, что её спросили о спорте на работе в эскорте.

Он расслабляется и смотрит, как у них завязывается разговор, как он полагает, о футболе. Ричи дёргает Эдди за рукав.

— Мы можем поговорить после ужина? — шепчет он.

— Конечно, — бормочет Эдди.

— Круто, — говорит Ричи, стараясь держать себя в руках. Ему не терпится рассказать обо всём этом Бев.

Они умудряются поддерживать вежливую беседу до тех пор, пока им не приносят еду, и в этот момент Эдди говорит:

— Итак, какую именно _историю_ ты рассказываешь прессе?

Ричи неловко откусывает большой кусок гамбургера и думает, что бы ещё сказать, чтобы отвлечь их.

— Послушай, — резко говорит Коннор.

У Ричи покалывает во рту.

На самом деле _по-настоящему_ покалывает.

Он машет рукой ближайшему официанту, который в данный момент наполняет бокалы для съёмочной группы. Он быстро выставляет вверх _«можно вас, пожалуйста»_ -палец и выпрямляется, поджав под себя одну ногу, чтобы наклониться поближе к официанту.

— Прошу прощения, — зовёт он. Коннор издаёт разочарованный стон и сердито смотрит на него, чтобы отвлечься. — Здесь есть ананас?

— Да, мы используем его для размягчения мяса, — отвечает официант.

Ричи невольно смеётся. _Первое свидание Ричи Тозиера, дамы и господа!_

Коннор закатывает глаза.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. — Кто-нибудь может вызвать мне скорую?

***

³ При включении зажигания автомобиля происходит проверка исправности всех **контрольных ламп**. Через короткий промежуток времени все контрольные лампы должны погаснуть. Если какая-либо из них продолжает гореть, то это требует внимания владельца.


	10. Chapter 10

Эдди потратил абсурдно огромную часть своей жизни на размышления об анафилактическом шоке. Он читал о нём, думал о нём, запоминал любую статистику, каждую процедуру. Раньше он носил с собой Эпипен, в котором не нуждался, пока наконец с трудом не расстался с ним в какой-то момент.

Теперь, когда все эти знания актуальны, они как будто рассеиваются и его мозг похож на чистый лист всего на одну, но самую долгую секунду в его жизни.

— Ты что, серьёзно? — выдавливает Грета.

— О да, — _смеётся_ Ричи. Он, блять, _смеётся_. — Моё горло сейчас на _сто_ процентов закрывается.

Что-то стучит по столу, когда Джен хватает телефон, а Коннор и Грета начинают говорить одновременно: « _У тебя аллергия на ананасы? У кого, блять, может быть аллергия на ананасы? Это серьёзно? Ты не шутишь?»_ Ричи пытается расстегнуть воротник и отодвигает стул, чтобы опереться локтями на колени и сделать тяжёлый, напряжённый вдох.

— Эпипен, — с трудом выговаривает Эдди вялым ртом. Его мозг выдаёт смущённый вид паники, эту укоренившуюся реакцию: _«О боже, у тебя начинается анафилактический шок»_ , потому что его мозг слишком туп и упрям: он не готовился к тому, что у кого-то _другого_ случится анафилактический шок. Это всегда угрожало ему, и неважно, болен он или нет, он _никогда не готовился к тому, что пострадает кто-то другой_. — Разве у тебя нет Эпипена?

— Он в машине, — хрипит Ричи. — Бардачок.

Господи, всё происходит так быстро. Так, блять, быстро: Ричи уже не может дышать, а Эдди на какое-то мгновение не может пошевелиться, потому что в последний раз, когда он видел, как анафилактический шок переживал другой человек, он был слишком мал, чтобы понять, почему ему сказали не смотреть, а теперь он смотрит, и что, если в следующий раз, когда он взглянет на него, будет уже поздно?

(Снова.)

— Где ты припарковался? — спрашивает Грета, и это наконец заставляет Эдди выскочить за дверь и помчаться по улице к машине Ричи. Он всегда быстро бегал, но это, возможно, его самый быстрый забег за всю жизнь.

К сожалению, это также означает, что он уже у машины, когда понимает, что не взял ключи Ричи. Существует много способов попасть в запертую машину, но они занимают слишком много времени, поэтому Эдди отступает, с разбега прыгает и пробивает окно.

Он открывает бардачок, хватает Эпипен и мчится обратно.

Ричи ещё не умер, когда он возвращается, что Эдди понимает по ужасному хрипу и звукам удушья, исходящим из его рта.

— Чёрт, помоги мне, — говорит Эдди, отпрыгивая назад, когда Коннор вытаскивает Ричи из-за стола, чтобы усадить его на пол выпрямив ноги. Эдди вскрывает Эпипен и вонзает его в бедро Ричи. Очевидно, была хоть какая-то польза в том, чтобы научиться им пользоваться, несмотря на отсутствие смертельной аллергии.

Ричи давится, втягивая в себя огромный глоток воздуха, и Эдди падает, чтобы сесть рядом с ним, крепко держа его за руку, пока они оба пытаются восстановить дыхание.

Через несколько минут приезжает скорая, врачи затаскивают Ричи в машину, а он рассеянно показывает всем пальцы вверх.

_«Вход, выдох, вдох, выдох»_ , — думает Эдди. Всё его тело вибрирует. Он расхаживает взад-вперёд, стараясь сохранять самообладание, хотя его всего колотит. — _«У тебя нет астмы, аллергия не заразна, у тебя нет аллергии, ты даже ничего не съел, это не имеет никакого отношения К ТЕБЕ...»_

— Ну, — начинает Коннор в попытке разрядить обстановку. — У него определённо есть талант привлекать внимание людей.

Эдди проглатывает свой гнев. Не то чтобы Ричи тоже не пытался обшутить ситуацию. Он весь вечер пытался успокоить их своей болтовнёй, теперь, когда Эдди задумался об этом, Коннор, вероятно, таким образом протягивает ему оливковую ветвь.

— Слушай, ты, блять, украл его идеи, а когда всё закончилось, ещё и заполучил щедрый кусок внимания, — говорит он, стараясь держать ровный тон. Хотя бы раз в жизни он попытается решить всё мирно. — По крайней мере постарайся не вести себя как конченый придурок из-за того, что он чуть не умер.

Коннор вздыхает.

— Я режиссёр. Будет лучше, если правки в сценарий будут вноситься от моего имени. Но если тебе от этого станет легче, то в следующем интервью я расскажу о твоём игрушечном педике.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди и бьёт его в лицо с такой силой, что тот растягивается на полу. Вот вам и мирное решение проблем.

Джен прикрывает рот, чтобы скрыть испуганный смешок, а Грета никак не реагирует.

Коннор стонет, закрыв лицо руками.

— Ты сломал мне нос, сука! — кричит он. Эдди надеется, что он прав. — Тебе лучше нанять чертовски хорошего адвоката, потому что–

Грета встречается взглядом с Эдди, потом вздыхает и достаёт пачку сигарет.

— Смотри под ноги, Коннор, — советует она, зажимая сигарету между губами и закуривая. — Ты так жалко упал.

Коннор смотрит на неё снизу вверх, злой, но побеждённый.

— Иди ты тоже нахер, — шипит он, поднимаясь на ноги и прихрамывая.

Эдди медленно вздыхает. Ударив Коннора кулаком, он почувствовал себя так, будто сунул всю кисть в розетку. Он кивает Грете, трясущимися руками достаёт телефон и звонит Биллу.

— Привет, не паникуй, но мне нужно, чтобы ты отвёз меня в больницу.

***

Поездка на машине с Биллом очень напряжённая.

— Что?.. — спрашивает Билл, когда Эдди садится в машину и снимает со штанины осколок стекла.

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди. — Нет, я не хочу об этом говорить. — Он боится, что в ту же секунду взорвётся. Его переломает пополам. Он откроет рот — и начнёт извергать фонтан чёрной желчи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Билл и молча везёт его в больницу.

Бев и Стэн уже там. Билл бросает на Бев странный взгляд, явно смущённый её присутствием, но молчит и, похоже, терпеливо ждёт, когда до него дойдёт информация.

Как только Бев замечает Эдди, она оттаскивает его в сторону.

— Привет, — говорит она, — ты в порядке?

Эдди кажется абсурдным, что она единственная, кто знает. Единственный человек здесь, кто знает, насколько жизнь Эдди была омрачена подобным случаем, только чтобы он снова увидел, как это случается с первым человеком, к которому он испытывал чувства после Майры.

( _«К которому вообще испытывал чувства»_ , — исправляет он, ведь с Майрой он просто пытался жить нормальной жизнью, как у всех, а Ричи... Господи Иисусе, Ричи _умирает_ где-то за дверями реанимации под присмотром врачей, которые пытаются не дать этому произойти, но им же не всегда удаётся, и Эдди знает об этом, знает об этом слишком хорошо и…)

— Я бы проверил меню, — заикаясь, говорит Эдди. — Я бы изучил его, если бы он мне сказал. — Вместо этого он _перебил проклятого официанта_.

— Люди почему-то думают, что он шутит, — неподалёку объясняет Стэн ровным голосом. Эдди хочет наброситься на него из-за этих слов, но прежде, чем он успевает, он замечает, что Стэн каждые две секунды прекращает писать, потому что у него дрожат руки. — Они пытались «раскрыть его ложь», поэтому он перестал упоминать об аллергии ещё в колледже.

Но это не помогает. Это совсем не помогает, потому что теперь Эдди целиком поглощён мыслью о том, что люди тайно отравляют Ричи шутки ради — и не один раз, а столько, чтобы это стало каким-то шаблоном. Он кладёт руки на бёдра и пытается дышать без крика. Он весь дрожит. У него на глазах буквально красная пелена.

— А, — произносит Билл. — Ладно, я понял.

Эдди хочет встряхнуть его и закричать, что нет, он ничего не понял, что просто смешно. Он не всё рассказал Биллу о своём отце, но Билл знает его с шести лет. Билл _всё_ понимает, Эдди только что взгромоздился на самую большую в мире спираль и готов сделать её проклятой проблемой для всех.

Стэн поднимает глаза и наконец замечает Билла.

— Простите, а вы кто?

— Билл, — представляется он, протягивая руку.

Стэн пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты коротышка, — говорит он в итоге.

Билл смотрит на него в ответ, совершенно сбитый с толку. Эдди будет у него в долгу, когда избавится от ощущения, будто проглотил сверхновую.

— Я… — говорит Билл. — Д-да, это так?

— Я не ожидал, что ты будешь коротышкой, — продолжает Стэн.

— П-прошу прощения? — отвечает Билл.

Он ещё сильнее заикается, когда его застигают врасплох, и Эдди ясно видит, что Стэн также не был проинформирован и о заикании.

Какая трагедия, что Ричи этого не видит.

От мыслей о Ричи он чувствует себя так, словно его кишечник пытается вывернуться наизнанку, а из глотки рвётся какое-то кваканье.

Бев замечает и наклоняется к нему.

— Эй, ты справишься?

— Мгм! — отзывается Эдди, пронзительно и абсолютно фальшиво. — Да, да, я в порядке. Я в порядке. Я, блять, слышу цвета, но _я в порядке_.

— Не хочешь присесть? — предлагает Бев.

— Нет, не хочу! — кричит Эдди. — Блять! Какого хера! — В приёмной становится всё тише и тише: все смотрят на Эдди, так что ему приходится засунуть кулак в рот и ходить туда-сюда, чтобы не закричать. И даже сейчас он всё ещё чувствует, что это только генеральная репетиция — настоящий срыв впереди. У него появляется тошнотворное предчувствие, что это будет настоящий, блять, дурдом.

Его подозрение активно подпитывается, пока он расхаживает по коридору так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, а потом, кажется, вечность спустя, медсестра наконец выходит, чтобы сказать им, что к Ричи пускают посетителей. Бев толкает Эдди вперёд.

— Что? — выдавливает Эдди.

— Иди, — говорит Бев. — Он точно хочет видеть тебя.

Стэн не возражает, и Эдди, спотыкаясь, идёт по коридору вслед за медсестрой в палату Ричи.

Ричи выглядит как дерьмо, потный и истощённый, к пальцу прикреплён пульсоксиметр¹, а в руку введена капельница. Увидев Эдди, он улыбается, хотя и слабо.

— Ладно, будь со мной честен, — шутит Ричи, — насколько сильно ты разъебал мою машину?

И тут наступает срыв, как будто какое-то свернувшееся в клубок существо наконец выпрыгнуло из его груди на язык.

— Твою машину? Твою _машину_? — Эдди сплёвывает. — Какого _хера_ твой Эпипен вообще был _в_ твоей дерьмо-«Хонде», говнюк? Ты _знал_ , что у тебя аллергия, и не взял его с собой? В _ресторан_?

— Э-э, — произносит Ричи.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как быстро анафилактический шок может убить человека? — кричит Эдди. Ему кажется, что он плачет. — Меньше чем за пятнадцать минут! Ты мог умереть ещё до того, как я вернулся с твоим Эпипеном! Почему ты не прочитал меню?! Почему ты, блять, не сказал мне?!

— Эдс, — зовёт Ричи.

Эдди определённо плачет.

— Мой папа умер из-за этой херни, Ричи! Это, блять, убило моего отца, а я даже не успел понять, что происходит, и я... — И он плачет слишком сильно, чтобы продолжать: абсолютная истерика посреди больничной палаты, перед Ричи, который смотрит на него, как будто он понятия не имеет, что делать.

Эдди не может дышать, не может думать, не может делать ничего, кроме как, чёрт возьми, попытаться выплакать своё сердце, а он даже не плакса. Он злится, становится гиперактивным или напряжённым, но он почти никогда не _плачет_. Теперь он чувствует, что навёрстывает упущенное за каждый раз в своей жизни, когда не давал слезам волю.

Ричи неловко раскрывает руки.

— Эй, иди сюда, давай, — говорит он, подзывая Эдди, пока тот, прихрамывая, не падает в его объятия. — Всё в порядке, приятель, это не твоя вина.

— Прости, что я не обратил внимания, — всхлипывает Эдди. — Я не знал, и я не... у меня даже нет аллергии на моллюсков! Это просто _заскок_ , и я должен был…

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — успокаивает Ричи. — Извини, я просто... да ладно, какой псих положит ананас в средиземноморский бургер?

Эдди обычно посмеялся бы, но вместо этого он просто уткнулся лицом в грудь Ричи и завыл.

— Согласен, совсем ебанулись, — заключает Ричи, и Эдди странно ценит то, что Ричи ведёт себя так, будто он полностью функционирующий человек, который может составлять сейчас полноценные предложения. — У богатых свои причуды. Это классовая война, говорю тебе.

После этих слов Эдди на самом деле смеётся, хоть его смех и походит на странно дикий звук, смешанный с его непрекращающимися приглушёнными рыданиями. Ричи обхватывает его руками. Он явно ещё не совсем здоров, но грудь у него широкая, а руки длинные, что компенсирует их вялость.

— Настоящая трагедия в том, что я не могу бесить людей своей любовью к гавайской пицце, — говорит Ричи. — Хотя я думаю, что могу пойти ва-банк и начать класть другие фрукты на пиццу. Ха! Полный бананас, понял, да?

Эдди смеётся сильнее — с болью и сквозь слёзы — в плечо Ричи.

— Почему над твоими шутками так трудно не смеяться?!

Ричи хихикает вместе с ним, позволяя ему немного отстраниться; он икает из-за того, что пытался сдержать слёзы. Их носы почти соприкасаются, невыносимо близко, Ричи улыбается ему.

— Это талант, Эдс!

— Не называй меня так, — говорит Эдди, чтобы выиграть время и вытереть слёзы и сопли с лица.

— О, хорошо, мистер Угрюмые Спагетти, — поддразнивает его Ричи.

Он выглядит таким невероятно усталым, но всё ещё улыбается Эдди со своей обычной энергией.

Эдди целует его.

Ричи поражённо замирает, его рука рассеянно тянется к лицу Эдди — может, чтобы положить её на щёку, а может, чтобы оттолкнуть, — и его нижняя губа почти экспериментально прижимается к губам Эдди.

Эдди отстраняется, задыхаясь.

— Эм, — отзывается Ричи. — Что, э-э…

У Эдди скрутило живот. Сейчас было совершенно не то время и не то место, чтобы сбросить эту бомбу на Ричи. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но его прерывает стук в дверь.

Бев просовывает голову внутрь.

— Ребят, вы не голые?

Ричи на мгновение приходит в себя — Эдди всё ещё не в себе — и ухмыляется.

— Морально? Да. Но мы в штанах.

— Пойдёт, — говорит Бев, увлекая за собой Стэна и Билла.

— О боже, ты привела Билла, — восхищённо шепчет Ричи и продолжает своим обычным тоном: — О, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это было так неловко, как я думаю.

— Первыми словами Стэна были, цитирую: «Ты коротышка», — говорит Бев.

— Я всё ещё не совсем понимаю, что происходит, — признаётся Билл.

— О боже, это всё, о чём я мечтал, — шепчет Ричи. — Господи, Стэн, ты ублюдок.

Стэн сердито смотрит на него, и поцелуй, похоже, перестаёт иметь значение для всех.

Всех, кроме Эдди, которому кажется, что его подожгли, вывернули наизнанку и снова подожгли.

***

¹ **Пульсокси́метр** — медицинский контрольно-диагностический прибор для неинвазивного измерения уровня насыщения кислородом капиллярной крови (та самая прищепка на пальце из фильмов).

***

— Итак, — говорит Билл Эдди по дороге домой.

— Я остаюсь у тебя, — бормочет Эдди, прислоняясь к окну.

— Да, я в курсе, — отвечает Билл.

— Такое чувство, что я бы сейчас съел лампочку, — бормочет Эдди.

— Это что-то н-новенькое, — комментирует Билл. — Но не волнуйся, Майк уже разложил диван.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Эдди. У него сдавило грудь. _«У тебя нет приступа астмы, у тебя нет анафилактического шока, у тебя нет сердечного приступа...»_ — говорит он себе. — У тебя есть «Роки Роуд»?

— Я всегда держу для тебя в запасе одно ведёрко.

— Мне нужно больше, чем одно, — бормочет Эдди.

— Я знаю. Джорджи об этом позаботится, — говорит Билл.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что мой отец умер из-за аллергии на моллюсков?— спрашивает Эдди.

— Н-не совсем, — отвечает Билл. — Но когда Майра обручилась со Стивом и ты напился до потери сознания, ты съел целый поднос попкорна с креветками, а потом сказал мне н-не беспокоиться о твоём Эпипене, так что я… подозревал.

— А, — отзывается Эдди. — Да, хорошо. Извини.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет Билл.

— От меня одни неприятности, — говорит Эдди. — Разве нет?

— Нет, — отвечает Билл. — Н-не совсем.

Эдди косится на него.

— Да что с тобой такое, чёрт возьми?

— Ничего! — настаивает Билл. — С тобой всё в порядке. У тебя есть свои тараканы, у тебя их много, и они очень странные, но ты всё же первый человек, который приходит ко мне, когда мне кто-нибудь нужен. Ты весёлый и добрый, и благодаря тебе жизнь становится интереснее. Так ч-что?

— Хм, — произносит Эдди.

— Эдди, ты сломал руку, выпав из окна, чтобы тайком увидеть меня после несчастного случая с Джорджи, — говорит Билл, — и ты всё равно пришёл ко мне.

— Да, и я не мог перестать смеяться, — добавляет Эдди.

— Как я и сказал, — говорит Билл, въезжая на парковку, — благодаря тебе жизнь становится интереснее.

Эдди улыбается.

— Да, хорошо.

Некоторое время они сидят молча.

— Мне столько всего надо рассказать тебе о Ричи, — наконец произносит Эдди.

— Да, я так и понял, — отвечает Билл.

— Скажи Джорджи, что я ещё хочу мороженое с печеньем, — говорит Эдди.

***

Билл и Майк позволили ему впитать всё мороженое, которое у них было в морозилке, не задавая лишних вопросов, — что он ценит.

Джорджи появляется через несколько минут.

— Итак, я слышал, что всё валится из... — начинает он, протягивая Эдди два ведёрка мороженого.

— _Н-не_ снимай руку, — рявкает Билл.

— Эдди считает, что это смешно! — протестует Джорджи.

— Мы только что провели в-весь день в больнице, _не_ снимай руку!

Джорджи вздыхает и придвигает стул к Эдди.

— Ну, Билл — зануда, но, чтобы ты знал, я всегда готов отдать за тебя руку, — заверяет он.

Эдди одобрительно кивает, забирая у него мороженое с печеньем.

— Вы бы с Ричи поладили, — говорит он и снова начинает плакать.

Майк осторожно берёт у него из рук лопатку для мороженого, подаёт ему миску и убирает мороженое в холодильник.

— Итак, — произносит он, вернувшись. — Что именно происходит с Ричи?

— Ну, он чуть не умер сегодня, — всхлипывает Эдди.

— Да, но кто из нас не висел на волосок от смерти, — комментирует Джорджи. — Расскажи нам что-нибудь интересное.

Билл свирепо смотрит на него.

— Он ч-чуть не умер так же, как отец Эдди, — шипит он себе под нос.

— О, — выдавливает Джорджи. — Ладно, это отстой, но…

— Я так злился на этого парня, который поцеловал его, и поэтому я отвлёкся, а они предлагали разные блюда, но то было с моллюсками, и я сказал, что у меня аллергия, и поэтому он бросился на другое, но у меня даже нет аллергии, я просто говорю это, потому что мой папа был аллергиком и у моей мамы был заскок, который и _у меня_ теперь тоже, и он вдруг начал задыхаться, и я разбил окно в машине, — выдыхает Эдди. — Это, скорее всего, только улучшило его машину, но я повредил её, и мне из-за этого плохо. Кроме того, Ричи гей, и это намного хуже, чем влюбиться в натурала: когда он был натуралом, мне не нужно было столько бегать, мне кажется, мои _соседи_ беспокоятся обо мне и…

— Может быть, — встревает Майк, настойчиво похлопывая Эдди по плечу, чтобы тот замолчал, — начнём с самого начала.

Лёгкие Эдди замечают, что он не дышал, возможно, целую минуту, и пытаются сразу же исправить ситуацию.

Майк изо всех сил старается не упоминать о небрежном хрипе, который издаёт Эдди. Он подносит руки к лицу Эдди, обрамляя его как шоры. — Ты познакомился с Ричи на вечеринке Билла? — подсказывает он.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох и начинает снова. На этот раз он пытается идти по порядку, но по большей части только терпение Майка удерживает его нить повествования. У Майка есть талант к интервью и исследованиям, но Эдди почти уверен, что даже тот сейчас на последнем издыхании, потому что он должен останавливать Эдди каждую вторую фразу, чтобы вернуть его к первоначальному ходу мыслей.

Когда он наконец выложил историю целиком, все как по команде уставились на него. Джорджи выглядит, откровенно говоря, впечатлённым, Билл — абсолютно потрясённым, а Майк — так, будто его раздирают сочувствие и желание рассмеяться.

— Эдди, это было свидание, — наконец, говорит Билл.

— Нет, не было, — возражает Эдди. — Я пришёл на вечеринку, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения этому ебучему слизняку.

— За исключением того, что Ричи очень старался _не дать_ тебе высказаться, — замечает Майк.

— Ну и что? — отвечает Эдди. — Ему было не по себе от такого внимания.

— Нет, он пытался остановить тебя, потому что это было свидание, — говорит Джорджи.

Эдди качает головой.

— Нет.

— Эдди, — тихо говорит Майк.

— Это не свидание, — протестует Эдди, чувствуя, как учащается сердцебиение. Все бросают на него неловкие, недоверчивые взгляды. — Не свидание, _блять_! — Он срывается, потому что если это было свидание, а он даже не заметил, то он ещё более безответственный, чем раньше. — Я не сидел и просто игнорировал свою _пару_ , пока он, блять, _умирал_!

— Ладно, ладно, — мягко успокаивает Майк. — Может, это и не свидание, но ты ему _правда_ нравишься.

— Да, как его Дом, — говорит Эдди, пытаясь отдышаться. _«У тебя нет астмы, у тебя нет астмы, у тебя НЕТ анафилактического шока...»_ — И... И как _друг_.

— Н-нет, — извиняющимся тоном возражает Билл. — Определённо не так.

— Я думаю, и как друг, — поддерживает Джорджи, — и ещё, знаешь, как... — У него на лице появляется красноречивое выражение.

— Нет, — говорит Эдди, бормоча себе под нос в отчаянной попытке успокоиться. — Нет.

— Эдди, я понимаю, почему ты отрицаешь свидание, но почему ты не хочешь признать, что нравишься ему? — как всегда, мягко интересуется Майк.

— Потому что у меня есть обязательства! — выпаливает Эдди. — В смысле я... У меня есть соглашение с ним, и я не могу... Я просто не могу…

— Эдди, — зовёт Майк. — Я думаю, ты, возможно, немного проецируешь.

— Проецирую что? — огрызается Эдди. — Я ничего не проецирую!

— Этот бизнес с Доммингом много значит для тебя, — начинает Билл, — но для Ричи это не одно и то же. Я думаю, м-может быть, он просто хочет, чтобы о нём заботились.

— Да, но я просто катастрофа вне сцен! — кричит Эдди. — Я даже не могу быть уверен, что он не _умрёт_ на нашем первом, сука, свидании! — Он поспешно добавляет: — А это не было, сука, свиданием!

— Эдди, — снова зовёт Майк. — Ты не знал.

— Я ревновал, ясно? — говорит Эдди. — Я не обращал внимания, потому что этот идиот поцеловал его _и_ причинил ему боль и я не мог думать ни о чём другом!

Билл вздыхает.

— Эдди. Я знаю, что это о-отстойно слышать, но то же самое могло бы произойти, даже если бы ты не отвлёкся. Ты н-не можешь остановить случай, а если попытаешься, это просто с-сведёт тебя с ума.

— О боже, это моя мама, — бормочет Эдди, закрывая лицо руками. — Я веду себя как моя мама.

— Ты _не_ такой, как твоя мама, — говорит Майк, что не очень утешает, учитывая, что он ошибается. Майк даже не _знает_ его маму, Эдди хочет огрызнуться, но Билл тоже кивает, так что Эдди трёт лоб и пытается решить, бредят они или он.

Однако, учитывая, что у него нервный срыв, сходит с ума, скорее всего, он.

— Ты должен разорвать порочный круг, — шепчет Джорджи.

— Да что с тобой такое? — устало спрашивает Билл.

Джорджи улыбается ему.

— Блять, — отзывается Эдди. Джорджи прав. — Блять, боже, чёрт.

— Ричи правда любит тебя, — мягко говорит Майк. — Не нужно быть совершенством, чтобы признать это.

— Я просто, — пытается Эдди. — Мне нужно... ну, не знаю, подумать. Я должен быть... Я имею в виду, я _никогда_ не чувствовал ничего подобного к кому-то и я не могу... Я не могу уничтожить этого парня!

— Не думаю, что до этого дойдёт, — мягко заверяет Билл.

Эдди прячет лицо в ладонях, икнув и делая глубокие вдохи, словно находится на краю пропасти, — то ли от приступа паники, то ли от очередного приступа рыданий, то ли от того и другого вместе.

— Эй, посмотри на это с другой стороны, — говорит Джорджи. — Это был буквально худший сценарий, верно?

— Да, блять, так оно и было, — ухитряется выдавить Эдди.

— Так что будущие свидания будут только лучше!

Эдди делает глубокий вдох, полностью заполняя лёгкие. Он выдыхает, пока грудь не сжимается, требуя воздуха, и в этот момент он позволяет инстинкту взять верх. Как будто он выключил и снова включил свои лёгкие. Он потирает лицо руками.

— Мне нужно поговорить о чём-нибудь другом.

— Я видел, как миллионер упал в океан, — говорит Джорджи.

Эдди шмыгает носом.

— Да, это работает. Расскажи мне всё об этом.

Билл вздыхает, обмениваясь взглядами с Майком, который широко улыбается и наклоняет голову, как бы говоря: _«Я хотел бы послушать»_. Билл качает головой, но всё же прислоняется к Майку, чтобы не мешать Джорджи.

— Ну, я как раз занимаюсь своей работой стюарда, — начинает Джорджи, — и собираюсь подать выпивку этому парню…

***

_**«я вернулся, деткаааааааа»**_ , — присылает ему Ричи через несколько дней вместе с селфи рядом со своей входной дверью, пока Стэн тащит его внутрь.

Эдди понятия не имеет, что ответить. Он не писал Ричи после поцелуя. Он просто лежал в постели, смотрел мелодрамы и гуглил аллергические реакции каждый раз, когда находил что-то похожее на сыпь на своём теле.

Он пристально смотрит на телефон, словно загнанное в угол животное, пока не получает ещё одно сообщение от Ричи: _**«мы поговорим об Инциденте?»**_

Эдди фыркает, нервно покусывая губу.

Что бы там ни думали Билл, Майк _и_ Джорджи, Эдди не может заставить себя предположить. Он понятия не имеет, что Ричи думает о поцелуе и что сказать в ответ.

Он не хочет давить на Ричи из-за того, что случилось во время срыва, но и лгать тоже не может. Шило в мешке не утаишь, и Эдди понятия не имеет, что сейчас лучше для Ричи.

_**«Я бы предпочёл этого не делать»**_ , — наконец, отвечает он. Глупо. — _**«Пока что. Вечер был странным, я не хочу сказать ничего поспешного или глупого».**_

Ричи долго не отвечает. Эдди морщится. Он также не хочет, чтобы его слова прозвучали как отказ, учитывая неуверенность Ричи, _особенно_ если он всё-таки ему нравится. Он снова хватается за телефон, чуть не роняя его, и добавляет: _**«Но я всё ещё хочу увидеться с тобой, и я должен тебе новое стекло в машину, так что, если всё в порядке, мы всё ещё можем встретиться?»**_

_**«конечно»**_ , — отвечает Ричи. — _**«где и когда?»**_

_**«В ресторане. Я отвезу твою машину в мою мастерскую. Когда захочешь.»**_

_**«сегодня?»** _

_**«Без проблем.»** _

Эдди стонет и роняет телефон на грудь. Что, чёрт возьми, он вообще собирается сказать? Он должен успокоить Ричи, не оказывая на него ещё больше давления. Неужели было так трудно просто _не_ целовать своего клиента?

Он убирает телефон и зарывается в постель, уставившись в потолок.

***

Ричи приветствует его на обочине рядом с машиной, когда Эдди выходит из такси. Он усмехается, обводя жестом повреждения на своём автомобиле.

— Чувак, а ты не сдерживался, да?

— Надеюсь, у тебя там не было ничего ценного, — говорит Эдди. — Честно говоря, у меня всё вылетело из головы в том хаосе.

Ричи прочищает горло, одаривая его неловкой улыбкой.

— Пожалуй, приму это за комплимент. Я важнее _машины_.

— Я же просил тебя не называть это корыто машиной, — говорит Эдди, смахивая с водительского сиденья осколки стекла. Он быстро добавляет: — Но я бы ещё уточнил, что есть _настоящие_ автомобили, которые не так важны для меня, как ты.

Ричи усмехается почти застенчиво.

Эдди собрался с духом.

— Это не из-за тебя, — начинает он. — Это я... Причина, по которой я пока не хочу об этом говорить. Это не связано с тобой.

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Я вроде как уже догадался. — Он делает глубокий вдох и признаётся: — С некоторой помощью Бев и Стэна. И Патти. И продавца в нашем магазине, после того как я долго втирал ему пространную метафору о ржаном хлебе?

— Прости, — выдыхает Эдди.

Ричи улыбается, выглядя уже немного увереннее.

— Честно говоря, мне как-то легче из-за того, что ты выглядишь дерьмово.

— Да. У меня было... э-э... — пытается Эдди, проводя рукой по щетине. — Я вроде как…

— Испугался, что поцеловал меня на смертном одре, — говорит Ричи, глубокомысленно кивая. — Понимаю.

— Я не хочу портить с тобой отношения, вот и всё, — торопливо добавляет Эдди. — Потому что ты... ты много значишь для меня.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди не может понять, всерьёз он это говорит или нет.

— Ну что, поехали? — интересуется Ричи, делая широкий жест в сторону машины.

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Садись на заднее сиденье, там меньше осколков.

— Вас понял, — отзывается Ричи, бросая Эдди ключи.

— Итак, — говорит Эдди, выезжая на дорогу. — О чём ты хотел поговорить после ужина в тот вечер?

Ричи улыбается про себя и качает головой.

— Э-э, босс, прибереги это до следующего раза, когда мы соберёмся обсудить поцелуй, — отвечает он.

Эдди пытается удержать его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

— Но почему? — _«Блять_ , — думает он, — _блять, это было свидание?»_

— Просто неловко, — Ричи пожимает плечами. — Я бы хотел твёрдо стоять на ногах, когда начнётся этот разговор.

— Ну… — произносит Эдди, ощущая, как его захлёстывает волна вины. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, будто ты не стоишь твёрдо на ногах. — Он определённо не чувствует, что _сам_ стоит твёрдо на ногах, но это не значит, что Ричи должен испытывать то же самое.

— Нет, дело не… — начинает Ричи и делает глубокий вдох. — Послушай, всё круто, ты поцеловал меня во время нервного срыва, и я напоминал тебе твоего покойного отца, что... совсем не простая тема. Но я не думаю, что к этому нужно добавлять _ещё_ что-то сверху: ситуация и без того… э-э… неловкая.

— Я имею в виду, — бормочет Эдди, — ты не... напоминаешь мне моего отца…

— Ну нет, ты теперь не сможешь выкрутиться из этой истории с папочкой, — говорит Ричи, ухмыляясь.

Эдди стонет.

— О, да пошёл ты.

— Твой отец не засветился в этом дерьмовом комедийном бизнесе, да? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Нет, он продавал мебель, — вздыхает Эдди.

Ричи разражается смехом.

— О боже, — выдавливает он.

Эдди смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Что?

— Я снялся в целой серии рекламных роликов для магазина подержанной мебели, когда учился в колледже и долго не мог найти место для выступления, — говорит Ричи.

— Иди _нахуй_ , — рычит Эдди.

— О боже, может, ты увидел их и впитал в своё подсознание, — размышляет Ричи. — Ав, это так мило. Теперь я твой отец.

— Ты не мог бы заткнуться на пару секунд? И у моего отца был сильный польский акцент, придурок.

— Ну, сынок... — говорит Ричи с каким-то польским акцентом.

— Ненавижу тебя, — отвечает Эдди, но смеётся. Он чувствует себя лучше, просто находясь рядом с Ричи.

Он заезжает в мастерскую и выпроваживает Ричи из машины, чтобы пропылесосить салон.

— Ух ты, — произносит Ричи, нависая над ним, пока он собирает всё разбитое стекло. — Запятнал своё мастерство ради моей машины. Я тебе _точно_ нравлюсь.

Эдди замолкает, выключая пылесос.

Ричи нервничает, когда Эдди встречается с ним взглядом, но не отступает.

— Послушай, — говорит Эдди. — Я…

— Ты поцеловал меня, потому что у тебя есть чувства ко мне? — Ричи выпаливает это так, словно у него внутри прорвало плотину. — Ну типа, ты всё ещё можешь дальше думать о том, что собираешься делать со всем этим, но я просто хочу знать.

— Я не... хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя... — медленно произносит Эдди. — Я хочу... Послушай, мне нужно держать себя в руках. У меня всё детство не было никакого контроля над моей жизнью, и теперь я просто... мне это _нужно_. Мой мозг всё время в огне, и Домминг даёт мне возможность _успокоиться_ нахуй, и когда я обнаружил это, мои друзья — ну, Билл — поддержали меня в этом, и у тебя явно есть такая же потребность, но в уязвимости, и я не хочу отнимать её у тебя, когда я знаю, как много подобное значит для людей, и я знаю, что тебе неудобно искать другого Дома, так что я могу отложить всё это в сторону и быть с тобой, как Билл был со мной, и мои чувства никоим образом не означают, что я не могу быть рядом–

— Господи, у тебя кончится воздух. Это же закрытый вопрос: «да» или «нет», — вставляет Ричи. Он смотрит на Эдди мягким взглядом. — Ну пожалуйста?

— Да, хорошо? — огрызается Эдди. — Но я…

Ричи целует его.

Гораздо лучше целовать его, когда от него не пахнет больницей, хотя он сутулится, засунув руки в карманы, и весь источает нервную энергию. Эдди целует его в ответ, не до конца решившись, втянувшись чисто инстинктивно.

Их прерывает звук клаксона.

Ричи отстраняется и ухмыляется.

— Ну вот, это за мной.

— Что? — выдавливает Эдди.

— Патти едет домой с работы, я не могу её задерживать, — объясняет Ричи, отступая к выходу с самой большой говноедской ухмылкой, которую Эдди когда-либо видел.

Эдди недоверчиво разводит руки.

— Ты просто собираешься?..

— О, прости, я оставляю тебя тут в подвешенном состоянии? — дразнится Ричи возле выхода.

— Ты даже не?.. — пытается Эдди.

— До следующего раза, помнишь? — кричит Ричи.

— Я _убью_ тебя! — кричит ему вслед Эдди, когда Ричи выскакивает из мастерской. — Твою мать... — стонет он в сторону машины. Он делает несколько сердитых вдохов, а затем начинает смеяться.


	11. Chapter 11

— Как всё прошло? — интересуется Бев.

— Мы празднуем, сочувствуем или вооружаемся? — спрашивает Стэн, делая вид, что равнодушно читает газету, как будто он не ждал с нетерпением возвращения Ричи всё это время.

— Он _так_ злится на меня, — выдавил Ричи, дрожа от возбуждения. Ему повезло, что за ним приехала Патти, потому что она разрешила ему побарабанить по приборной панели, чтобы сжечь избыток нервной энергии. Она прервала его только для того, чтобы пристегнуть его ремнём безопасности.

Его телефон вибрирует. Он снимает блокировку и обнаруживает, что Эдди написал ему: _**«честно говоря, пошёл ты НАХУЙ»**_.

— И ты этому рад? — спрашивает Бев.

Ричи кивает, издавая радостный смешок. Приходит новое сообщение от Эдди: **_«Ты не собираешься говорить со мной, пока я не починю твой кусок дерьма, потому что тут чинить и чинить?»_**

— У вас будет свидание? — спрашивает Стэн.

— Нет, но это в планах, после того как я закончу мучить его, — объясняет Ричи. Он быстро отвечает: _**«конечно, мы поговорим! погода сегодня очень хорошая, не правда ли? а, и ещё, я сейчас смотрю "Мир Дикого запада", и я знаю, что у тебя есть пунктик насчёт ковбоев, так что я пришлю тебе свои заметки :)»**_

— Ричи, — вздыхает Стэн.

— Нет, нет, послушай, — говорит Ричи. — В итоге я заставил его выпалить, что я ему нравлюсь, поцеловал его и ушёл. Патти-кекс, ты выбрала _идеальное_ время.

— Стараюсь угодить, — отзывается она. — Значит, в следующий раз, когда мы пойдём за кофе, ты купишь мне большую печеньку?

— Патти, да брось, ты же знаешь, что они все не такие вкусные, какими выглядят. Я куплю тебе кекс.

Она вздыхает.

— Ладно, ладно. Но представь, если бы печенье было таким же вкусным, каким оно выглядит.

— Значит, теперь ты мстишь ему игнором? — интересуется Стэн. — Ещё до первого свидания?

— Ему от этого весело, — говорит Ричи, отмахиваясь. Эдди пишет: _**«Ты невыносим»**_ , а потом добавляет: **_«Ненавижу прерывать твоё злорадство, но я ценю время, чтобы подумать»_**. Ричи улыбается, показывая всем сообщение. — Вот видите!

— Ты сказал, что он злится, — замечает Стэн.

— Да, но в забавном смысле!

— О, конечно, глупый я.

— Я приглашу его нормально, когда заберу свою машину, — добавляет Ричи и пишет Эдди ответ: _**«не волнуйся, я всё ещё злорадствую :)))»**_.

— И на этот раз ты _скажешь ему_ , что это свидание? — настаивает Бев.

— И не устраивайте, возможно, пока-а-а что свидания с едой, — добавляет Патти.

— Да-да, — отзывается Ричи. — У меня всё под контролем, ребята. — У него внезапно закружилась голова. — Я ему _нравлюсь_ , ребят, он так _сказал_!

— Рад за тебя, — говорит Стэн, не отрывая глаз от газеты, как будто он выше всего этого ребячества.

— Стэнли, дорогой, ты держишь газету вверх ногами, — мягко сообщает ему Патти.

***

Так трудно не пригласить Эдди на свидание сразу же. Ричи приходится почти раз в час объяснять свои гнусные планы Бев, Стэну и Патти. Они, вероятно, готовы убить его, но не так сильно, как Эдди. Он сломался и пытался поговорить о ситуации пять раз, и каждый раз он получал бесполезные ответы. Ричи это _обожает_.

Эдди игнорировал его несколько дней — пока он лежал в больнице и ему было скучно, — так что Ричи разрешено немного поебать ему мозги. (Что ещё более важно, он догадывается, что Эдди предпочёл бы поговорить обо всём лично, даже если у него не хватает терпения.)

В конце концов, разговор начинается, когда Ричи добирается до мастерской. Его машина стоит впереди с новым окном, и свежим слоем краски, и, вероятно, исправной контрольной лампочкой.

— Ну ты и _козёл_ , — говорит Эдди, — и твоя машина _не_ заслуживала такого внимания.

— Эй, ты оставил меня в подвешенном состоянии первым, — отвечает Ричи, не в силах перестать улыбаться от уха до уха. Он представил, как Эдди яростно чинит каждую мелочь в его машине со всем ядом, на который только способен, и всё тело Ричи бросило в дрожь.

Эдди стонет.

— Я думал, ты!.. — Он проводит рукой по лицу, а потом смотрит на Ричи с маниакальным выражением в глазах. — Послушай, я просто скажу это, хорошо? Я не могу одновременно встречаться с тобой и быть твоим Домом. Не сразу.

— Окей, — соглашается Ричи, ощущая головокружение при слове _«встречаться»_.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится саббинг, — настаивает Эдди.

— Мне нравишься ты, — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди спотыкается об эту часть.

— Просто, — начинает он, — мне нравится игра с властью в контролируемой и установленной обстановке, но я не хочу, чтобы она просочилась в отношения.

— Круто, — отзывается Ричи.

— Я боюсь стать манипулятором, ясно? — продолжает Эдди, сдерживая возмущение. — Моя мама была манипулятором, и я не хочу перенимать её поведение, поэтому мне просто надо держать игру с властью и роман отдельно.

— Звучит ответственно. Куда ты хочешь пойти на наше первое свидание? — интересуется Ричи. Он знает, что в конце концов ему придётся подробно поговорить с Эдди о саббинге в их отношениях, но сначала он _должен_ загнать Эдди в угол. Он просто _обязан_.

— Я имею в виду, что, как только мы войдём в колею и я лучше пойму границы, которые нам нужны в таких отношениях, — решительно добавляет Эдди, — тогда мы сможем... ну, ты знаешь, вернуться к нему. Даже в сексуальном плане. Если ты хочешь. Но я понятия не имею, сколько времени это займёт, а пока я не смогу быть твоим Домом.

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди свирепо смотрит на него.

— Я знаю, что ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной, но не совсем понимаю как.

Ричи смеётся.

— Просто кажется, что ты на самом деле готовился к какому-то решительному сопротивлению, — признаётся он. — Но, честно говоря, _ты_ мне нравишься, а всё остальное мы можем решить по ходу дела.

— Это не... — медленно произносит Эдди. — Я не?.. Ты ведь не думаешь, что должен мне что-то, да?

Ричи поднимает бровь.

— В смысле?

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что в конечном итоге я буду твоим Домом, только если мы будем встречаться, — объясняет Эдди. — Или что я не буду твоим другом, если ты не будешь... встречаться со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности, показывая свою уязвимую сторону, и не думал, что должен заслужить это.

— Эдди, ты мне нравишься с тех пор, как мы познакомились, — признаётся Ричи. — Я очень, очень хочу с тобой встречаться.

— С тех пор, как?!.. — рычит Эдди, роняя тряпку и пританцовывая на месте от неподдельной ярости. — И _всё это_ время ты?!..

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Да.

Эдди в гневе проводит руками по волосам, превращая их в беспорядок и бросая на него дикий взгляд.

— Мы могли бы!.. Всё это время!..

Нет ничего более лестного, чем наблюдать, как Эдди Каспбрак теряет рассудок из-за того, что не смог начать встречаться с ним несколько месяцев назад. Ричи наблюдает за происходящим с величайшим блаженством.

Эдди крепко зажмуривается и судорожно вздыхает, с посредственной деловитостью приводя себя в порядок. Он снова открывает глаза и печально смотрит на Ричи.

— Я никогда... ни с кем не встречался, — признаётся он.

Ричи пристально смотрит на него.

— Ты почти _женился_.

— Да, ну, Майра ходила в ту же церковную группу, что и моя мама, и она начала постоянно появляться в нашем доме, а потом школа закончилась, и она планировала пойти вместе в колледж, и просто... казалось... будто я должен был... купить кольцо, — бормочет Эдди. Ричи никогда не видел его таким застенчивым.

— Тут _много чего_ нужно распаковать, — медленно произносит Ричи, умоляя себя не смеяться. — Но, знаешь, я тоже никогда ни с кем не встречался. Очевидно.

— О, хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — Значит, никто из нас понятия не имеет, что происходит.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Ну, — говорит он, — это очевидно.

Эдди присоединяется к нему, прислонившись к машине, и принимает странно затравленный вид. Ричи позволяет ему перемалывать всё, что у него на уме. Он до сих пор испытывает глубокую эйфорию от желания Эдди встречаться с ним — он может молча подождать хоть раз.

— Это было свидание в тот вечер? — спрашивает Эдди, и голос его звучит почти слабо.

— Э-э, — тянет Ричи, наклоняясь ближе к нему. — Да.

— Прости, что я не... я не обратил внимания, и... — говорит Эдди, задыхаясь.

Ричи обнимает его за плечи.

— Эй, всё хорошо, — заверяет он. — Я должен был рассказать тебе об аллергии. Просто по какой-то причине, когда ты местный клоун в колледже, люди не воспринимают тебя всерьёз. Плюс типа у кого бывает аллергия на ананас? Как-то я выбрался в кафе со своей группой во время итоговых экзаменов, и спустя буквально каких-то пару минут я замечаю, что все они тихо хихикают, а у меня во рту всё покалывает... хотя выражения их лиц, когда я выхватил свой Эпипен? Бесценно.

— Господи, — выдыхает Эдди.

— Но я всё равно пропустил итоговые экзамены, — добавляет Ричи. — И я решил, что если я никому не буду рассказывать, то шансов умереть станет _меньше_.

— Да, Стэн упоминал об этом, — отвечает Эдди, медленно дыша через нос.

— Но я тебе доверяю, — говорит Ричи. — Я должен был рассказать. Если бы я знал о твоём отце…

Эдди кивает.

— Да, я понимаю.

— Но... послушай, я с самого начала должен был сказать тебе, что это свидание, — продолжает Ричи. — Я просто… Я так отчаянно флиртовал с тобой, а ты как будто ничего _не_ замечал.

— Ты флиртовал? — выпаливает Эдди.

— Да! — отвечает Ричи. — Весь этот бред о том, что я сексуально заряжен, с твоей спальней и... ну, не знаю, шпагаты?

— Ты просто всё время _такой_ , — возражает Эдди.

— Я _знаю_ , — жалуется Ричи. — Но, честно говоря, ты мне нравишься с того самого момента, как мы познакомились, так что…

— Невероятно, — бормочет Эдди. — Я _неделями_ терзался из-за того, что ты мне нравишься, хотя ты явно нуждался во мне как в ответственном Доме, а ты... что? Бросался на меня?!

Ричи хихикает.

— О боже, — произносит он. — О, чувак, ладно.

— Мы такие идиоты, — говорит Эдди, смеясь вместе с ним. — Твою мать.

— Извини, — отвечает Ричи, прислоняясь к плечу Эдди, чтобы посмеяться над ситуацией. Смех Эдди течёт через него.

— Открытый кинотеатр? — спрашивает Эдди, задыхаясь от смеха. — Не хочешь сходить со мной в кино?

— Машины _и_ кино, — говорит Ричи. — Очень в твоём стиле. С удовольствием.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох.

— Я буду скучать по сценам с тобой, — признаётся он.

— Это только на время, — отвечает Ричи. — Я уверен, ты быстро во всём разберёшься! А пока ты всё равно можешь быть Домом для других.

Эдди обхватывает его лицо руками и тянет вниз.

— Никто из них не сравнится с тобой, — бормочет он, целуя Ричи.

Ричи чувствует, будто у него внутри взрываются тысячи фейерверков. Он ощущает лёгкость и дрожь, когда Эдди отстраняется.

— Ну, я уверен, что ты выживешь, — говорит он.

— Честно говоря, я думаю, что мне тоже понравится встречаться с тобой, — дразнит Эдди.

— О, ты так думаешь? — дразнит Ричи в ответ.

— Может быть, — произносит Эдди. Он улыбается. — В пятницу? Я за тобой заеду?

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи. — Круто.

Улыбка не сходит с лица Эдди.

— Круто.

***

Блаженство не отпускает Ричи, пока он не останавливается перед своим домом, и в этот момент оно превращается в ревущую сирену в его голове. Он поднимается по лестнице в квартиру и спотыкаясь входит в комнату Бев.

— Что, чёрт возьми, мне надеть на свидание?

Она моргает, потом расплывается в улыбке.

— Дорвался всё-таки до него?

— _Заткнись и скажи мне, что надеть,_ — говорит Ричи.

— Нет! Мы празднуем! Расскажи нам все сплетни! — Она встаёт из-за стола, протискивается мимо него и кричит: — СТЭН! У Ричи есть парень!

— Эй, эй, эй, — тараторит Ричи. — Мы сразу переходим к бойфрендам? Разве нам не нужно сходить на несколько свиданий и потом?..

— Не тогда, когда кто-то смотрит на тебя так, как Эдди, — отвечает Бев.

— Наконец-то, — говорит Стэн, присоединяясь к ним. — Как мы это отпразднуем?

— Тем, что объясните мне, что _надеть_ , — повторяет Ричи. — И ещё, кто платит на свидании геев? Мы будем как голландцы? Моя мама всегда говорила, что это не свидание, если ты не заплатишь за девушку, но девушки нет, так как же здесь поступить?

— Эдди заплатит, — говорит Стэн.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Потому что я видел его машину, — отвечает тот.

— По-моему, у него не одна машина, — размышляет Ричи.

— Тогда он _точно_ заплатит, — заключает Стэн. — На самом деле я готов поспорить, что ему _нравится_ платить.

— Да? — произносит он, наблюдая, как Бев роется в шкафу, бросая рубашки на кровать.

— Я куплю тебе новые джинсы, — говорит Бев.

Ричи морщит нос.

— А что не так с моими джинсами?

— Эй, ты спросил, что тебе надеть, — отвечает Бев. — Я собираюсь проделать хорошую работу.

Ричи дуется на неё.

— Я думаю, у нас есть шампанское, — отзывается Стэн. — Сейчас принесу.

— Я почти уверен, что это газированный малиновый сок, — говорит Ричи.

— Значит, мы подмешаем туда немного крепкого алкоголя, — отвечает Стэн. — Почти то же самое.

— Твои низкие стандарты проявляются в самые странные моменты, Станиэль, — комментирует Ричи.

— Стэн, если бы ты был человеком, которого сводят с ума Ричи и его избранная мода, какая бы из этих рубашек тебе понравилась больше? — интересуется Бев, держа в руках две яркие рубашки в цветочек.

— Первая, — отвечает Стэн. — Она ужасная, и Эдди будет в восторге.

— Ну спасибо, — говорит Ричи, — Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да, — произносит Стэн. — Я иду за выпивкой.

— Принеси мне кружку с пчёлами, — просит Ричи, смирившись с тем, что ему придётся провести здесь несколько часов.

***

В пятницу появляется Эдди, и Ричи отчаянно размахивает руками и пинками гонит Стэна, Бев и Патти на кухню, когда открывает дверь, а потом ещё раз то же самое, как только Эдди оказывается внутри. Эдди выглядит потрясающе, одетый в тёмно-фиолетовый блейзер поверх красной футболки с v-образным вырезом, цветастые ботинки и заправленные в них узкие-узкие чёрные штаны.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — интересуется Ричи. — У нас есть несколько минут перед выходом, я мог бы, э-э, принести тебе содовую или, например, сэндвич…

Эдди кладёт руки на бёдра Ричи, чтобы успокоить его, пока он смотрит. Мозг Ричи замирает под двойным ударом тёмных глаз Эдди, блуждающих по нему, и его больших пальцев в петлях ремня Ричи.

— Тебе нравится? — с надеждой спрашивает Ричи.

Рубашка на нём — его собственная, но она не полностью расстёгнута, как он носил бы её сам, а только на две верхние пуговицы — с подачи Бев — и заправлена в новые джинсы с высокой талией. Ричи также причесался и побрился, так что сейчас он не знает, что означают нахмуренные брови Эдди. Если он когда-нибудь и выглядел хорошо, то только в этот момент.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Эдди, наконец встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— О, — выдыхает Ричи. — Круто.

— Сок? — Патти почти кричит из кухни.

— Э, да, — удивлённо произносит Эдди. — Спасибо.

Патти ведёт его за льдом, давая Ричи возможность наклониться и поговорить с Бев.

— Что это была за реакция? — бормочет он.

— Его снедает похоть, — шепчет в ответ Бев.

— Что? — шипит Ричи. — Ты уверена?

Стэн кивает, разделяя точку зрения Бев. У Ричи есть ещё вопросы, но Эдди уже возвращается, чтобы встать рядом с ними. Ричи выпрямляется, стараясь выглядеть невинным.

Эдди засовывает руку в его задний карман, и мысли Ричи путаются.

— Ты готов идти? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи обращается за помощью к Бев и Стэну.

— А-га? — пищит он.

— Рада тебя видеть, Эдди, — говорит Бев.

— Развлекайтесь, — отзывается Стэн.

Эдди улыбается им и уводит Ричи прочь, пока Ричи пытается передать им _«он НАЧАЛ с того, что засунул руку в мой задний карман?!»_ одним взглядом.

Эдди помогает ему надеть куртку и открывает дверь. Он не кладёт руку обратно в карман Ричи, но ведёт его на улицу со странной джентльменской аурой.

Он приехал на кабриолете. Блестящем красном кабриолете.

— Э-э, — тянет Ричи. Он подходит под тип людей, которых возят на кабриолетах? — Мы по дороге заедем за горячей блондинкой?

Эдди вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— О чём ты сейчас говоришь? — спрашивает он так, как будто ему нравится, когда Ричи несёт ерунду.

— Ну, ты знаешь, — ухитряется сказать Ричи, наблюдая, как Эдди открывает перед ним дверцу машины, — эти машины... на них ездят с горячими блондинками. Ты едешь по автостраде в Калифорнии, ветер треплет твои волосы, на девушках бикини, они кричат и вскидывают руки, когда ты прибавляешь скорости, на тебе авиаторы...

Эдди фыркает, толкая его на пассажирское сиденье. Он задерживается, положив руки на плечи Ричи.

— Ричи, в Нью-Йорке сейчас октябрь, ты замёрзнешь в бикини, — отвечает Эдди, заправляя прядь волос за ухо Ричи. — Но... — Он наклоняется над его коленями, открывает бардачок, достаёт пару авиаторов и надевает их.

Он улыбается Ричи, выглядя совершенно очарованным.

— О, чёрт, _я_ — горячая блондинка, — с трудом выговаривает Ричи, чувствуя головокружение.

— Ты — горячая блондинка, — повторяет Эдди, похлопывая Ричи по бедру.

— Чёрт, — говорит Ричи. — Если бы я знал, то надел бы бикини под низ.

Эдди смеётся, обходит машину и садится за руль.

— Может, в следующий раз.

— В следующий раз, — бормочет себе под нос Ричи, когда Эдди заводит мотор и двигается с места. Ему нравится негласная гарантия следующего раза.

Некоторое время они молчат. Ричи чувствует себя нелепо. С Эдди легко разговаривать, но он не может придумать, что сказать. Он не так напуган, как он думал, что будет на своём первом настоящем свидании с парнем — особенно с тех пор, как их пробное свидание, или фиаско с ананасом, похоже, отсеяло бо́льшую часть возможных неудач для будущих свиданий, — но его разум в данный момент подобен чёрной дыре.

— Знаешь, я тоже нервничаю, — наконец говорит Эдди.

— Да? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— Круто, — произносит Ричи. Он внутренне стонет.

— Ты правда хорошо выглядишь, — говорит Эдди.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Ричи. — И ты тоже.

Эдди прочищает горло и кивает.

Над ними повисает неловкое молчание.

Ричи начинает смеяться.

— Посмотри на нас, навёрстываем упущенные возможности нашей юности.

— Похоже на свидание двенадцатилеток, да? — спрашивает Эдди, ухмыляясь.

— Э-э, особенно с тем, как _ты сунул руку в мой задний карман_ , — говорит Ричи. — Ты возьмёшь с меня за это деньги или это ты так бесплатно потрогал меня за задницу?

— Это было плохо? — спрашивает Эдди, на удивление встревоженный. — Я не знал, что делать со своими руками, и хотел, э-э, вроде как... создать настроение. Может быть?

Ричи откидывает голову назад и смеётся.

— О, и что за настроение?

— Я не знаю! — огрызается Эдди. — Успокаивающее? Сексуальное?

— Доминирующее? — предлагает Ричи.

— Ладно, может быть, мне не так легко... э-э... не быть Домом, — краснея, говорит Эдди. — Особенно когда я нервничаю.

Ричи смеётся еще громче.

— Ну. Немного доминирования не повредит, верно? — Он ухмыляется Эдди и, повысив голос на несколько октав, добавляет: — Особенно если я твоя Барби.

Эдди резко поворачивает голову на целую секунду, прежде чем вспоминает, что надо смотреть на дорогу, и слегка петляет по проезжей части.

— _Никогда_ больше не делай так со своим голосом.

— Беспокоит?

— Ужасно. — Он смотрит на дорогу с весёлым испугом. — Ты как будто был одержим.

— Эй, у меня есть талант, я должен демонстрировать его! — говорит Ричи.

— Шум, который ты выдал, _не_ был твоим голосом, и я _не_ хочу знать, откуда он исходил, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи хихикает, ёрзая на сиденье и наблюдая за ним. Эдди замечает это, улыбаясь про себя.

— Нам далеко ещё? — интересуется он.

— Минут тридцать, — говорит Эдди, — но оно того стоит. Очень хорошее место.

— Ну-у-у-у, я думаю, что смогу провести с тобой тридцать минут, — отвечает Ричи.

— О, хорошо, спасибо, — отзывается Эдди, делая глубокий вдох.

— Эдс, — тихо зовёт Ричи, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Эдди мычит в ответ. — Я рад, что мне задним числом двенадцать с тобой.

Эдди не отрывает глаз от дороги, но его улыбка говорит сама за себя.

— Да, я тоже.

***

Остальная часть пути прошла не так уж плохо. Эдди колебался между молчанием и бессвязной болтовнёй, включая целых пять минут разглагольствования о правилах игры в «Уно». Ричи засекал.

Ричи странно очарован. Становится всё более очевидным, что Эдди на самом деле очень сильно нервничает. Нервничает больше, чем сам _Ричи_ , что удивительно. Ричи думал, что будет в беспорядке, но он чувствует себя прекрасно. Вообще-то, просто замечательно. В конце концов, как он может сомневаться в том, хорош ли он, если Эдди Каспбрак на свидании с ним?

По крайней мере, так он себя чувствует до тех пор, пока Эдди не подъезжает к стоянке и наконец не обращает всё своё внимание на Ричи. И осознание обрушивается на него в полную силу.

_Эдди Каспбрак_ на свидании с _ним_.

— Мы на свидании, — выпаливает Ричи.

Эдди фыркает.

— Ты только сейчас это заметил?

— Ты посмотрел на меня, и это полностью сложилось в моей голове, а я не был готов, — признаётся Ричи.

Эдди расплывается в улыбке.

— Да, мы на свидании.

— Я не спрашивал, что мы здесь будем смотреть, — вспоминает Ричи.

— О, посредственный фильм ужасов, — говорит Эдди.

— Да? Тогда ты обнимешь меня, если я испугаюсь? — дразнит Ричи.

— Что? — говорит Эдди, ощетиниваясь, брови напряжённо хмурятся. — Нет.

Ричи лучезарно улыбается ему. Он _так сильно, блять, нервничает_. И от этого Ричи становится как-то спокойнее. Или он использует свои нервы, чтобы посмеяться над нервами Эдди.

— Нет?

— Нет, — повторяет Эдди.

— Мне снова разыграть голос Барби? — угрожает Ричи.

— _Не_ надо, — цедит Эдди сквозь зубы. — Клянусь богом, этот голос исходит из _ада_ , и эта тварь вырвется наружу, если ты будешь давать ей больше времени на земле.

— Пф, это... что?.. Что это такое? О нет, я не могу её остановить! — Он драматически наваливается на Эдди. — А-а-а! Барби! Она идёт! Она здесь! — Он исполняет последнее подражание, и Эдди поспешно закрывает рот Ричи руками.

Ричи смеётся в его ладони, перекидывая ноги через дверцу кабриолета, чтобы как следует устроиться на коленях у Эдди, и подмигивает ему.

— Я, э-э, — произносит Эдди, убирая руки ото рта Ричи, чтобы поиграть с прядью волос, упавшей на его глаза, — я не знаю, как это делается.

— Ты о чём? — спрашивает Ричи.

— О свиданиях, — печально говорит Эдди. — Это не похоже на Домминг. Или секс.

— Ну да, я думаю, что здешний персонал будет немного раздражён, если мы начнём раздеваться, — отвечает Ричи.

— Я имею в виду, что проще спрашивать... о вещах, — пытается Эдди, — чтобы не убить обстановку. Но в романтике... кажется... должно быть меньше… слов. — В его глазах мелькает странный блеск, и он в гневе вскидывает руки. — И вот почему у людей появляются всякие предположения, и они пересекают границы — и вот так на свиданиях происходят изнасилования!

Ричи садится ровно.

— Эдди, я должен спросить: ты только что намекнул, что изнасилования на свиданиях происходят потому, что люди не руководствуются БДСМ романтически?

Эдди издаёт тихий жалобный звук и выглядит при этом на грани слёз.

— Да, к сожалению, я думаю, что так и сделал. — Он потирает лоб. — Пожалуйста, притворись, что этого не было.

Ричи посмеивается над ним. Эдди сердито смотрит в ответ, и в его глазах появляется злоба. Ричи чувствует себя невыносимо очарованным тем, как связаны гнев и нервы Эдди.

— Ты не хочешь спросить, хочу ли я, чтобы ты обнял меня? — сладко интересуется он.

— Не дразни меня, — бормочет Эдди, надуваясь самым очаровательным образом.

Ричи чуть не сломал колено, пытаясь улечься в машине на живот, чтобы опереться подбородком на руки и пострелять глазками в Эдди.

— Извини. Не хочешь ли ты спросить меня, чтобы я…

Эдди пихает его, едва сдерживая смех.

— Слушай, ты можешь спрашивать меня, о чём захочешь, — говорит Ричи. — И можешь делать, что хочешь. Не то чтобы у меня были стандарты.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя были стандарты, — отвечает Эдди.

— Я шучу, — признаёт Ричи. — Все мои стандарты взяты из фильмов, которые я смотрел в детстве. И я смотрел их и грустил от мысли, что никогда не увижу себя в них.

Эдди рассеянно гладит Ричи по волосам и внимательно слушает.

— Или, знаешь, если я был особенно жесток к себе, я воображал себя девушкой, — говорит Ричи.

— Ты же не хочешь быть... — начинает Эдди, и Ричи видит, как он морщится от гендерно-ролевой темы в их разговоре, — ... девушкой?

— Нет, нет, я не хочу... — отвечает Ричи, — э-э, быть для кого-то девушкой… чтобы чувствовать себя так.

— Как? — Эдди говорит так, словно ему _отчаянно_ хочется поговорить.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи, выпрямляясь. — Я сейчас собираюсь подставиться.

— Что? — спрашивает Эдди, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Я не люблю просить о чём-то, — начинает Ричи, — но _тебе_ явно нужны читы для того, чтобы понять, что мне надо, поэтому я _любезно_ помогу.

— Э-э, — тянет Эдди, и румянец на его щеках компенсирует унижение, которому Ричи собирается подвергнуть себя.

— Я _очень_ хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня, и я собираюсь запихать свои сраные ноги в бардачок, чтобы опереться на тебя, потому что от этого я чувствую себя… — он дико жестикулирует, пытаясь описать, что это было за чувство, когда он видел, как большой, сильный и храбрый мужчина доставался маленькой девушке с мягким голосом и волосами, собранными лентами, — как-то так, и я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, не спрашивая об этом, и чтобы потом поцелуй развился настолько, насколько ты этого хочешь, потому что я не хочу задумываться о том, что я делаю, я хочу перестать сомневаться и просто знать, что меня _хотят_. И я…

Он собирается продолжить, но Эдди сжимает его мизинец, и когда Ричи смотрит на него сверху вниз, Эдди смотрит на него в ответ так, будто Ричи повесил звёзды на небо, и выплёвывает каждую мысль из своей головы.

— Ты можешь положить колени на приборную панель, а ноги — на дверь, — предлагает Эдди.

— О, — произносит Ричи и с некоторым трудом устраивается по совету Эдди, положив голову ему на грудь, в то время как Эдди обнимает его за плечи. — Ха, — хотел он было сказать, но Эдди останавливает его.

— Мне нравится смотреть анонсы, — бормочет тот.

Ричи кивает и устраивается поудобнее, поглядывая на Эдди так часто, как только может, не чувствуя себя при этом странно. Он в самом деле на свидании. На свидании с _Эдди Каспбраком_ , этим смешным, сильным, мягким и таким, блять, странным человеком. Его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Наконец Эдди возвращает на него свой взгляд.

— Прости, что ты хотел сказать?

— Значит, ты не против пропустить фильм, но только не анонсы? — интересуется Ричи.

— Анонсы — лучшая часть похода в кино, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи хихикает.

— Ты такой странный, — говорит он. — Я просто как раз собирался заполнить эту чёртову тишину, — отмахивается он, но Эдди всё ещё смотрит на него. Его взгляд нежен, даже несмотря на его густые нахмуренные брови.

— Я хочу, — произносит он.

— Что? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Тебя, — говорит Эдди. — Я очень хочу тебя, и меня это пугает. Я привык... к любви, которая, можно сказать, душит, и я не... я боюсь поступить так с тобой. Я боюсь, что если начну строить _планы_ на наших свиданиях, то это превратится в попытку подавить любую возможность неудачи, пока я просто не раздавлю тебя.

— Твоя мама когда-нибудь _за всю жизнь_ спрашивала тебя, чего ты хочешь? — интересуется Ричи.

Эдди стискивает зубы и смаргивает слёзы.

— Господи, ты, блять, очень хорош в этом, — выдыхает он.

Ричи поднимает голову.

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди. — Она никогда не спрашивала.

— Ну вот и всё, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди напряжённо кивает, притягивает Ричи ближе и целует его в лоб.

— А ещё твоя мама была, ну, типа очень мощной, потому что?.. — спрашивает Ричи.

— Пожалуйста, не хвали мои бицепсы через мою маму, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи смеётся, прижимаясь ближе к нему и возвращая своё внимание к фильму, как только первая струя крови попадает прямо в объектив камеры.

— О, как коряво, — комментирует он, чувствуя, как смех Эдди разносится вибрацией по его спине.

***

Эдди отвозит его домой, а потом провожает до квартиры. В дверях он откашливается.

— Ну, я не знаю, насколько очевидным стало то, что я был сам не свой весь вечер... — начинает он.

— О, я засекал время, когда ты говорил про «Уно», — отвечает Ричи.

Он бросает на него встревоженный взгляд.

— И как долго это продолжалось?

— Всего пять минут, — говорит Ричи. — И ещё ты обжаловал буквально каждое правило игры.

— Мне нравится выигрывать, — огрызается Эдди, затем смягчается и добавляет: — Спасибо.

— За то, что я засекал время, или за то, что намекнул, что ты жульничаешь? — уточняет Ричи.

— За то, что знаешь, что сказать, — отвечает Эдди, — чтобы я меньше нервничал.

— А, — произносит Ричи.

Эдди обхватывает руками шею Ричи, касаясь большими пальцами его подбородка, и тянет его вниз, чтобы поцеловать.

Ричи слишком долго вытаскивает руки из карманов и ещё дольше нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по рукам Эдди, обдумывая мысль оставить их там, вместо того чтобы положить их на его блейзер. Впрочем, это не имеет значения, потому что Эдди всё ещё целует его; одна рука опускается на поясницу Ричи, чтобы притянуть его ближе.

Колени Ричи подгибаются, когда язык Эдди проскальзывает в его рот. Он пытается не застонать и отстраняется, чтобы набрать воздуха ртом.

— Хочешь зайти? — спрашивает он.

Эдди выгибает бровь.

— Чтобы, — добавляет Ричи, осознавая, что говорит, — ну, ты понял. Попробовать _очень_ гипоаллергенный ужин.

— А десерт? — знойно спрашивает Эдди.

Сердце Ричи пропускает несколько ударов.

— Ну, — произносит он, — мои соседи дома. И кажется, эксгибиционизм не один из моих кинков.

Эдди хихикает.

— Я шучу.

— О, — выдыхает Ричи.

— У нас будет время потом, — обещает Эдди.

— О! — повторяет Ричи. — Хорошо.

— Я бы с удовольствием остался на ужин, — добавляет Эдди.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи и целует его, а затем резко отдёргивает руку. — Ой, подожди! Мы бойфренды?

Эдди моргает, глядя на него.

— Да?

— Охренеть, — отвечает Ричи. — Окей. Я не был уверен, сколько должно пройти свиданий, чтобы мы стали бойфрендами, но, по-видимому, это полтора свидания. И учитывая, что существует пятидесятипроцентная вероятность того, что меня могут госпитализировать на свидании, это хорошая идея — ускорить развитие наших отношений.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Пожалуйста, не шути так.

— Ладно, ладно, — соглашается Ричи. Он замолкает на мгновение и замечает угрюмую складку между бровями Эдди и то, как тот потирает его спину большим пальцем. Он улыбается от ощущения теплоты в груди. — Я люблю тебя.

Эдди заикается, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— О.

— Извини, это что-то для двух целых и восьмидесяти девяти сотых свиданий? — торопливо говорит Ричи.

— Нет, нет-нет, — тараторит Эдди. — Ты просто напугал меня! Я... то есть, я тоже?

— Это был вопрос? — спрашивает Ричи, ощущая себя где-то между весельем и паникой.

— Нет! — отвечает Эдди. — Я просто! Я не!.. Хочу... сглазить или вроде того…

— Сглазить?

— Да! — говорит Эдди. — Потому что мы... я имею в виду, ты не _должен был_ говорить это так скоро, наверное, но я говорю серьёзно! Ты мой лучший друг, и то, что я чувствую рядом с тобой... удивительно, правда, и... — Он театрально вздыхает. — Я люблю тебя.

Ричи поднимает голову и смотрит в потолок.

— Что ты делаешь? — измученно спрашивает Эдди.

— Проверяю, может, сейчас свалится наковальня, — объясняет Ричи.

— Лучше бы ужин был очень хорош, — рычит на него Эдди, затем тянет его вниз для ещё одного поцелуя.


	12. Chapter 12

Наблюдать, как Ричи готовит, странно завораживает. Это не первый раз, когда он пользуется кухней Эдди, но это первый раз, когда Эдди может понаблюдать без угрызений совести.

Даже когда тот болтает, его руки двигаются ловко и легко. Он спокоен, сосредоточен и внимателен, что отчётливо видно под его громким поведением.

Он встаёт со своего места, откуда наблюдал и слушал Ричи, и обнимает его сзади.

— О, — говорит Ричи, прижимаясь к нему. — Привет.

Эдди сжимает его крепче в объятиях.

— Привет.

Спина у Ричи тёплая, мягкая, в неё легко уткнуться носом.

Он посмеивается над Эдди и продолжает готовить, отрываясь от него только тогда, когда надо промыть макароны. Он берёт две глубокие тарелки и наполняет их до краёв пастой, протягивая одну Эдди.

— Алле-оп, — объявляет он.

Эдди фыркает.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — отвечает Ричи. — Что мы сегодня будем смотреть за ужином?

— Я думал, может, _«Луни Тюнз: Снова в деле»_ , — предлагает Эдди.

— О, я люблю тебя, — говорит Ричи, широко улыбаясь. Он ждёт, пока Эдди сядет на диван, чтобы он мог устроиться в пространстве Эдди, внимательно наблюдая, как тот пробует его еду.

Это замечательное фетучини альфредо¹ с курицей. У Ричи талант, это точно.

— Очень вкусно, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи одаривает его лучезарной улыбкой.

— Ты мой предлог, чтобы готовить блюда по некошерным рецептам.

Эдди удивлённо поднимает бровь.

— Звучит рискованно.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Ричи, подсовывая ногу под задницу Эдди. — Когда я приготовлю тебе моё _восхитительное_ гамбо², я подержу тебя за руку для спокойствия.

— Придурок, — бормочет Эдди, положив руку на колено Ричи.

Ричи улыбается ему.

— Это правда очень вкусное гамбо, клянусь.

Эдди морщит нос.

Ричи хихикает над ним.

— Не смотри на меня так, я шучу.

— Ты _не_ собираешься держать меня за руку? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Я не собираюсь насильно кормить тебя гамбо, — отвечает Ричи.

— О, какое облегчение!

— Включай уже фильм, маленькая параноидальная креветка, — говорит Ричи и в шоке застывает. — Подожди, ты не можешь начать есть моллюсков, это можно посчитать каннибализмом!

Эдди пинает его в бедро, посылая ему восхитительный взрыв смеха.

— Засранец.

— Коротышка.

— Я _среднего роста_ , блять, — огрызается Эдди.

— Мгм, — отзывается Ричи, озорно сверкая глазами.

Эдди ворчит себе под нос и включает фильм.

Смотреть комедии с Ричи — это весело. У него так много комментариев, так много взаимодействия с персонажами, будто он сам находится в фильме. Эдди быстро доедает свою порцию и откидывается на спинку дивана, наблюдая, как Ричи болтает с Даффи Даком.

Когда Ричи тоже заканчивает есть, Эдди берёт его за запястье и притягивает к себе. Им приходится немного повозиться, чтобы Ричи смог уместиться в объятиях Эдди; но как только они находят идеальное положение, Ричи тает рядом с ним, как будто он был рождён, чтобы вот так втиснуться в объятия Эдди, тихо вздыхая у его груди. Эдди сонно теребит его волосы, и бормотание Ричи затихает.

Если бы Эдди знал, что всё закончится вот так, он, вероятно, дважды подумал бы, прежде чем начинать их сцены с просмотра телевизора и нежных ласк. Ему так хочется сделать что-то ещё, например, отвести Ричи в спальню и крепко обмотать его мягкой верёвкой, пока он не превратится в дрожащее месиво в руках Эдди.

Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

Сейчас ещё не время для этого. Они вернулись на исходную позицию, на ощупь прокладывая путь в новые отношения.

Было так трудно думать о Ричи как о клиенте, когда он был им, — а теперь кажется слишком рискованным думать о нём как о клиенте, когда он им не является.

Фильм заканчивается, и Эдди выключает телевизор.

Ричи поднимает затуманенный взгляд.

— В чём дело, док? — спрашивает он, а потом смеётся над собственной шуткой.

Эдди фыркает от смеха — над ним, а не с ним — и притягивает Ричи, чтобы поцеловать его.

Ричи поднимается вверх по груди Эдди, чтобы ещё сильнее прижаться к ней. Эдди вознаграждает его усилия, целуя его крепче, перекатывая их и усаживаясь сверху на Ричи. Он с чувством целует его, и от силы движения голова Ричи откидывается назад.

Он позволяет своим рукам блуждать по телу Ричи — длинному, широкому, мягкому. К нему приятно прикасаться, и Эдди позволяет им дальше скользнуть под рубашку Ричи и исследовать то, что под ней.

Руки Ричи по-прежнему лежат на спине Эдди, как бы вежливо выражая просьбу держаться поближе и не отпускать его.

Эдди скользит руками вниз по мягкому животу Ричи, кончики его пальцев танцуют под ремнём Ричи и над поясом его боксеров.

Рука Ричи движется молниеносно, в панике хватая Эдди за запястье. Он отстраняется и смотрит на Эдди широко раскрытыми глазами.

— О, — тихо произносит Эдди. — Нет?

Встревоженность Ричи сменяется застенчивостью.

— Э-э... нет? — Похоже, он совершенно сбит с толку собственным решением.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, быстро подавляя лёгкое разочарование в груди. — Но то, что мы целовались, было нормально?

— Просто я никогда... — торопливо бормочет Ричи. — Эм. — Эдди наклоняет голову, позволяя Ричи договорить. Ричи просто смотрит на него глазами размером с чайные блюдца. — Вообще, — неловко заканчивает он.

— О, — осознаёт Эдди спустя неловкую секунду. — А, понятно.

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Даже не?.. — спрашивает Эдди, прочищая горло. — Например, на вечеринке в колледже, в баре или ещё где-нибудь?

Ричи качает головой.

— Коннор был моим первым поцелуем.

— _О_ , — произносит Эдди, на этот раз более решительно. — О, хорошо. Ого, так ты _действительно_ новичок в этом деле.

Ричи кивает, заливаясь румянцем.

— Э-э, извини.

Эдди быстро качает головой.

— Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Я знаю, что ты там уже какое-то время прыгаешь по койкам…

— Окей, а вот _за это_ ты должен извиниться, — мягко поддразнивает Эдди, убирая волосы с глаз Ричи.

Ричи прикусывает губу и смотрит на Эдди, как будто ждёт какого-то ультиматума.

— Всё нормально. Ты прав. Твой первый раз не должен быть быстрой дрочкой на моём диване, — говорит Эдди.

И это просто заставляет Ричи позеленеть.

— Эм. Да, но и... в спальне тоже... я не... чувствую, что... — Он запинается.

Эдди поднимает руки вверх, жестами призывая его просто дышать.

— Ладно, тише, всё в порядке. Как только ты будешь готов, — говорит он. — Если ты будешь готов.

— Буду, — выпаливает Ричи. — Я хочу. У меня есть... вроде как мысленный образ, который мне очень нравится, и всё такое.

— А? — отзывается Эдди, откидываясь на спинку дивана и предлагая Ричи рассказать подробнее.

— Может быть... позже?.. — выдавливает он, одновременно и зеленея, и краснея. Он тает на диване Эдди, как будто хочет исчезнуть.

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Да, конечно, Рич.

— Никому не говори, — просит Ричи. — Ну, ты понимаешь, мне нужно поддерживать репутацию.

— А я тут как раз собирался проехаться по улице с мегафоном и покричать, что мой парень — великовозрастный девственник, — растягивает слова Эдди.

Ричи криво и застенчиво улыбается.

— Да, хорошо. Может, вернёмся к поцелуям?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Эдди, играя с рубашкой Ричи, и ныряет обратно за добавкой.

В конце концов, Ричи отстраняется.

— Ты отвезёшь меня домой?

— Хм, — произносит Эдди, проводя рукой по шее Ричи и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. — Мне нравится, когда ты об этом просишь. Если я добьюсь своего, ты больше никогда не сядешь за руль.

— Я не такой уж плохой водитель! — возражает Ричи.

— Нет, ты просто думаешь, что насосом вторичной подачи воздуха можно накачать шины, — говорит Эдди.

— А теперь я знаю больше.

— Я за рулём, — настаивает Эдди. Он делает паузу. — Ты не хочешь остаться на ночь? Просто поспать?

Ричи расплывается в широкой улыбке, которая занимает всё его лицо.

— А ты хочешь?

— Да, — говорит Эдди, улыбаясь.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Ричи.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — В полдень у меня клиент, так что…

— А, выгоняешь меня ради другого мужчины, — драматично заявляет Ричи. — Так скоро и в отношениях будет.

Эдди щёлкает его по носу.

— Он совсем не красивый.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— О, расскажи мне ещё.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Я не должен сплетничать о своих клиентах.

— Но я же твой _парень_ , — хнычет Ричи. — Ну давай, расскажи мне.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Он новичок, скорее всего, закрытый, явно бросился на первый же БДСМ-сайт, который увидел, что, честно говоря, довольно типично. Мы установили некоторые границы, и завтра я выясню, что он на самом деле ищет.

— Не все сабы могут быть такими же вдумчивыми и восприимчивыми в своих желаниях, как я, да? — дразнит Ричи.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох. Он бы с таким удовольствием предпочёл заняться завтра Ричи вместо своего клиента, и его напоминания о том, какой он идеальный саб, совсем не помогают.

— Думаю, что нет, — бормочет Эдди, притягивая Ричи к себе для поцелуя.

Ричи растворяется в нём, как всегда, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы утолить жажду сцен на обозримое будущее.

Он отстраняется и ухмыляется.

— Расскажи мне ещё о том, какой он некрасивый.

Эдди фыркает, встаёт и тащит Ричи за собой.

— Он совершенно ничем не примечателен. На секунду он показался мне знакомым, но потом я понял, что это потому, что я уже видел засохшую белую краску.

— Охо- _хо_ , говори мне _гадости_ , — отвечает Ричи, когда Эдди ведёт его по коридору.

— Пора в душ, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи смеётся, потом замолкает.

— А, блять, мне не во что переодеться.

Эдди скрещивает руки на груди и откашливается. Он знал, что этот момент настанет, но всё равно чувствовал себя неловко.

— Обещай, что не будешь надо мной смеяться, — просит он.

— О, ты же знаешь, что я не могу, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди стонет и вскидывает руки.

— Я купил тебе пижаму, ты счастлив?!

Ричи недоумённо моргает.

— Ты что?

— Это импульсивная покупка! — огрызается Эдди. — Я был в магазине и увидел там боксеры и шорты из стопроцентного хлопка, они показались мне удобными и твоего размера!..

Ричи загорается как лампочка. Он проскальзывает в пространство Эдди — как будто его туда тянет невидимая сила, — излучая радость всем телом.

— Это была сексуальная импульсивная покупка?

— Нет, это была… была…

— _Романтическая_ импульсивная покупка? — напевает Ричи.

— Это боксеры из супермаркета, — сухо говорит Эдди. — Это не романтично.

— Да, это романтично! — возражает Ричи.

— Мне надо было тебя спросить, — говорит Эдди. Ричи упирается носом в его щёку, а он не знает, правильно ли он поступает: у Ричи такие низкие стандарты.

— Не-ет, — хнычет Ричи. — Мне нравится. Мне нравится, когда ты просто... делаешь что-то для меня. Это так здорово. Я чувствую себя особенным.

От этих слов Эдди бросает в дрожь. Господи, он возбуждается от того, что заставляет Ричи чувствовать себя особенным.

— Вообще-то, может быть, я сначала приму душ, — говорит он.

Ричи хмурит брови, быстро соединяя точки. Он слишком умён. Эдди не может этого вынести.

— О боже, ты собираешься _дрочить_? — выпаливает он. — Потому что _купил мне боксеры_?

— Нет! — огрызается Эдди. — Не совсем.

— О боже, — говорит Ричи, ухмыляясь. Но радость сменяется сомнением. — Ты не возражаешь?

— Не возражаю подрочить? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Да, в смысле... что это облом, — говорит Ричи. — Выпускаешь пар, пока твой парень бездельничает в соседней комнате.

Эдди поднимает брови.

— Ричи, — предупреждает он.

— Знаю, знаю, я не должен заставлять себя, пока не буду готов. Я слышал об этом на уроках полового воспитания, — отвечает Ричи, — но разве ты хоть _немного_ не раздражён?

— Нет, я просто ужасно возбуждён, — говорит Эдди. — И я буду сам с этим справляться до тех пор, пока ты не захочешь присоединиться.

Ричи фыркает и негромко смеётся.

— Присоединиться, чтобы побороться с членом Эдди, понял.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, надоедливый маленький засранец.

— О, я так и сделаю, — говорит Ричи, покачивая бровями.

Эдди тяжело вздыхает, хватает пижаму и направляется в ванную. Он слишком сердито пытается раздеться и натыкается на раковину. Он надеется, что Ричи этого не слышал.

Он спешит включить воду и потирает лицо руками.

Ричи — _девственник_.

Он делает глубокий вдох, скользя рукой вниз по груди, и оборачивает её вокруг своего члена.

Он никогда не испытывал непреодолимого желания «лишить кого-то девственности», но в том, чтобы помочь Ричи узнать новые вещи, от которых он может почувствовать себя очень хорошо, есть нечто прекрасное. Эдди хочет сделать так, чтобы ему было очень, очень хорошо. Он хочет, чтобы Ричи распался под ним от удовольствия.

Он представляет себе тихие звуки, застрявшие в горле Ричи, когда они целуются, и как они становятся громкими, наконец вырываясь наружу, когда Эдди трахает его. Он представляет себе, как Ричи беспомощно вцепляется в него, хватаясь в отчаянной попытке удержаться, уже распадаясь на части.

Он пытается подражать своей фантазии, прислоняясь лбом к кафелю и впиваясь ногтями в затылок, но ногти у него слишком короткие. Вместо этого он ускоряет движение другой руки, сжимая пальцы до тех пор, пока к удовольствию не примешивается дискомфорт.

Он слишком часто видел Ричи в сабспейсе. Он может закрыть глаза и представить себе, как тот обмякает и погружается в туман, расслабляясь в той позе, в которой его связал Эдди. Он ослабляет хватку, отчаянно толкаясь в руку, представляя себе, как Ричи задыхается в экстазе, не оказывая никакого сопротивления, полностью и бесповоротно отдаваясь Эдди.

Он кончает вздрагивая, а потом морщится.

Он одновременно и чувствует себя нелепо, и испытывает вину.

Он быстро моется, натягивает пижамные штаны и возвращается в спальню.

Ящик комода с грохотом захлопывается в тот момент, когда он просовывает голову в дверной проём, а Ричи поворачивается и прижимается спиной к комоду.

Эдди замолкает, едва сдерживая улыбку. Он хочет подразнить Ричи, но сначала должен прервать спираль, по которой начал движение.

— Я веду себя нелепо? — спрашивает он.

Ричи недоумённо моргает.

— Повтори-ка? — Он отрывисто хохочет. — Понял, да, потому что ты только... — Он вздыхает и слегка качает головой, как будто внутренне ругает себя. — Неважно. Что?

— С этой... «нет Доммингу» штукой, — объясняет Эдди. — В смысле не то чтобы я перестал быть... я не знаю... — Он садится на край кровати и щиплет себя за переносицу.

— Властным? — спрашивает Ричи, присоединяясь к Эдди.

— Доминирующим, — поправляет Эдди просто потому, что может.

Ричи сдерживает смех и криво усмехается.

— Тебе от этого легче? Не заниматься Доммингом прямо сейчас?

— Не знаю, может быть, — бормочет Эдди. — Это похоже на ограждение, стоящее в середине нигде. На самом деле оно ничего не делает, просто... убеждает меня, что там есть ограждение.

Ричи буквально корчится от желания пошутить. Эдди наблюдает за ним — и по его телу разливается тепло.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Ричи, разводя руками, как будто хочет что-то сказать. — Если бы мы устроили сцену прямо сейчас, как бы ты себя чувствовал?

— _Невероятно_ напряжённо, — без колебаний отвечает Эдди.

— Ну вот, — заключает Ричи, хлопая его ладонью по бедру.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Но даже если мы не занимаемся этим _официально_ , я всё ещё _я_ , — говорит он. — У меня так много проблем с контролем.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он. — И ты мне нравишься именно таким.

— Мне становится неудобно, когда в детских передачах для сюжета используют контроль сознания или гипноз, потому что я не могу думать об этом иначе, как в сексуальном плане, и мне кажется, что дети не должны этого видеть, — выпаливает Эдди.

Ричи пристально смотрит на него.

— Прости, а это ещё _откуда_?

Эдди продолжает:

— Это же безумие, правда? У меня _безумные_ проблемы с контролем и... и _кинки_. Кинки, которые идут рука об руку с проблемами контроля, которые просто... — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Они просто ужасные.

Ричи издаёт пыхтящий звук прерывистого смеха, затем берёт себя в руки, но всё равно начинает смеяться.

— Твой мыслительный процесс _слетел с катушек_ , чувак, но я думаю, что я... погоди, мы только что смотрели _«Луни Тюнз»_!

Эдди чувствует себя так, словно сейчас настанет его неминуемая гибель.

— Нет. Нет, не смей.

— Ты видел ту серию, где Дак Доджерса загипнотизировал вампир? — спрашивает Ричи. — Или ту, где Хитрый койот гипнотизирует Дорожного бегуна? Маятниковые часы и всё такое, чувак, ты... _ты видел новый_ «Луни Тюнз»?

— Заткнись нахуй! — выпаливает Эдди, зажимая рот Ричи ладонью. Он чувствует, что краснеет так сильно, что вот-вот загорится. — Буквально заткнись нахуй, я сейчас _умру_.

Глаза Ричи сверкают поверх руки Эдди.

— Как ты вообще всё это помнишь? — спрашивает Эдди. — У тебя воспоминания о каждой сцене гипноза в «Луни Тюнз» на быстром наборе в голове, что ли?

— У меня _очень_ хорошая память, — отвечает Ричи, убирая руку Эдди. — Ну и, у тебя типа встал, когда мы смотрели фильм?

— Это не кинк на _«Луни Тюнз»_ , — огрызается Эдди. — У меня не встаёт на любого персонажа, который когда-либо подвергался гипнозу.

— Но... — произносит Ричи, подбираясь опасно близко к сути дела. — У тебя встаёт, когда это происходит с ними?

Эдди закрывает лицо руками.

Ричи издаёт настолько сдавленный смешок, что он кажется нечеловеческим, а затем хрипит, погружаясь в полноценный хриплый смех.

— О боже мой! О боже, Эдди!

— Заткнись, это правда... — бормочет Эдди себе в руки. — Это так _неловко_.

— Ладно, ладно, — хрипит Ричи, хватая ртом воздух. — О, о, хорошо. Подожди, я работаю над этим, подожди. — Он ещё немного хихикает, потом вытирает глаза и пытается взять себя в руки. — Извини. Так о чём мы говорили?

— О моих проблемах с контролем, — напоминает ему Эдди.

Ричи издаёт пронзительный звук, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

— Окей, да, прости, прости, я... — Он судорожно глотает воздух. — Окей. Кажется, я понял… Смотри. Ты, честно говоря, очень внимателен к своим проблемам с контролем. Я никогда не чувствовал, что ты мной манипулируешь или пытаешься контролировать. Это нормально, если твои проблемы с контролем могут напомнить о себе в наших отношениях, и это также нормально, если перерыв в сценах со мной — это то, что помогает тебе чувствовать, будто ты следишь за ними.

— Мне стыдно, что я избегаю сцен с тобой, — бормочет Эдди, — когда я внезапно даю поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов и запрещаю тебе водить машину.

— О, но это же так сексуально, — хнычет Ричи. — Пожалуйста, запрети мне водить машину, папочка.

— О, хорошо, теперь когда я буду слишком возбуждён, я просто представлю, как ты это говоришь, и это сразу убьёт мой стояк, — отвечает Эдди, заработав очаровательное хихиканье от Ричи. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Я всё ещё…

Ричи обнимает его за плечи и притягивает к себе.

— Если ты собираешься изводить себя, устраивая сцены со мной до того, как достигнешь равновесия в наших отношениях, мне это не надо. Даже если это просто символический жест, всё в порядке.

Эдди нервно потирает руки.

— Ты не... скучаешь по ним?

— Конечно, скучаю, — отвечает Ричи. — Но до тех пор, пока ты не захочешь снова к ним вернуться, я просто буду сам над собой доминировать в ванной.

Эдди фыркает и слабо смеётся.

— Окей. — Он мягко улыбается. — Только не думай, что я не заметил, как ты заглядывал в мой комод.

Ричи ёрзает.

— Да. А что это за штука с кожаными кисточками?

— Флоггер?

Ричи кивает.

— Было бы ужасно неэтично с твоей стороны делать снимки, когда ты его используешь?

Эдди поднимает бровь.

— Тебе это нравится?

— Не... боль, — отвечает Ричи. — А с эстетической точки зрения, понимаешь?

Эдди прикусывает губу и откладывает это на потом.

— Я не знаю, как это соотносится с законами о проституции.

— Да, в этом есть смысл, — говорит Ричи. — Тогда прибереги его для счастливчиков-мазохистов.

Эдди смеётся. Он притягивает Ричи к себе и целует в щёку.

— Хорошо.

— Если от этой ограды в середине нигде ты чувствуешь себя лучше, то и я тоже, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди ерошит его волосы.

— Иди в душ.

Ричи улыбается и целует его, прежде чем отправиться в ванную, оставляя Эдди лежать на кровати и просто дышать, пока Ричи не возвращается, одетый в шорты, которые он ему подарил.

— Удивительно, что ты знал мой размер, — говорит тот.

— Я всего лишь сделал обоснованное предположение, — отвечает Эдди, раскрывая руку, чтобы Ричи плюхнулся ему на грудь.

— Ты проводишь много времени, пялясь на мою задницу, да? — интересуется Ричи.

— Отнюдь, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи «о-о-о»-кает и смотрит на него, а затем прижимается ближе, складывая руки так, чтобы обвиться вокруг Эдди.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ложись спать, маленький засранец.

Ричи смеётся.

— Окей. Спокойной ночи, папочка.

Эдди тяжело вздыхает.

— Спокойной ночи, придурок.

***

¹ **Фетучини Альфредо** или паста Аль Бурро — итальянское блюдо из пасты фетучини, смешанной со сливочным маслом и молодым сыром пармезан.

² Гумбо или **Гамбо** — блюдо американской кухни, распространённое в штате Луизиана. Представляет собой густой суп со специями, похожий по консистенции на рагу.

***

Эдди просыпается весь в поту, его рука онемела, а Ричи мирно посапывает на нём — он не возражает, потому что Ричи тихо храпит, во сне уткнувшись в его шею. Он наблюдает за ним в течение нескольких минут, а потом ему приходится вытащить свою руку.

Ричи фыркает, просыпаясь.

— Дброеутро? — невнятно бормочет он.

Эдди морщится, потирая руку и жалея, что не чувствует её.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он, затем переворачивает их так, что оказывается верхом на Ричи, и целует его.

Ричи издаёт какой-то горловой звук и сонно теребит его рубашку. Эдди отстраняется и убирает с его лица растрёпанные кудри.

— Я могу привыкнуть просыпаться вот так, — хрипит Ричи.

— Да, я тоже, — бормочет Эдди, целуя Ричи в шею. Он нежно прикусывает её, разминая кожу в зубах языком, пока Ричи не начинает тяжело дышать и там не появляется прелестный маленький засос. Он улыбается. — Это на сегодня.

— М-м, — тянет Ричи. — Я обязательно потрогаю его пальцем, когда буду с тоской гадать, что ты тут затеял с другим мужчиной.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это был ты, — слишком настойчиво уверяет его Эдди.

Ричи хватает его за плечи прежде, чем тот успевает нырнуть за новым поцелуем.

— Эй, ты же знаешь, что я шучу, да?

— А? — говорит Эдди.

— Насчёт того, что ревную, — поясняет Ричи. — На самом деле я не ревную, я просто подкалываю тебя ради комедии, понимаешь? Всё нормально. Но если уж на то пошло, я больше ревную к людям, чьи машины ты чинишь. Я вижу, как ты возбуждаешься от их двигателей.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, Рич.

— Просто тебе не нужно меня успокаивать или что-то в этом роде, — продолжает Ричи. — Вообще-то я не собираюсь хандрить. — Он пожимает плечами. — Это работа. С немного сексуальным уклоном, и тебе это нравится, но это работа. Вообще, это единственное, из-за чего я не испытываю неуверенности.

Эдди замолкает.

— Да, я тоже серьёзно, — говорит он. — Я бы предпочёл быть с тобой. Я бы предпочёл... провести сцену с тобой. — Он вздыхает. — Не совсем такую, какую я планирую для этого парня, потому что он определённо больше похож на мазохиста, чем ты, но…

— Хорошо, хорошо, — отвечает Ричи, беря его руки и сплетая их пальцы вместе. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я просто шучу. — Он хмыкает. — Но я ценю засос, потому что я буду очень возбуждён, думая о том, что я точно знаю, как ты над кем-то доминируешь.

— Да? — спрашивает Эдди, не зная, как далеко он может зайти. — Я могу... сделать несколько снимков, пока ты готовишь завтрак. Ну, знаешь, с хлыстом для верховой езды. И если хочешь, ты мог бы... использовать их в качестве визуального ориентира. Если тебе так будет удобно.

Ричи делает паузу.

— Я... да, хорошо, я бы очень хотел, — говорит он. — И типа голый? Голые фотки?

— А ты бы... хотел, чтобы я был голым на фотографиях? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи бледнеет.

— Ух. Теоретически — да, — отвечает он.

— У меня есть кожаные штаны, — предлагает Эдди.

— О, слава богу, — выдыхает Ричи, как будто его только что вытащили из могилы. — Да, отлично, давай так.

Эдди улыбается и снова целует его.

— Окей. Я их надену.

— Отлично, — повторяет Ричи. — Хочешь блинчиков на завтрак?

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Эдди. — Сразу после того, как я поцелую тебя ещё пару раз.

— Я могу жить с этим, — говорит Ричи, притягивая Эдди к себе, чтобы их губы снова сомкнулись.

***

Ричи готовит очень вкусные блины с какао, а затем они целуются на диване до тех пор, когда уже должен появиться клиент Эдди.

— У меня, когда закончишь? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Ричи.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, целуя его ещё раз в дверях, когда Ричи медленно отодвигается от него, неохотно переступая с ноги на ногу, пока он больше не может обходиться без полной груди воздуха.

Эдди, наконец, прерывает их поцелуй, пребывая в восторге от маленькой улыбки Ричи, когда тот выпрямляется во весь рост. Он посылает Эдди воздушный поцелуй и уходит.

Он наблюдает, как Ричи идёт по улице; его сердце чуть не разрывается, когда Ричи, завернув за угол, слегка подпрыгивает на месте.

Агрессивная серия гудков отрывает его от задумчивого созерцания Ричи.

Он поворачивается, чтобы обнаружить источник звука, и стонет.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите.

Чёрный «мерседес» встречает его очередным гудком.

Он вздыхает и спрыгивает вниз по лестнице, чтобы облокотиться на машину и заглянуть в окно.

Лицо Коннора знавало лучшие дни, но оно заживает. Эдди хочет спросить, не нужно ли ему вправить нос.

— Отвали, у меня клиент через пять минут, — говорит Эдди.

— Хм, — отзывается Коннор. — Не совсем.

Эдди хмуро смотрит на него, потом стонет ещё громче.

— Вот почему он показался мне знакомым. Он снимался в твоём дерьмовом фильме про пожарный гидрант.

— Ладно, послушай, в этом фильме было гораздо больше смысла, пока студия не вмешалась, — возражает Коннор.

— Это всё ещё был фильм про сраный разумный пожарный гидрант? — огрызается Эдди.

— Да, но…

— Тогда это было полное дерьмо, — отвечает Эдди. — Какого хера ты посылаешь мне фальшивых клиентов, Коннор?

— Ты можешь просто... сесть ко мне в машину? Я лишь хочу поговорить, — просит Коннор.

— Дай мне свои ключи, — требует Эдди.

— Нахера? — рявкает Коннор.

— Чтобы ты не врезался в стену в попытке убить меня или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде!

— Что?! — выпаливает Коннор. — Даже если бы я хотел _убить тебя_ , я бы тоже умер!

— Я не знаю, на что способен такой тупой дегенерат, как ты!

Коннор сердито протягивает ему ключи.

— Счастлив?

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди, но обходит машину, чтобы сесть на пассажирское сиденье. — Говори.

— Я собирался подкинуть тебе говна, попытаться заставить тебя сказать что-нибудь о сексуальных услугах моему актёру под запись, чтобы я мог использовать это против тебя, потому что ты не должен этим заниматься, верно? Я просто хотел немного вывернуть тебе руку, почувствовать себя более... ну, не знаю, мужчиной. Но я не знал, что вы с Ричи на самом деле... — начинает Коннор, испытывая крайнюю неловкость. Он качает головой. — Я не... на самом деле не хочу создавать вокруг него минное поле из дерьма мести. Так что... извини, ладно?

Эдди сердито смотрит на него, но это почти единственное, что Коннор мог сказать, чтобы заслужить хоть каплю уважения с его стороны.

— Значит, я должен просто игнорировать твои попытки подкинуть мне говна?

— Эй, я мог, блять, и не говорить тебе, что собирался это сделать! — возражает Коннор.

— Я не собираюсь поздравлять тебя с тем, что у тебя есть немного совести, когда ты думаешь, что Ричи, _возможно_ , может наблюдать за этим или даже узнать об этом, — говорит Эдди.

Коннор сердито смотрит на него.

— Ты сломал мне нос, приятель!

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы меня за это арестовали? — рычит Эдди.

— Что? — выпаливает Коннор. — Тебя же просто оштрафуют или что-то в этом роде?

— Нет! — огрызается Эдди. — Это _незаконно_.

— Да, но... я имею в виду, что полмира спит со своими клиентами, независимо от профессии! — говорит Коннор.

— Во-первых, пошёл ты нахуй, — отвечает Эдди. — Тебе повезло, что я не свернул тебе шею здесь и сейчас за то, что ты запудрил мозги Ричи как его чёртов босс. Во-вторых, если я сплю со своими клиентами в рамках своей работы и кто-то ловит меня на этом, то это проституция, — рычит Эдди. — Так какого хера?

— Ладно, я этого не знал, — бормочет Коннор. — Я просто... я хотел…

Эдди изо всех сил старается не задушить его.

— Я чуть не позвонил своему кузену, — тихо произносит Коннор. — Чтобы он пришёл... ну, не знаю, преподать тебе урок.

— Мгм, — раздражённо выдыхает Эдди.

— Но он псих, — продолжает Коннор. — Худший тип полицейского.

— И ты хотел натравить его на меня, — говорит Эдди. — Спасибо.

— Нет, — отвечает Коннор. — Я не... не хотел. Вот почему я подумал, что если покажу тебе, кто здесь главный, то почувствую себя... менее…

— Жалким? — предлагает Эдди.

Коннор вздыхает.

— Менее терзаемым мыслью, что каждый раз, когда мой кузен приходит и помогает мне перестать ссаться в штаны от страха, он забирает ещё одну часть моей души. Как будто каждый раз, когда он делает что-то для меня, я должен просить его о большем, потому что он, блять, владеет мной и ему... ему это _нравится_.

Он выглядит таким несчастным, что у Эдди не хватает духу больше злиться на него. Он откидывается на спинку сиденья.

— Я не думаю, что он помогает тебе, парень.

Коннор морщится.

— Нет, но... — Он проводит рукой по лицу. — У тебя есть родственники, которые сводят тебя с ума?

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Есть такие.

— Наверное, у Ричи есть типаж, — размышляет Коннор.

Эдди выгибает бровь.

— Я не... — отмахивается Коннор. — Вы, ребята, вместе, да?

— Да, — коротко отвечает Эдди.

Коннор фыркает.

— Не волнуйся, когда я попытался переспать с ним, он убежал, как будто я хотел его съесть.

— Да, поверь мне, я к тебе не ревную. Может быть, в следующий раз, когда попытаешься переспать с парнем, попробуй избегать предлога «по работе», — поддевает Эдди. — А потом постарайся не обращаться с ним как с дерьмом.

— Я испугался, — объясняет Коннор. Под неумолимым взглядом Эдди он добавляет: — И был козлом. — Взгляд Эдди не ослабевает. — Я извинюсь перед Ричи, когда увижу его в следующий раз.

Эдди закатывает глаза. Сейчас он примет предложение мира.

— Полагаю, твой кузен не будет слишком снисходителен, если ты раскроешь свою ориентацию.

— Мой кузен, мой дядя, мой отец... — выпаливает Коннор.

Эдди вздыхает. К сожалению, проблема, которая давит на него уже несколько дней, просто слишком хорошо вписывается в эту ситуацию.

— Я не думаю, что стать такими же, как люди, которые причиняют нам боль, — это неизбежно, — говорит он. — Просто это проще.

Коннор некоторое время молчит, потом кивает.

— Прости, что нанял актёра, чтобы соблазнить тебя. Если хочешь, я могу покрыть стоимость сеанса.

— По правде говоря, я не думаю, что хотел бы работать с клиентом сегодня, — признаётся Эдди.

— Ну, тогда пожалуйста, — отвечает Коннор.

— Мог бы выбрать парня и получше, — говорит Эдди.

— Он правда непримечательный, да? — произносит Коннор. — Но он был единственным, кто согласился.

Эдди смеётся.

— Ты очень печальный, жалкий человек, — говорит он. — Я думаю, ты можешь лучше.

— Спасибо? — отвечает Коннор.

— Дай мне свой телефон, — требует Эдди. Коннор бросает на него ещё один сердитый взгляд, но всё же даёт его. — Напиши, если тебе нужны будут рекомендации по психотерапевтам, у меня их было несколько.

Коннор вздыхает и кивает, когда Эдди возвращает ему телефон.

— Ты на удивление хороший парень.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Эдди. — И если ты когда-нибудь причинишь Ричи боль, я положу тебя в больницу очень надолго.

Коннор устало поднимает вверх большой палец. Эдди одобрительно кивает и выходит из машины.

Он подходит к своей квартире, пинает дверь и стоит, уставившись на книжный шкаф.

Через мгновение он вытаскивает файл, в котором должен быть старый контракт Ричи. (Обведённые кружком _«новичок»_ и _«гетеросексуал»_ — это пик комедии в ретроспективе.) Он садится на диван и листает его, улыбаясь золотым звёздам и мыслям Ричи, нацарапанным на нескольких слоях корректора.

Эдди достаёт чистый лист контракта. Он обводит _«эксперта»_ и _«гомосексуала»_ , а затем просматривает пустые бланки в поисках графы _«желания»_. После минутного раздумья он пишет: _«Я хочу контроля, который по-настоящему защищает и позволяет человеку, находящемуся под моей опекой, процветать»_.

Он сглатывает, пытаясь сузить круг мыслей, которые весь день лезли ему в голову с тех пор, как он выгнал Ричи из квартиры и заставил себя работать с клиентом. Он грызёт ручку, затем осторожно опускает её на страницу. В углу он добавляет небольшое _«эксклюзивность?»_.

Он быстро складывает бумагу и прячет её в тот же файл, что и контракт Ричи. На сегодня достаточно, решает он. Он убирает папку с контактами и хватает куртку, чтобы отправиться к Ричи.


	13. Chapter 13

— Тебе звонит какой-то _«Уэнт-Момент»_ , — сообщает ему Эдди.

Ричи чуть не сталкивает Бев с дивана, чтобы схватить телефон и быстро ответить. Она сердито смотрит на него.

— Здравствуй, отец!

Эдди озадаченно хмурится.

— Сынок, — отвечает он в своей обычной сухой манере. — Это плановый звонок перед Днём благодарения. Какой пирог ты бы хотел?

— С орехом пекан, — говорит он.

— Я хочу тыкву, — сообщает ему отец.

— А я-то думал, тебе небезразлично моё мнение, — надулся Ричи. Эдди наблюдает за ним, как ястреб. Это мило. Ричи одними губами произносит: _«Всё в порядке!»_

— Они, наверное, говорят о пироге, — услужливо шепчет Бев.

— Пекан — так пекан, — ворчит он. — А теперь плановые подколки. Я обещал твоей матери, что уделю этому хотя бы минуту.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи. — Я засекаю.

— Мы очень беспокоимся о тебе, — нараспев произносит он. — Мы хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. Нам нравится, когда ты — и только — приезжаешь к нам в гости, но мы также считаем, что ты заслуживаешь разделить это время с другим человеком, и мы хотели бы напомнить тебе, что будем рады видеть любую твою девушку.

— Всё в порядке, скажи маме, что я приеду кое с кем, — говорит кто-то ртом Ричи. Он резко оборачивается и в ужасе смотрит на Эдди.

Эдди только пожимает плечами. Он произносит одними губами: _«Если хочешь»_ , как будто Ричи не выкопал себе могилу быстрее любого человека на планете.

Уэнт надолго затих.

— Ты приедешь кое с кем? — переспрашивает он, как будто не знает, как к этому относиться.

— Угу, — отвечает Ричи, жутко паникуя. Почему его никто не останавливает? Почему Эдди не вырвал у него телефон из рук или, возможно, не выбросил его самого в окно?

— Скажи ему, что это парень, — шепчет Стэн, как будто наблюдает за автокатастрофой и не может оторвать глаз.

— Ну, — отзывается Уэнт, — твоя мать будет рада это услышать. Ты же знаешь, как сильно она хотела, чтобы в доме появилась ещё одна девушка.

— Агамс, — произносит Ричи. Его душа покинула тело и поселилась в Антарктиде.

Наступившая тишина оглушает.

— Я рад, что тебе есть кого привести домой, сынок, — говорит Уэнт. — Я уверен, что она нам понравится.

— Ага, — выдыхает Ричи. — Э-э, да. Что ж. Да. Мы будем!

— Хорошо, — отвечает Уэнт. — Береги себя.

— Обязательно, — пискнул Ричи, повесил трубку и отшвырнул телефон от себя, чтобы случайно не сказать ещё что-нибудь. Четыре пары глаз смотрят на него, и он старается не съёжиться.

— Милый, с тобой всё будет в порядке? — интересуется Патти.

Ричи пытается ответить ей, но всё, что он может сделать — это выдохнуть:

— О боже, что я наделал?

А потом его выворачивает.

***

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? — спрашивает Эдди. На нём рубашка с аккуратным белым воротничком под свитером, который так и кричит: _«Я готов к санкционированной церковью душевной охоте на пасхальные яйца»_.

Ричи смотрит в миску, которую Бев поставила ему на колени, когда они уезжали, и кивает.

— Мгм, — выдавливает он, пронзительно и панически.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать, — говорит Эдди. — Просто скажи им, что твоя девушка не смогла приехать. Она ужасная женщина. Скверная. В достаточной степени, чтобы ты поклялся навсегда отречься от женщин. Это же не твоя вина, так?

Ричи сухо вздыхает на всякий случай.

— Извини, — бормочет Эдди, на мгновение отрывая руку от руля, чтобы мягко сжать бедро Ричи. — Просто пытаюсь заставить тебя пошутить, чтобы тебе стало легче.

— Спасибо, — слабым голосом благодарит Ричи.

Эдди улыбается.

— Итак, насколько агрессивным я должен быть? Это вражеская территория?

— Э-э, — тянет Ричи. — Нет. Нет, не совсем.

— Ты о них почти ничего не рассказываешь, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи вздыхает, устраиваясь у окна.

— Ну, в смысле они не выиграли ни одной премии «Родители года», но, знаешь, может быть, почётное упоминание — да. Бронзовую медаль. Заслуженную звезду «За старание».

— Понятно, — отзывается Эдди.

— Это не совсем честно по отношению к ним. Они много работали, — объясняет Ричи. — У них были плохие родители, и они начинали с долгов, поэтому всегда были заняты на работе. Когда они наконец приезжали домой, я просто сидел там, выполнив на «отлично» домашнее задание, с карандашами в носу... они хлопали меня по плечу и конфисковывали карандаши, а потом мы ужинали перед телевизором, понимаешь?

Эдди кивает. Ричи понятия не имеет, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Эдди в своём «полностью сосредоточен»-моде и не сводит глаз с дороги — и Ричи нервничает. Он почти хочет, чтобы у Эдди тоже голова шла кругом.

— С ними весело, и они всегда рядом, когда я прошу об этом, — продолжает Ричи. — Просто…

— Тебе тяжело просить, — говорит Эдди.

— Не совсем, — отвечает Ричи, делая глубокий вдох. — Я ведь рассказывал тебе ту историю про лошадь, да? Что они не спали всю ночь?..

Эдди улыбается про себя.

— Ричи, ты хочешь, чтобы мне понравились твои родители?

Ричи прерывисто вздыхает.

— Возможно.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — заверяет Эдди.

Ричи сглатывает.

— Ладно, — бормочет он. Ричи пытается помолчать, но это длится недолго, прежде чем он выпаливает: — Моя мама хотела девочку. Ну, не всерьёз, конечно, но она постоянно шутила об этом, когда я сводил её с ума, и она всегда приставала ко мне, чтобы я привёл домой девочку, чтобы у неё наконец появилась дочь, и…

Он ловит взгляд Эдди в зеркале заднего вида. Тот кажется удивлённым и сочувствующим.

— Они никогда по-настоящему не злились на меня, — бормочет Ричи. — Раздражались и выбивались из сил — да, но никогда не _расстраивались_ из-за меня, понимаешь?

Эдди успокаивающе похлопывает его по руке.

— Я не могу обещать, что всё сразу будет замечательно, но они справятся.

— Ты так думаешь? — интересуется Ричи.

— Похоже, они тебя очень любят, — говорит Эдди. — Так?

— Да, — бормочет Ричи. — Так и есть.

— Значит, справятся, — говорит Эдди. — А до тех пор я буду прикрывать твою спину.

— Да? — сомневается Ричи. Это нечестно: Эдди спокоен как удав, тогда как он сам в ужасе отскакивает от стен. — Ты в порядке? В смысле тебя не снедает зависть из-за того, что мои родители — нормальные люди?

— Я очень рад, что мы не поедем к _моей_ маме на День благодарения, это точно, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи поворачивается, чтобы вклиниться в пространство Эдди, насколько ему хватает духу, пока Эдди ведёт машину.

— У тебя не появятся флешбэки с твоей матерью? Может, мне надо будет принимать душ с отдёрнутой занавеской¹?

— Если ты и дальше будешь сравнивать меня с Норманом Бейтсом², то да.

— Эй, он был очень сексуален, — говорит Ричи, ухмыляясь.

Эдди бросает на него быстрый сердитый взгляд.

— По правде говоря, Ричи, я не очень-то ассоциирую чужих матерей со своей.

— А, — произносит Ричи. — Из-за того, что у них человеческая кожа, или из-за отсутствия хелицер? — Он имитирует паучьи челюсти руками и издаёт чудовищные звуки.

— Знаешь, иногда ты меня утомляешь, — ласково говорит Эдди.

— Ну блин, только потому, что у меня здорово получилась пародия на твою маму, это не значит, что ты должен изображать мою, — фыркает Ричи.

Эдди выгибает бровь.

— Мама? Это ты? Боже, как ты вся съёжилась от своей дряхлой старости, — драматично вздыхает Ричи. — О, надо свернуть на этот съезд.

Эдди так и делает, закатывая глаза.

***

² **Но́рман Бейтс** — вымышленный персонаж, убийца, психопат, страдающий раздвоением личности, созданный писателем Робертом Блохом; герой знаменитого триллера Альфреда Хичкока **«Психо»** ¹ и его сиквелов. Прототипом Нормана Бейтса является реальный серийный убийца Эд Гин.

***

Он планировал свой приезд так, чтобы в это время никого не было дома и он мог войти сам. Его родители сейчас определённо спорят в магазине о том, какую индейку купить, блаженно не подозревая, что Ричи собирается наброситься на них с совершенно новой информацией.

Он открывает дверь, поражённый волной ностальгии, как будто он уже заранее готовится к тому, что его вышвырнут отсюда навсегда. Он показывает Эдди вешалку для одежды и обувную полку, затем бесцельно бродит по холлу.

Эдди медленно заходит внутрь, ставит ботинки и оглядывается. Он кивает на каминную полку со всеми фотографиями в гостиной.

— Я вижу, что твои фото изолированы в одном углу.

— Я полагаю, _твоя_ мать сделала обои из твоих детских фотографий и обклеила ими все стены, так что они превратились в удушающую панель глаз, которые всё время смотрят на тебя? — предполагает Ричи.

— Что-то вроде того, — говорит Эдди, взяв в руки одну из фотографий Ричи. Тот весь в грязи, сияет своей улыбкой из выпавших молочных зубов. — Вау, в детстве твоего лица вообще было не видно за очками.

— Да, это я рос с очками, а не очки со мной, — отзывается Ричи.

— У тебя такие пухлые щёчки, — нежно говорит Эдди.

— Да, я был дурачком-очкариком с пухлыми щёчками, — хихикает Ричи.

— Ты был таким милым, — воркует Эдди.

Ричи неловко потирает затылок. Ему стоит огромного труда не попытаться отговорить Эдди от этой мысли. Было бы легче отвлечься шутками, чем стоять здесь и смотреть в лицо тому факту, что Эдди нравится его детское личико.

— Да, хорошо, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Эдди криво смотрит на него, как бы говоря: _«Хороший мальчик»_. — Моя комната наверху.

Эдди ставит фотографию на место и идёт за Ричи наверх, в его комнату.

С тех пор как Ричи переехал в колледж, здесь почти ничего не изменилось, разве что под старым письменным столом стоял складной столик, а кое-какие безделушки теперь лежали в коробках.

Эдди нежно улыбается, входя в комнату и осматривая всё вокруг. Он закрывает дверь, громко фыркая, когда видит гигантскую грудь женщины на плакате с обратной стороны двери.

— Надёжное прикрытие, — комментирует Ричи, уперев руки в бока. — Предвосхищая твой вопрос, я правда играю в эту игру, но вот она очень хреновый персонаж. Однако... сиськи. Парням же нравятся сиськи, да?

— Мне нравятся сиськи, — говорит Эдди. — Они эстетически приятные. Мягкие. Круглые.

— Да, вот что надо думать о сиськах, — отвечает Ричи. — Идеальная геометрия.

— Разве не так? — невинно интересуется Эдди.

Ричи смеётся, затем прерывисто выдыхает.

— Блять, я _очень_ не хочу, чтобы они разозлились.

Эдди сочувственно кивает. Он притягивает Ричи к себе, обнимая его лицо ладонями.

— Что бы ни случилось, я здесь.

Ричи тоже кивает и делает глубокий вдох.

Внизу открывается и закрывается дверь.

— Чёрт, — шипит Ричи. Он думал, что у них будет ещё несколько минут, чтобы подготовиться.

— Ричи, это твоя машина на улице или у нас в доме очень стильный грабитель? — кричит Мэгги.

— Блять! — ругается Ричи, испытывая головокружение из-за паники.

— Я всё ещё могу вылезти через окно, если хочешь, — предлагает Эдди.

Ричи качает головой.

— Дай мне только... секунду, я сейчас их разогрею. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он ныряет за дверь. — Э, да, мам, это наша!

— Очень хорошая машина, — говорит Мэгги, разбирая пакет и складывая продукты в вазу с фруктами.

Ричи чувствует себя нелепо, будто он прирос к лестнице, его сердце стучит в ушах. Она ещё не подняла глаза, и Ричи боится, что, когда этот момент настанет, он рассыплется в прах.

— Значит, ты _правда_ привёл девушку? Твой отец не хотел перезванивать и спрашивать, шутишь ли ты, и я сказала ему, что у нас будет слишком много еды, если это так, но ты же знаешь своего отца, — рассказывает она. Она замечает его молчание и поднимает глаза. — Она хорошенькая? — подталкивает она. Её голос звучит мягко. Ричи интересно, что она думает по поводу того, что он так нервничает. — Я рада, что ты привёл её, ты же знаешь, я целую вечность ждала, чтобы поприставать к какой-нибудь твоей девушке с разговорами о туфлях на каблуках и блестящих тенях для век…

Именно в этот момент Эдди, кажется, замечает, что Ричи собирается стоять неподвижно, как олень в свете фар, целую вечность, поэтому он спокойно смотрит ему в глаза, вопросительно поднимая брови. Ричи оцепенело кивает, и Эдди выходит из его комнаты, чтобы обнять его за талию.

— Ну, я носил и то, и другое, — говорит он.

Проходит долгая секунда, когда ничего не происходит, как будто кто-то нажал паузу всей Вселенной.

Затем ваза с фруктами падает на пол и разбивается, снова запуская её.

— О, — тихо выдыхает Мэгги.

Ричи дрожит как осиновый лист, пытаясь сглотнуть, но безуспешно. Мэгги пристально смотрит на них.

Секунды тикают. Каким-то образом Ричи до сих пор слышит, как бьются его сердце и дедушкины часы в гостиной.

— А, понятно, — произносит она, когда становится ясно, что следующий ход за ней. — Ты... и ты... вы... — Она неловко указывает между ними. — Э-э?..

— Да, я его парень, — отвечает Эдди. Он смотрит на застывшего Ричи и нежно берёт его за руку. Он помогает ему спуститься по лестнице, притягивая его ближе, пока они минуют это препятствие.

— Да, — отзывается Мэгги с окаменевшей улыбкой на лице. — Да, это... имеет смысл, потому что «парень»... версия... «девушки». Чем, ах, кажется. Вы и являетесь. — Она яростно кивает. — Парни.

— Да, мэм, — терпеливо, как робот, отвечает Эдди.

— Мэгги, этот чёртов багажник опять сломался, — говорит Уэнт, замирая, когда входит внутрь и медленно осматривает представшую перед ним картину.

Время, кажется, замедлилось ещё сильнее.

— Уэнтворт, это _парень_ Ричи, — объявляет Мэгги, указывая на них обеими руками, как будто Уэнт не может отличить другого мужчину от своего сына.

— Приятно познакомиться, сэр, — говорит Эдди с пугающей чопорностью.

Все стоят на месте. Ричи задаётся вопросом, может, единственный способ прервать этот момент — потерять сознание, а затем прикидывает, по всей вероятности, астрономические шансы того, что это произойдёт. Эдди притягивает его ближе, положив твёрдую руку на его бедро. Это единственное, что хоть как-то удерживает Ричи на курсе собственного существования.

Лицо Уэнта потемнело. Ричи не может дышать.

— Гостиная! — выпаливает Мэгги. — Может, мы. Посидим. В гостиной. Вот для чего она нужна. У нас есть несколько диванов. Сиденья. Вообще только один диван, но есть ещё тахта и два кресла, так что... мы можем посидеть.

— Спасибо, миссис Тозиер, — благодарит Эдди, почему-то ни капли не теряя рассудок.

— О нет, «Мэгги», пожалуйста, — просит Мэгги.

Они все стоят как вкопанные, пока Эдди не даёт им поблажку. Он кладёт руки на бёдра Ричи и толкает его вперёд, ведя к дивану. Он усаживает его на тахту, а сам садится на диван.

В мозгу Ричи раздаётся сигнал тревоги, и он пытается пробиться сквозь адреналиновый паралич, чтобы сказать, что Эдди — это единственное, что сейчас удерживает его в здравом уме. Он не может уйти, даже если родителям Ричи придётся смириться с ситуацией через публичное проявление чувств.

К счастью, ему не приходится прибегать к крайним мерам. Мэгги в панике приходит ему на помощь.

— О, нет-нет, вы можете сесть вместе, мы не пуритане³, — говорит она, неловко подталкивая Эдди обратно к Ричи. — Мы даже не католики! Мы католики только по воскресеньям и на Пасху. А _сегодня_ воскресенье. О, и на Страстную пятницу, никакого мяса в Страстную пятницу. Но вы знаете, Папа... он... сейчас довольно либерален. Так что... вы знаете. — Она в отчаянии смотрит на Уэнта, чтобы он спас её. — Разве не так, Уэнтворт?

— Что? — отзывается Уэнт, усаживаясь и пристально наблюдая за Эдди.

— Папа Римский, — подсказывает Мэгги, устраиваясь на середине дивана, как будто надеется, что тот спасет её. — Он довольно либерален.

— Гм-м, — хрипло произносит Уэнт. Эдди встречается с ним взглядом, и они оба перестают моргать.

Ричи кладёт руки между колен, нервная дрожь пробегает по его телу. Эдди крепко обнимает его за плечи.

— Простите, как вас зовут? — жалит Уэнт.

— Эдди, — отвечает Эдди. — Каспбрак.

— О, «Каспбрак» — это фамилия?.. — говорит Мэгги, переводя взгляд с Уэнта на Эдди, словно пытаясь решить, стоит ли вызывать сапёров. Лицо Ричи онемело.

— Польская, — сообщает Эдди.

— О, польская к-колбаса! — выпаливает Мэгги и в глубоком смущении закрывает лицо руками.

Состязание в гляделках, если уж на то пошло, становится всё ожесточённее.

Мэгги в ужасе наблюдает за происходящим, а потом изо всех сил бросается в попытку поддержать разговор.

— Итак, Эдди! — говорит она слишком громко. — Где ты работаешь, Эдди?

Ричи немного теряет сознание.

— Я механик, — отвечает Эдди.

— О, я не знала, что ты... Ну, что... Если так задуматься, Ричи никогда не был большим поклонником машин, — бормочет Мэгги. Она явно осознаёт недостатки своей логики, разгоняя свои мысли пальцами в воздухе. — Но опять же, ты, и... логически... ты тоже должен быть... э-э... ну…

Её неловких изречений почти достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Эдди от зрительного контакта с Уэнтом. Ричи проклинает тот факт, что он не может оценить, насколько это смешно, потому что его вот-вот вырвет на их ковёр, если Уэнт и Эдди не моргнут в ближайшие две секунды.

— Так вот как вы познакомились? — интересуется Уэнт.

— Видит бог, Ричи нужно было обратиться к механику, — бормочет Мэгги, уныло глядя на ковёр.

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди, ободряюще обнимая Ричи. — В какой-то момент я всё-таки починил его машину, но...

— Слава богу, — комментирует Мэгги.

—... мы познакомились на вечеринке по случаю окончания съёмок, — заканчивает Эдди.

Уэнт резко встаёт.

— Ричи, могу я поговорить с тобой снаружи?

Тут Ричи чуть не разрыдался.

— Уэнтворт, — шипит Мэгги сквозь зубы.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с нашим сыном наедине, Мэгги, вот и всё, — ледяным тоном произносит он.

Ричи смотрит на Эдди, но это, похоже, не помогает.

Эдди поджимает губы, но подталкивает Ричи, чтобы тот встал.

Ричи молча наблюдает, как Уэнт открывает дверь на веранду. Он выходит на улицу, как будто на чьих-то чужих ногах, и наблюдает, как хлопает входная дверь, оставляя его снаружи, а Эдди — всё ещё внутри. Он может только надеяться, что Эдди достаточно спокоен, чтобы оценить юмор его матери.

— Ты был трезв? — спрашивает Уэнт.

Ричи недоумённо моргает.

— Извини?

— Когда вы познакомились, — объясняет он, — ты был трезв?

Ричи нужно время, чтобы оторвать челюсть от земли.

— Я не _запутался_ , пап, — с трудом выговаривает он. — Я гей. — Всё кружится перед глазами, когда он говорит это, но ему удаётся удержаться на ногах.

— Я спрашиваю не о том, что ты гей, а о нём, — отвечает Уэнт, указывая на дверь внутрь. — Ты был трезв, когда познакомился с ним?

— Я... Да, — выдавливает Ричи. — А что?

— Он связан с твоим фильмом? — спрашивает Уэнт.

Ричи озадаченно смотрит на него.

— Каким фильмом?

— Твоим фильмом, самым последним! — выпаливает Уэнт. — Он замешан в этом дерьме? С... цепями и?.. Он тебя бьёт?

— _Что_? — выдыхает Ричи, не зная, на каком вопросе сосредоточиться в первую очередь. На том факте, что его отец, очевидно, может сказать, как они с Эдди познакомились, или на обвинении. — Нет, он меня не бьёт!

— Тогда что, чёрт возьми, происходит?! — кричит Уэнт.

— О чём ты _говоришь_? — кричит Ричи в ответ, смущение медленно перешло в гнев.

— Я никогда не видел тебя таким, Ричард, вот о чём я говорю! — продолжает Уэнт. — Я никогда не видел тебя таким тихим и испуганным! Ты съёживаешься и смотришь на этого мужчину, ожидая одобрения, так что я хочу знать, что он с тобой сделал!

Что-то в Ричи ломается.

— Я не боюсь Эдди! — рычит он. — Я боюсь тебя! И как вы, ребят, всё время говорите о том, чтобы я привёл домой _девушку_ , и как вы позволяете отцу Джону причитать о разрушении Америки из-за гендерно-нейтральных ванных комнат в Белом доме. И как ты говорил, что, может быть, если бы я научился играть в мяч, другие мальчики перестали бы цепляться ко мне, и о том, насколько проще вам было бы жить, если бы я был девочкой, и как вы разочарованы тем, что я не привожу никаких девушек домой, чтобы заполнить пустоту, которую я оставил в вашей жизни тем фактом, что я парень, которому даже не нравятся девушки! Я смотрю на Эдди, чтобы защитить себя от _тебя_!

Слёзы затуманивают его зрение, и он даже не может стоять, чтобы смотреть на Уэнта; он врывается обратно в дом и поднимается по лестнице, бросаясь в свою комнату прежде, чем рыдания собьют его как грузовик.

Он опускается рядом с кроватью и плачет, пока к нему не приходит Эдди.

— Что он тебе сказал? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи видит, как он очень старается быть нежным. Ричи придётся купить ему грамоту с надписью: _«Не делал поспешных выводов и не разнёс мозги моим родителям»_.

Реальное содержание разговора проникает в мозг Ричи.

— Боже, ничего, — говорит он, всё ещё всхлипывая. — На самом деле он не... Я думаю, что он просто... блять... просто неправильно понял, извини, я...

Эдди опускается рядом с ним.

— И что же он сказал?

— Он спросил, бьёшь ли ты меня, — всхлипывает Ричи. — Он думал, что я был таким напуганным из-за тебя. Как будто ты был каким-то гнусным дьяволом или типа того.

— Он сказал «гнусный дьявол»? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Нет, это мои слова, а не его, — отвечает Ричи, шмыгая носом.

— Ты удивишься, — говорит Эдди с лёгкой улыбкой.

— А? — произносит Ричи.

— Когда он вернулся в дом, я очень разозлился и первое, что он сказал, было: «Я, кажется, принял тебя за гнусного дьявола», — рассказывает Эдди. — Мне показалось, что ему жаль.

— О, — говорит Ричи. — Я... ладно, я много словечек перенял у своего отца. — Он пытается вытереть лицо, но слёзы всё текут и текут.

— Значит, он защищал тебя? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи умудряется кивнуть. — Он не злился на тебя?

— Нет, не злился, — хрипит Ричи.

— Ладно, думаю, мы справимся, — бормочет Эдди, обнимая его.

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Да, может быть.

Эдди потирает ему спину и даёт выплакаться.

— Я не думаю, что моя мама закончила с этими глупыми вопросами, — в конце концов выдавливает Ричи, тихонько икнув.

— Думаю, с этим мы тоже справимся, — заверяет его Эдди.

— Они довольно забавные, — говорит Ричи, пытаясь оценить реакцию Эдди.

Эдди целует его в макушку.

— Они очень забавные.

— Не знаю, почему я плачу, — всхлипывает Ричи.

Эдди смеётся.

— Ты напуган. Всё в порядке, — шепчет он, крепко обнимая Ричи и позволяя ему плакать сколько душе угодно.

Наконец Ричи затихает и вытирает лицо.

— Извини.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — возражает Эдди. Он не двигается, крепко обнимая Ричи ещё пару секунд. — И прямо предупреждаю: теперь, когда я вижу, что твои родители по крайней мере пытаются хорошо справиться, я _очень_ хочу понравиться им, так что я, скорее всего, буду более странным, чем ты в любой момент.

— Вот как? — смеясь, спрашивает Ричи.

— Прям патологически, — отвечает Эдди.

— Всё в порядке, мы спрячем ножи на верхней полке, куда ты не сможешь дотянуться, Норман, — говорит Ричи.

— Если я буду доставлять неудобства, пожалуйста, останови меня, — просит Эдди.

— Нет, всё нормально, можешь подоставать моих родителей, если хочешь, — говорит Ричи. Он вытирает лицо рукавом. — Всё нормально, чувак. Ты им понравишься, обещаю.

Эдди целует его в лоб.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Или ты сорвёшься и убьёшь их, — добавляет Ричи. — И я всё ещё буду любить тебя после того, как ты полностью станешь Бейтсом.

Эдди тяжело вздыхает.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Эй, — произносит Ричи, отстраняясь. — Ты в порядке? Честно?

Эдди вздыхает.

— Да. Со мной всё будет в порядке.

— Я тоже здесь для тебя, — бормочет Ричи. — Если тебе надо будет уйти и немного подышать…

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Эдди. — Я просто... наверное, немного напряжён.

— Ну, ничего нового, — поддразнивает Ричи. — О, но, э-э, не упоминай... ничего о делах Дома. Мой отец забеспокоился, что ты, э-э, _связан_ с моим фильмом.

— Ну, если он может разозлиться из-за твоего фильма, то у него есть основания для беспокойства, — говорит Эдди. — Но не волнуйся, я не собирался рассказывать об этом твоим родителям.

— Ладно, — произносит Ричи.

Эдди оглядывается по сторонам, словно ожидая, что кто-то вышибет дверь.

— Твои родители не приходят к тебе, когда ты расстроен?

— Нет, они ждут, когда я выйду из комнаты, и тогда извиняются, — отвечает Ричи, вытирая лицо. — Иначе я буду с ними резок.

— Границы, — говорит Эдди. — Это хорошо.

— Держи его в штанах, Норман, — говорит Ричи, позволяя Эдди поднять себя на ноги. Его голос всё ещё дрожит.

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня «Норманом Бейтсом» — и я сверну тебе шею, — предупреждает Эдди.

Ричи смеётся.

— Ты готов? Мой отец, может, первое время будет намерен подраться с тобой, но это пройдёт.

— Я твой первый парень, — тихо говорит Эдди. — Я думаю, это нормально.

— Ах да, как же я мог забыть. Я леди, которую вы собираетесь лишить невинности, — протягивает Ричи с южным акцентом, но осознание этого помогает. Это _нормально_.

— Сожми мою руку, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — бормочет Эдди.

Ричи вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони.

— И ты тоже. — Эдди берёт его руки в свои, и Ричи крепко сжимает их. — Я буду говорить о тебе только хорошее, обещаю. Ты им понравишься.

Эдди улыбается, слегка разжимая челюсти. Его брови остаются нахмуренными, в милой манере.

— Ладно.

Они оба делают глубокие вдохи одновременно, а затем начинают смеяться.

— Давай сделаем это, детка, — бормочет Ричи. Эдди резко кивает.

Они взялись за руки и направились на кухню.

Они спускаются вниз, где Уэнт и Мэгги убирают разбитую миску, что-то горячо и с шипением обсуждая. До Ричи доносятся обрывки фраз: _«Ну, что там насчёт машин?»_ и _«Этот человек очень напряжён!»_ Он пытается не рассмеяться, его захлёстывает облегчение. Они _стараются_.

Он откашливается, и они оба вскакивают на ноги, как дети, которых поймали на краже печенья из банки.

— Мы позволяли отцу Джону говорить, потому что на самом деле просто ждём, когда он умрёт, — выпаливает Уэнт.

— Ему уже пора где-то с 90-х, — добавляет Мэгги. — Я начинаю беспокоиться о том, что он будет поднимать давно назревший вопрос о привлечении педофилов в Ватикане к ответственности и называть его «позорным» ещё _очень долго_ после того, как все мы отойдём в мир иной, честно говоря. — Она в ужасе смотрит в воздух. — Я никогда раньше не говорила этого вслух.

— Может быть, нам следует ускорить процесс, — бормочет Уэнт, не менее потрясённый.

— Ладно, ребят, вы не должны убивать священников из-за меня, я просто немного испугался, — уверяет их Ричи. Он всхлипывает, готовый снова разрыдаться, теперь уже по прямо противоположной причине.

Эдди осторожно кладёт руку на спину Ричи, глядя на Уэнта, который, кажется, пытается подготовить почву для извинений, не прибегая к использованию слов. Эдди, с другой стороны, похоже, пытается оценить, какие успокаивающие прикосновения получат больше одобрения от родителей Ричи, также не говоря ни единого слова.

— Как скажешь, — отзывается Мэгги. — И кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы ты был девушкой. Если только ты не хочешь быть девушкой. Я не знаю, как это работает.

— Я знаю, — мягко говорит Ричи. — Это совершенно очевидно.

— Мне так жаль, — шепчет она.

— Я не транс. Я очень уверен, что я парень, — добавляет Ричи.

— Ну и замечательно! — говорит Мэгги. — Как тебе будет угодно! — Она вздыхает. — Я не думала, что ты всерьёз воспринимал то, что я говорила, когда смотрела «Девочек Гилмор» и вынимала горошины у тебя из ушей. Если бы я знала, я бы никогда не дразнила тебя так.

— Ну, ты говорила, что хочешь, чтобы я был Рори Гилмор, — отвечает Ричи.

— Ну, — произносит она, на мгновение задумавшись, — да? Но только теоретически! Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть!

— Это справедливо, — говорит Ричи. — В смысле кто не хочет быть Рори Гилмор?

— Разве она не изменяла своему парню и не спала с ним после того, как он женился? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Вот видишь! — настойчиво восклицает Мэгги. — Ты лучше, чем Рори Гилмор! Я так думаю. Ясно, что я мало знаю о твоей личной жизни, но...

— Ты смотришь на неё, — говорит Ричи.

— О, — выдыхает она. — О, милый, ты имеешь в виду... — Она, кажется, собирает воедино тот факт, что это первые отношения Ричи, и её губы опасно дрожат. Ричи бледнеет.

— Я думал, это была кукуруза у него в носу, — говорит Уэнт и добавляет глазами: _«Извини за обвинения, но не говори, что я никогда ничего для тебя не делал»_.

— Нет-нет, это было в другое время, — отвечает Мэгги. — Это было в детском саду, горох в ухе был здесь, дома.

— А, понятно, — заключает Уэнт.

— Господи, со всеми этими овощами в отверстиях вы, наверное, должны были это предвидеть, — комментирует Ричи.

Эдди задыхается, но шутка не доходит до его родителей, которые в итоге тупо смотрят на него.

— Огурцы, ребят, — объясняет Ричи и тут же горько сожалеет об этом.

У них всё ещё уходит какое-то время.

— О _боже_ , — выдыхает Мэгги, когда до неё доходит. Уэнт бросает на Ричи самый неодобрительный взгляд. — Ты правда?..

— Нет. Я пошутил, — торопливо отвечает Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Мэгги. — Потому что это... это было бы пределом.

— Я понимаю, — соглашается Ричи.

— Мы их едим, — бормочет она себе под нос, словно защищаясь.

Над ними воцаряется тишина. Они долго смотрят друг на друга.

— Мы понятия не имели, — выпаливает Мэгги. — По-моему, все дети-геи похожи на того изящного маленького ребёнка в хоре, а ты всегда был довольно...

— Буйным, — продолжает он.

Мэгги отчаянно кивает.

— Я не знала, что гомосексуалисты–

— Гомосексуалы, — бормочет Эдди себе под нос.

— Гомосексуалы, — говорит Ричи громче, чтобы Эдди не был плохим парнем.

Она выглядит уморительно, будто испытывает облегчение от этой поправки.

—… гомосексуалы могут быть... — она беспомощно показывает на него, — громкими. Хотя эти люди из «Дрэг Рейса»⁴ довольно громкие.

— Теперь... погоди... — говорит Уэнт. — Они же... на самом деле мужчины, верно?

Ричи чувствует, как Эдди изо всех сил старается не читать лекции.

— Папа, ты спрашиваешь, трансы ли дрэг-квин?

Ричи никогда не видел отца таким окаменевшим.

— Ну, э-э, да?

— Они принадлежат ко множеству сексуальных ориентаций и гендеров, но существует очень большое пересечение между дрэг-квин и геями, — выпаливает Эдди, что звучит странно, как будто он снимается в эпизоде «Улицы Сезам»⁵.

Ричи вырывается из его объятий и обнимает его одной рукой. В этот момент Эдди может больше нуждаться в поддержке, чем он сам.

— Существует множество? — уныло спрашивает Мэгги.

— Мам, ты наверняка слышала о бисексуалах, — говорит Ричи.

— Ну да, — произносит она.

— Есть ещё пансексуалы, асексуалы, демисексуалы⁶... — начинает Ричи.

— О боже, сколько месяцев нам придётся всё это обдумывать, чтобы мы не стали плохими родителями? — говорит она.

— Мэгги, ты заставляешь их обоих чувствовать себя неловко, — упрекает её Уэнт.

— А ты как будто нет, — возражает Мэгги.

— Мам, всё нормально, — говорит Ричи. — Не торопись. Мы оба геи и цис⁷-мужчины. Ты о них слышала.

— Наверное, да, — отзывается она. Она замечает, что Эдди выглядит так, словно боится находиться в центре внимания. — Эдди, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что твои родители справились с этим хуже, чтобы мы не чувствовали себя такими дураками.

Ричи пытается дать ей знак замолчать, но уже слишком поздно.

— Мой отец умер, и у меня есть судебный запрет против моей матери, — выпаливает Эдди.

— О боже. Это _такая_ низкая планка, — шепчет Мэгги. Она обменивается взглядами с Уэнтом, между ними явно идёт молчаливый разговор.

— Не волнуйтесь, у нас есть подвал, где мы сможем запереть его, когда его инстинкты Нормана Бейтса станут слишком сильными, — говорит Ричи, прижимая Эдди ближе к себе, чтобы успокоить его.

— Так, я не говорил, что он Норман Бейтс, — быстро добавляет Уэнт, выставляя палец в защитном жесте.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Не беспокойтесь, Ричи всё время шутит так, — говорит он. — Я к этому привык.

— Сходство просто поразительное, — бормочет Мэгги. — Не хочешь рутбир, Эдди?

Он кивает, его плечи немного расслабляются под рукой Ричи.

— Да ладно, он убил только двоих, — протягивает Ричи.

— Только не забудь положить ножи на верхнюю полку, — советует Уэнт.

Кажется, это наконец выводит Эдди из ступора. Он смотрит на Ричи и фыркает.

— Значит, всё это — просто генетика, да?

— Ха- _ха_ , — отзывается Ричи. — Ты можешь снизу-то хоть кого-нибудь из нас разглядеть?

Эдди вздыхает, отчего улыбка Ричи становится ещё шире.

— Погодите, так когда вы занимаетесь сексом... — начинает Мэгги, протягивая Эдди рутбир. Уэнт быстро предупреждающе качает головой. Она меняет тему так резко и небрежно, как только может. — Кто-нибудь хочет фруктов?

Эдди уже предвосхищает, что дальше будет, закрывая лицо, чтобы не видеть, как Ричи взволнованно продолжает шутку.

— Я хочу банан.

Мэгги сначала не понимает, а потом вздыхает:

— О нет, Ричи, нет! — восклицает она самым подавленным тоном, отчего Ричи разражается смехом.

***

³ В разговорном языке слова **«пуританин»** и «пуританский» ( _puritan_ ) напоминают о суровости, моральной строгости — особенно в том, что касается отношений полов.

⁴ **«Королевские гонки Ру Пола»** — американское конкурсное реалити-шоу. Участницами конкурса становятся драг-королевы (травести-артисты), которые должны демонстрировать не только подиумные таланты, но и множество других способностей: комедийные, песенные и дизайнерские.

⁵ **«Улица Сезам»** — одна из самых популярных в мире детских передач. Она научит не только чтению и счёту, но и основным нормам и ценностям современного общества, а также способам разрешения конфликтов мирным путём и т.д.

⁶ **Демисексуальность** (от фр. _demi_ — «половина» + _sexuality_ — «сексуальность») — определение или самоопределение людей с ограниченным сексуальным (или романтическим) влечением, пробуждающимся только в случае возникновения сильной эмоциональной привязанности. Формирование влечения в таких случаях варьируется и зависит от особенностей самого демисексуала.

⁷ **Цисгендер** — слово, сложенное из латинского cis — «односторонний» и английского _gender_ — «пол», «гендер». Так называют людей, чей биологический пол совпадает с характеристиками, которые ему приписывают.

***

Как оказалось, у Эдди есть суперспособность угождать родителям. В течение часа он перебрал их стойку для специй, вымыл всю посуду, починил багажник и научил Мэгги по-новому складывать салфетки. Оба родителя Ричи теперь едят из его рук.

— Чувак, ты весь горишь, — шепчет Ричи. — Ты сейчас можешь заставить их сделать что угодно.

— Спасибо, это детская травма, — говорит Эдди, чмокая Ричи в щёку. Уэнт и Мэгги засуетились, делая вид, что ничего не замечают из гостиной. — Я думаю, что отговорил их спрашивать, кто из нас девушка, так что это прогресс.

— О нет, зачем? — скулит Ричи.

Эдди вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Видишь ли, ты достаточно женственен, чтобы очаровать мою маму, но и достаточно мужественен, чтобы заслужить отцовское одобрение моего отца, — шепчет Ричи. — Так что они оба пришли к противоположным выводам, и в какой-то момент они сравнят свои заметки, и это будет бомба.

— Ну, они, скорее всего, всё ещё собираются так сделать, — предполагает Эдди.

— О, определённо, но не передо мной, — говорит Ричи, надувая губы.

— Извини, в следующий раз я позволю им вести себя по-свински, — отвечает Эдди.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ричи. Эдди что-то ворчливо шепчет ему, а Ричи мягко улыбается. — Правда, Эдс. Спасибо.

Эдди смотрит на него слегка взволнованно.

— Поблагодаришь меня на обратном пути, когда я в сотый раз спрошу, понравился ли я им.

Ричи смеётся.

— Ты им нравишься.

Его сердце бьётся с бешеной скоростью, когда он наклоняется и целует Эдди.

Мэгги проносится мимо, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Мам, мы не будем заниматься сексом в коридоре, — кричит Ричи ей вслед.

Она виновато опускает руку.

— Извини, я просто пытаюсь дать вам немного уединения! — Она шаркает прочь.

Ричи кивает, посмеиваясь, и снова смотрит на Эдди.

— Всё ещё в порядке? — бормочет Эдди.

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. — Какое-то время будет неловко, но... — Он пожимает плечами.

Эдди кивает.

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, дай мне знать. Я собираюсь поменять масло у твоего отца.

— Осторожно, если ты будешь слишком хорош, он может попытаться украсть тебя у меня, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди краснеет, а затем пытается стряхнуть румянец.

— Отвали! — выпаливает он, уходя.

Ричи присоединяется к Мэгги на кухне, проверяя индейку.

— Он хороший, — говорит Мэгги.

— Да, он такой, — отвечает Ричи.

— Он заботится о тебе? — спрашивает она.

— Очень сильно, — говорит Ричи, прислоняясь к стойке рядом с ней. Он кусает губы. — Ты разочарована?

— Нет! — слишком быстро произносит она. Он смотрит на неё, и она вздыхает. — Не в тебе.

— Всё в порядке, — заверяет Ричи, сглатывая.

— Ничего особенного, — говорит она. — У меня просто была детская фантазия, будто бы доме есть ещё одна девушка, с которой можно заниматься девичьими делами. Я практически выбрала свадебное платье для твоей будущей невесты, и... ну, Эдди, кажется, не из тех, кто женится в дрэг-образе.

— Нет, я так не думаю, — отвечает Ричи.

— Всё это было довольно глупо, — бормочет Мэгги.

— Я думаю, ты могла бы убедить Эдди пойти с тобой на шопинг, — предлагает Ричи. — Ему нравится яркая модная одежда, как и тебе.

— Да, я знаю, — говорит Мэгги, поглаживая спину Ричи. — Полагаю, он не одевается как маленький церковный мальчик, когда не пытается произвести впечатление.

— Нет, — отвечает Ричи. — Обычно он очень стильный.

Она кивает.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — говорит она. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что ты для меня важнее любых гипотетических фантазий о невестке, хорошо?

Ричи шмыгает носом.

— Да.

— И если тебе от этого станет легче, то я думаю, что твой отец всегда хотел немного защитить тебя, — говорит она. — Если уж на то пошло, я думаю, что его самое большое разочарование в том, что Эдди завоёвывает его слишком быстро.

— Может, мне сделать ещё несколько сравнений с Норманом Бейтсом, чтобы он мог заставить себя провести убедительную беседу с лопатой? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Нет, я думаю, он уже и так запланировал одну, когда ты уйдёшь, да и он заслуживает того, чтобы немного повозиться, — говорит Мэгги.

— Ладно, — произносит Ричи. Он стоит рядом с ней ещё секунду, а потом устраивается у неё на плече и плачет в её объятиях.

***

Ричи делает глубокий вдох. Он прижимается к груди Эдди — они вдвоём втиснулись в подростковую кровать Ричи, — а Эдди тихо накручивает прядь его волос на палец.

— Мои родители сейчас сто процентов ведут очень оживлённую дискуссию о том, кто из нас девушка, — шепчет Ричи. — Я видел, как они пытались мысленно обсудить это за ужином, было так забавно. Ты реально сбил их с толку, когда сначала попросил меня приготовить тебе что-нибудь выпить, а потом добавил, что хочешь какое-то фруктовое дерьмо.

Эдди фыркает.

— Твои родители очень странно относятся к гендеру, не так ли?

— Нет, — говорит Ричи. — У них просто проблемы со ставками.

— Угу, — отзывается Эдди.

— Вся эта... история с моей мамой, которая хотела девочку, — начинает Ричи. — Я думаю, она однажды пошутила по этому поводу, и у меня появился _заскок_ , понимаешь?

Эдди подвигается, чтобы получше разглядеть Ричи.

— Мне никогда не переставали нравиться парни, — говорит Ричи. — Я думаю, что парни классные. Мне нравятся их... их улыбки, их мускулы и линии челюсти... Каждый краш, который у меня был... У меня было такое чувство, что _они_ заслуживают любви, даже моей.

Эдди терпеливо гладит его по волосам, позволяя ему продолжать.

— Но мне всегда говорили, что мальчиков любить нельзя, — говорит Ричи. — Так что, по логике вещей, если они заслуживают любви, но это всё равно неправильно, то это я поступаю неправильно. Было очень легко убедить себя, что, возможно, я облажался ещё до того, как появился на свет.

— О, солнышко, — бормочет Эдди.

— Я не хочу быть девушкой, — говорит Ричи. — Просто чтобы прояснить этот момент. Но я хочу такого дерьма, как... ты знаешь, как в фильмах, где есть вся такая идеальная девушка и она встречается с большим придурком-качком, который обращается с ней как с дерьмом, а потом появляется задиристый маленький герой, даёт ему под зад и получает девушку?

— Да, — произносит Эдди.

— Я хочу быть такой девушкой. Но только не как девушка. А концептуально... девушкой, — пытается объяснить Ричи.

— Тогда тебе, должно быть, очень понравилось то, что я выбил из Коннора всё дерьмо, — размышляет Эдди; его рот находится слишком близко к уху Ричи.

— Да, очень, — смеётся Ричи, чтобы окончательно не растаять.

— Кажется, я понял, — говорит Эдди. — Тебе говорили, что женщины — это приз, который нужно завоевать, но ты хочешь быть этим призом.

Ричи дрожит.

— Да.

— Думаю, что ты и так приз, — говорит Эдди.

— Моё почти двухметровое волосатое «я»? Я никогда не помещусь в твой ящик с трофеями, — дразнит Ричи.

— И что тогда, мне отпустить тебя нетронутым? Я так не думаю, — спокойно отвечает Эдди.

Ричи хихикает, стараясь не покраснеть.

— Я... — бормочет он. — Да. Насчёт мысленного образа.

— Хм? — произносит Эдди, склонив голову набок.

— Так... как это бывает в кино, — говорит Ричи. — После того, как герой наконец завоёвывает девушку. Если после этого происходит сексуальная сцена, то это всегда... Они падают в постель вместе, и герой прикасается к девушке, как будто не может поверить в свою удачу, и они много целуются, а потом они... они идут до конца.

— До конца? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Анал, — выпаливает Ричи. — Я имею в виду, не в кино, они, вероятно, не занимаются аналом, но... это то, каким... я хочу, чтобы был мой первый раз... э-э... с аналом. Не минет или типа того.

Эдди слегка приподнимается, вид у него удивлённый.

— Хорошо.

— Точно? — бормочет Ричи, желая, чтобы земля поглотила его. — Это, э-э... сложно, да? Для моего первого раза?

— Ну, ты будешь в хороших руках, — говорит Эдди.

— Ох, — выдыхает Ричи, извиваясь. Он всхлипывает. — Я не знаю, как объяснить, _почему_ я хочу, чтобы это был... Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня снова называть это так.

Эдди хихикает.

— Анальный секс?

— Это так неромантично!

— Ладно, назовём это «сношением с проникновением», — торжественно объявляет Эдди.

— Ненавижу, когда ты шутишь.

Эдди улыбается.

— Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. Твой первый раз может быть таким, каким ты захочешь.

— Только не сейчас, — торопливо добавляет Ричи.

— Неужели? — сухо говорит Эдди. — Я был _уверен_ , что ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя в твоей тесной полутораспальной кровати с вазелином и просроченными презервативами из твоей подростковой тумбочки, когда твои родители находятся за соседней стеной.

— Тебя не возбуждает мысль, что они услышат, как мы это делаем? — дразнит Ричи.

— Отвали, — стонет Эдди.

— Знаешь, если ты хочешь устроить ролевую игру, где ты Норман Бейтс... — продолжает Ричи.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты просто неровно дышишь к Норману Бейтсу, — бормочет Эдди.

— Кто, я? Никогда, — отвечает Ричи. Он теснее прижимается к Эдди. — В общем, считай, что моя просьба официально на столе. Когда мы сделаем это, я хочу, чтобы мы целовались по пути до кровати, а потом ты уложишь меня и накроешь всем своим телом, как будто ты только что заполучил меня и я весь твой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял инициативу на себя и не задавал кучу вопросов? — спрашивает Эдди. — Как ты упоминал на нашем первом свидании?

Ричи кивает.

— Хорошо. Ты хочешь быть сверху или снизу? — продолжает Эдди.

— Я думал, что ты сверху, — говорит Ричи, испытывая лёгкую панику от неожиданного разнообразия.

— Это устоявшееся предпочтение, — отвечает Эдди. — Если бы передо мной стоял выбор между «Роки Роуд» и клубничным мороженым, я бы выбрал «Роки Роуд»; но я бы также не отказался от клубничного мороженого с мужчиной, которого люблю.

— Я никогда не трогал себя пальцами, пока не встретил тебя, — выпаливает Ричи.

Эдди моргает, потом смеётся.

— Ричи, ты бы хотел быть снизу?

— Может быть, — бормочет Ричи.

— Ну, это будет трудно, но я думаю, что в итоге всё будет хорошо, даже если у нас окажутся одинаковые предпочтения, — поддразнивает Эдди.

— Я подумал, что было бы странно говорить об этом после всех этих разговоров о том, что я хочу быть гипотетической девушкой! — скулит Ричи. — Это не... Я просто... Это другое.

Эдди так хохочет, что чуть не падает с кровати.

— Ты можешь быть снизу, — говорит он. — Обещаю, что не буду путать тебя с девушкой. — Он кладёт руку на щёку Ричи. — Может, ты не заметил, но мне очень нравится, что ты мужчина.

— Спасибо, мне тоже нравится, что ты мужчина, — бормочет Ричи. — И меня _очень_ веселит тот факт, что ты занимался дрэгом. Почему я не узнал об этом раньше?

— Это было всего пару раз, — стонет Эдди.

— О, спорим, у тебя это тоже неплохо получалось, — говорит Ричи. — Язвительная маленькая сучка.

Эдди толкает его.

— Заткнись, культура дрэг-квин намного шире, она не ограничивается только язвительностью.

— О, подожди, или ты занимался дрэгом только из-за каблуков? — Ричи поражённо замирает. — О, ты хотел быть высоким!

— Заткнись, я не из-за этого занимался дрэгом! — возражает Эдди.

— Ага, а какой высоты были твои каблуки? — интересуется Ричи.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Эдди и крепко обнимает его.


	14. Chapter 14

— Доброе утро, — говорит Ричи и выглядит при этом чрезвычайно удивлённым.

Эдди застывает, пойманный с поличным.

— Это не самое худшее, что я мог бы сейчас делать.

— Нет, это очень мило, — отвечает Ричи. — Но, э-э, детка, я не думаю, что ты найдёшь вайбы, которые ищешь, почистив духовку моих родителей в шесть часов утра.

Он наклоняется и обхватывает Эдди за талию, чтобы оттащить его от духовки.

— Дай мне хотя бы… — говорит Эдди, пытаясь ещё раз вытереть стойку, пока Ричи тянет его на себя. Эдди ругается, пинает его ногами, пока не оказывается на безопасном расстоянии от духовки и не окунается в сеанс саморефлексии.

— Детка, — зовёт Ричи. — Детка, ты молодец, просто сядь поудобнее, дай мне приготовить завтрак, всё в порядке.

Эдди хочет вырваться из его объятий просто ради своей гордости, но Ричи кладёт руку ему на макушку и утешительно утыкается носом в шею, так что это стоит всех эмоциональных потерь из-за того, что его передвигают как куклу.

Поэтому, возможно, он ведёт себя немного странно.

Он медленно обмякает, и Ричи, похоже, может с уверенностью сказать, что это его _«о, ладно, я немного сошёл с ума»_ состояние, потому что он не двигается и позволяет обнять себя крепче.

Ричи легонько целует его в шею и поднимается.

Эдди вздыхает, оценивая то, что жизнь заставила его сидеть на полу, затем тоже встаёт и прислоняется к стойке, пока Ричи включает кофеварку.

Мгновение спустя к ним присоединяется Мэгги.

— Ты готовишь кофе? — спрашивает она, зевая.

— Ага, — отзывается Ричи.

— Хм, да, хороший сын, — говорит она. — Эдди, как ты спал?

— Отлично, мэм, — отвечает Эдди. Ричи щиплет его за бок.

— Вы рано встали, — замечает она.

— Мы хотели успеть вовремя и вернуться домой к обеду, — говорит Ричи.

— Хм, — произносит она, надувшись. Она надувает губы так же, как Ричи. — Ладно.

Она с хлопком опускает ладонь на предплечье Эдди. Он старается не издавать странных звуков. У неё длинные тонкие пальцы, которые обнимают его нежно и заботливо.

— Я очень рада, что вы приехали, и надеюсь, что мы вас не напугали. Будьте уверены, мы с Уэнтом много погуглим к вашему следующему визиту.

— На Рождество? — шутит Ричи.

— Это хорошая идея, вы оба можете вести себя как геи из мультиков, так что, возможно, нам удастся довести дедушку Джо до сердечного приступа, — отвечает она. — Посмотрим, сколько чудиков мы сможем скосить за один раз.

Ричи ухмыляется.

Она снова похлопывает Эдди по руке. Эдди одержим этим прикосновением. Его беспечной привязанностью.

— Нет, — серьёзно говорит она, — я не хочу, чтобы вы переживали такое на Рождество.

Эдди чувствует, как в его голове становится пусто. Он хочет вернуться к чистке духовки, но Ричи, кажется, читает его мысли и поднимает ногу, чтобы преградить ему путь.

— Да, — соглашается Ричи. — Мы, скорее всего, устроим внеконфессиональное святочное мероприятие с соседями по квартире, так что не волнуйся, Эдди будет включён в мои планы на праздники.

Эдди не до конца улавливает смысл его слов: его внимание слишком занято почти чистой духовкой и предательской голенью Ричи.

— Хорошо, — произносит Мэгги.

Эдди делает очень глубокий вдох и пытается спокойно принять её заботливый тон. Он думает, что отлично с этим справляется, но всё портит Ричи, разразившийся беспомощным хихиканьем после того, как заметил его реакцию.

***

Тем не менее Эдди умудряется выбраться из дома Тозиеров — с кучей остатков — без криков в попытке отогнать лишние эмоции.

Он почти видит свободу и долгий день того, как он просто будет лежать на полу и глубоко дышать, когда Уэнт тихо уводит его в сторону.

Эдди бросает взгляд на Ричи, который, по всей видимости, долго прощается с Мэгги, а та, в свою очередь, напоминает ему обо всех делах, которые он должен сделать в следующем месяце.

— Так, я очень сожалею, что поспешил с выводами насчёт тебя, — ворчливо, но извиняющимся тоном бормочет Уэнт. Эдди прочищает горло и кивает. — Судя по тому, что я вижу, ты очень хорошо относишься к Ричи. — Он упирает руки в бока. Эдди видел таких Отцов только по телевизору. — Но Ричи — наш единственный ребёнок, и мы его любим, так что ты понимаешь, что я должен сказать: если ты обидишь его, то услышишь обо мне.

— Да, сэр, я понимаю, — отвечает Эдди.

Уэнт неловко ёрзает на месте.

— Это, э-э, как ты это называешь, гет-эро-норма¹?

Эдди проглатывает улыбку.

— Вы уже начали гуглить?

Уэнт ворчит на него.

— Никак не мог заснуть. — Он вздыхает, смягчаясь. — Когда Ричи бывает страшно, он обычно не показывает этого. Сильнее всего он был напуган из-за какого-то идиота-клоуна на праздничной вечеринке, ему потом неделями снились кошмары.

Эдди улыбается. По какой-то непонятной причине у него трясутся руки.

— Правда?

— Да, тогда я тоже испугался, — говорит Уэнт. — Он всё кричал, чтобы мы проверили его шкаф, и через некоторое время _мне_ начали сниться кошмары, что он действительно в опасности. — Он делает паузу. — Не говори ему об этом. — Эдди кивает, чувствуя лёгкую тошноту от того, что он определённо собирается рассказать Ричи. — Просто дело в том, что мне не нравится видеть его испуганным. Я не мог уснуть из-за мысли, что я его напугал.

Эдди пытается не поддаваться эмоциям.

— Ну, я думаю, с этим всё хорошо.

Уэнт принял его слова с резким кивком головы, что выглядело неловко. Он похлопывает Эдди по плечу.

— Похоже, ты хороший парень.

— Спасибо, — говорит Эдди.

— Ладно, ладно, ребята, заканчивайте здесь, заканчивайте, — объявляет Ричи ужасным голосом диктора. Он обнимает Уэнта, так что Эдди остаётся обнять Мэгги.

— Ну вот, спокойной вам дороги, — желает она, крепко прижимая его к себе. Он хочет убежать. Он хочет остаться здесь навсегда. — Скажи Ричи, что ты хочешь на Рождество, мы любим дарить подарки.

— В этом нет необходимости, — пытается возразить Эдди.

— Чепуха, — отмахивается Мэгги. — Ты теперь член семьи, и если захочешь уйти, тебе придётся отгрызть себе ногу.

У Эдди ничего не получится.

Ричи обнимает его за плечи. У Эдди дрожат колени.

— Ладно, ладно, ты уже отхватила от него кусочек, теперь он весь мой.

Мэгги посылает ему воздушные поцелуи, а он отгоняет Эдди и заталкивает его в машину.

Эдди съезжает с подъездной дорожки, проезжает несколько кварталов и сворачивает за угол, прежде чем остановиться, чтобы перевести дух.

Ричи протягивает руку и сжимает его бедро.

— Ты справляешься, детка?

— Мгм, — с трудом выдавил Эдди.

— Эй, — зовёт Ричи, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ты в порядке? Ничего страшного, если нет.

— Я в порядке, — хрипит Эдди.

— Спасибо, что был со мной и помог мне, — тихо говорит Ричи. — Всё было не так плохо, как я думал, но без тебя я бы не справился.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. Рука Ричи ложится ему на спину.

— Чем я могу помочь тебе, чтобы ты пришёл в себя? — спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди трёт лицо руками. После стольких лет попыток он всё ещё не очень хорошо разбирается в своих эмоциях. Гнев, голод, чувство вины, отчаяние, желание и ностальгия — всё это свалено в одну большую кучу.

— Не знаю, — произносит он.

Ричи долго молчит, давая Эдди время, чтобы тот попытался распутать обрывки своих эмоций из метафорического клубка вибрирующей пряжи.

— Хочешь, я поведу машину? — спрашивает он.

— Да иди ты, ты не будешь водить мою машину, — огрызается Эдди.

Ричи ухмыляется, и Эдди не может удержаться от смеха, хотя он всё так же напряжён.

Он делает ещё несколько глубоких вдохов и снова заводит машину.

Ричи улыбается и нежно засовывает палец в петлю ремня Эдди, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в окно.

— О, эй, я гадал и загадал²…

***

¹ **Гетеронормативность** — мировоззрение, при котором гетеросексуальность понимается как социальная норма сексуального поведения человека.

² Игра в Угадайку: ведущий игрок говорит **«Я гадал и загадал…»** и называет первую букву любого объекта в пределах видимости всех игроков, которые должны отгадать, что это за объект. Обычно в неё играют в машине.

***

_**«СОС СОС СРОЧНО ЭДС СРОЧНО СОС»**_ , — пишет Ричи.

Эдди почти уверен, что Ричи не стал бы писать такие сообщения в экстренной ситуации, но он всё равно чуть не разбил себе череп о борт машины, под которой работал, в попытке поскорее ответить: **_«Что?!»_**

_**«извиняй, но бен! бен придёт на ханукво»**_ , — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди вздыхает.

**_«Ханукво?»_**

**_«Стэн не одобрил, но да ладно, это же забавно, да? короче, ты придёшь, да??? в следующие выходные??»_ **

Эдди хмурится.

**_«Конечно, да. Ты сказал маме, что я обязательно приду.»_**

 ** _«ну да, но я подумал, может, ты просто согласился, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление, типа того?»_** — Прежде чем Эдди успевает с этим поспорить, Ричи исправляется: **_«ладно, не совсем так, но я на самом деле не спрашивал тебя. можешь взять с собой билла и майка, посмотрим, не взорвётся ли голова стэна»_**.

**_«Не думай, что я забыл твой намёк на то, что я не хочу отмечать праздники с тобой, мистер.»_**

 ** _«о, у меня неприятности»_**.

**_«Да, я собираюсь раздавить тебя к чёртовой матери»_**.

**_«у меня или у тебя?;)»_**

Эдди закатывает глаза и фыркает.

**_«У тебя. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты пропустил какую-нибудь драму.»_**

**_«о дааа, люблю тебя»._ **

Он убирает телефон и пытается разобраться в своих эмоциях. Ответа нет, поэтому он просто возвращается к работе.

***

Эдди понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы решить, что он, наверное, нервничает.

Он так привык проводить Рождество в одиночестве, и хотя технически это не Рождество ни по дате, ни по названию, это мероприятие — самый близкий вариант данного праздника для него за последние пять лет. (У него всегда есть приглашение от Билла, конечно, но он чувствует себя неважно, нарушая их и без того неловкие семейные сборища.)

Он почти уверен, что должен принести подарок. У него есть смутные воспоминания, почерпнутые из поп-культуры, о людях, которые приносят в качестве подарка большое блюдо к празднику. Он проводит несколько исследований запеканок, потом — много исследований о том, что считается кошерным, а затем обнаруживает себя в продуктовом магазине; он уныло бродит по проходам в поисках чего-то, что всем своим видом говорит: «Внеконфессиональная праздничная вечеринка с соседями по квартире твоего парня, твоим другом детства и его парнем».

Он в тупике. Он ненавидит находиться в тупике, ненавидит чувствовать себя потерянным и запутавшимся. Он на мгновение представляет себе реакцию Мэгги и Уэнта, если они увидят его таким потерянным в продуктовом магазине, побеждённым теоретическим блюдом, и это наконец приводит его в чувство. Он садится на пол и звонит Ричи.

— Кажется, у меня нервный срыв, — говорит он. Для него это тоже новость.

— Ладно, — произносит Ричи. — Типа на самом деле или ты преувеличиваешь?

Эдди запоздало понимает, что ответом будет первый вариант.

— Я сижу на полу в продуктовом магазине в суповом отделе.

— О боже, там же очень мерзкий пол, чувак, зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Эм-м, — тянет Эдди, прижимаясь головой к прохладному металлу полки и делая размеренные вдохи. — Кажется, я никогда не праздновал Рождество.

— Я повторяю ещё раз, Эдди, ты должен осознать, что для того, чтобы я мог проследить твой мыслительный процесс, ты должен включить промежуточные звенья, — мягко говорит Ричи.

— Я думал, что я волновался из-за твоих родителей, а теперь ты приглашаешь меня на Рождество, которое не является Рождеством, и я вроде как пытался придумать подарок на вечеринку, и я типа, ну, еда, верно? Еда — вот что надо брать с собой на большие семейные сборища, да? Но я даже не знаю, что представляет из себя обычное Рождество, не говоря уже об особых дружеских посиделках, — говорит Эдди, всё на одном дыхании и без пауз. — Кажется, мама говорила мне, что у евреев есть рога? Настоящие рога, и я не знаю, почему это не насторожило меня раньше, но она столько дерьма мне говорила, что худшие части не всегда до меня доходят, пока внезапно они не ударяют меня по голове, и я просто: «Охереть, это просто ужас!» Короче, я не мог придумать, что из еды принести на вечеринку, поэтому я подумал, может, суп; но я не знаю, какой вариант кошерный, поэтому я просто сел посреди прохода, потому что мне нужно было позвонить тебе.

— Мне кажется, что я должен был прервать тебя, но скорость, с которой ты можешь говорить, просто очаровательна, извини, — говорит Ричи. — В каком ты продуктовом магазине? Я могу приехать за тобой. Я возьму такси, и ты поедешь домой.

— Я не знал, что это проблема, — добавляет Эдди. — Клянусь, я не собираюсь сдавать назад и отказываться; на самом деле я был не в себе уже две недели, просто не _замечал_ этого.

— Всё в порядке, чувак, просто дай мне адрес для таксиста, — отвечает Ричи.

— Да, хорошо, — произносит Эдди. — Магазин на углу 33-й и 4-й улиц.

***

— Как проходило Рождество с твоей мамой? — спрашивает Ричи. — Просто, ну, знаешь, для контекста.

— Ну, ёлки — это язычество, у меня якобы была аллергия на большинство продуктов, и Санта был немного подозрительным типом, — говорит Эдди. — Я просто сидел с мамой и ел пудинг из тапиоки, завернувшись в тёплую одежду, которую она мне подарила, хотя, честно говоря, мне было жарко, и мы смотрели странные, ужасные догматические рождественские мультфильмы двенадцать часов подряд.

— Двенадцать? — в ужасе переспрашивает Ричи.

— Да, и если я пытался уйти пораньше, она начинала реветь, — отвечает Эдди.

— Ой, фу, — произносит Ричи.

— Она всегда начинала плакать, когда боялась, что я её не послушаю, — говорит Эдди. — У меня до сих пор не хватает духу убедиться, что она притворялась.

— О, детка, — говорит Ричи, наклоняясь и сжимая бедро Эдди.

— Я, э-э, — бормочет Эдди, пытаясь разобраться, что, _чёрт возьми_ , происходит у него в голове. — Я думаю, что просто... переключился в режим угождения родителям, который потом превратился в режим угождения друзьям, и я этого не заметил, пока буквально не позвонил тебе на грани слёз из-за супа.

— Ладно, это не рождественская вечеринка, если тебе это поможет, — начинает Ричи. — На этой вечеринке будет не больше восьми человек, и двое из них — евреи, а двое других — ходячие пособия по детским травмам, так что это совершенно не похоже на рождественскую вечеринку. Это просто декабрьская вечеринка, потому что декабрь — холодный и немного уютный, и он отлично подходит для того, чтобы поесть вкусную еду и собраться с людьми, которые тебе _по-настоящему_ нравятся. Вот почему у всех отпуска в декабре — потому что это прекрасное время, чтобы просто завернуться в одеяло и прижаться к близким людям.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох.

— Да, правильно.

Ричи похлопывает Эдди по колену.

— Всё хорошо. Отпусти свои режимы угождения. Давай я расскажу тебе, что будет на этой вечеринке, ладно?

Эдди делает глубокий вдох. Он даже не осознавал, насколько был напуган, пока рука Ричи на его бедре не показалась освежающим порывом ветра.

— Хорошо.

— Я собираюсь приготовить безумное количество еды, — говорит Ричи. — Если бы ты принёс какую-нибудь дерьмовую запеканку, она бы тут же полетела в мусорное ведро, потому что я собираюсь пуститься во все тяжкие, ясно?

— Приятно слышать, — бормочет Эдди.

— Стэн будет убирать и переставлять все безделушки и разномастные тарелки в нашем доме так, чтобы это имело смысл только для него, а потом, когда он будет удовлетворён результатами, он усядется ждать парня Бев, — продолжает Ричи. — Я подогрею немного вина на плите со специями–

— У меня реальная аллергия на корицу, — всё так же бормочет Эдди.

— Облом, — произносит Ричи.

— Я могу съесть немного, но после этого у меня болит голова и я чихаю, — добавляет Эдди.

— Ладно, мускатный орех и гвоздика, — говорит Ричи. — Суть в том, что мы будем сидеть с кружками глинтвейна и смотреть, как Стэн пытается напугать до смерти этого чувака, который, судя по всему, очень милый. Потом, после того как мы все немного выпьем, мы вытащим настольные игры, и нам будет очень весело, и ты сможешь поиграть только по одному разу во все наши игры, пока в итоге ты не будешь сидеть сложа руки в команде со мной, потому что я знаю тебя и твои схемы, жулик, который не умеет проигрывать.

Эдди кивает.

— Да.

— И может быть, если нам повезёт, Стэн устроит драку, — говорит Ричи. — И это будет здорово, потому что Стэн — нежная душа, и он не умеет драться.

Эдди испускает вздох, который каким-то образом несёт в себе дни паники, которую он, блять, не заметил.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди.

— Хорошо, — произносит Ричи. — Ты сожжёшь эти штаны, когда мы вернёмся домой?

— Нет, но я разденусь в ту же секунду, как мы войдём в дверь, и положу всё в стирку, — говорит Эдди. — Не могу поверить, что сел на пол в общественном месте.

— Эй, — зовёт Ричи, — я знаю, ты говорил, что не понимал, что тебя это гложет, но даже если что-то будет в среднем плохо, ты можешь рассказать мне об этом, хорошо?

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. — Просто... на самом деле у меня не бывает ничего «в среднем плохо». Я колеблюсь между «всё замечательно» и «полная катастрофа», и я даже не замечаю своего состояния половину времени.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Ричи. — Всё в порядке. Я постараюсь выучить предупреждающие знаки.

— Тебе не надо взваливать на себя столько, — возражает Эдди. — Всё нормально. Ты и так очень быстро с этим разобрался.

Ричи улыбается, очень довольный собой.

— Теперь тебе лучше?

Эдди кивает.

— Да, лучше. — Он улыбается про себя. — Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь. Ты никогда не ведёшь себя слишком серьёзно или слишком осторожно. У меня нет такого ощущения, что я задыхаюсь, когда я с тобой.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Перестань, я сейчас покраснею.

— Я серьёзно! — восклицает Эдди. — Правда.

Ричи застенчиво улыбается.

— Хорошо.

Эдди не знает, как себя чувствовать: чрезмерно эмоциональным, удивительно довольным или невероятно возбуждённым. Он довольствуется всеми тремя.

***

— Ладно, давай посмотрим, что там, — говорит Ричи, как только они оказываются внутри.

Эдди моргает, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду.

Ричи моргает в ответ, выглядя таким же удивлённым.

— Подожди, серьёзно? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи пристально смотрит на него.

— Да?

— Ну, в смысле, — говорит Эдди. — Э-э-э. — Ричи до этого не выказывал желания посмотреть на него голого, и он не совсем понимает, что это значит. Он не готов лишить Ричи девственности прямо здесь и сейчас. Он ещё не успел как следует всё обдумать, а сейчас его разум совершенно в другом месте.

— Мы могли бы... — бормочет Ричи и, потеряв самообладание, качает головой. — Неважно. Я пошутил.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт Эдди. — Мы могли бы что?

— Пообниматься, — выпаливает Ричи.

Эдди нужно время, чтобы осмыслить его ответ.

— О, — произносит он. — Окей. Да.

Ричи какое-то время неловко кивает.

Эдди расстёгивает ремень и спускает штаны. Затем, под пристальным взглядом широко раскрытых глаз Ричи, он расстёгивает рубашку, сбрасывает её и выскальзывает из боксеров.

Ричи издаёт сдавленный звук, его глаза такие огромные, что Эдди боится, как бы они не вылезли из орбит.

— Нравится то, что видишь? — интересуется Эдди. Обычно он не беспокоится о своём теле: чтобы выглядеть так, как он, необходим кропотливый труд и целеустремлённость, и он знает, что люди это понимают. И всё же ему нужна какая-то однозначная реакция от Ричи.

— Эа-аджрмф? — выдавливает Ричи.

Эдди разражается смехом.

— Ты присоединишься ко мне? — спрашивает он, осторожно подбирая свою одежду.

— Когда ты выглядишь _вот так_? Нет, чувак, я лучше завернусь в такое количество слоёв, что буду похож на зефирного человека, — отвечает Ричи. — Какого хрена?

— Ты впервые видишь голого парня? — дразнит Эдди.

— Нет, — говорит Ричи. — Вроде. Может быть. Ну, знаешь, не выглядывая из-за пальцев.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Эдди. — Ты смотришь порно так, как будто это фильм ужасов?

— Я буду честен с тобой, я никогда не смотрел порно, — признаётся Ричи.

— Ты _никогда_ не смотрел порно, — повторяет Эдди.

— Это меня напрягает! — скулит Ричи. — А что, если они не хотят быть там? Бывают дни, когда я _ненавижу_ находиться на съёмочной площадке _всеми_ фибрами своей души — можешь себе представить, если бы мне пришлось заниматься сексом с таким настроем? Когда я впервые залез на «ПорнХаб», мне сразу же пришлось погуглить, какой процент порнозвёзд на самом деле любят свою работу.

— И что же ты нашёл? — восхищённо интересуется Эдди.

— Ну, некоторым нравится быть порнозвёздами, но индустрия в целом — это _жуткий_ беспорядок, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди хочет спросить ещё что-то, но вовремя спохватывается. Он раздражённо машет руками в воздухе.

— Как тебе всё время удаётся так сильно сбить меня с темы? Снимай свою одежду, чтобы я мог возбудиться видом твоего тела с почтительного расстояния.

— Вообще-то, тебя легче всего на свете увести от темы, — отвечает Ричи, снимая пальто и вешая его в коридоре, а затем выскальзывает из рубашки. — Ты буквально следуешь за любым потоком разговора. Это странно успокаивает. — Он колеблется, беспокойно обхватив себя руками за талию.

— Заткнись нахуй и спускай штаны, — ворчит Эдди. А потом, опасаясь, что Ричи не распознаёт в его словах шутки, добавляет: — Если хочешь.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох и спускает штаны вместе с боксерами.

Эдди изучает его. Не то чтобы он не видел бо́льшую часть его тела раньше, но сейчас всё по-другому. Во-первых, ему разрешено смотреть, и, во-вторых, в этот раз Ричи полностью обнажён.

Ему хочется сказать Ричи что-нибудь ободряющее, но он не знает, как выразить словами то спокойствие, которое испытывает в этот момент.

— Класс, — говорит он, запинаясь.

Ричи смеётся так сильно, что опускается на пол и плачет от смеха уже на четвереньках — это беспокоит по множеству причин.

Эдди поднимает его на ноги и ведёт в спальню. Ричи хихикает всю дорогу.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эдди, запрыгивая на кровать. — Иди сюда. Как ты хочешь пообниматься?

— Э-э-эм, — тянет Ричи. — Я бы хотел быть маленькой ложечкой, наверное?

Эдди пытается не стонать из-за мысли, что в этой позе его голый член будет касаться спины Ричи.

Ричи всё равно замечает его реакцию и ухмыляется.

— Что? Не можешь с этим справиться? — спрашивает он, забираясь на кровать к Эдди.

— Могу, — говорит он. — Можно я тебя потрогаю?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди притягивает его к себе для поцелуя, проводя ладонями по его спине.

— Ты такой идеальный, — бормочет он, переворачивая их обоих.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Да?

— Да, — произносит Эдди, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его снова, жёстко и снисходительно, прежде чем сесть рядом и подтолкнуть его в бок.

Он притягивает Ричи обратно к себе, его наполовину твёрдый член врезается в щель задницы Ричи. Тот поражённо ахает.

— Извини, — бормочет Эдди, поднимаясь чуть выше.

— Нет-нет, он может остаться! — выпаливает Ричи. — Он может... мы можем лежать так. Если ты не против.

Эдди останавливается. Он устраивается поудобнее, позволяя своему члену удобно прижаться к ягодицам Ричи.

Ричи хихикает.

— Это так странно, чувак.

Эдди прижимается лицом к лопаткам Ричи.

— Да, но мне нравится.

Он слышит, как хихиканье Ричи становится тише.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Мне тоже.

Эдди притягивает его ближе и расслабляется от ощущения кожи его спины. В этот момент он не хочет находиться нигде сильнее, чем здесь.

Ричи снова начинает хихикать, и Эдди приходится присоединиться, пока у него не начинает болеть пресс.

***

Эдди подвозит Билла и Майка к дому Ричи в день вечеринки, что даёт ему возможность искупаться в шквале обеспокоенных и весёлых взглядов (соответственно).

Он останавливается перед зданием и пытается напомнить себе, что он видится просто с Ричи. Никаких бабушек и дедушек, никаких тёть с дядями, которые сочувственно ворчат на него, потому что они знают, что он игрушка в руках своей матери, но мало об этом волнуются, чтобы что-то предпринять. (В конце концов, она хотя бы воспитывает его как хорошего христианского мальчика.)

_«Ха_ , — думает он, — _вот вам, мёртвые родственнички»_.

Он хватает бутылку вина, на которой остановился из соображений этикета, и ведёт Майка и Билла вверх по лестнице.

Патти открывает дверь в оленьих рогах и красно-зелёном свитере с соснами и большими еврейскими буквами, вышитыми спереди.

Майк начинает смеяться.

— _Отличный_ свитер.

— О, спасибо, — говорит Патти. — Ты говоришь на иврите?

— Читаю, — отвечает Майк. Он кивает на её свитер. — Это очень смешно.

Она сияет.

— Я всё время принимала себя за христианку, когда надевала этот свитер — ужасно, я знаю, — поэтому я хотела объяснить, что это _еврейские_ сосны, — торжественно заявляет она.

— Погоди, а что там написано? — спрашивает Билл.

— «Это еврейские сосны», — отвечает Майк.

— Мало-помалу я разрушу монополию христиан на бренд зимних праздников, — говорит Патти.

Майк смеётся, заставляя Патти улыбнуться, и это, кажется, делает их друзьями. Билл смотрит на него в замешательстве.

— Я принёс вино, — встревает Эдди.

— О-о, прекрасно, — говорит она, отступая в сторону, чтобы впустить их.

— Мы ничего не принесли, — добавляет Билл. — Эдди сказал, что это об-бычная встреча.

— О, не волнуйся, — успокаивает она. — Ты нас ещё не знаешь, а Стэнли наверняка будет в ярости из-за того, что ты не настоящий враг, так что мне было бы неловко, если бы ты принёс нам подарок. — Она протягивает руку за его пальто.

— О, — произносит Билл, передавая его Патти.

— Вау, какой же ты маленький, — бормочет она.

Майк ухмыляется и, перегнувшись через плечо Билла, протягивает ей руку.

— Я Майк, парень Билла.

— Патти, — представляется она. — Ты очень высокий. Как вы двое достаёте друг до друга? Ты его поднимаешь?

— Нет, я наклоняюсь, — говорит Майк.

— О, бедная твоя спина, — отвечает она.

Эдди пристально смотрит на неё. Патти так невероятно невинно выглядит, но нет ни единого шанса, что она не издевается над Биллом нарочно.

Она отступает в сторону.

— Ладно, проходите, чувствуйте себя как дома!

Майк, кажется, прекрасно справляется с этим и тащит Билла за собой, так что Эдди оставляет их наедине. Огибая поворот, он входит в кухню и видит, что Ричи держит в одной руке кастрюлю, в другой — сковородку и коленом пытается открыть духовку.

Когда Эдди входит, Стэн устало вздыхает.

— О, отлично, Эдди. Убери его из кухни, пока он не заработал тепловой удар.

Эдди фыркает и отбирает у Ричи сковородку.

— А что в духовке?

— Каштаны! — отвечает Ричи.

— Я могу достать их, когда они будут готовы, — предлагает Стэн.

— Не-ет, — хнычет Ричи. — Ты не знаешь, как они должны выглядеть. — Он тычет ложкой в лицо Эдди. — Как тебе на вкус?

Эдди нерешительно облизывает её. Это какая-то подливка, и она очень вкусная.

— Хорошо.

— Да? Потому что мне кажется, сюда надо добавить ещё немного тимьяна или, может быть, перца…

Эдди забирает у него ложку, выключает плиту и хватает его за руку, чтобы увести подальше.

Он подводит его к свободному месту на диване рядом с Патти и Майком, которые, похоже, сразу же приступили к глубокому и подробному обсуждению архивных систем. Билл выглядит потерянным, но он прижимается к Майку и спокойно осматривает квартиру.

Эдди садится рядом с Патти и усаживает Ричи к себе на колени. Ричи издаёт сдавленный звук, а потом хихикает.

— Это ещё что? — интересуется он.

— Чтобы ты не вскочил и не унёсся дальше готовить, — отвечает Эдди, гладя его по волосам. Но благодаря этому он также немного чувствует себя защищённым от остального мира, что служит хорошим напоминанием о том, что ему не нужно скатываться в безудержный оборонительный перфекционизм.

Ричи, кажется, бессознательно понимает это, потому что обнимает Эдди одной рукой и прижимается к нему, положив подбородок ему на голову, пока плечи Эдди не расслабляются.

Через мгновение к ним присоединяется Стэн.

— Вся еда готова, — объявляет он. — Так что Ричи может быть спокоен. — Он холодно смотрит на Билла. — Дэнбро.

— П-привет, Стэн? — спрашивает Билл.

Стэн обращает внимание на оживлённый разговор Майка и Патти (Эдди не может понять, о чём они говорят. Кажется, про этику музеев) и быстро пытается скрыть своё удовлетворение.

— О, бедный Стэн, ему приходится отпустить свой крестовый поход против Билла и сразу же встретиться с реальным бойфрендом, — шепчет Ричи на ухо Эдди.

Эдди смеётся.

Ричи тяжело наваливается на него, слегка сдавливая грудь, но это странно удобно, даже если его ноги в любой момент могут потерять чувствительность. Ричи тёплый, и он прижимается щекой к голове Эдди, так что тот может вслушаться в его дыхание и тихие смешки, которые застревают у него в горле на всё подряд.

Дверь открывается, и Бев проскальзывает внутрь.

— Ладно, все ведите себя хорошо! — настаивает она.

Стэн хмуро смотрит на неё.

— Я буду, если он хороший, — бормочет он.

Патти останавливается на середине ответа на вопрос о том, что даёт музею право заявить о себе как о лучшем варианте хранителя коллекций артефактов, чтобы выкрикнуть:

— Лжец! — Затем она снова поворачивается к Майку, чтобы продолжить: — Очевидно, утверждение британского музея, что он лучше всего подходит для хранения артефактов разных культур, которые попросили свои награбленные вещи обратно, является результатом расистской колонизации; но где гарантия, что у культур, которые не имеют ресурсов для хранения из-за колониализма³, есть шанс восстановить этот дисбаланс?

— Хорошая точка зрения, но, с другой стороны, если мы требуем, чтобы страны достигли такого же процветания, как и колониальные сверхдержавы, прежде чем возвращать культурные артефакты, которые по праву принадлежат им, разве мы не создаём самоподдерживающийся цикл?

— О, конечно, — соглашается Патти. — Но…

Ричи шикнул на них, указывая на дверь, и они перешли на шёпот, продолжая разговор.

Бев провожает Бена внутрь, представляя его с маленьким _«та-да!»_ жестом.

Ричи сразу же начинает смеяться, отчаянно пряча лицо в шею Эдди, чтобы заглушить себя. Стэн явно обдумывает свои варианты с лихорадочным гневом.

— Он может разорвать Стэна пополам, — хрипит Ричи прямо в ухо Эдди.

Похоже, это правда.

Бен по меньшей мере такого же роста, как и Ричи, но по сравнению с ним Ричи кажется человеческой версией Слендермена. Он сложён как олимпийский тяжелоатлет со своими массивными мышцами рук и бочкообразной грудью. На его фоне Бев кажется совсем крошкой.

Бев хлопает его по плечу, что вызывает у него нервный взгляд.

— Позволь мне представить тебя всем. Это Билл, с которым я никогда не встречалась, — начинает она. Билл вздыхает, но всё равно машет рукой. — Это Майк и Патти ведут там приглушённый разговор, радость для глаз просто. Эдди где-то там под Ричи, Ричи — тот, у кого сейчас откажут лёгкие из-за смеха, и Стэн.

Стэн прищуривается.

— О, — произносит Бен. — Я, эм, принёс тебе кое-что?

У Стэна дёргается глаз.

— Не волнуйся, это не подкуп или что-то в этом роде, просто Бев много говорит о тебе, — объясняет Бен. Он говорит мягко и серьёзно. Стэн хмурится ещё сильнее. Ричи давится чем-то средним между хихиканьем и всхлипом, уткнувшись в шею Эдди. — Я просто подумал, что тебе может это понравиться, и я знаю, что ты очень беспокоишься о Бев из-за меня, поэтому я хотел немного загладить свою вину.

Он лезет в сумку, висящую на плече, и протягивает Стэну коробку.

Стэн пристально смотрит на него. В конце концов, он откашливается, прилагая все усилия, чтобы казаться невозмутимым.

— Спасибо, — говорит он бесстрастно.

Патти наконец-то прерывает свой монолог о культурном грабеже и смотрит на Стэна.

— Что это?

— Ничего, — говорит Стэн, пытаясь засунуть подарок под стул.

— Не-е-ет! — хнычет она, скользя по полу, чтобы выхватить коробку из-под стула, в то время как Стэн пытается блокировать её ногой. — О, Бен, это такой хороший подарок, спасибо.

Она держит его так, чтобы Ричи мог видеть.

Это часы с птицами вместо цифр. Ричи сворачивается калачиком и плачет от смеха.

— Мило, — отзывается Стэн, снова прочищая горло.

— Это прекрасно, — говорит Патти.

— У меня есть кое-что и для тебя, — продолжает Бен, быстро выхватывая из сумки алоэ вера. — Бев говорит, что тебе не везёт с растениями, так что я принёс тебе то, что очень трудно убить, и если ты хочешь, то я с радостью дам совет, если колючки станут слишком острыми.

— О, я уже люблю его, — заявляет Патти, нежно взяв растение в руки.

— Обычно я зову его «Риббит»⁴, — добавляет Бен. — Он просто похож на лягушку, замечаешь?

У Патти такой вид, как будто она вот-вот расплачется.

— Да, — с трудом выговаривает она. — Ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем Билл.

— Я н-никогда даже не встречался с Бев! — кричит Билл, наконец достигнув отчаяния.

— О, я знаю, милый, — отвечает Патти, — но я должна поддержать Стэна, и, честно говоря, мне просто не нравятся твои фильмы.

Майк разражается смехом, успокаивающе обнимая Билла, который разводит руками от безысходности, а потом кивает, соглашаясь.

— Ну, эм, спасибо, — благодарит Бен. — И, э-э, Ричи... — Он наклоняется, чтобы вручить Ричи коробку.

Внутри футболка с надписью «БЕГИ, ФЛОРИСТ, БЕГИ» и множеством роз вокруг неё.

— Вообще-то, я тебе её передариваю, — неловко говорит Бен. — Я просто не... понял сути. Я подумал, может, ты поймёшь. Даже если она, скорее всего, будет немного великовата для тебя.

— Мне нравится, — отвечает Ричи сквозь слёзы смеха, хрипя при каждом вдохе.

Эдди притягивает его к себе и сжимает в объятиях до тех пор, пока к нему не возвращается дыхание.

— А у меня есть подарок для Билла, — говорит Бев, протягивая ему маленькую плоскую коробочку.

Билл снимает крышку. Там лежит ручка, банка оливок и книга. Билл вытаскивает из-под них записку.

— «Мы высоко ценим твою р-роль в качестве козла отпущения в то время, как Стэнли пытался справиться со с-своим оправданным беспокойством из-за того, что у меня с-снова завязались отношения. С любовью, Бев», — читает он. Майк издаёт тихий смешок, нежно взъерошивая волосы Билла. — О. Ну, в таком случае... пожалуйста?

Бев обнимает Стэна за плечи.

— Я рада, что ты стараешься заботиться обо мне.

— Мы закончили? — спрашивает Стэн, осторожно обнимая её за плечи.

— Да, закончили, — отвечает Бев. — Хватит дразнить Стэна и Билла, ребят.

— Можно _мне_ подразнить Стэна? — интересуется Патти.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — просит Стэн.

— Хорошо, — говорит она, целуя его в макушку. Она скользит обратно к Майку. — Что ты думаешь об онлайн-выставках?

— О, ну, я думаю, что они являются отличным видом выставок в плане доступности, — отвечает Майк, и они снова уходят с головой в диалог.

— Я принесу глинтвейн! — восклицает Ричи, бросаясь на кухню.

***

³ **Колониализм** — система господства группы развитых государств и стран (метрополий) над остальным миром в XVI—XX веках.

⁴ **Лягушонок Риббит** — мультфильм про лягушонка, который не похож на своих собратьев.

***

Они заканчивают тем, что играют одну партию в «Билет на поезд»⁵, прежде чем Эдди в самом деле пытается оправдать свои якобы не нарушающие правила действия, и в конечном итоге ему запрещают быть стулом Ричи и его партнёром в преступлении. Ричи приносит блюдо за блюдом для них, чтобы они могли перекусить во время игры, и каждое новое лучше предыдущего.

У Эдди никогда не было такого праздника. Он приятно придавлен тёплой спиной Ричи, выпил немного вина и набит едой как на убой. Повсюду смех, счастье и вежливые разговоры.

Он так счастлив, что практически чувствует, что ему нужно убежать, хотя бы для того, чтобы всё осознать.

Он извиняется и уходит в ванную, вылезая из-под Ричи, который в данный момент сыпется из-за своей же непонятной шутки, в то время как Билл настаивает, что он должен быть смешным, чтобы остальные смеялись, а Стэн оплакивает свою потерянную враждебность к Биллу.

Он оказывается в коридоре, прислонившись головой к прохладной стене, и просто дышит.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Бев.

Он вздрагивает.

— О. Да. Я в порядке на самом деле, просто много всего, — отвечает Эдди. — Я пытаюсь... остыть, я потом вернусь обратно.

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит Бев. Она достаёт из-за спины книгу. — Не знаю, читал ли ты эту книгу, но она очень хорошая.

Эдди смотрит на обложку. _«Токсичные родители: преодоление их пагубного наследия и восстановление вашей жизни»_.

— О, — выдыхает он.

— Здесь, наверно, всё то же самое, что ты уже давно знаешь, — говорит Бев. — Но удобно, когда всё это сжато в одну книгу, и там очень понятный и лаконичный текст.

— Да, — отзывается Эдди. — Спасибо. Правда.

Она улыбается ему.

— Не за что. Ладно, перезагружайся. — Она в шутку отсалютовала ему и ушла.

Эдди прислоняется к стене с книгой в руке и тяжело дышит.

Через некоторое время его находит Ричи.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Уже начал беспокоиться, что ты там умер.

— Нет, просто обрабатываю своё счастье, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Главное, чтобы это было счастье, — замечает он.

Эдди притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Спасибо, что пригласил меня.

— Никаких проблем! — щебечет Ричи.

— Нет, я имею в виду... — Эдди вздыхает. — Спасибо, что ты стал частью моей жизни. Спасибо, что нашёл меня и полюбил. Спасибо за то, что ты — это ты. Спасибо за то, что... ну, не знаю, сидишь у меня на коленях, так что я могу просто…

Ричи торжественно кивает.

— Просто наслаждаться атмосферой, — заканчивает он.

Эдди фыркает.

— Да.

— Не за что, — отвечает Ричи. — Взаимно.

Эдди улыбается и тянет его к себе для поцелуя. Он притягивает Ричи так близко, как только может, обхватывает его сзади за шею и прижимает их губы друг к другу, как будто они могли бы слиться вместе, если бы действительно захотели.

Ричи отстраняется.

— А если я скажу, что хочу сделать это прямо сейчас, в своей комнате, с нашими друзьями за стеной, которые могут нас услышать?..

— Я бы сказал, что ты слишком пьян, чтобы думать о сексе, — бормочет Эдди.

— Хм, — отзывается Ричи. — Хорошая мысль.

Эдди крепко целует его, пока Ричи снова не отстраняется. Он нервно кусает губы.

— Что? — спрашивает Эдди.

— В следующий раз, когда мы будем одни и трезвые, я думаю, что готов, — говорит Ричи. — И я не решил так из-за вина, не волнуйся, я просто... я чувствую себя хорошо в окружении друзей, и я хочу сказать это сейчас.

— Ладно, — произносит Эдди. У него слишком много чувств, чтобы выразить их словами. — Круто.

— Круто, — бормочет Ричи, улыбаясь так, словно знает, что имел в виду Эдди.

Стэн шаркает по коридору.

— Мы все здесь, чтобы обработать свои эмоции, что ли? — спрашивает он.

Сердце Эдди всё ещё колотится в груди при мысли о том, что Ричи готов заняться сексом. Заняться сексом с Эдди. Он _доверяет_ Эдди. Он чувствует себя достаточно _в безопасности_ , чтобы хотеть, чтобы Эдди был его первым, и уже _скоро_.

— О, да, как дела? — интересуется Ричи.

— Гм, — произносит Стэн. — Ну, Бен просто замечательный. Он очень добр и чрезвычайно нежен с Бев, и он явно очень любит её. Билл на самом деле очень сносный, и это хорошо, потому что Патти и Майк, похоже, теперь лучшие друзья, так что мы будем часто видеться. И... я чувствую себя немного глупо и вроде как испытываю облегчение от того, что двое моих лучших друзей по-настоящему очень счастливы, и... ужас из-за того, что вы оба можете съехать в любой момент.

Ричи высвобождается из объятий Эдди и обнимает Стэна, как раз когда тот начинает плакать.

Эдди неловко стоит рядом с ними, не зная, что делать.

— Не волнуйся, на всех хороших вечеринках срывается пара слезинок, — заверяет его Ричи. — У нас у всех много чувств. Иди пока займи моё место в «Колонизаторах»⁶ и выпусти на волю своего внутреннего жулика, ладно?

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. Он колеблется. — Насчёт того, о чём мы говорили?..

— Можешь переночевать у нас, — предлагает Ричи, поглаживая спину Стэна. — А утром всё спланируем за остатками от пира.

Эдди кивает. Он похлопывает Стэна по плечу.

— Скоро станет легче.

Стэн кивает в ответ, прижимаясь к Ричи.

Эдди шаркает обратно, чтобы обнаружить, что Билл наконец-то смог вклиниться в разговор Майка и Патти, даже если он, кажется, находится меж двух огней.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Бев.

— Да, — произносит Эдди. — Э-э, Стэн и Ричи... — Он не знает, нужно ли их прикрывать.

— О, Стэн плачет на каждой хорошей вечеринке, по этому сразу можно сказать, что он в восторге, — говорит Патти. — Он выгорает, и место занимает тревога. Не беспокойся. Ричи знает инструкции.

— Мы м-можем уйти, если надо, — предлагает Билл.

— Не-ет, всё в порядке, — отвечает Патти. — О, и я хочу показать Майку кое-что из нашей музейной коллекции.

Она берёт Майка за руку и утаскивает прочь. Бев зевает и прислоняется к Бену, так что Эдди не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как сесть к Биллу.

— Т-ты нашёл для себя хорошее место, — бормочет Билл.

Эдди моргает, глядя на него.

— Да, действительно.

— Ну, у т-тебя всегда хорошо получалось находить свой п-путь, — говорит Билл. — Р-рано или поздно.

Эдди неуверенно улыбается, смаргивая слёзы.

— Спасибо.

— И ты нашёл Майку нового друга, — смеётся Билл. — Это здорово.

— Я думаю, ты им тоже нравишься, — говорит Эдди. — Возможно, тебе было бы полезно иметь друзей, которые не являются твоим младшим братом.

Билл разражается лающим смехом.

— Да, х-хорошо.

Эдди вздыхает и растекается по дивану.

— Тем не менее, кажется, я впаду в кому после этого вечера.

— О, я т-тоже, я больше никогда не буду есть, — соглашается Билл.

***

⁵ **«Билет на поезд»** — настольная игра, рассчитанная на 2-5 игроков. Действие происходит в Соединённых Штатах Америки, игроки строят железную дорогу, связывая города США.

⁶ **«Колонизаторы»** — настольная игра, рассчитанная на 3-4 игроков. Игроки представляют собой колонистов, высадившихся на необитаемый остров.


	15. Chapter 15

— Ну как там Стэн? — интересуется Эдди.

— О, с ним всё будет в порядке, — говорит Ричи. Они вдоволь поплакали вчетвером, но это был катарсический плач, с любовью. — Я заверил его, что мы пока никуда не переезжаем. Бев говорит, что на самом деле она предпочла бы, чтобы Бен сначала переехал к нам, и это помогло. Ещё я создам групповой чат со всеми, кто был на вечеринке, чтобы он не чувствовал, что его предают из-за незнакомцев, так что ему намного лучше.

Эдди колеблется. У него такой вид, будто он хочет спросить Ричи, не приходила ли ему в голову мысль переехать к нему, но не делает этого. Ричи счастлив. Но _всё же_ они должны это обсудить, и довольно серьёзно, но Ричи считает, что этот разговор может подождать. На сегодня и так хватает впечатлений.

— Короче, я не думаю, что сегодня _«поговорим о наших друзьях»_ день, а ты? — спрашивает Ричи, нервно посмеиваясь.

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди. — Сейчас ты трезв, ты не передумал?

— Нет, — выдыхает Ричи.

На мгновение они застыли, как вкопанные.

Наконец Эдди протягивает руку и берёт его за запястье, нежно притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

Ричи растворяется в нём, руки поднимаются к лицу Эдди, пальцы скользят по его волосам. Он не настолько храбр, чтобы держать лицо Эдди в своих руках. Он слегка вздрагивает, когда Эдди крепко обхватывает его щёку и притягивает ближе.

Эдди разрывает поцелуй.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он.

Ричи кивает, его дыхание слегка прерывается.

— Ты можешь отказаться в любой момент по любой причине, — напоминает ему Эдди.

— Я знаю, — говорит Ричи. — Я тебе доверяю.

Это рождает блеск в глазах Эдди.

— Ладно, — говорит он, втягивая Ричи обратно в поцелуй.

Его руки блуждают по спине Ричи, твёрдые, голодные, нежные. Он крепко прижимает его к себе и сдвигается с места, ведя Ричи за собой. Тот повторяет шаги Эдди, следуя за ним в холл.

Он прижимает Ричи к стене, достаточно сильно, чтобы ощутить жар и страсть, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль; его рука лежит между лопатками Ричи, чтобы смягчить удар.

Он отрывается от губ Ричи, чтобы прижаться к его шее, целуя его под подбородком и за ухом в горячем, плавном ритме. Колени у Ричи подкашиваются, и он чуть ли не плачет. Это именно то, чего он желал — губы Эдди на нём, как будто он больше не хочет быть нигде, кроме как здесь, как будто каждый поцелуй, который он получает от Ричи — это подарок.

Ричи скулит. Он хочет этого. Боже, он так давно этого хотел. Он хотел этого так долго, что желание впиталось в его кости. Он на один процент человек и на девяносто девять — _желание_.

— Боже, боже, я не могу, — выдыхает Ричи.

Эдди отстраняется.

— Хочешь остановиться?

— Нет! — выпаливает Ричи, а потом смущённо поясняет: — Я хочу сказать, что хочу этого _прямо сейчас_. Можем закончить прелюдию в коридоре, пожалуйста?

Эдди смеётся.

— Хорошо.

Он ещё немного целует Ричи, прижав его к стене, пока тот не начинает извиваться и скулить, а потом оттаскивает его и вальсирует в спальню.

Он прижимается губами к Ричи, обнимая его одной рукой, чтобы маневрировать им, а другой — поддерживая его голову, чтобы он плавно опускался вниз, когда Эдди доводит его до кровати и толкает назад.

Эдди отстраняется и залезает на кровать вслед за ним.

Ричи рассеянно хватается за него, просто желая дотронуться до чего угодно, по любой причине, до любой части его тела, за которую могут зацепиться его руки.

Эдди встаёт над ним на колени, затем просовывает руки под мышки Ричи и тащит его вверх по постели.

— О, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Да, тебе это нравится, — говорит Эдди с такой мягкостью в голосе и в глазах, что Ричи чуть не взрывается от нахлынувших эмоций.

— О, — снова выдыхает Ричи, на этот раз с ещё большим чувством.

Эдди улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать его в шею, теперь уже с другой стороны. Он тянет вниз воротник футболки, чтобы оставить поцелуй и там: на ключицах и в углублении плеча.

Ричи вздрагивает, рассеянно хватаясь за Эдди и умоляя о большем. Больше поцелуев, больше прикосновений, больше доказательств того, что Эдди _хочет_ его. Хочет _его_.

Эдди ясно даёт это понять, проводя ртом по ключице Ричи, касаясь его кожи только нижней губой. И это движение, насквозь пропитанное вожделением, которое Эдди дополняет нежными поглаживаниями по голове, также ясно даёт понять, что он не просто хочет _этого_ — он хочет _Ричи_. Он _отчаянно хочет_ Ричи. Он бы _сразился_ за Ричи.

— Хочешь, я притворюсь, что только что уложил парня вдвое больше меня ради тебя? — шепчет Эдди.

Ричи издаёт нечленораздельный звук, больше похожий на всхлип.

— Нет, — говорит он, — нет, ты уже уловил суть.

Эдди тихо смеётся, гладя его по волосам.

— Ты в порядке?

— М-мгм-м-м, — пищит Ричи, стараясь не заплакать. — Твою мать, твою мать, ты _хочешь_ меня.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— Ты _хочешь меня_ , — повторяет Ричи ещё раз.

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Очень сильно.

Он наклоняется к Ричи и целует его, держа его лицо в своих руках. Поднимает футболку Ричи, стягивает её, а затем возвращается, чтобы поцеловать его плечи, шею, руки, расстёгивая и сбрасывая свою собственную рубашку.

Он двигается дальше, методично и настойчиво, целуя бока Ричи и до самых бёдер, пока снимает его штаны. Он отстраняется на некоторое время, чтобы снять свои собственные штаны, но в итоге замирает совсем, склоняясь над Ричи и улыбаясь ему, как будто он самый счастливый парень на Земле.

Ричи не знает, как объяснить ему, что на самом деле это он — самый счастливый парень на Земле, глядя на Эдди, нежного, сильного, полностью обнажённого Эдди, когда сам Эдди смотрит на него так, как будто Ричи…

Чёрт возьми, как будто Ричи — это _приз_. Как будто Ричи такой же желанный, каким он всегда втайне хотел быть, скрытно и испытывая вину, потому что всегда думал, что это невозможно, не для него.

Эдди снимает его штаны, затем возвращается и склоняется над Ричи. Он прижимает его к кровати, крепко держа за плечи.

— Лицом вверх или лицом вниз? — спрашивает он.

Ричи судорожно вздыхает. Он хочет сделать это любым способом. Всеми способами.

— Ты же эксперт, друг, ты мне и скажи.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как можно лучше, — говорит Эдди. — Поработай со мной немного.

Он обхватывает лицо Ричи ладонями и поднимает голову. Ричи словно во сне. В по-настоящему хорошем сне.

— Я правда не знаю, чувак. Я хочу всё.

— Лицом вниз — у тебя будет больше рычагов, — объясняет Эдди. — Лицом вверх — я буду видеть твоё лицо.

— Ну, — произносит Ричи, — ты же сказал, что позаботишься об этом.

Эдди улыбается.

— Я всё равно собирался разговаривать с тобой.

— Кое-что из Дом-оперы? — спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди гладит плечи Ричи.

— Об этом не беспокойся. Спрашивай обо всём, что захочешь. Очевидно, что я буду брать инициативу на себя, так как мне это нравится больше и я более опытен. Я не беспокоюсь из-за Домминга. И если ты не в порядке и стоп-слово первым приходит тебе на ум, то, конечно же, я послушаюсь.

— Домминг на лайте, — слабым голосом произносит Ричи.

— Нет никаких правил, — мягко добавляет Эдди. — Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, дай мне знать.

Ричи закусил губу.

— Я хочу быть лицом вверх.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Подвинешься немного выше?

Ричи подтягивается на кровати, и Эдди двигается с ним. Он хватает подушку и подсовывает её под задницу Ричи. Душа Ричи совсем чуть-чуть покидает его тело. Его бёдра просто... там, наверху. Возле лица Эдди.

Эдди улыбается, потирая руками ноги Ричи.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Да? — выдавливает Ричи. Он так близок к тому, чтобы заплакать, что это просто смешно.

— Ты всё ещё в порядке? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Мгм, — мычит Ричи, смаргивая слёзы.

— Точно? — давит Эдди.

— Да, да, я потрясён, но я в порядке, — говорит Ричи. — Честное слово.

Эдди кивает, разминая пальцами внутреннюю поверхность бёдер Ричи.

— О, блять, — с трудом выговаривает Ричи.

Эдди хихикает, поднимая и раздвигая его ноги.

— Я много думал об этом, — говорит он.

— Это всё, о чём ты мечтал? — дразнит Ричи.

— Лучше, — отвечает Эдди. — Ты становишься таким ласковым, когда я нежен с тобой.

Ричи хочет растаять и вытечь из кровати Эдди в щели в половицах. Он не исключает такой возможности. Он лежит на спине, уставившись в потолок.

— Думаю, я готов, — произносит он дрожащим голосом.

— Нам некуда спешить, — отвечает Эдди, проводя пальцами по бёдрам Ричи.

Ричи глубоко вздыхает и кивает.

— Я готов, — повторяет он, на этот раз немного смелее.

— Ладно, — соглашается Эдди. Раздаётся щелчок колпачка от флакона, но Ричи не осмеливается взглянуть на источник звука.

Кажется, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем скользкий палец Эдди коснулся его дырочки, но руки у него тёплые. Ричи всё равно поражённо замирает, уже вцепившись в простыни.

— Ты такой чувствительный, — замечает Эдди.

— Твои пальцы на моей дырке, — огрызается Ричи. — Это очень много.

Эдди смеётся.

— Расслабься, — говорит он. — Всё в порядке. Мне это нравится.

Ричи ложится обратно, пытаясь расслабиться.

Эдди водит пальцем вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз…

Ричи выдыхает, не до конца осознавая, что задерживал дыхание. Ему не хватает духу взглянуть на Эдди.

— У тебя на потолке маленькое пятно, — выпаливает он. — Это дико, я не думал, что ты можешь переносить пятна на потолке.

— Похоже, у меня на самом деле нет практики, — говорит Эдди, — если тебя больше интересует мой потолок, чем мои пальцы на твоей дырке.

— О, нет, я просто... — говорит Ричи, — вроде как пытаюсь не развалиться здесь на части.

— В хорошем смысле? — спрашивает Эдди. Его пальцы останавливаются, упираясь в колечко мышц. Как ни странно, это успокаивает.

— Да, — отзывается Ричи. — Наверное.

— Тогда не стесняйся, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи улыбается в ответ.

— Ладно, — произносит он. — Если я начну плакать, то это, наверное, не значит, что надо остановиться.

— Я всё равно спрошу, — отвечает Эдди.

— Это что, твой кинк — всё время спрашивать, как у меня дела? — интересуется Ричи. Он рискует взглянуть на него, но Эдди уже начал двигать двумя пальцами, обводя дырочку Ричи, и он вынужден отвести взгляд. Его как будто бросили в огонь.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. — Так и есть.

— О, круто, — комментирует Ричи.

Палец Эдди погружается в него, и он издаёт недостойное _«м-мф-ф?»_.

Эдди ухмыляется и двигает пальцем взад-вперёд. Каждый толчок внутрь немного глубже и доставляет немного больше пульсирующего удовольствия, которое собирается внизу живота.

Он становится более свободным, не чувствуя себя особенно растянутым, что должно быть волшебством. Когда Эдди наконец полностью проникает средним пальцем внутрь, это происходит легко, как будто задница Ричи сделана из масла.

— М-м? — выдавливает он, его ноги по разные стороны замирают от ощущения чего-то внутри.

Палец Эдди уже в нём. Весь полностью.

Он не трахает Ричи пальцем так, как Ричи трахал сам себя. Он просто плавно скользит взад и вперёд, медленно и уверенно, остальные пальцы упираются в промежность Ричи и складку его бёдер. Тот самый палец двигается поступательно. Ричи даже не уверен, что он _вообще_ двигается, но искры удовольствия разносятся по всему телу, и он чувствует, что становится свободнее, так что всё так и должно быть, верно?

Он крепко прижимает ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и только тогда осознаёт, насколько горяча его кожа. Он с трудом сглатывает, пытаясь вдохнуть.

— Ну как? — спрашивает Эдди.

— М-мпф-ф? — всхлипывает Ричи, надеясь, что его голос звучит так же восторженно, как он себя чувствует.

Эдди ухмыляется, полностью вынимая палец. Ричи слышит щелчок крышки от смазки, а потом он возвращается с двумя пальцами.

Эдди делает то же самое двумя пальцами, медленными движениями, которые совсем не ощущаются, но с двумя пальцами — это совершенно другой опыт. Давление, нарастающее в его животе, напоминает воздушный шарик, который расширяется в нём, мелко дрожа, посылая приятные импульсы в каждую часть его тела.

Его дыхание становится хриплым, потом немного резковатым.

— Стой, — удаётся выдавить ему, и вдруг у него внутри всё сжимается. — Хватит, хватит, чёрт возьми.

Эдди замирает.

— Пальцы наружу или просто остановиться? — спрашивает он.

— Просто остановись, — хрипит Ричи. — Я в порядке. Я просто…

Он думает, что Эдди находится внутри него до второго сустава, хотя трудно сказать наверняка. И тем не менее в это же время он чувствует, как каждый вдох Эдди проходит через его пах и попадает в его лёгкие, создавая помехи, пока Ричи совсем не перестаёт дышать или глотать из-за пересохшего горла.

— Слишком много? — бормочет Эдди.

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи. — Да, вроде того.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Эдди, взяв Ричи за руку свободной рукой. — Я рад, что ты остановил меня.

Он прижимает большой и указательный пальцы к каждой паутинке между пальцами Ричи, выводя тихий ритм между костяшками, пока Ричи не вспоминает, что такое кислород.

— Ладно, — произносит он. — Продолжай.

— Хорошо, — снисходительно отвечает Эдди, целуя костяшки пальцев Ричи, прежде чем отпустить его руку. Он снова кладёт ладонь на бедро Ричи, опуская его ногу вниз, чтобы освободить себе место.

Он скользит пальцами по кругу, словно волна, накатывающая снова и снова, двигаясь внутри Ричи по одному крошечному толчку за раз. Это так много, цунами ощущений захлёстывает Ричи. Он стонет, запрокинув голову, и позволяет этому произойти.

Эдди вытаскивает пальцы, снова добавляя смазку. Это заставляет Ричи улыбнуться, мозг каким-то образом ухитряется соединить точки даже сквозь туман удовольствия, который одолевает его. Эдди с его озадаченным лбом и большими задумчивыми глазами _просто на всякий случай_ налегает на смазку.

(Странно фантазировать об Эдди, когда Эдди находится прямо у него между ног, но если Ричи действительно посмотрит на него сейчас, он наверняка вспыхнет как факел.)

Эдди снова толкается внутрь, теперь уже тремя пальцами. Три пальца почему-то идут легче, чем два, но это может быть потому, что мозг Ричи перестал связно мыслить. Он не может уследить за тем, что происходит; он понимает только то, что ему очень, очень хорошо.

Он вцепился в собственные волосы, и в горле у него поднялся тихий стон. Он задаётся вопросом, не так ли чувствуют себя заводные игрушки, у которых всё туже и туже закручиваются механизмы, пока их не распирает от желания двигаться. Он поднимает одну ногу в беспомощной попытке сжечь часть пылающей в нём энергии.

Эдди двигается так чертовски медленно, и Ричи кажется, что это будет продолжаться целую вечность: Эдди внутри него, но не трахает его, закручивая в нём странную спираль дрожащего безумия.

— Эдди, — выпаливает он. — Эдди, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, ладно, — отзывается Эдди, успокаивающе поглаживая Ричи по коленке.

Искры с силой простреливают его ногу, и Ричи почти взлетает до потолка как пробка от шампанского, отдёргивая ногу, будто рука Эдди — это лава.

— Чувствительный, — хихикает Эдди. — Извини.

Ричи пытается поддразнить его в ответ, но всё, что ему удаётся произнести — это искажённый звук между всхлипом и смехом.

— Эдди, — хрипит он.

— Я работаю над этим, — тихо заверяет Эдди.

Ричи переводит взгляд на Эдди. Он вытирает руки маленькой влажной салфеткой и улыбается Ричи, когда видит, что тот смотрит на него. Ричи может вывернуться наизнанку, а может, и нет. Из-за всего этого. Это всё настолько _Эдди_.

Он смаргивает слёзы, возвращаясь к пятну на потолке. Пятно — это безопасная зона. Пятно не собирается взбить его изнутри, а потом сделать сверкающую гранату из оставшегося пудинга Ричи.

Он начинает смеяться.

Он слышит, как Эдди смеётся вместе с ним, а также шуршание упаковки презерватива.

— Что?

— Мои мысли во время секса такие несексуальные, — шепчет Ричи. — Я просто думал о своих внутренностях как о пудинге. Пудинг Ричи.

— Ничего удивительного, — комментирует Эдди, аккуратно разводя его колени. Руки Эдди осторожничают, стараясь больше не щекотать Ричи, но все усилия тщетны. Ричи думает, что руки Эдди прожгут в нём дыры, что бы он ни делал, и от этой мысли у него захватывает дух.

— Швейцарский сыр, — выдыхает он, плача от смеха. — Я целый шведский стол.

— Ты самый странный человек, с которым я занимался сексом, — говорит Эдди, с неприятным шумом подавляя собственный смех.

Чем громче смеётся Ричи, тем сильнее Эдди старается не смеяться вместе с ним, что только усиливает смех Ричи, пока они оба не начинают плакать и хрипеть.

— Ладно, — говорит Эдди. — Господи. Прекращай.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — отвечает Ричи, поправляя очки и закрывая лицо руками. — Извини.

Эдди всё ещё задыхается от смеха, но берёт Ричи за бёдра и раздвигает их. Он проводит большими пальцами по растяжкам на внутренней стороне, щекоча жёсткие волосы и посылая электрический разряд через всё тело Ричи.

— О боже мой! — кричит Ричи.

— Извини, извини, — говорит Эдди, смеясь по инерции. — Извини. Очень трудно быть нежным с тобой, как того требует ситуация, когда ты такой чувствительный. — Он прикладывает пальцы к следам растяжек и крепко сжимает их.

— М-м, — тянет Ричи. — Так хорошо. Крепкая хватка мне нравится.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, убирая одну руку. — Постарайся не смеяться, когда я буду входить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сжимался, пока привыкаешь.

— Мгм-м, — отзывается Ричи, предательски хихикая.

Эдди фыркает и сдвигается, выстраиваясь напротив дырочки Ричи, а потом медленно проникает внутрь.

— Н-н-н? — произносит Ричи, немного ощущая себя Хитрым койотом, который только сейчас осознал, что он выбежал в воздух с обрыва скалы. Он ещё не начал падать, но _о боже_.

— Хорошо или плохо? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи недоумённо моргает, гадая, какое же у него должно быть выражение лица, раз уж Эдди пришлось спросить. У него, наверное, глаза сошлись на переносице, чему не помогают очки, наполовину задвинутые в волосы.

— Да, — с трудом выговаривает Ричи. — Продол… жай?..

Эдди крепче берёт его за бёдра и начинает давить внутрь, добиваясь от Ричи по одному вздоху с икотой через раз. Всё начинается с толчка, а потом давление всё растёт и растёт... может быть, Ричи — это воздушный шар, а Эдди давит на него, сжимает, пока он не лопнет, растянутый до предела от ощущений.

— Блять? — спрашивает Ричи. Он не знает, как звучит его голос. Как будто он задаёт вопрос в классе, наверное.

— Мне остановиться снова? — терпеливо спрашивает Эдди.

— Мгм, — выдавливает Ричи.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди.

— Это типа очень странно, — говорит Ричи, — сидеть там, когда кончик твоего члена просто чиллит в заднице чувака? — Он практически чувствует, как Эдди пытается придумать ответ, поэтому быстро исправляется: — Притворись, что я этого не говорил.

— С удовольствием, — отвечает Эдди.

— Твой член внутри меня, — хрипит Ричи. — Сколько его во мне?

— Может, полтора сантиметра, — говорит Эдди.

— А сколько осталось? — выдавливает он.

— Четырнадцать, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи лепечет губами самым переполненным ощущениями образом на свете.

— Можешь не брать, — продолжает Эдди. — Мы можем поменяться.

— Дело не в этом, — говорит Ричи. — Я хочу этого. Я просто думаю, что, возможно, когда я достигну удовольствия, я взорвусь и мои кишки оштукатурят все твои стены, а у тебя такие красные обои, что даже после того, как ты уберёшь меня, ты никогда не будешь полностью уверен, что убрал всё, и ты…

— Ричи, — зовёт Эдди совершенно зачарованным голосом. — Рич. Ты правда убиваешь мой стояк.

— Извини, — хрипит Ричи. — Мне просто кажется, я поймал проблеск того, насколько это будет хорошо, и моя жизнь промелькнула перед глазами при мысли, что я кончу и умру, и, учитывая, какая у меня жизнь, я понял, что мне, возможно, не позволено так.

Эдди резко останавливается.

— О, — произносит он. Эдди молчит ещё пару мгновений, а потом берёт руки Ричи в свои и переплетает их пальцы. — Это чушь собачья.

Ричи смеётся над этим, и узел в его животе разрывается.

— Это... правда помогло, спасибо.

Эдди прижимается лицом к груди Ричи и целует её, вдыхая, словно не может насытиться запахом Ричи. В нём есть что-то первобытное, внезапно он смотрит на Ричи, сгруппировавшись, словно рысь или велоцераптор.

_«О_ , — думает Ричи, — _вот так я и умру»_.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Эдди. — И ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы умереть от оргазма.

— О, — выдыхает Ричи. — Окей. Круто.

Эдди смеётся, его дыхание веером разносится по волосам на груди Ричи. Каждый волосок ощущается как живая проволока, и Ричи чувствует, что где-то на задворках сознания есть цепочка мыслей, готовая закрутить спираль, — и её прерывает Эдди, который покрывает его грудь лёгкими поцелуями.

А затем, в довершение всего, он отстраняется с мягким _«пф-фбт»_ , выплёвывая волоски, которые попали ему в рот, и бормочет:

— Извини.

Это, вероятно, не должно быть сексуально, но оно заставляет Ричи выпаливать:

— Боже, пожалуйста, трахни меня.

— Да, — выдыхает Эдди. — Да, хорошо.

Он выходит, смазывает себя снова, а затем возвращается, толкая левую ногу Ричи вверх, как можно выше.

— Легко и просто, — бормочет Эдди.

Ричи показывает ему жест «ОК».

Эдди протискивается внутрь, и всего через секунду Ричи снова цепляется за простыни, хватая ртом воздух. Эдди отдирает его руки, снова переплетая их пальцы вместе.

— Эй, — зовёт он. — Я держу тебя, хорошо?

Ричи отчаянно кивает, а Эдди скользит чуть глубже, с каждым миллиметром распаляя его всё больше. Он должен сосредоточиться, чтобы не сжиматься. Он будто в огне. Всего этого слишком много — растяжки, жара члена Эдди; того, как Эдди сжимает его руки; того, насколько Эдди хочет его; того, как Эдди смотрит; Эдди, Эдди, Эдди, — но Ричи ничего не хочет пропустить.

А потом Ричи чувствует, как к его заднице прижимается мошонка Эдди.

— О, — выдыхает он.

— Да, — вторит Эдди. Он не так спокоен, как думал Ричи: он покраснел и тяжело дышит.

— И это всё, да? — бормочет Ричи.

— Это всё, — отвечает Эдди. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Наверное, умираю, — говорит Ричи.

— Это хорошо? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Такое ощущение, будто как только ты начнёшь меня трахать, весь мой мир перевернётся вверх ногами и я уже никогда не буду прежним, — объясняет Ричи. — И... я не знаю, кем буду потом.

— Не девственником, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи смеётся, тем самым сжимая член Эдди внутри, и дрожит от этого ощущения.

Эдди обнимает лицо Ричи ладонями.

— Ты будешь тем же самым человеком, — говорит он. — А я люблю этого человека очень, очень сильно, хорошо?

Ричи всхлипывает. Он бы смутился из-за этого звука, но он очень занят тем, что смотрит в глаза Эдди, чувствуя, будто ничего не имеет значения, кроме того человека, которым видит его Эдди. Чёрт, может, он и прав. Может, Ричи и есть тот самый парень: тот забавный, добрый, драгоценный человек, за которого Эдди будет сражаться.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что никогда не трогал себя пальцами до того, как встретил тебя? — на одном дыхании произносит Ричи.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. — Помню.

— Я представлял, как ты мне всё это объясняешь, — продолжает Ричи. — Как правильно трогать себя пальцами.

— Серьёзно? — говорит Эдди и выглядит при этом так, будто испытывает абсолютный восторг.

— Ты можешь это сделать? — спрашивает Ричи. — Говорить мне, что происходит, что ты делаешь, потому что я не знаю, что происходит, и я…

Эдди целует его прежде, чем он успевает разнервничаться, и кивает.

— Да. Я могу. Ты готов?

Ричи отчаянно кивает.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эдди. — Итак, я собираюсь просунуть под тебя руку, чтобы получить небольшой контроль над тем, как ты выгибаешь спину, это поможет мне найти хороший угол. — Он делает именно это во время рассказа, положив руку на поясницу Ричи и слегка наклоняя его бёдра.

Он на пробу двигается, и Ричи вынужден зажмуриться. Это совсем не похоже на то, как он сам себя трогал. Более гладко. Шире. Горячее.

— Я хочу достать до твоей простаты, — продолжает Эдди, совершая несколько неглубоких толчков.

— Кажется, у меня это не получилось, — говорит Ричи. — Когда я себя трогал.

— Это довольно распространённое явление, — отвечает Эдди. Он говорит в основном спокойно, но Ричи слышит его хриплое дыхание.

Он снова крутит бёдрами, и у Ричи перехватывает дыхание. Это не так неожиданно, как он думал, но _оу_. Такое чувство, что движения члена Эдди отдаются во всём его теле, согревая и обжигая его внутренности как солнечный луч.

— Звучит многообещающе, — комментирует Эдди. — Когда я получаю подобную реакцию, я пытаюсь повторить то, что я сделал, чтобы лучше понять, какой угол больше подойдёт.

Он делает именно это, и на этот раз Ричи всхлипывает, раздвигая ноги от накатившей волны ощущений. Этого одновременно и слишком много, и недостаточно; шок от избытка чувств проходит так же быстро, как и возник.

— Да, я думаю, что этот угол тебе подходит, — говорит Эдди, слегка посмеиваясь.

Ричи приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы прохрипеть:

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да, — подтверждает Эдди, снова двигая бёдрами. Ощущение нарастает с каждым разом, как он это делает. — А теперь я пытаюсь приспособиться к нему, я буду двигаться медленно, чтобы установить темп.

— У-гу, — всхлипывает Ричи.

Эдди берёт его за руку свободной рукой.

— Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Ричи отчаянно кивает.

Эдди улыбается и продолжает вращать бёдрами, каждый раз попадая под этот идеальный угол.

Ричи растворяется. Он не может думать ни о чём, кроме заданного темпа; того, как Эдди двигается; рук Эдди на его спине; губ Эдди, рассеянно оставляющих поцелуи на его груди.

— Теперь, когда я приноровился к ракурсу, — говорит Эдди, устраиваясь поудобнее, — я могу ускориться.

— О, _блять_ , — хнычет Ричи.

Эдди толкается сильнее, быстрее, каждый раз выбивая из Ричи слабые звуки. Ричи не знает, как описать свои ощущения, он знает только то, что чувствует себя _хорошо_ , дрожа, поджимая пальцы ног и отчаянно цепляясь за простыни.

Эдди подбирает его руки и кладёт их себе на затылок.

— Впивайся ногтями, — даёт он команду. — Настолько сильно, насколько хочешь.

— Хорошо, — ошеломлённо отвечает Ричи и при следующем толчке впивается ногтями так сильно, что Эдди начинает шипеть. Он не может найти в себе силы поволноваться об этом, когда цепляется за свою дорогую жизнь, пока Эдди трахает его всё сильнее и сильнее — удовольствие всё нарастает и нарастает, пока ему не начинает казаться, что его тело, наверное, поставило «оргазм» выше «дыхания» в списке приоритетов.

— Я немного меняю угол, чтобы посмотреть, не станет ли так лучше, — объясняет Эдди, и Ричи не может найти слов, чтобы сказать, что ему наплевать, что делает Эдди, пока он не останавливается.

Ричи даже толком не может проследить эту смену, он только понимает, что вдруг всё становится _ещё лучше_. Он выгибается дугой, и всхлипывает, и, вероятно, делает фарш из шеи Эдди, но боже, _боже_ …

— Расслабься, — говорит Эдди, поглаживая рукой живот Ричи и одновременно толкаясь в него. — Расслабься, не сжимайся, так будет лучше.

Ричи делает всё, что в его силах, позволяя Эдди разминать его мышцы, полностью подчиняясь, пока он продолжает трахать его. Он продолжает двигаться, и Ричи кричит, стонет и цепляется за него.

Он чувствует, что вот-вот кончит, и открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но ощущение растягивается, как будто он не столько падает с обрыва, сколько висит над ним.

— Блять, — хнычет он.

Эдди выглядит испуганным, думает он, прежде чем происходит то, что Ричи не может объяснить, потому что его глаза вдруг закатываются. Эдди продолжает массировать его живот, выдавливая напряжение одним движением ладони за другим и бормоча:

— Расслабься, расслабься…

_«О_ , — понимает Ричи, — _я кончаю прямо сейчас»_.

Оргазм настигает его, а затем просто длится; волны удовольствия омывают его пульсирующее и дёргающееся тело, выходя наружу в виде рыданий, стонов и резких криков, пока не достигают пика, и он не может издать ни единого звука.

А потом всё исчезает, и от следующего движения бёдер Эдди ему кажется, что его разрезают напополам. Он слабо дёргается, пытаясь любой ценой заставить Эдди остановиться, и тот замирает.

— Хватит, — всхлипывает Ричи. — Больше нет.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — Больше нет.

Какое-то время он стоит неподвижно, а потом говорит:

— Я выхожу, это займёт всего секунду.

Ричи всхлипывает при мысли о каком-то новом движении, но Эдди прав. Это быстро — резкий взрыв _«слишком много, слишком много, слишком много»_ , — а затем Эдди выходит и плюхается рядом с ним.

— А ты?.. — выдавливает Ричи, шмыгая носом.

— Нет, — тихо говорит Эдди. — Но это нормально.

— Я могу, — всхлипывает Ричи, — эм…

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокаивает Эдди. — Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Можно я подрочу обнимая тебя?

— Да, — влажно произносит Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, переворачивая их обоих на бок так, что они оказываются вровень друг с другом, член Эдди осторожно упирается в его живот. Он прижимает Ричи к себе одной рукой, а другой — дрочит.

Не проходит много времени, как Эдди кончает в пространство между, и тогда Ричи начинает плакать по-настоящему.

— Тш-ш-ш, — бормочет Эдди, притягивая его к себе и прижимая их лбы друг к другу. — Всё в порядке. Ты был великолепен.

— Ты даже не прикоснулся к моему члену, — всхлипывает Ричи.

— Да, это... не часто встречается, — говорит Эдди. — Я такого не ожидал.

— О, — выдыхает Ричи, плача.

Эдди перекатывает их так, что Ричи растягивается у него на груди. Ричи продолжает плакать, даже когда Эдди успокаивает его и гладит по голове.

— Это было хорошо? — спрашивает Эдди, немного нервничая.

— Да, — всхлипывает Ричи, вытирая сопли тыльной стороной ладони. — Ебучий случай какой-то!

Эдди улыбается и целует его в макушку.

— Да, он самый.

Ричи пытается рассмеяться над шуткой Эдди, но плачет только сильнее.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Я здесь, я держу тебя.

Ричи плачет, пока наконец не перестаёт, потом делает глубокий вдох и прижимается к Эдди.

— Это было потрясающе.

Эдди фыркает.

— Я очень рад. Давай уложим тебя в тёплую ванну, хорошо?

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди улыбается.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Он ждёт несколько секунд, пока его слова не растворятся в моменте, а потом поднимает Ричи. — Ванна.

Ричи смеётся, позволяя Эдди тащить себя в ванную.

— Значит, теперь мы можем заниматься этим постоянно, да?

Эдди тоже смеётся.

— Да.

— О да, чёрт возьми, — говорит Ричи и отдаёт инициативу полностью в руки Эдди.


	16. Chapter 16

— Да ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной, — хнычет Ричи.

Эдди фыркает. Он знает причину разочарования Ричи, и это очаровательно.

— Ричи, то, что он умудрился подкрасться к тебе в первый раз, вовсе не означает, что ты сможешь снова кончить нетронутым, пока будешь думать об этом и прислушиваться, не вернулись ли твои соседи домой.

Ричи хнычет ещё сильнее.

Эдди целует его в спину и просовывает под него руку, чтобы обернуть её вокруг его члена. Ричи высоко всхлипывает — он звучит так, так хорошо, когда издаёт эти маленькие звуки, — и Эдди доводит его до оргазма рукой.

Ричи задыхается, кончая и сжимая простыни. Его рот приоткрывается, дыхание становится влажным, когда он вздрагивает и проливается на руку Эдди.

Эдди сразу отдёргивает её и сжимает бёдра Ричи, быстро трахая его, пока он тоже не достигает пика.

Когда Ричи кончил нетронутым, это было горячо, но когда Ричи кончает вот так, он не такой чувствительный. Когда он кончает вот так, Эдди может трахать его до тех пор, пока тоже не кончит, наполняя презерватив, в то время как Ричи сжимается вокруг него. Эдди не может сказать, что он сильно против.

Он завязывает и выбрасывает презерватив, а потом вынимает полотенце из-под Ричи, чтобы плюхнуться рядом с ним.

— В первый раз всё было так просто, — раздражённо скулит Ричи, шмыгая носом.

— Если ты хочешь попрактиковаться, я могу дать пару советов, — говорит Эдди, обнимая его. — Но ты был само совершенство. В этот раз и всегда, солнышко.

Ричи улыбается ему в плечо.

— Да?

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, потирая его спину.

Заниматься сексом с Ричи потрясающе, но это, наверное, лучшая его часть: когда они обнимаются и отдыхают и он просто слушает дыхание Ричи, медленно избавляясь от напряжения в плечах.

— Что за советы? — интересуется Ричи игривым тоном.

— Практика, практика и ещё раз практика, — говорит Эдди. — Ты можешь воспользоваться специальной игрушкой, чтобы привыкнуть расслаблять нужные мышцы, когда находишься близко к оргазму. И часто это помогает повысить выносливость, потому что нельзя дрочить, чтобы кончить.

— Хм, — бормочет Ричи. — Здесь так много работы для того, что в первый раз произошло естественным путём. — Он заливается лающим смехом. — Ха! Естественным путём.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ну, это ты каждый раз ноешь по этому поводу.

— Это было правда здорово! — восклицает Ричи. — Ты слишком высоко поднял планку в первый раз!

— О, и с тех пор я просто разочарование, да? — дразнит Эдди.

— Нет, каждый раз сводит с ума, и ты это знаешь, самодовольный ублюдок, — ворчит Ричи, пряча лицо у него на груди.

Эдди хихикает, играя с волосами Ричи, рассеянно накручивая пряди на палец.

— Если для тебя это так важно, я могу сделать процесс более весёлым, — предлагает он, прежде чем полностью осознаёт, что говорит.

— Ах да? — отзывается Ричи, поднимая голову и ухмыляясь.

Эдди сглатывает.

Улыбка Ричи исчезает, а взгляд смягчается.

— Эй, — зовёт он. — Ты в порядке?

— Я... э-э... — говорит Эдди, — я думал о Домминге. Чтобы было весело.

Ричи кивает, задумчиво обводя взглядом лицо Эдди.

— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает он.

Эдди считает свои вдохи. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.

— Можно я подумаю об этом?

Ричи кивает.

— Конечно, думай сколько влезет, Спагедс.

Эдди смеётся.

— Заткнись.

Он притягивает Ричи к себе и обнимает, обхватывая руками и ногами и крепко сжимая. Ричи хихикает и тает, счастливо обнимая его в ответ.

***

Остаток дня Эдди проводит, помогая Ричи снимать ролики для прослушиваний, что оказывается невероятно бесполезным, потому что каждый раз, когда Ричи встречается взглядом с Эдди, читая соответствующие строки сценария, он начинает смеяться. Ролики ни на что не годятся, но Эдди всё равно просит Ричи переслать их ему.

Потом он возвращается домой и проводит добрых пять минут, разглядывая большую папку с контрактами.

Папка с контрактами стала его врагом.

Он подбирается к ней так, будто она может налететь на него и укусить, и снимает её с книжной полки. Он вытаскивает контракт из файла и смотрит на него.

Он берёт ручку, опускается на диван и начинает писать: _«Я хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности»_. Он быстро вычеркивает это, раздражённо застонав, а затем добавляет: _«Я хочу сделать так, чтобы он ЧУВСТВОВАЛ себя в безопасности, а не притворяться, будто я защищаю его от воображаемых угроз, и я ЗНАЮ разницу. Я много работал, чтобы понять разницу»._ Он смотрит на страницу.

Он яростно вычёркивает _«эксклюзивность»_ , а потом сразу же оплакивает её потерю.

_«Что для меня значит "эксклюзивность"?»_ — записывает он на бумаге. _«Я хочу уделить ему своё безраздельное внимание, но что, если моё безраздельное внимание — это слишком? Что, если оно не пойдёт ему на пользу? Что, если»_.

Он перестаёт писать и потирает лицо руками.

Он пишет _«вибраторы»_ просто в награду за попытку.

Затем он снова вписывает _«эксклюзивность»_ и добавляет: _«Моё безраздельное внимание — это не плохо. Я в состоянии убедиться, что оно не причинит вреда. Я хочу сделать его счастливым. Я не был счастлив в детстве»._

Он откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит на лист, нервно жуя ручку.

Ручка лопается пополам, и чернила капают ему на губы. Он уныло смеётся и достаёт телефон.

Он звонит Ричи и, не дожидаясь, пока тот поздоровается, выпаливает:

— Я схожу с ума.

— Привет, дорогой, да, я тоже тебя люблю, — поддразнивает его Ричи.

— Извини, — говорит Эдди, хотя теперь он смеётся по-настоящему.

— Нет, это мило, что ты не знаешь, как поздороваться по телефону. Тебе нужно, чтобы я приехал? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — говорит Эдди. — Я в порядке, я просто очень, очень много думаю о контракте, который сейчас заполняю.

Ричи некоторое время молчит.

— Ты заполняешь контракт? — повторяет он медленно.

— Да, — устало произносит Эдди.

— _Твой_ контракт?! — выпаливает Ричи.

— Да, мой контракт! — отвечает Эдди.

— О боже, — выдыхает Ричи. — А что там написано? Скажи, скажи, скажи.

— Нет! — говорит он. — Боже, это просто... это чёртов беспорядок. Здесь просто поток сознания вперемешку с моими тревогами.

Ричи хихикает.

— Ну, прям как и мой поначалу.

Эдди улыбается в ответ.

— Ты же знаешь, что нам не _обязательно_ этим заниматься, да? — спрашивает Ричи. — Мне хватает и крышесносного секса, где ты ведёшь себя немного властно, мы можем не приплетать сюда этот кинк.

— Я хочу, — тихо говорит Эдди.

_«Я хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности»_ смотрит на него снизу вверх из-под всех безумных линий, которые пытались его вычеркнуть.

— Ладно, тогда чем я могу помочь? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Я думаю, — медленно произносит он, — может быть, я смогу разделить этот процесс.

— Ну вот, теперь я не уверен, ты просто делаешь ту штуку, когда вставляешь в разговор непонятные слова, и начинаешь чересчур упрямиться, чтобы объяснить, что они означают, или нет, — размышляет Ричи.

— Нет, я имею в виду... — говорит Эдди, внезапно совершенно не уверенный, что понимает под _«разделением»_. — Что, если мы... как бы перенесём наши отношения и меня в роли Дома в одно пространство, но без тебя?

— Не уверен, что я понял? — отвечает он.

— У меня есть клиентка, которая немного увлекается эксгибиционизмом, — рассказывает Эдди. — Я пару раз сыграл на том, что соседи могут услышать, что мы делаем, но... если ты хочешь остаться на ночь, а потом просто побыть в спальне, пока я не закончу…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был реквизитом в чужой сцене? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Это нормально? — в ответ спрашивает Эдди. — Я, конечно, расскажу ей об этом, но только в том случае, если тебе будет удобно, чтобы я даже просто спросил у неё. И если ты беспокоишься о каминг-ауте, то она лесбиянка и, очевидно, знает, что я гей, так что с этим проблем не будет; и она сама знает, что лучше никому не говорить.

— Ну да, — отзывается Ричи. Похоже, он всё ещё думает. — А можно это всё-таки будет немного со мной?

— Каким образом? — спрашивает Эдди, несмотря на то, что хочет дать Ричи всё, чего его душа пожелает.

— Может... когда ты упомянешь, что я в другой комнате, то ещё скажешь, что я великолепен? — тихо спрашивает Ричи. Он хихикает в слабой попытке сделать так, чтобы его слова прозвучали как шутка. Эдди жалеет, что не видит, как он краснеет.

— Я могу это устроить. — Эдди колеблется, закусив губу. — Я хочу немного подоминировать над тобой по телефону прямо сейчас, ты не против?

— _Да_ , конечно, — говорит Ричи.

— Совсем чуть-чуть, — продолжает Эдди. — Ты ведь знаешь свои стоп-слова, верно?

— Да, красно-жёлто-зелёный, — чеканит Ричи с лёгким предвкушением.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох и понижает тон своего голоса.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы она знала, какой ты хороший со мной? — шепчет он.

— Да, — тихо отзывается Ричи. — Ну, в смысле, если ты хочешь.

— Что ж, — говорит Эдди. — Я могу ей рассказать, но не думаю, что смогу вдаваться в подробности. Мне кажется, она бы очень расстроилась, узнав, что она никогда не сможет быть такой же идеальной, как ты.

У Ричи перехватывает дыхание.

— Правда?

— Правда, — заявляет он. — Я не мог бы и мечтать о сабе идеальнее тебя.

— О, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Зато я могу рассказать ей, какой ты замечательный в роли моего парня, — говорит Эдди. — Я могу сказать ей, что ты также был моим сабом, что у тебя это здорово получалось. Похвастаюсь, как ты быстро уходишь в сабспейс. Совсем немного.

— Ладно, — отвечает Ричи. — Да, если... это нормально.

— Ещё как, — говорит Эдди. — Я буду рассказывать ей об этом, а ты будешь терпеливо ждать в соседней комнате, зная, что я думаю о тебе, пока работаю с ней.

— Это нормально? — спрашивает Ричи. — Мне бы не хотелось тебя отвлекать.

— Я всегда думаю о тебе, когда работаю Домом, — отвечает Эдди. — Немного.

Ричи издаёт сдавленный звук.

— Серьёзно?

— А как иначе? Ты просто потрясающий саб, — говорит Эдди.

— Слушай, э-э, немного странно произносить стоп-слово по телефону, но я думаю, что на сегодня этого достаточно? — отвечает он.

Эдди встряхивает головой, чтобы прояснить мысли.

— Конечно. Но с тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, да, просто немного ошеломлён, — говорит Ричи. — В хорошем смысле, но мне нужно переключиться, чувак.

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, позвони мне, я приеду, — отвечает Эдди с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

— Эдди, я в порядке, — успокаивает Ричи. — Я просто испугался, что сейчас расплачусь или что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Эдди. — Хорошо.

— Эй, — зовёт Ричи. — А _ты_ в порядке?

Эдди задумывается.

— О Господи, чёрт возьми, это было так безответственно, — выдыхает он.

— Эй, — снова говорит Ричи. — Нет, ничего подобного, ты спросил меня и уточнил про стоп-слова, всё было круто.

— Да, но тебе было неудобно ими _пользоваться_ , разве нет? — выпаливает Эдди.

— Просто потому, что мне было легче говорить с тобой напрямую, — отвечает Ричи. — Если бы мне нужно было быстро выйти из сцены, я бы прекрасно ими воспользовался.

— Если бы у тебя сейчас был дроп и меня бы не было рядом, я... — выдыхает Эдди.

— Эдди, а у _тебя_ может быть дроп? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Что? — с трудом выговаривает Эдди.

— Такое бывает? Домдроп?

— Да, — говорит Эдди.

— А у тебя?

— Да, — выдыхает Эдди.

— Я буду через десять минут, хорошо? Поставь меня на громкую связь и пойди... попей воды и съешь что-нибудь? — Ричи пытается. — Я не знаю, сделай… сделай то, что надо делать при дропе.

Эдди улыбается, несмотря на бешеное сердцебиение, и делает именно это, оставляя телефон на кофейном столике, и выпивает залпом стакан воды. После короткой паузы он торопливо пытается смыть чернила, которые растеклись по подбородку.

Ричи продолжает болтать по телефону, не говоря ни о чём конкретном, и к тому времени, когда он добирается до его квартиры, Эдди уже успокаивается.

— Привет, — говорит Ричи, входя внутрь. — Мы должны прекратить так встречаться. Мы расходимся по домам, у нас начинается приступ паники, и мы бежим обратно друг к другу…

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись.

Ричи нежно стирает с его губ остатки чернил.

— Ну, как дела?

— Отлично, — отвечает Эдди. — Я в порядке.

Ричи заключает его в крепкие объятия.

— Привет, в порядке, я тоже.

— Ты такой придурок, — бормочет Эдди.

— Но идеальный, — говорит Ричи.

— Как _саб_ , — поправляет Эдди.

— О, это и есть твой контракт? — интересуется Ричи.

Эдди двигается быстрее, чем это возможно для человека, чтобы схватить его и спрятать за спину, ударившись при этом голенью о кофейный столик. Они с Ричи напряжённо смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Эдди наконец позволяет себе выдохнуть:

— Ауч.

— Оке-е-е-ей, — тянет Ричи. — Неужели он настолько неловкий?

— Я просто не уверен насчёт... некоторых частей, — отвечает Эдди. — Всех. Большинства.

— Там целый ряд ответов, — вспоминает Ричи. Он качает бровями. — Там что, есть гипноз?

Эдди стонет.

— Нет, я не заходил так далеко.

— О, у тебя есть _ещё более_ неловкие кинки? — дразнит Ричи.

— Нет, — отвечает он. Это не неловко, это очень серьёзно, оно подавляет своей интенсивностью, а ещё пугает и волнует. Эдди никогда не думал, что сможет совершить подобный прыжок веры. — Просто... я хочу быть уверен. Я не хочу поднимать вопрос, а потом забирать его обратно.

Ричи недоумённо моргает, но всё равно соглашается.

— Окей. Это сентиментально?

Эдди чувствует, как у него горят щёки.

— Я думаю... э-э... тебе понравится.

— Значит, точно сентиментально, — заключает Ричи сияя.

Эдди осторожно кивает. Это сентиментально? Если Ричи будет его единственным сабом — это будет романтично или это будет чем-то жадным и принудительным? Его сердце снова быстро колотится. Он садится прежде, чем успевает убедить себя, что у него сердечный приступ.

— У тебя опять какой-то странный вид, — замечает Ричи. — Отбрось пока свои маленькие сентиментальные фантазии, и давай посмотрим «Побег из курятника», ладно?

Эдди медленно выдыхает.

— Да.

— Отлично, — говорит Ричи. — Я клянусь, что не подглядываю.

Эдди фыркает.

— Хорошо.

Он снова прячет контракт, теперь за спину Ричи, и убирает его.

***

В конце концов Ричи снова остаётся на ночь, и утром Эдди звонит своей клиентке, пока тот храпит, лёжа у него на коленях.

— Привет, — здоровается он. — Тебе сейчас удобно поговорить о нашей субботней сцене?

— Конечно, — отвечает она. — В чём дело?

— Мой парень останется у меня на ночь, — объясняет Эдди, поглаживая Ричи по голове. — Ты не возражаешь, если он побудет в спальне, пока мы будем проводить сцену? Я познакомлю вас обоих перед началом, и после этого он останется там за закрытой дверью, а я буду держать свой телефон включённым, чтобы он мог написать мне, если ему неудобно.

— Да, я думаю, что это было бы прекрасно, — говорит она.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, мы закончим сцену и попробуем снова, когда его не будет, как это звучит? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Звучит неплохо, — отвечает она.

— Ты уверена? — спрашивает он.

— Это что-то вроде кинка для вас, ребят? — спрашивает она в ответ.

— До того как мы начали встречаться, он был моим сабом, — признаётся Эдди. — Я пытаюсь вернуть его в эту часть моей жизни. Это не слишком?

— Нет, это мило, — говорит она. — Мне нравится видеть мистера Каспбрака влюблённым.

Эдди фыркает.

— Спасибо, Сэнди.

— Никаких проблем, сэр, — заверяет она.

Ричи зевает.

— Чт'такое? — бормочет он, наблюдая, как Эдди вешает трубку.

— Подготавливаю почву, — говорит Эдди, убирая телефон. — Ещё я думаю, что вы с Сэнди поладите.

— М-м-м, — тянет Ричи. — Знаешь, я сказал, что не ревную, и я не ревную, но у меня такое тёплое и приятное чувство из-за того, что мне не надо никуда уходить, пока ты работаешь.

У Эдди сдавливает грудь.

— Да?

— Да, я просто чувствую себя... как дома в твоей жизни, — говорит Ричи.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эдди, переполненный эмоциями. — Это хорошо. Мне это нравится.

Ричи утыкается носом ему в живот.

— Хорошо.

Эдди ложится на спину и делает глубокий вдох, запустив руку в волосы Ричи, вернувшегося к спокойной дремоте.

***

— Тебе тоже кажется, что мы похожи на собак, которых социализируют? — говорит Ричи, как только Сэнди входит в квартиру и машет ему рукой.

Она смеётся.

— Чёрт, мистер Каспбрак встречается с _Ричи Тозиером_?

— Да, и, очевидно, мы полагаемся на твою осторожность, — отвечает Эдди.

— Никаких проблем, — говорит Сэнди. — То же самое, что и в моей фирме, так что я понимаю.

— Ты адвокат? — интересуется Ричи.

— Да, — говорит она. — Экологическое право.

— Здорово, — комментирует Ричи. — Хотя звучит душно.

— Немного, — соглашается она. — Вот почему мне нравится время от времени устраиваться на диване и давать твоему парню отшлёпать меня.

Эдди сглатывает. Если эксклюзивность вступит в силу, ему придётся найти новых Домов для всех своих клиентов, понимает он; что-то, до чего он даже мысленно не добрался. Кей, скорее всего, будет хорошо работать с Сэнди, и есть целая куча Домов, которые подойдут Адриану, и…

Он качает головой и напоминает себе сосредоточиться, потому что Сэнди и Ричи сейчас болтают об одном из его дерьмовых фильмов и ему нужно перевести их разговор в продуктивное русло.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я рад, что вы чувствуете себя комфортно друг с другом, так будет намного проще.

— Да, сэр, — отзывается Сэнди.

— О, ты называешь его «сэр»? — спрашивает Ричи.

— А ты нет? — спрашивает она в ответ.

— Нет, он просто называет меня «солнышком», — говорит Ричи.

— Мерзость, — произносит она таким тоном, что Ричи ухмыляется до ушей.

— Вот как всё будет происходить, — говорит Эдди своим голосом Дома, привлекая их восхищённое внимание, — вы оба можете закончить сцену с помощью стоп-слова в любое время. Сэнди, твоё обычное стоп-слово сработает. Ричи, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты написал мне или позвонил. Мой телефон стоит на полной громкости, но, если тебе будет нужно, можешь прийти и сказать.

Ричи кивает.

— Для ясности, несмотря на то, что я не буду активно доминировать над тобой, ты всё равно мой саб в этой сцене, — продолжает Эдди. — О Сэнди можешь не беспокоиться. Я позабочусь о Сэнди, и если тебе неудобно, то ты _должен_ мне сказать. Я решу, как действовать дальше. Понял?

— Да, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди старается не дрожать от того, как быстро он вспоминает их правила.

— Сэнди, то же самое. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о Ричи. Он находится в квартире для твоего удобства.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает она.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Сэнди, твоё стоп-слово?

— «Вазэктомия», — произносит она.

Ричи с удивительной скоростью проглатывает смех.

— Ричи? — говорит Эдди.

— «Зелёный» — вперёд, «жёлтый» — пауза, «красный» — стоп, — нетерпеливо чеканит Ричи.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Эдди. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Зелёный, как Лепрекон, — радостно произносит Ричи.

— Отлично, — говорит Эдди, обхватывая его за затылок и притягивая к себе в немного собственническом жесте, прежде чем посмотреть на Сэнди. — А теперь Ричи будет очень, очень хорошим мальчиком, он пойдёт в мою комнату и подождёт там, пока я с тобой не закончу. — Он смотрит на Ричи широко раскрытыми глазами, но при этом застенчиво. — Разве не так?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи.

— Иди. Я дам тебе знать, когда закончу, солнышко, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи отходит на ватных ногах, через плечо бросая взгляд на Эдди. Тот пристально смотрит на него, пока он не проходит весь коридор, и, услышав, как хлопает дверь в спальню, снова поворачивается к Сэнди.

— Ладно, ты знаешь правила. Через подлокотник дивана.

***

С Сэнди легко работать. Она не полностью уходит в сабспейс, но ей всё равно очень нравится происходящее. Ей нравится порка, просто в достаточной степени унизительная, чтобы Эдди не приходилось заставлять себя быть злым; и сегодня она, кажется, в восторге от мысли, что Ричи может их подслушать.

Что просто прекрасно, потому что Эдди может сосредоточиться ровно настолько, чтобы устроить ей хорошую сцену, пока остальная часть его мозга кричит при мысли о том, что Ричи находится в другой комнате: идеальный саб, забытый.

Он заканчивает сцену, игнорируя беспокойную вибрацию под кожей, даёт Сэнди стакан воды и конфету и позволяет ей отдохнуть.

— Что ж, передай Ричи от меня «пока» и «спасибо» за то, что он сделал сцену особенно захватывающей, — говорит она напоследок.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди, помогая ей надеть пальто. — Спасибо, что разрешила нам попробовать это с тобой.

Она показывает ему большой палец, и он провожает её до двери.

Он закрывает дверь, делает глубокий вдох и направляется в спальню.

Ричи поднимает глаза от книги, которую читает растянувшись на кровати, и закусывает губу.

— Привет.

— Привет, — говорит Эдди. — Как всё прошло?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Ричи. — Я мало что слышал, у тебя довольно звуконепроницаемые стены.

Эдди садится рядом с ним, положив руку ему на голову.

— Ну, я рад, что ты был здесь. Так… было намного менее тяжело.

Ричи лучезарно улыбается ему.

— Я хочу вернуться к этому, — говорит Эдди. — С тобой, я имею в виду.

Ричи с надеждой смотрит на него.

— Ты уверен?

Эдди глубоко вздыхает и кивает.

— Мне нравится, как ты расслабляешься, когда я доминирую над тобой. Мне нравится, как ты реагируешь на похвалу. Я хочу дать тебе это.

Ричи медленно переворачивается на спину и садится.

— Мне бы тоже этого хотелось.

— Тебе придётся много меня успокаивать, — говорит Эдди. — Я боюсь, что из-за того, как сильно я хочу тебя, я стану жадным. Что я буду закрывать глаза на то, сколько контроля полезно для тебя. Что я... Что из-за того, что мы встречаемся, у меня разовьётся чувство собственности, что... это... будет слишком.

— Эдди, ты же знаешь, я не думаю, что это правда, — возражает Ричи, раскрывая свои объятия, чтобы Эдди устроился в них. — Ты такой заботливый и добрый со мной. Мне кажется, в ту же секунду, как я только подумаю, что ты меня слишком контролируешь, ты почувствуешь это и расплачешься.

Эдди яростно трясёт головой и в панике садится на пятки.

— Плохая формулировка, — выдыхает он. — Плохая... извини, не надо было так говорить, это не твоя вина, просто я…

— Эй, эй, эй, — говорит Ричи, поднимая руки. — Дыши. Дыши, детка, всё в порядке.

— Моя мама всегда плакала, когда я обвинял её в чём-то плохом, — выдыхает Эдди. — Если я показывал своим видом, что мне неудобно, она начинала плакать и…

Ричи припадает к его лбу своим.

— Извини, пожалуйста. Я не это имел в виду.

Эдди ровно дышит. Вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох.

— Ты точно не плакса, — мягко пытается возразить Ричи.

Эдди издаёт тихий смешок.

— Нет, пожалуй, нет.

— Не то чтобы... — бормочет Ричи. — В смысле ты искренний. Тебе не будет всё равно, а ещё ты постараешься это исправить — вот что я имел в виду.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Эдди. — Я знаю, что ты имел в виду.

— Хорошо, — произносит Ричи. — С тобой я чувствую себя в такой безопасности, что это просто безумие. Я просто обыденно поговорил с человеком, который знает меня по моим фильмам, о моём парне, ты это видел? Я бы никогда не сделал этого сам, никогда. Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя в невероятной безопасности. В безопасности, чтобы быть собой, особенно.

У Эдди выступают слёзы на глазах, и на какую-то пугающую секунду кажется, что они вызовут ещё один приступ паники, но вместо этого он чувствует себя спокойнее, чем обычно. Ричи притягивает его к себе и крепко обнимает, гладя по волосам, как это делает для него Эдди. Он переживает вспышку гнева, потому что это _его_ фишка: так он показывает, что всё под контролем, что _он_ заботится о _Ричи_ , но потом она проходит.

Ричи может позаботиться о нём. У него это хорошо получается. Ричи правильно заботится о нём.

Мысль о том, что существует правильный способ заботиться о ком-то, кажется внезапным потрясающим прозрением. Если Ричи может быть с Эдди и заботиться о нём, не удушая его своей заботой, — Эдди, который боролся с неправильной заботой, пока битва не превратилась в рычащее, ужасное, бессмертное чудовище в его груди, — тогда Эдди может сделать то же самое для Ричи.

— Тш-ш-ш, — шепчет Ричи, гладя Эдди по волосам и позволяя ему плакать. — Всё в порядке. У тебя есть я, а у меня есть ты.

— Да, — всхлипывает Эдди. — Я тебе верю.

Ричи целует его в макушку.

— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Ты в порядке.

Он позволяет Эдди выплакаться и легко выпускает его из объятий, когда Эдди отстраняется, чтобы вытереть лицо.

— Возможно, я даже больше плакса, чем думал, — признаётся Эдди.

— Ну, хорошо, но не крокодилья плакса, — предлагает Ричи.

Эдди смеётся. Он делает глубокий вдох.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы попробовали сцену со старыми правилами, но с разрешённым сексом — посмотрим, как это изменит ситуацию. Как только я сориентируюсь, я думаю, нам надо будет пересмотреть условия.

Ричи пару раз моргает.

— Да, хорошо, звучит неплохо.

Эдди прикусывает губу.

— Может, нам пригодится вибратор?

— О, — горячо выдыхает Ричи. — Да, хорошо.

— Точно? — спрашивает Эдди. — Ты уверен?

Ричи кивает.

— Мы можем попробовать, и я скажу тебе, если это будет слишком.

— Отлично, — говорит Эдди. — Хорошо. — Он делает глубокий вдох, глядя в глаза Ричи, затем пытается расслабиться, целуя его.

***

Эдди оставил пятничные вечера для Ричи с тех пор, как они начались, но теперь он наконец официально добавляет Ричи в расписание, закрепляя это время за настоящей сценой. Он расстилает под крюком хорошую мягкую циновку, раскладывает необходимое оборудование, переодевается в удобную одежду и расхаживает по комнате, пока не приходит Ричи.

— Привет, — здоровается Ричи, чмокая его в губы.

Этого уже почти достаточно, чтобы сбить Эдди с толку.

— Привет, — говорит он и снимает с Ричи куртку. — Назови свои стоп-слова сейчас, чтобы мы могли сразу начать.

— «Красный» — стоп, «жёлтый» — замедлиться, «зелёный» — вперёд, — отвечает Ричи. Похоже, это навевает на него скуку, но Эдди не обращает внимания. — Э-э, мне нужно спросить у тебя _твои_ стоп-слова?

— Я буду пользоваться теми же, — говорит Эдди. — Не волнуйся.

— Ладно, — соглашается Ричи. — Круто.

— Я хочу сделать нечто похожее на то, на чём мы остановились, — говорит Эдди.

— О, с... э-э... кисточкой? — уточняет Ричи.

Эдди кивает.

— Да, это было здорово, — отвечает он.

Эдди тянет его за футболку, и он легко наклоняется, позволяя Эдди стянуть её через голову. Эдди складывает её и оставляет на кофейном столике. Он проделывает то же самое с брюками и боксерами Ричи, затем тянется за очками.

— Можно мне? — спрашивает он.

Ричи кивает.

Эдди снимает их, складывая одной рукой, а другой — ведёт Ричи по коридору.

Он подводит его к мату.

— Встань на колени, — говорит он.

Ричи встаёт на колени, как будто испытывает облегчение от возможности наконец это сделать.

Эдди кладёт очки на комод.

— Твои очки на комоде, если понадобятся.

— Хорошо, — тихо произносит Ричи.

— В прошлый раз ты, кажется, не возражал против верёвки во рту — ничего, если мы совместим её с правилом молчания? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. — С ней не трудно было разговаривать.

— И так и должно быть, — говорит Эдди. — Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь, но я бы предпочёл, чтобы сейчас ты расслабился.

Ричи мягко улыбается ему.

— Да, я знаю.

У Эдди ёкает сердце. Это нормально. Эдди может это сделать, и Ричи это понравится.

— Хорошо. Я очень рад, что ты знаешь, как сильно ты мне нравишься, солнышко. — Он ерошит волосы Ричи. — А теперь молчи, пока я не спрошу. Понял?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит Эдди. Он прижимает одну руку к груди Ричи, другую — к его спине и толкает его вниз. — Опусти голову и оставайся на коленях.

Он двигается вместе с ним, пока грудь Ричи не оказывается на полу, а задница — в воздухе, затем складывает его ноги так, чтобы ступни были вместе, а запястья находились между коленями.

Он берёт веревку и начинает с того, что связывает ноги, а затем набрасывает ещё одну петлю, чтобы зафиксировать запястья вместе с лодыжками. Медленно, осторожно он завязывает узлы вокруг бёдер и груди и закрепляет их на крюке так, чтобы бёдра Ричи находились в воздухе.

Затем он кладёт руку между лопаток Ричи и надавливает.

— Вдохни, — приказывает он. Ричи вдыхает. — И расслабь мышцы на выдохе.

Ричи пытается. Эдди чувствует, как под его рукой расслабляются мышцы спины.

— Хорошо, ещё раз. Вдыхай... — Ричи в точности следует инструкциям. — Выдохни как можно больше напряжения в мышцах.

На этот раз получается лучше, Ричи устраивается на верёвке.

— Ещё раз, — бормочет Эдди. — Вдохни... и _расслабься_. — Ричи слегка поводит плечами, а потом опускает их. — Тебя должна поддерживать верёвка, тебе вообще не нужно поддерживать собственный вес. Ты можешь полностью расслабиться на ней?

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Отлично. — Он засовывает верёвку в рот Ричи — достаточно свободно, чтобы тот мог выплюнуть её, — затем завязывает узел и садится обратно.

Ричи выглядит очень довольным. Эдди делает несколько глубоких вдохов и напоминает себе об этом. Он в безопасности и счастлив. Эдди сделает так, что он будет чувствовать себя очень хорошо.

Он гладит Ричи по волосам.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Просто расслабься — это всё, что ты должен сделать для меня, солнышко. Ты можешь это сделать?

— 'а, — бормочет Ричи уже с затуманенным взглядом.

— Ты всегда такой хороший мальчик для меня, солнышко, — шепчет Эдди.

Он тянется за кисточкой для макияжа и осторожно проводит ею по бедру Ричи. Тот напрягается, и Эдди быстро успокаивает его.

— Тш-ш-ш-ш, — утешает он. — Расслабься. У тебя всё хорошо, просто расслабься.

Ричи старается изо всех сил, но напрягается и скулит, когда Эдди проводит кисточкой по другому бедру.

— Расслабься, солнышко, _расслабься_ , — снова бормочет Эдди. — Всё в порядке. Может потребоваться время, просто постарайся расслабиться как можно быстрее, если заметишь, что напрягаешься.

Ричи кивает, и Эдди вознаграждает его, проводя пальцами по волосам и слегка потягивая за пряди.

Ричи немного подёргивается на верёвках.

— Давай попробуем что-нибудь попроще, — говорит Эдди. — Скажи мне, если тебе это не понравится.

Он залезает под кровать, вытаскивает хлыст и проводит им по животу Ричи. Тот ахает.

— Ты можешь сказать, что это такое? — спрашивает Эдди.

— 'а, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Не волнуйся, я тебя не ударю, — шепчет Эдди. — Я знаю, что ты этого не хочешь, и я никогда не сделаю того, что тебе не нравится. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда?

— 'а, — говорит Ричи быстро и искренне, посылая шок облегчения, пронзающий Эдди.

— Но тебе нравится сама идея, не так ли? — бормочет Эдди. — Что я умею им пользоваться?

— М-м-м, — тянет Ричи.

Эдди осторожно дёргает его за волосы.

— «Да» или «нет», солнышко, давай.

— 'а, — отвечает Ричи.

— Детка, — мурлычет Эдди. — Ты устал от разговоров? Хочешь просто почувствовать?

— 'а, — бормочет Ричи.

— Цвет?

— 'еёны', — говорит Ричи.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Эдди. — Я больше не буду задавать тебе вопросов. Ты так хорошо расслабляешься.

Ричи вздыхает и расслабляется ещё больше.

Он проводит хлыстом по заднице Ричи. Тот дёргается, потом снова расслабляется. Эдди следует за ним с кисточкой для макияжа, что заставляет Ричи дёргаться сильнее, но он и после этого быстро расслабляется.

— Молодец, — говорит Эдди. — Вот так, правильно.

У Ричи перехватывает дыхание, и он тает.

Эдди расслабляется вместе с ним.

Он не уверен, какой безумный, бешеный собственнический инстинкт, как он думал, сработает, когда он впервые будет доминировать над Ричи в качестве его парня, но тот заметно отсутствует. Он мог бы заплакать от облегчения.

— Такой хороший для меня, солнышко, — выдыхает он, слегка запинаясь.

Он тянется за смазкой, покрывает пальцы одной руки, а затем возвращается, чтобы обвести кисточкой соски Ричи.

Он проводит тыльной стороной ладони по заднице Ричи, чтобы дать ему привыкнуть к этому ощущению, а затем прижимает пальцы к его дырочке. Ричи вздрагивает, но небольшого _«тш-ш»_ достаточно, чтобы он снова расслабился, даже когда Эдди надавливает пальцами внутрь и открывает его.

Он не сильно растягивает его, просто достаточно, чтобы вставить в него маленькую пробку. Он гладит Ричи по волосам.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хо'о'хо, — бормочет Ричи, словно пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Эдди включает игрушку на низком уровне вибрации. Ричи стонет.

— Всё ещё хорошо?

— 'а, — выдыхает Ричи, высунув язык и пуская слюни на мат, рассеянно обвивая им верёвку.

— Цвет? — на всякий случай спрашивает Эдди.

— 'еёны', — бормочет Ричи, взмахивая ресницами.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди, и пузырь облегчения лопается у него внутри. — Хорошо, очень хорошо. Продолжай расслабляться.

Ричи расслабляется, совершенно безвольный.

Эдди возвращается к чередованию кисти и хлыста, прислушиваясь к тихому влажному дыханию Ричи, который рассеянно вздрагивает при каждом прикосновении его рук. Эдди в восторге: он дрожит от собственного удовольствия, просто наблюдая за происходящим.

Он прижимает большой палец к промежности Ричи, и тот слегка вздыхает, когда Эдди начинает массировать его простату снаружи, пальцем удерживая пробку под хорошим углом.

— Это приятно, правда? — говорит Эдди, поспешно засовывая руку в штаны, чтобы тоже подрочить. — Я думаю, ты можешь снова кончить нетронутым. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Судорожное дыхание Ричи учащается.

— Кончай, — приказывает Эдди так резко, как только может — и Ричи кончает, закатывая глаза, поджимая пальцы ног и обомлев всем телом.

Задыхаясь и постанывая, Эдди тоже кончает, проливаясь при этом в штаны.

Ричи по-прежнему не двигается.

У Эдди звенит в ушах, но он быстро вынимает пробку из него и развязывает все верёвки, чтобы усадить Ричи. Он убирает волосы с лица Ричи и тщательно вытирает его.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Привет, детка, возвращайся.

Ричи закатывает глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Рич, — тихо зовёт Эдди. — Ты был великолепен, пора возвращаться.

— М-м? — Ричи удаётся сделать ещё один шаг в правильном направлении.

— Вот именно, я знаю, что после такого трудно вернуться, но я держу тебя, всё хорошо, — говорит Эдди. _«Всё хорошо»_ , — осознаёт он с чувством радостного возбуждения. — Я держу тебя, ты был прекрасен. Возвращайся ко мне, давай?

— М'я тут, — бормочет Ричи, уронив голову на руки Эдди. — Я хорошо.

— Ты очень хороший, — смеётся Эдди. — Давай, сосредоточься на мне. Всё нормально. Сосредоточься.

Ричи растерянно моргает, пытаясь установить зрительный контакт.

— Привет, — произносит он пьяным голосом.

— Привет, — смеётся Эдди. — Привет, тебе там хорошо?

— М'я плаваю, — отвечает Ричи, приваливаясь к нему.

— Спорю, так и есть, — говорит Эдди, гладя его по волосам. — Ну же, просыпайся. Уже пора.

— М'я проснулся, — бормочет Ричи.

— Нет, ты не проснулся, — фыркает Эдди. — Давай, солнышко, проснись и пой.

— Не-е-ет, я чувствую себя зефиркой.

Эдди разражается смехом, и Ричи поднимает голову, чтобы слегка _«пф-фр»_ -кнуть в ответ.

— Ладно, зефирка. Постарайся вернуться в комнату. Просто вспомни, где ты находишься, что происходит.

— М'я обнимаюсь с любовью всей моей жизни, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хорошо, я рад, что ты достаточно в сознании, чтобы быть слащавым, — говорит Эдди, усаживая его, — но мне нужно, чтобы у тебя по-настоящему прояснилось в голове.

— М'это самое близкое, на что мы можем рассчитывать, — вяло бормочет Ричи. — Но послушайте, офицер, я могу сделать так. — Он касается пальцем собственного носа.

— Тебя не остановили за вождение в нетрезвом виде, — комментирует Эдди.

— Хорошо, а то я не могу встречаться с копом, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди фыркает.

— Ладно, я думаю, ты достаточно проснулся, чтобы говорить целыми предложениями. Не хочешь поесть шоколад в пенной ванне?

— М-м-м, это звучит очень неплохо, — говорит Ричи, позволяя Эдди поднять его на ноги. — А тебе понравилось?

Его голос звучит немного неуверенно, и Эдди быстро кивает.

— Да. Я думаю, что это сработает.

— Ура-а, — говорит Ричи. — Отлично. Я люблю Дома Эдди.

— Дом Эдди тоже тебя любит, — отвечает Эдди. — Что ещё важнее, я... я не думаю, что Дом Эдди причинит тебе вред.

— Я тоже так не думаю, — говорит Ричи, небрежно целуя Эдди в щёку, прежде чем сесть на пол. — Тащи меня, на сегодня с моими ногами покончено.

Эдди стонет, но при этом не может перестать улыбаться.


	17. Chapter 17

В понедельник Ричи просыпается с головокружением, почти вибрируя от того, что он уже готов просто быть у Эдди.

Как бы он ни любил Парня Эдди, он не может отрицать, что скучал по Дому Эдди. Он скучал по пятничным сценам и тому, как Эдди приветствовал его и переключал в режим, где всё просто и понятно. Он думает, что такой же эффект люди получают от медитации: момент для того, чтобы вздохнуть и просто отключиться, а потом вернуться, как компьютер после перезагрузки.

Он хлопает себя по щекам и напоминает себе быть осторожным. Он хочет, чтобы Эдди испытывал такое же облегчение, и он обещал Эдди следить за ситуацией.

Он почти уверен, что с началом сцен его мозг будет отключаться, а это значит, что сейчас, во время нового обсуждения их договорённости, он должен быть предельно осведомлён о том, как Эдди это переживает.

Он вылезает из постели, одевается и, стараясь не выглядеть так, будто у него не все дома, бежит по коридору на кухню.

— Доброе утро, Майк, ты рано пришёл, — замечает Ричи.

Майк машет ему рукой.

— У меня сегодня выходной, — отвечает он.

— Я собираюсь устроить ему эксклюзивную экскурсию по музею, — говорит Патти.

— Вы берёте своих мальчиков? — спрашивает Ричи.

— К сожалению, они оба заняты, — говорит Майк, — но мы помучаем их совместным времяпрепровождением потом. — Он подмигивает Патти, которая, кажется, находится на седьмом небе от счастья.

— Ты мне нравишься, Майсикл, — говорит Ричи, что вызывает у Майка улыбку.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он с таким тоном, который Ричи может описать только как «озорная вежливость».

— Ты весь сияешь, куда это ты собрался? — интересуется Патти.

— К Эдди, — говорит Ричи.

— Хм, — произносит Патти, прищурившись. — Если ты собираешься делать ему предложение, то мне сначала нужно эмоционально подготовить Стэна.

— Вовсе нет! У нас просто весёлые планы на сегодня, — отвечает Ричи, потирая руки, чтобы избавиться от избытка энергии.

— Очень весёлые, видимо, — говорит она.

Майк смотрит на него с огоньком в глазах. Возможно, он на самом деле знает, какие планы у Ричи, но Ричи не может заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу.

— Сегодня я вернусь попозже, — сообщает Ричи, взъерошив ей волосы.

— Не-е-ет, да ладно тебе, я только что их уложи-и-ила, — хнычет она.

— Повеселитесь вдвоём! — выкрикнул Ричи, посылая воздушные поцелуи и выбегая за дверь.

***

— Ровно в полдень! — гордо заявляет Ричи.

— Тебе очень нравится эта тема с пунктуальностью, да? — предполагает Эдди, и уголки его губ приподнимаются.

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Это очень здорово. Запланированное время для Ричи.

Эдди улыбается.

— Тебе нравится, что я выделил часть своего дня только для тебя? — спрашивает он.

Ричи вздрагивает. Не то чтобы голос Дома Эдди не всплывает местами, особенно в спальне, но приятно, когда это намеренно. Когда он предназначен _для_ Ричи. Он кивает.

Эдди помогает ему снять пальто и подводит к дивану. Он усаживает Ричи, крепко обхватив его за плечи, потом садится рядом с ним.

На столе лежат чистый блокнот с идеально выровненной ручкой, как будто Эдди провёл последние пятьдесят минут, тщательно подгоняя их, чтобы они были идеально ровными.

— Хорошо, дай мне ручку, — небрежно говорит Эдди.

Ричи в мгновение ока уже передаёт её.

Эдди самодовольно улыбается и берёт ручку.

Ричи ёрзает: его нетерпение настолько велико, что он может самовоспламениться.

— Ну так как всё это будет работать?

— Мой план состоит в том, что мы сначала сформулируем наши самые главные цели и желания, а затем пройдёмся по списку кинков и отметим «да», «может быть» и твёрдое «нет», — объясняет Эдди. — Прочно ухватимся за обе наши границы.

— Хорошо, — нетерпеливо отвечает Ричи. — Кто начинает?

— Я... э-э... — говорит Эдди, прочищая горло. Ричи улыбается ему. Ему нравится, когда Эдди волнуется. — Прежде чем мы начнём, я хотел бы упомянуть о возможности... — Он морщится. Ричи очарован. Он никогда не видел Эдди таким смущённым. Обычно он скрывает смущение за злостью или раздражением, но сейчас он красный как помидор и похож на оголённый нерв. — Ну, эксклюзивности.

Ричи слишком рассеян, чтобы полностью обдумать его слова. Он фыркает.

— Э-э... разве мы не уже?

Эдди хмуро смотрит на него.

— Я не это имел в виду.

У Ричи уходит секунда, прежде чем осознание опрокидывается на него ушатом холодной воды. Его веселье гаснет, словно свеча.

— Ты имеешь в виду... саб... эксклюзивность? Типа я буду единственным?..

Эдди кивает.

Ричи в шоке смотрит на него.

— Ты вообще нормальный? — удаётся ему пискнуть. — Это же твоя _работа_.

— Да, это так, но... — начинает Эдди, немного растерянный, что само по себе безумие. — Послушай, я могу увеличить свои часы работы в мастерской, так что это не будет финансовым бременем, и я нашёл альтернативных Домов для большинства моих клиентов. Всё нормально.

— Нет, это не нормально, это безумие! — выпаливает Ричи.

Эдди моргает, глядя на него.

— Если ты этого не хочешь, то всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Я просто запишу это как твёрдое «нет».

— Это не твёрдое «нет». Я просто не понимаю, о чём ты, блять, говоришь! — кричит Ричи. Он не знает, почему кричит, но не может остановиться, что-то обжигающее и гнилое скручивается у него внутри.

Эдди откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Хорошо. Почему?

— По... — шипит Ричи. — _«Почему»_? Потому что... у тебя есть _хлыст для верховой езды_ , чувак, и ты просто позволишь ему пропасть даром?

— Во-первых, я уже получил от него много пользы, во-вторых, я _использовал_ его на тебе, — медленно говорит Эдди.

— Да, но не _по-настоящему_ , — возражает Ричи. — Ты что, просто будешь каким-то придурком, у которого есть хлыст для верховой езды?!

— Да? — говорит Эдди. — Ричи, это на самом деле не требование.

— Нет, я хочу понять! — рявкает Ричи. — Какого хрена?

Эдди вздыхает.

— Ладно. На самом деле мне плевать на хлыст для верховой езды. Мы можем использовать его и другие мои приспособления для сенсорной игры, но я даже не садист. Я больше мазохист.

— Ну, этого я тоже не могу сделать! — Ричи плачет, его грудь вздымается, когда он смахивает слёзы.

Эдди моргает, глядя на него.

— Ты уже это делаешь, — говорит он. — Когда я прошу тебя вцепиться ногтями мне в спину или укусить за шею во время секса, это потому, что мне нравится эта боль.

— Ну!.. — Ричи хочет возразить, но ничего не может сделать, в итоге издавая странный сдавленный звук, и всхлипывает.

— Рич, — мягко зовёт Эдди. — Что всё это значит? Честно?

— Я просто не думаю, что тебе следует класть все свои яйца в одну корзину, потому что вдруг ты поймёшь, что это дерьмовая корзина и она не может вместить все яйца, и в итоге получится, что твои яйца разбились, и ты ненавидишь эту корзину, и она тебе больше не нужна! — торопливо говорит Ричи.

Наступившая тишина оглушает.

— Хорошо, — спокойно говорит Эдди, закрывая папку, в то время как Ричи отчаянно пытается вытереть слёзы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал меня до конца.

— Но я... — бормочет Ричи, икнув.

— Нет, — твёрдо говорит Эдди. — Во-первых, эта идея пугает тебя, поэтому мы откладываем её в долгий ящик. Неважно почему — мы не будем обсуждать её, пока ты этого не захочешь, если захочешь.

Ричи беспомощно кивает.

— Во-вторых, — продолжает Эдди, притягивая Ричи к себе и укладывая их обоих на диван, обнимая его, — у меня много яиц, и я много практиковался, складывая эти яйца в разные корзины, и я знаю, в какой корзине мои яйца лежат правильно и что ты лучшая корзина, в которую я мог бы сложить все эти чёртовы яйца.

Ричи издаёт сдавленный влажный смешок.

— Ладно, теперь это звучит как фетиш.

Эдди улыбается, крепче прижимая к себе Ричи.

— Рич, я хочу этого. Только если ты этого хочешь, я имею в виду, но если ты беспокоишься из-за меня, то я правда хочу этого. Я так долго боялся своего желания контроля, потому что чувствовал, что существует тонкая грань между наслаждением контролем, который я отбил у своей матери, и... тем, что этот контроль станет похожим на её, я думаю.

Ричи шмыгает носом в грудь Эдди.

— Домминг был для меня способом предложить услугу с таким контролем, в котором есть правила и границы, как и когда его использовать. Я никогда не верил, что смогу вложить всю эту победу и концентрацию в одного человека, потому что что, если... что, если я не смогу справиться со всем этим? Моя мать никогда не думала, что я смогу.

Ричи сглатывает.

— Твоя мама — идиотка.

Эдди смеётся.

— Да. Что ж. Пока я не встретил тебя, я не хотел, чтобы кто-то был _моим_. Я... я боюсь своей мамы. Я боюсь быть тем, кем она хотела меня видеть, и я боюсь быть ею. Иногда я боюсь и того, и другого одновременно, хоть и эти моменты находятся на противоположных концах спектра. Но ты... ты понимаешь меня, и ты видишь меня, и благодаря тебе я чувствую себя в высшей степени _самим собой_ , каким я вообще могу быть. Ты... — Он вздыхает, обдумывая свои слова. — Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя так, что _я_ сам решаю, кто я такой.

— О, — произносит Ричи.

— Благодаря тебе я чувствую, что я могу справиться со всем этим... не знаю, с этим контролем и этой любовью, чтобы всё не пошло наперекосяк, и я хочу дать тебе всё это, потому что я хочу, чтобы и у меня _было_ всё это, — говорит Эдди. — Я люблю свою работу. Правда. Я буду немного скучать по ней, но я хочу, чтобы ты был _моим_ , и хочу быть с тобой во _всех_ отношениях. И это из-за того, какой ты и как хорошо ты ко мне относишься, так что нет... я _не_ приду к осознанию, что не хочу тебя.

— А что, если ты поймёшь, что всё ещё хочешь работать? — бормочет Ричи.

— Тогда я позвоню своим клиентам и скажу, что вернулся, — говорит Эдди. — Мне не нужно сдавать мои права Дома или что-то в этом роде.

Ричи фыркает.

— Тебя не выгонят из Домлэнда?

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Эдди. — Послушай, подумай хорошенько. Не спеши. Если ты не хочешь этого, то всё в порядке. Я буду любить тебя так же сильно, независимо от твоего решения. Но я клянусь, что я _правда_ хочу этого, хорошо? Я буду и дальше хотеть этого, пока ты тоже этого хочешь.

Ричи напряжённо всхлипывает и выдыхает.

— Хорошо.

Эдди обнимает его крепче.

— Давай перенесём это на завтра, а пока я тебя пообнимаю.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи и утыкается носом в его плечо.

***

Они проводят день вместе, обнимаясь и смотря мультики, а потом Ричи возвращается домой и проводит бо́льшую часть ночи, лёжа без сна и пытаясь всё обдумать.

Это не просто неуверенность в себе, говорит он с собой. Он пытается представить Эдди только с одной машиной и не может. С другой стороны, Эдди проводит гораздо больше времени с машинами, чем занимаясь Доммингом. Он красуется своими машинами. Он делает заявления своими машинами. Наверное, это не совсем корректная параллель.

Эдди должен знать, чего он хочет. Ричи знает, чего _он_ сам хочет.

По крайней мере, так он думал.

Он вовсе не ревновал. _Ни капли_. Он думал об этом миллион раз, и ответ всё тот же: он _спокойно_ относится к тому, что у Эдди есть другие сабы. Эдди наслаждается этим, это поднимает ему настроение, даёт ему отдушину и возможность свободно мыслить.

Ричи это нравится.

Ему нравится думать, что Эдди работает с людьми, что он терпелив с ними. Ему нравится мысль, что Эдди даже может быть жёстким Домом для других, когда он мягок с ним.

Ему также нравится мысль, что он принадлежит Эдди, что он его единственный и неповторимый. Очень нравится. Чем больше он убеждает себя, что Эдди это правда понравится, тем больше ему самому это нравится.

_Если_ Эдди на самом деле этого хотел.

Потому что на обратной стороне медали Ричи отчётливо видит, как Эдди может попытаться сосредоточить всё своё внимание на Ричи, а затем просто потеряет интерес. Медленно, но верно, а потом…

Тогда Ричи из того, что хочет Эдди, станет тем, что мешает ему получить то, что он желает, — и это звучит как самый худший в мире исход.

В конце концов, ему приходится признать, что он ничего не добьётся в этом мыслительном процессе, а потом перевернуться на другой бок, зажмурить глаза и перестать думать.

***

— Дежа вю, — говорит Ричи на следующий день.

Эдди оглядывает его с ног до головы.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим.

— Я отоспал свои шесть часов, — отвечает Ричи. — Просто... чуть позже.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Ты что, всю ночь не спал из-за беспокойства?

— Может быть, — говорит Ричи. — Думал. Потом беспокоился. Потом немного подумал. Потом очень много побеспокоился.

— Мог бы и позвонить мне, — замечает Эдди, снова усаживая его на диван.

— Я не думаю, что смогу справиться с этой эксклюзивностью, — говорит Ричи. — Во всяком случае, пока что. Это не твёрдое «нет», но мы едва вернулись ко всему этому, и я... я просто боюсь, что в конце концов я тебя разочарую.

Эдди колеблется, как будто он не уверен, как сохранить границы и в то же время оспорить его слова.

— Я знаю, что это не совсем обосновано, — говорит Ричи. — Я всё ещё не могу перестать думать об этом. Может быть, мы сначала... сузим круг. Понимаешь? Меньше клиентов, больше времени для Ричи…

Эдди выглядит немного разочарованным, но быстро смахивает это выражение лица и кивает.

— Вообще-то, это хорошая идея, — отвечает он, как будто заметил, что это правда так, только после того, как сказал это.

— Ну вот, посмотри на меня, — слабым голосом произносит Ричи. — Старые добрые идеи Тозиера.

Эдди садится рядом с ним и кладёт руку ему на бедро.

— Ричи, ты чрезвычайно умён и проницателен, — говорит он, — я уже говорил тебе, что верю, что ты знаешь меня, и это включает в себя такие идеи, как эта. Ты прав, внезапный переход от работы в качестве Дома к круглосуточному доминированию был бы... довольно интенсивным. Возможно... глупым.

Ричи смеётся над очевидным пониманием, играющим на его лице, но он слишком рассеян, чтобы подразнить его.

— Погоди, а что значит... круглосуточное доминирование?

— По-разному. Некоторые практикуют отношения Дом/саб 24/7, — объясняет Эдди. — В которых по сути каждый раз, когда ты будешь у меня, будет происходить сцена. Я думаю, мне будет очень неудобно, но мы могли бы составить расписание. Похоже, они тебе нравятся. Может быть, каждый день в одно и то же время ты будешь выходить на связь, независимо от того, чем занимаешься. Причина может быть самой незначительной, например… ты будешь говорить мне, что ты за день сделал хорошо, а я похвалю тебя.

Ричи дрожит.

— О, — говорит он. — Я... я думаю, я _очень_ хочу этого.

У Эдди загораются глаза.

— Время ежедневной похвалы?

Ричи кивает, в груди у него всё сжимается.

Эдди протягивает руку, и Ричи не задумываясь подаёт ему ручку.

Эдди аккуратно царапает:

• _17:00 ежедневная похвала._

Ричи интересно, как они собираются переплюнуть это.

— Есть ли, э-э, что-то ещё в этой штуке 24/7? — спрашивает он. — Не всё подряд, а только то, что тебе удобно?

— Хм, — произносит Эдди. — Ну, некоторые заставляют своих сабов раздеваться в ту же секунду, как они оказываются на территории Дома, — он обвёл рукой свою квартиру, — но опять же, мне это кажется удушающим. Ещё сюда входят ошейники, которые сабы носят дома, и соответствующие браслеты для выхода на люди.

— О, — говорит Ричи. — Я мог бы носить браслет.

Эдди улыбается.

— Я могу достать тебе хороший. Может быть, кожаный?

— Мгм-м, — мычит Ричи. Губы подрагивают от желания растянуться в улыбке. — Ты можешь выбирать мне одежду?

Эдди поднимает голову.

— Тебе это нравится?

— Ну, — произносит Ричи. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть своё мнение о моих нарядах. И что ты согласовываешь цвет со своими автомобилями. И... — Он замолкает на мгновение, чтобы подумать. — Да, мне это нравится.

Он смотрит, как Эдди наклоняется и пишет:

• _Браслет вместо ошейника._

• _Цветовые решения для нарядов._

— Кстати, я бы хотел возить тебя, — говорит Эдди. — По возможности.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я спрашивал разрешения, когда буду пользоваться такси? — дразнит Ричи.

Эдди ёрзает.

— Возможно? — Он сглатывает. — Это слишком властно?

— Нет, горячо, — говорит Ричи, ухмыляясь.

Эдди прищуривается и смотрит на него.

— Ты уверен?

— Эдди, ты на самом деле вообще собираешься сказать «нет» или это _просто_ ролевая игра? — интересуется Ричи.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Ну, нет. Теперь, когда я поработал над твоей машиной, она не представляет собой бомбу замедленного действия, и ты водишь как старушка, так что никакой опасности нет. Я просто...

— Я ненавижу водить машину, — уверяет Ричи, положив подбородок на плечо Эдди. — Я бы предпочёл брать такси или чтобы Эдди меня возил.

Эдди закусывает губу и пишет:

• _Либо я за рулём, либо Ричи просит меня._

— А что будет, если я сяду за руль? — знойно спрашивает Ричи.

— Не думаю, что мне будет удобно наказывать тебя за то, что по своей сути является безопасным, — бормочет Эдди.

Ричи переплетает их пальцы.

— Хорошо. — Он целует Эдди в щёку. — Значит, не будешь.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох.

— Да. Хорошо. Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит БДСМ в нашей повседневной жизни. Мы должны сосредоточиться на сценах.

— Мне понравился вибратор, — говорит Ричи.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает Эдди. — Я хотел бы дальше практиковать бондаж на крюке, если ты не против?

— Потрясающе, — заверяет он.

Эдди проводит небольшую линию, записывает заголовок _«ВО ВРЕМЯ СЦЕН»_ и начинает добавлять перечисленное.

— Мне нравилось то, чем мы занимались раньше, — говорит Ричи. — Когда я просто спокойный и тихий. И ты хвалишь меня за всё.

Эдди кивает и продолжает записывать, потом снова смотрит на Ричи.

— Я хотел бы попробовать настоящий секс во время сцен, но ты так быстро погружаешься в сабспейс, что я хочу быть осторожным, — говорит он. — Учитывая то, как работает сабспейс, тебе может быть трудно дать чёткое согласие на что-либо новое в сцене, когда ты пребываешь в этом состоянии. Какой бы секс у нас ни был, я хочу всё подробно рассказать, прежде чем ты полностью расслабишься.

— Верно, — медленно произносит Ричи.

— Так что... тебе должно быть удобно об этом говорить, — продолжает Эдди.

— О боже, — выдыхает Ричи. — Хорошо. Не думаю, что буду возражать против того, чтобы меня трахали, когда я в таком состоянии.

— Ты сможешь прокатиться на мне? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи морщит нос.

— Нет. Всё довольно расплывчато, но насколько я помню, в сабспейсе я, кажется, просто хотел лежать как мёртвая рыба.

— Сексуально, — дразнит Эдди.

— Очень, — смеётся Ричи.

— Хорошо, значит, ты хочешь расслабиться, — говорит Эдди, записывая это. — Готово.

Ричи улыбается ему, наблюдая, как его брови сводятся на переносице, когда он сосредотачивается, морщины на его лице становятся глубже, как будто он сердится, хотя его рука нежно лежит на колене Ричи.

— Эй, босс, я думаю, мне нужен перерыв для поцелуев.

Эдди смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, пытаясь переключиться.

— О, — произносит он. — Да?

— Да, отчаянно, — тихо говорит Ричи.

Эдди тоже смягчается, обхватывая ладонями его лицо.

— Ну, тогда, наверное, придётся прерваться.

— О! — выпаливает Ричи. — Поцелуи в награду.

Эдди улыбается, выглядя невероятно очарованным.

— Думаю, мы сможем что-нибудь с этим придумать.

— А, и иногда мне хочется, чтобы у нас были просто расслабляющие сцены, как в самом начале, — говорит Ричи, пока не забыл. — И золотые звёздочки. Я _обожаю_ золотые звёздочки.

— Ладно, ладно, замётано, — отвечает Эдди. — Так ты хочешь прерваться на поцелуи или нет?

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи.

Эдди смеётся и толкает его назад, усаживаясь к нему на колени, чтобы они могли поцеловаться.

***

— Наверное, ещё слишком рано для этого, — говорит Эдди, как только Ричи берёт трубку.

Ричи даёт ему время, чтобы продолжить, а затем, когда он этого не делает, говорит:

— Контекст, Эдди.

— Я... э-э... я какое-то время буду в мастерской один, — говорит Эдди. — Ты можешь прийти, я закрою дверь, и мы сможем…

Ричи даёт ему ещё время.

— Потрахаться в машине?

— Или, гм, на, — отвечает Эдди. — Неважно. Тебе как, удобно будет это попробовать? В качестве сцены. Я знаю, это не моя квартира, так что новое место может сбить тебя с толку, но…

— Нет, я в порядке, — говорит Ричи. — Я ведь буду с тобой, да?

— Да, — подтверждает Эдди. — Так и будет.

— А что мне надеть? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Э-э, — тянет Эдди. — Я... посмотрю, когда заеду за тобой.

— Да? — говорит Ричи. — Хорошо. Буду ждать.

— Хорошо, пока, — неловко прощается Эдди и с лёгким щелчком кладёт трубку.

Ричи смеётся, откидываясь на спинку кровати, и читает комикс до тех пор, пока не появляется Эдди.

Он выглядит взволнованным.

Эдди прочищает горло и шаркает к шкафу.

— Ты уверен, что тебе это нравится? — спрашивает он, начиная рыться в вещах Ричи.

— Мне это нравится, — отвечает Ричи.

— Насколько, э-э, странным я могу быть? — спрашивает Эдди.

— О, я люблю странного Эдди, — уверяет его Ричи. — Будь настолько странным, насколько хочешь.

Эдди резко поворачивается к нему.

— У тебя есть джинсы, которые тебе больше не нужны? — говорит он в спешке.

Ричи выгибает бровь.

— Чувак, у тебя хватит сил сорвать с меня джинсы, потому что чёрт? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, я... — говорит Эдди, разочарованно изображая ножницы.

Ричи ухмыляется, когда до него доходит.

— Эдди, ты пытаешься одеть меня в джорты?

— Не называй их _«джортами»_ , — говорит Эдди. — Я просто... ты знаешь о пинап девушках¹, которые позируют рядом с машинами?

Ричи издаёт отвратительный смешок.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну, знаешь, — пытается Эдди, медленно вытаскивая из шкафа Ричи единственную белую рубашку. — Короткие шорты, расстёгнутая рубашка... Мы могли бы... э-э... я имею в виду, я думаю, что не хотел бы испачкать её…

— Мы можем испачкать её, — говорит Ричи. — Если придётся. Я её не ношу.

Эдди краснеет. Сильно.

— Да?

— Да, — отвечает Ричи, скатываясь с кровати, чтобы помочь Эдди найти старые потёртые джинсы. — Давай, бери ножницы, они на кухне.

Эдди _бежит_. Он честное слово _бежит_.

Он возвращается, смотрит на бёдра Ричи и начинает кромсать джинсы.

— Итак, — произносит Ричи. — Что ты задумал?

— О боже, неужели я должен сказать это вслух? — говорит Эдди, замирая на полуслове. — Я должен, разве нет? Мы будем в незнакомом месте, и мы новички в БДСМ-отношениях, тебе нужно знать, чего ожидать…

Ричи садится на кровать и улыбается ему.

Эдди стонет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты вёл себя как бимбо², — говорит он.

Ричи улыбается ещё шире.

— Повтори?

— Ну, типа тебе не обязательно быть полной бимбо, — уточняет Эдди. Он прищуривается, как будто только что вспомнил голос Барби. — Вообще, наверно, совсем нет, я просто хочу, чтобы ты ничего не смыслил в машинах–

— Есть.

—... а потом я позабочусь о тебе.

— Погоди, это что-то вроде ролевой игры или... — спрашивает Ричи.

— Я не... э-э... знаю, — признаётся Эдди. — Я... Ладно, вообще-то, мы должны это обсудить, я просто подумал, что скажу «бимбо», а потом... наверное, умру.

Ричи фыркает, похлопывая по кровати.

— Да ладно. Всё нормально. Ты становишься ещё более странным, когда очень сильно чего-то хочешь, ты в курсе?

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, сначала садясь, а потом плюхаясь спиной на кровать.

Ричи ложится рядом с ним.

— Ну и?

Эдди вздыхает.

— А чего ты хочешь?

— М-м, — тянет Ричи. — Думаю, я мог бы сыграть в ролевую игру.

— Но? — подсказывает Эдди.

Ричи пожимает плечами.

— Не то чтобы я очень сильно этого хотел.

Эдди приподнимается на локте.

— Ну, — говорит он. — Я думаю... я лучше буду просто с тобой. По-настоящему.

Ричи ухмыляется.

— Поверь мне, я могу придумать какую-нибудь чушь о машинах, в которую полностью поверю. Притворяться не нужно.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Я знаю, что можешь.

— И могу всё это делать в джортах, — говорит Ричи.

— _Перестань_ называть их «джортами», — выпаливает Эдди и резко падает. — Но мне бы этого хотелось.

***

¹ **Пинáп** , пин-áп (от англ. _to pin up_ — прикалывать, то есть плакат, прикалываемый на стену) — изображение красивой — часто полуобнажённой — девушки в определённом стиле. В русском языке употребляется для обозначения конкретного стиля американской графики середины XX века. Изображения в стиле пинап во многом были произведениями искусства, часто изображавшими идеализированную версию того, как именно должна выглядеть красивая или привлекательная женщина.

² **Бимбо** — сексуальная красотка, которая не блещет умом. У таких девушек примечательная внешность: очевидные пластические операции (увеличение губ, груди и т.д.), длинные роскошные волосы, короткие и обтягивающие платья\юбки\шорты, бесконечные ноги и высокие каблуки.

***

Эдди за рулём своего внедорожника, отмечает Ричи.

Он ёрзает, слегка расставляя ноги.

— Ну и, — начинает он, — как ты решил, в какой машине трахаться, по подвеске или типа того?

Эдди вздыхает и смотрит на него. Его взгляд скользит вниз, к бёдрам Ричи, а потом возвращается на дорогу.

— Ты высокий, и я ещё не решил, я тебя трахну в машине или на ней.

— О-о-о, — произносит Ричи. — Да?

— Да, — отвечает Эдди, положив руку на бедро Ричи, когда они останавливаются в пробке. — А что ты вообще знаешь о подвеске?

— Хм, — говорит Ричи. — Ну, однажды я съезжал с холма, и моя машина всё время клонилась к обочине, и я повёз её к механику, потому что Стэн заставил меня, и он сказал что-то о подвеске, кажется.

Эдди смотрит на него в ужасе. Кто-то сигналит ему, напоминая, что светофор горит зелёным, и он быстро оглядывается на дорогу. Он явно уводит себя от ужаса в сторону чего-то сексуального.

— И после этого он позволил тебе забрать машину, да? — бормочет Эдди.

— Да, чувак, — отвечает Ричи, решая: или всё, или ничего. — Даже несмотря на то, что я сказал ему, что уже несколько недель так езжу.

В глазах Эдди сейчас совершенно дикое выражение, но он больше не отрывает их от дороги.

— Наверное, мне повезло, что у меня теперь есть ты, — ласково говорит Ричи.

— Да, — немного хрипло отзывается Эдди. — Я позабочусь о твоей безопасности.

— М-м, — мычит Ричи. — Я знаю.

— Жёлтый, — тихо говорит Эдди.

Ричи смотрит на него, выжидающе кивая.

— Честно? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи улыбается ему.

— Да, Эдс. С тобой я чувствую себя в полной безопасности, честно.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох и кивает, въезжая в мастерскую.

Он паркует машину и останавливается, оглядывая Ричи с ног до головы.

— Сколько раз ты обращался к механику? — спрашивает он.

— О, определённо не так часто, как следовало бы, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хм, — выдыхает Эдди. — Ну, не могу сказать, что я этому не рад.

— Правда? — говорит Ричи, склонив голову набок.

Эдди скользит рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Ричи.

— Это было рискованно, — говорит он. — С машиной много чего может пойти не так, особенно если ты не очень хороший водитель.

— О, я точно нет, — на выдохе произносит Ричи, а потом давится воздухом, когда Эдди касается его промежности.

— Но ничего не случилось, — бормочет Эдди, — и теперь ты весь мой.

— М-м-м, — тянет Ричи. — Да. Определённо, я больше не позволю другим мужчинам смотреть на мой двигатель. — Он подмигивает Эдди.

— Нет, — вторит Эдди, и глаза его темнеют от похоти. — Нет, это только моя привилегия, так?

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи. Эдди наклоняется, отодвигает сиденье и забирается к нему на колени.

— Я люблю машины, — говорит Эдди. — Обожаю их. Мне нравится, что они могут сказать о владельцах. Мне нравится свобода, которую они дают людям.

— Тебе нравится защищать мою свободу? — говорит Ричи во внезапном приступе похотливого гения. — Тебе нравится, что я верю в то, что ты дашь мне столько свободы, сколько я захочу?

Эдди издаёт гортанный стон и облизывает горло Ричи. Его рука пробирается в волосы Ричи, сильно дёргая.

— Продолжай в том же духе, и я сделаю так, что ты не пожалеешь о потраченном времени.

Ричи ахает, когда Эдди прижимается бёдрами к его промежности.

— Каким образом?

— Я скажу тебе, как ты прекрасен, — бормочет Эдди. — Я сделаю так, что ты почувствуешь себя очень хорошо.

Ричи вздрагивает.

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Да, я знаю. — Он тянется к Эдди, чтобы приблизить его, но Эдди отталкивает его руки назад.

— Держись за сиденье, — приказывает он. — Не трогай. Бери только то, что я тебе даю.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ричи, чувствуя, как по телу пробегает дрожь. — Боже, я чувствую себя таким свободным, когда ты это делаешь.

— Да? — спрашивает Эдди, скользя руками по шее Ричи.

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи. Говорить, пока Эдди заставляет его чувствовать себя желе — это что-то новенькое, но это тоже странно легко. Он может просто быть _честным_. — Да. Я чувствую, что могу просто отпустить себя и наслаждаться. Я чувствую, что я больше, чем моё тело. Боже, я чувствую себя таким расслабленным, когда ты обращаешься со мной вот так.

Эдди дёргает его за волосы, массируя кожу головы, пока по спине Ричи не пробегает ровный импульс ощущения.

— Продолжай.

— Я обожаю, когда ты меня возишь, — говорит Ричи. — У меня появляется такое чувство, что я могу поехать куда угодно и расслабиться, потому что я знаю, что ты отвезёшь меня туда, куда я захочу, и мне не нужно думать, или смотреть на дорогу, или делать что-то ещё. Я могу просто существовать там, где захочу. Я знаю, что ты дашь мне это.

Эдди расстёгивает его джинсы и просовывает руку внутрь, обхватывая член Ричи и нежно поглаживая его. Медленно.

— М-м-м, — стонет Ричи. — Эдди, ты должен знать, как мне хорошо с тобой. Как безопасно и свободно.

Эдди фыркает.

— Устал от разговоров, солнышко?

— Да, — бормочет Ричи.

— Хочешь, я возьму всё в свои руки? — шепчет Эдди прямо ему в ухо, снимая с Ричи очки. Слова спускаются по его шее и проникают в самый низ живота.

— Да, — всхлипывает Ричи.

Эдди убирает руку и открывает дверцу машины.

— Я сделаю так, что почувствуешь себя очень хорошо, детка, — говорит он. — Ты этого хочешь? Да или нет.

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи.

Эдди улыбается и выходит из машины, волоча за собой Ричи.

— Что мы?.. — начал было Ричи.

— Тш-ш-ш, солнышко, — говорит Эдди. — Теперь ты у меня в руках.

Ричи расслабляется.

— Да, — выдыхает он.

Эдди ведёт его к другой машине — ярко-синей.

— Руки на капот.

Ричи прикусывает губу, делая то, что ему говорят. Эдди подходит ближе, прижимая их тела вплотную друг к другу. Он медленно просовывает руки под джинсы и проводит ими вниз по ногам Ричи, спуская и шорты.

Ричи подавляет всхлип.

— Я уже говорил, как это сексуально, когда ты садишься на шпагат? — шепчет Эдди.

Ричи догадывается, к чему всё идёт, но остаётся на месте, держа руки на капоте и ожидая, что скажет Эдди.

— Раздвинь ноги. Обопрись на локти, — бормочет Эдди.

Ричи делает, что сказано, расставив ноги так, чтобы было удобно наклониться над машиной.

— Боже, ты такой идеальный, — говорит Эдди, обнимая его и крепко прижимая к себе. — Обожаю видеть тебя таким. Обожаю, как интуитивно ты всё делаешь. Обожаю, что тебе нравится, когда тебе говорят, что делать.

Ричи прижимается лбом к холодному металлу, когда рука Эдди обвивает его талию, а другая — скользит между ног, чтобы начать подготавливать его.

— Так и оставайся, — бормочет Эдди, просовывая палец внутрь Ричи. — Когда ты пришёл сюда повидать меня, ты сидел на машине, над которой я работал, и расставил ноги для равновесия. Боже, как трудно было сосредоточиться.

— На одной из твоих _деток_? — выпаливает Ричи. — Из-за _меня_?

Эдди замирает.

— Рич, — говорит он небрежно, и, боже, Ричи _в беде_. — Разве ты не знаешь, что _ты_ — моя детка? — Он возобновляет движение, пальцы задевают простату Ричи достаточно для покалывающих ощущений, но недостаточно, чтобы дать ему какое-то облегчение.

— Ну, в смысле я знал, что занимаю одно из первых мест _среди_ твоих деток, — выдыхает Ричи. — Думаю, я обошёл оранжевый «Камаро».

— Ты особенный, — говорит Эдди. — Ты моя _детка_.

Он говорит это так твёрдо, так однозначно. Ричи стонет.

— Ты можешь сказать это для меня? — спрашивает Эдди, понизив голос. Его пальцы медленно сводят Ричи с ума: их слишком много, но недостаточно. Его ноги дрожат, он изо всех сил пытается сохранять равновесие.

— Я твоя детка, — быстро произносит Ричи.

— Идеальный, — говорит Эдди.

Его пальцы не стали милосерднее, поэтому Ричи быстро добавляет:

— Я идеальный. Я твой, и я идеальный.

— Да, это ты, — говорит Эдди, наконец-то раздвигая свои пальцы и трахая ими Ричи по-настоящему.

Ричи стонет, колени почти подгибаются.

Не успел он опомниться, как Эдди вошёл в него, скользкий и горячий. Он двигается медленно, обдуманно, трахая Ричи в своём темпе. Он протягивает одну руку, чтобы положить её на голову Ричи, а другой — поднимает одну из его ног на капот, прижав её к его груди.

Так что у Ричи нет рычагов вообще — ему остаётся только скользить вниз на член Эдди.

Он стонет, и Эдди тянет его голову назад за волосы.

— Мне нравится это слышать. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, солнышко? — Он так нежно дёргает Ричи за волосы, гладит его по голове, не причиняя ему боли.

— Да, — отвечает Ричи. — Да.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит Эдди. — Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь. Так легко следуешь правилам.

Ричи скулит. Он даже точно не знает, каким правилам следует, но он хочет. Он так сильно хочет следовать правилам Эдди. Правила Эдди всегда такие нежные, такие терпеливые и с таким большим вознаграждением.

— Продолжай издавать эти звуки, солнышко, — бормочет Эдди и начинает трахать Ричи всерьёз.

Ричи стонет громче, позволяя импульсу Эдди подхватить его, пока машина подпрыгивает под ними. Эдди почти полностью поддерживает его вес, позволяя Ричи расслабиться.

Он обожает расслабляться.

Эдди тоже издаёт какие-то звуки, жадно прижимаясь к спине Ричи. Они ощущаются почти так же приятно, как и сам секс. Разум Ричи затуманивается по мере того, как нарастает удовольствие. Он в руках Эдди. Эдди позаботится о нём.

Эдди обхватывает рукой член Ричи и дрочит ему в такт толчкам — и Ричи кончает, пытаясь найти на капоте что-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться.

Эдди оттаскивает его от машины, вытирает чем-то, прежде чем снова надеть на него джинсы и опустить на землю.

Эдди возвращает ему на лицо очки, и у Ричи звенит в ушах.

Он рассеянно моргает, глядя на капающую с капота сперму.

— О, — произносит он. — Извини.

Эдди смеётся, нежно гладя его по волосам.

— Всё в порядке. — Он уже вытирает её маленьким полотенцем. — Я так и планировал.

— Вау, — говорит Ричи, потому что это, кажется, подходит под всё происходящее.

— Намного меньше грязи, чем если трахаться _в_ машине, честно говоря, — объясняет Эдди.

— О, — произносит Ричи. — А мы можем и это сделать?

— Да, можем, — отвечает Эдди, целуя его в макушку. — Я только подстелю полотенце.

— Класс, — говорит Ричи. Он сидит на полу, и его ноги всё ещё раскинуты по обе стороны. — Хех. Тебе это нравится? — Он раздвигает их ещё немного, чтобы указать на внутреннюю сторону своих бёдер.

Эдди фыркает.

— Да.

Ричи лучезарно улыбается ему.

— Мне понравилось.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Спасибо.

Ричи прикусывает губу.

— Не хочешь покататься, пока будем восстанавливаться для следующего раунда? Просто... по городу?

У Эдди загораются глаза.

— Да, Рич, я бы очень хотел.

— Круто, — говорит Ричи. — Поехали отсюда.

Эдди помогает ему подняться и целует его в щёку, затем протягивает ему шоколадную конфету с арахисовой пастой, добытую — насколько Ричи может судить — из ниоткуда. Ричи улыбается, безнадёжно влюблённый, и ковыляет за ним.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод этой главы посвящается моей хорошей подруге и преданной читательнице — AngelinaGrinova, которая сегодня празднует день рождения ♥️
> 
> А в понедельник выйдут заключительные две части истории! :)

— Доброе утро, — бормочет Эдди, целуя Ричи в шею.

— Напомни мне, чтобы я поднял тему секса во сне, когда проснусь, — бормочет Ричи в ответ.

— О да? — спрашивает Эдди. Его член прижат к заднице Ричи, но ему комфортно просто находиться в этой позе.

— Может быть, — говорит Ричи, громко зевая. — Или просто ляг на меня.

Эдди фыркает и перекатывает их так, что он ложится на спину Ричи.

— О, да, раздави меня, папочка, — бормочет Ричи.

— Я _не_ хочу связываться с кинком на «папочку», — говорит Эдди.

— Честно говоря, я тоже. Я до десяти лет называл своего папу «папочкой», так что очень странно слышать, что это связано с сексом, — отвечает Ричи. — Но мне нравится бесить тебя.

— Очень мило, — комментирует Эдди.

— То, что я тебя бешу?

— Нет, — отвечает Эдди, лениво стягивая с тумбочки браслет и оборачивая его вокруг запястья Ричи, любуясь видом красной кожи поверх его руки. Он примерно в три сантиметра шириной и украшен маленькими аккуратными узорами, серебряная застёжка держит его вместе.

Ричи тихонько вздыхает, что-то бормочет и снова засыпает. Эдди лежит и слушает, как он дышит, пока не раздаётся звонок телефона.

Он стонет, медленно протягивая руку, чтобы достать его.

— Эдди Каспбрак слушает, — говорит он, слишком ленивый, чтобы открыть глаза.

— Это Б-Билл? — произносит Билл. — У тебя что, не сохранён мой номер?

— Сохранён, но я всё ещё сплю, — отвечает Эдди.

Ричи хихикает под ним.

— Ладно, я устал от Дж-Джорджи. _Умоляю_ , отвлеки его, — говорит Билл. — Я очень устал. У нас с Майком есть планы, и хоть раз я бы предпочёл просто игнорировать своего брата.

— Разве у вас с Майком не всегда есть планы? — интересуется Эдди.

— Планы _выйти погулять_. Мы идём на двойное свидание, — объясняет Билл. — Майк и Патти обожают друг друга, и думаю, Ст-Стэн терпит м-моё общество, а ты знаешь, что Майк редко выходит из дома. Я думаю, что он п-правда хочет пойти.

— Ну да, _Майк_ редко выходит из дома, — повторяет Эдди, потому что, хотя это и правда, Билл сам не лучше. Они с Майком относятся к тому типу людей, которые всё время пишут и исследуют, а через три дня замечают, что ни разу не выходили на улицу.

— Эдди, — зовёт Билл. — Мне нужен день без младших братьев.

— Хм, — произносит Эдди. — Я чувствую, что я тоже под прицелом.

— Нет, — слишком поспешно отвечает Билл. — В-в-вовсе нет.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Я позабочусь о Джорджи.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Билл. — Я твой должник.

— Нет, не надо, — возражает Эдди. — Повеселитесь. — Он вешает трубку и бросает телефон на кровать.

— Мы убиваем брата Билла? — бормочет Ричи.

— Да, не волнуйся, — говорит Эдди. — Поспи ещё немного.

— М-м-хорошо, — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди зевает и тянется к телефону, чтобы позвонить Джорджи.

— Твой брат говорит, что ты заноза в его заднице, — говорит он.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был у _меня_ в заднице, — бормочет Ричи, а потом слегка похрапывает.

— Ха! — отзывается Джорджи. — Он врёт. Он просто злится, что я так быстро разгадал его план.

— План? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Да, он собирается встретиться с их новыми друзьями, чтобы Майк смог посмотреть старые архивы или что-то в этом роде, понимаешь, да? Поднимет ему настроение, а _потом_ отведёт в тот розовый сад, который так нравится Майку.

— Звучит неплохо, — говорит Эдди.

— Эдди, — зовёт Джорджи. — Шевели мозгами.

Эдди ещё раз обдумывает его план.

— О, он собирается сделать предложение.

— Он _точно_ собирается сделать предложение, — говорит Джорджи. — В общем, я пытался вытрясти из него подробности, но он хочет, чтобы это было тайной, так что окей. Не хочешь съездить на автодром?

Эдди вскакивает так быстро, что нечаянно толкает Ричи локтём чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, и получает сердитый взгляд поверх его плеча.

— На какой автодром?

— А, — произносит Ричи.

— У меня есть билеты на гонки в Олбани. У одного из владельцев яхт, на которых я работаю, есть жена, у которой роман с одним из водителей. Я думаю, мы можем съездить туда и послать Биллу несколько сэлфи, чтобы успокоить его нервы. Покажем ему, что мы веселимся с безопасного расстояния, чтобы он не нервничал из-за нас, — говорит Джорджи.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. — Хорошая мысль.

Ричи переворачивается и смотрит на него так, словно точно знает, насколько Эдди сейчас способен «мыслить».

— Ага. Я скину тебе остальное в смс. Бери своего мужчину с собой.

Он вешает трубку, а Эдди плюхается на постель и рассеянно целует Ричи в плечо, пока тот не начинает смеяться над ним.

***

— Ричи, Джорджи. Джорджи, Ричи, — торопливо представляет их Эдди, вытягивая шею, чтобы взглянуть на машины.

Ричи протягивает руку, чтобы пожать руку Джорджи, и, как и следовало ожидать, всё заканчивается тем, что он держит оторванный протез, а Джорджи радостно наблюдает за его реакцией. Ричи на мгновение задумывается, а затем загорается таким же весельем.

— Это _так круто_ , — комментирует он.

— Я знаю, скажи? Я только один раз могу попробовать этот трюк с новыми знакомыми, — говорит Джорджи, снимая пальто, чтобы снова прикрепить свою руку.

— О, чёрт возьми, это настоящая золотая жила для шуток, — отвечает Ричи, как будто он рассматривает возможность отрубить себе руку исключительно ради комедии. Эдди хотел бы вмешаться, но в этот момент какой-то двигатель набирает обороты, так что он снова встаёт на цыпочки, пытаясь найти источник этого звука. — У тебя есть классная история о том, как ты её потерял?

— Нет, меня смыло в ливневую канализацию, когда мне было шесть, и я застрял в канализации на несколько дней, — рассказывает Джорджи. — На самом деле это было хреново.

— Мои соболезнования, но это же значит, что у тебя полная свобода действий, ты можешь придумать какую угодно историю о том, как ты её потерял, да? — говорит Ричи.

— Ага! — восклицает Джорджи. — Ну конечно же? Я работаю стюардом на яхтах, поэтому обычно говорю дамам, что потерял её в результате нападения акулы.

— Кажется, Билл сказал тебе перестать флиртовать с клиентами, — рассеянно замечает Эдди.

— С _жёнами_ моих клиентов, Эдди! — отвечает Джорджи. — У меня есть план, как напугать одного из этих богатых чуваков до смерти–

— С помощью руки, да, — восхищённо добавляет Ричи.

— Да! А потом я скроюсь с его новоиспечённой богатой вдовой и буду жить припеваючи, — продолжает Джорджи. — Билл говорит, что это, очевидно, безответственный план на будущее, но…

— Нет, это гениально, — шепчет Ричи. — Мне это нравится. Как ты собираешься сбить полицию со следа?

— Я никогда не позволю вам двоим встретиться на глазах у Билла, — бормочет Эдди, прежде чем он замечает намёк на красную краску и снова теряет разум. — Боже, посмотри на эту сексуальную леди.

— Детка, мне нужно, чтобы ты понял, что сейчас ты говоришь как натурал, — замечает Ричи.

— Я имею в виду машину! — огрызается Эдди.

— Он называет машины «она», — сообщает Джорджи Ричи.

— О, я знаю, — отвечает Ричи. — Меня всё ещё это беспокоит.

— Клянусь, я всё ещё гей, но сейчас мне нужно поближе взглянуть на эту машину! — говорит Эдди, подпрыгивая, чтобы посмотреть, как близко он может подобраться.

В конце концов он ныряет за перила, глазея на блестящий красный автомобиль.

Ричи плюхается рядом с ним.

— Эй, — зовёт он. — Не хочешь поговорить с водителем, может, сможешь осмотреть её?

— Что? — шипит Эдди. — Нет, перестань, я не хочу быть подонком.

Ричи долго и пристально смотрит на него. Эдди лихорадочно игнорирует его.

— Ладно, пойдём сядем на трибуны и посмотрим на неё с высоты птичьего полёта, — говорит Ричи, оттаскивая его в сторону. Эдди бросает ещё один тоскливый взгляд на двигатель, который пока что находится в пределах досягаемости.

Ричи усаживает его на трибуны в первом ряду, чтобы Эдди мог перегнуться через перила и смотреть дальше.

— Подожди, пока ты совсем не потерял голову, — говорит Джорджи, оттягивая его назад, — фотография для Билла.

Эдди раздражённо стонет и прислоняется спиной к Ричи, так что они все попадают в кадр, и ухитряется улыбаться в камеру, хотя его мозг кричит, чтобы он вернулся к перилам, а то вдруг он что-нибудь пропустит.

Ричи смеётся рядом с ним, и его смех отдаётся вибрацией в его боку.

Джорджи отправляет фото и смотрит на него ещё раз, посмеиваясь.

— Да, Биллу понравится.

Ричи наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть.

— О, Эдди, ты выглядишь таким расстроенным. Перешли мне тоже.

Эдди слишком занят тем, что стоит на цыпочках и смотрит на ближайшую машину, чтобы удостаивать их ответом.

Через мгновение к нему присоединяется Ричи.

— Ладно, приятель, атакуй меня словами, — говорит он. Ричи осторожно оглядывает трибуны, затем незаметно соединяет свой мизинец с пальцем Эдди, пряча его от посторонних глаз бедром. Эдди сдвигается, чтобы тоже помочь ему скрыть их, обхватывая мизинцем палец Ричи в ответ.

Ричи улыбается, убирая руку, чтобы опереться подбородком на кулак и спокойно наблюдать за Эдди.

— Это двигатель V8, у него мощность в четыре раза больше, чем у легкового автомобиля. Эти двигатели приходится восстанавливать после двух полных гоночных уикендов, потому что они хороши только на заезд не более чем в полторы тысячи километров. Такие машины далеки от тех, с которыми я работаю, но двигатели некоторых гоночных автомобилей очень похожи на двигатели легковых. Ещё они специально разработаны так, чтобы выбросить двигатель из нижней части автомобиля, если попадут в аварию, и тем самым спасти водителей от пожара и взрывов.

— Хм-м, — снисходительно отзывается Ричи.

— О, и гоночные шины на самом деле лысые! — продолжает Эдди. — На них вообще нет протектора, потому что гоночные трассы гладкие, что улучшает сцепление с сухим асфальтовым покрытием, и поэтому гонки обычно отменяются, когда идёт дождь. Если дорога мокрая, они соскальзывают прямо с трассы.

— Звучит довольно скверно, — комментирует Ричи.

Эдди улыбается ему.

— Иди и поговори с Джорджи, мне и так здесь хорошо. — Он почти наклоняется, чтобы положить руку на поясницу Ричи и поцеловать его, но останавливается.

Ричи замолкает, оглядывая трибуны.

— Я поцелую тебя, когда нас не будут окружать парни с машинами, — бормочет Эдди.

Ричи фыркает, опустив голову.

— Да, хорошо, парень с машиной.

Эдди постукивает тыльной стороной ладони по руке Ричи и отпускает его, чтобы тот бочком вернулся на их места, в то время как сам полностью погружается в рёв двигателей.

***

Когда он наконец думает присоединиться к ним, Ричи и Джорджи болтают так, словно знают друг друга много лет.

— Я боюсь даже спрашивать, о чём вы разговариваете, — вклинивается Эдди.

— Джорджи рассказывает мне всё о малыше Эдди, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди вздыхает.

— Не сомневаюсь, что все факты очень лестные, — комментирует он.

— Я рассказал ему, как ты сломал руку, — отвечает Джорджи. — И как ты выбросил свою поясную сумку в реку.

— Ах да, это, — вздыхает Эдди. — Это было очень давно.

— По рассказам, ты был прям очаровательным, храбрым и диким маленьким ублюдком, — говорит Ричи, — с огромной любовью в сердце. Так что по сути ничего не изменилось.

Эдди закатывает глаза.

— Ладно, тогда…

На них падает несколько капель дождя.

— Чёрт, им, наверное, придётся отменить остальные заезды, — предполагает Эдди, прищурившись и глядя в затянутое облаками небо.

— Гм, что ещё важнее, — отвечает Джорджи, — розовый сад — некрытый.

— Я уверен, что у Билла есть запасной план, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди и Джорджи обмениваются взглядами. У Билла не бывает запасных планов. Билл просто удваивает усилия для исполнения своего первоначального плана, пока полностью его не разрушит. Эдди задумчиво смотрит на машины, потом снова на Джорджи и Ричи.

— Пойдёмте, нам нужно спасти его предложение.

***

К тому времени, как они добираются до музея, уже льёт как из ведра.

Ричи заглядывает внутрь.

— Ладно, я попробую прокрасться и привлечь внимание Стэна, а вы, ребята, останетесь здесь и что-нибудь придумаете с Беном, хорошо?

Эдди вздыхает, выходит под дождь и звонит Бев.

— Привет, сколько роз вы с Беном можете достать за короткий срок? — спрашивает он.

— Хм, — отзывается она. — Ты что, обидел Ричи? Потому что, если да, боюсь, мне придётся надрать тебе задницу.

— Нет, это не для меня, — говорит Эдди. — Это для Билла.

— О, он обидел Майка? Этот идиот, — отвечает Бев. — Мы что, надерём ему задницу за это? Конечно, мы оба познакомились сначала с Биллом, но Майк такой милый, что мне кажется, мы должны заступиться за него.

— Нет, он делает _предложение_ , — говорит Эдди. — _Сегодня_.

— О-о-о, — тянет Бев. — Подожди, я спрошу Бена. А сколько роз вам надо?

— ЧТОБЫ ЗАПОЛНИТЬ ЦЕЛУЮ ЯХТУ, — кричит Джорджи через плечо Эдди.

— Поняла, — говорит Бев и вешает трубку.

Через секунду к ним присоединяются промокшие Стэн и Ричи. Джорджи вздыхает и достаёт из багажника полотенце, чтобы они могли сесть в машину.

— Ладно, в чём дело? — интересуется Стэн.

— Ричи тебе не сказал? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Нет, я нашёл его, когда он неловко бродил по вестибюлю, сказал ему пойти со мной, и он сразу согласился, — отвечает Ричи.

— Я схожу с ума, — выпаливает Стэн, словно уже несколько часов отчаянно пытается это признать. — Майк кажется очень милым, но они с Патти очень увлечены томами старой английской чепухи, и они очень милые вместе, но боже, я не могу вникать в эту чепуху, а это значит, что, согласно этикету парных свиданий, я должен общаться с Биллом.

— Эй, приятель, ты ведь до сих пор не думаешь, что он плохой, да?

— Нет! — говорит Стэн. — В этом и проблема! Я так долго представлял, что он плохой, и теперь, когда мне пришлось столкнуться с реальностью, он оказался таким _скучным_.

Джорджи радостно смотрит на него и протягивает руку.

— Привет, Джорджи Дэнбро.

— Ой, извини, — говорит Стэн и берёт его за руку. Джорджи с маниакальным восторгом наблюдает, как Стэн осознаёт, что руку ничего не держит. Эдди не может вспомнить, чтобы тому когда-нибудь удавалось разыграть сразу двух человек за день.

Стэн вздыхает.

— Ладно, я сам напросился. — Он наклоняется к переднему сиденью, чтобы посмотреть на Эдди. — Что мы делаем?

— Билл собирается сделать предложение, но он планирует сделать его на улице, а сейчас идёт дождь, так что мы должны спасти его от его же плана, который ни за что не приведёт ни к какому предложению в принципе.

— В общем, мы собираемся пробраться на лодку, на которой я работаю и которая мне формально не принадлежит, заполнить её цветами и отправить в море, чтобы у него не осталось выбора! — заявляет Джорджи.

Стэн на мгновение задумывается.

— Да, хорошо, я в деле. — Он достаёт свой телефон.

— Ты не можешь ему сказать! — упрекает Ричи.

— Я должен сказать Патти! — возражает Стэн.

— Нет! А что, если Майк увидит? — говорит Ричи.

Стэн раздражённо стонет.

— _Ладно_ , я скажу ей, что я на секретном задании.

— А когда _ты_ собираешься сделать предложение? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Патти будет делать предложение, — бормочет Стэн, возвращаясь к сообщению.

Ричи кивает.

— Справедливо.

***

— Я не смог достать только розы, — печально говорит Бен. — Но я постарался выбрать цветы, которые похожи на Билла и Майка, или означают верную любовь, или…

— Это здорово, — отвечает Джорджи, уперев руки в бока и глядя, как остальные расставляют повсюду цветы. — Чёрт, я такой хороший брат.

— Чёрт! — выпаливает Ричи. — Как мы заманим их сюда?

— Ты не спланировал это? — спрашивает Бев. — Какое это тогда тайное предложение-похищение?

— Я сдался и рассказал всё Патти, ей не терпится похитить наших новых друзей, — говорит Стэн. Он улыбается про себя. — Я так сильно её люблю.

— Ладно, в этот раз ты победил, тупой засранец, — говорит Ричи. Стэн хмуро смотрит на него.

Бев перепрыгивает через барную стойку.

— О, у меня в багажнике есть разноцветные гирлянды, надо их повесить!

— Зачем они тебе? — спрашивает Стэн.

— Для дизайна костюмов, — отвечает она. — Давай, Ричи, помоги мне.

Эдди фыркает и раскладывает несколько лилий, чтобы проложить дорожку.

— Знаешь, он тебе очень подходит, — отмечает Джорджи.

— Хм? — отзывается Эдди.

— Ричи, — говорит Джорджи. — Он забавный и смотрит на тебя как… _чёрт возьми_.

Эдди смягчается.

— Да. Он мне очень нравится.

Джорджи усмехается, потом оживляется.

— Я спрячу где-нибудь руку с табличкой _«Поздравляю! Я твой шафер!»_.

— А что, если я его шафер? — спрашивает Эдди. — Он был моим!

— Ты хочешь устроить мальчишник? — спрашивает Джорджи в ответ.

— Я тебя понял, — смягчается Эдди.

— Эдди, ты не мог бы помочь мне передвинуть цветы апельсина? — зовёт Бен.

***

Нет ни единого шанса, чтобы Майк не знал точно, что происходит, когда они прибывают. Он изо всех сил пытается скрыть улыбку, но блеск его глаз слишком ясно даёт понять, что он знает и ему это нравится, а _особенно_ нравится тот факт, что Билл выглядит подавленным.

Билл оттаскивает Эдди и Джорджи в сторону. Он делает паузу.

— Джорджи, г-где твоя рука? — спрашивает он.

Джорджи только улыбается.

Билл потирает лицо руками.

— Ладно, х-хорошо, — говорит он. — Я не знаю, радоваться мне или сердиться на вас двоих, так что давайте просто оставим всё как есть.

— Хорошо, — отвечает довольный Джорджи.

Он смеряет их взглядом, уперев руки в бока.

— И-идите! — требует он, сильно краснея.

— Что, мы не можем постоять здесь, на пирсе, и подождать, чтобы потом поаплодировать вам? — спрашивает Джорджи.

— Мне н-нужно время, — отвечает Билл. — У меня запланирована р-речь и… — Майк очень плохо притворяется, будто не слышит, о чём они говорят, и прячет ухмылку.

— Ну конечно, — говорит Эдди, а Джорджи от смеха сгибается пополам. Эдди толкает Билла к яхте, а заодно и Майка. — Продолжай, не беспокойся о Джорджи.

Майк прижимает его к себе по пути, ещё раз беззвучно произнеся через плечо: _«Спасибо»_.

— Как думаешь, Майку нравится то, что он написал речь, или то, что ему очень стыдно, что он написал речь? — спрашивает Ричи.

— О, определённо и то, и другое, — отвечает Джорджи. — Они идеально подходят друг другу.

— Мазл¹! — кричит Патти, когда они отчаливают.

— А Билл умеет водить эту штуку? — интересуется Ричи.

— О да, — говорит Джорджи. — Мне… э-э… раньше нужна была помощь. Он умеет.

— Удивительно, — бормочет Ричи себе под нос. Он смотрит на Эдди с широкой улыбкой. — Ну что, пойдём? Я думаю, было бы неплохо прокатиться.

Эдди кивает.

— Да. Пойдём.

***

¹ **«Мазл Тов»** — фраза на иврите, которая используется для поздравления в честь какого-либо события в жизни человека.

***

В конце концов он возит их по городу. Всё это время они сидят в уютном молчании.

— О, ты только посмотри, — говорит Ричи, глядя на свой телефон. — Майк сказал «да».

Эдди улыбается.

— Рад это слышать. — Ничего удивительного, но он рад за них.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, нас впереди ждёт множество прекрасных моментов из-за объединения наших дружеских компаний, — размышляет Ричи с улыбкой.

— Ну, технически мы украли яхту, — отмечает Эдди. — Может, это не самый лучший знак.

— Эм, украсть лодку богатого человека, чтобы дать двум замечательным людям возможность выразить свою любовь и позволить ей расцвести? — драматично заявляет Ричи. — Да мы современные Робин Гуды.

Эдди фыркает в ответ.

— Я думаю, это хорошо, — говорит Ричи, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Я думаю, наши жизни очень хорошо подходят друг другу.

Эдди согласно улыбается.

— Что ж, — произносит он, — с этим я согласен.

Ричи улыбается в ответ, и они погружаются в уютное молчание.

Они ещё немного времени провели в тишине, пока Эдди искал место, где можно было бы остановиться и посмотреть на звёзды, выглянувшие из сумерек. Облака уже рассеялись, как будто дождь начался только для того, чтобы они разобрались с предложением.

Эдди притормаживает в маленьком укромном местечке и откидывает верх машины, чтобы они могли посмотреть на небо.

— Слушай, — говорит Эдди. — После того, как Бен переедет к вам и Стэн немного успокоится, ты не хочешь переехать ко мне?

— Чувак, теперь из-за тебя то, о чём _я_ хотел поговорить, будет звучать глупо, — отвечает Ричи. — Но да, я очень хочу.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Я не могу представить тебя с одной машиной, — говорит Ричи, задумчиво сморщив нос.

— Я лучше умру, — отвечает Эдди, прежде чем осознаёт, что это метафора.

Ричи мягко улыбается.

— Я не понимаю, старик, — говорит он тихо, нежно, и Эдди не может понять, о чём он сейчас думает.

— Это совсем другое, — бормочет Эдди. — Мои машины — это проекты. А ты — партнёр. Я просто хочу быть с тобой и заботиться о тебе, и я верю, что ты тоже позаботишься обо мне.

— Да, но это как… — Глаза Ричи скользят по ночному небу. — Это же в некотором смысле одно и то же? Ты хорошенько присматриваешься к тому, что нужно машине или клиенту, разрабатываешь план и приступаешь к работе. Вот что тебе в этом нравится. Это… дерьмо с планом действий.

— Да, — медленно отвечает Эдди. — Наверно, да.

— Я думаю, — говорит Ричи, — я понимаю, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим единственным сабом, и… мне это нравится. Мне просто кажется, что ты будешь скучать по тем путешествиям, которые ты совершаешь с каждым новым клиентом.

— Ну и что? — раздражённо произносит Эдди.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди терпеть этого не может.

— А почему я должен что-то с этим делать?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то упустил, — говорит Ричи, перекатываясь на плечо Эдди и глядя на него снизу вверх. — Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было всё, что ты захочешь, а ты захочешь чего-то подобного. Чего-то, связанного с _людьми_.

Эдди хочет поспорить с ним.

— Эй, — зовёт Ричи. — Ты же доверяешь мне присматривать за тобой?

Эдди закрывает рот и сердито смотрит в темноту. Он _доверяет_ , но это _трудно_.

— Прекрасно.

— Подумай об этом, — говорит Ричи. — Если я ошибаюсь, ничего страшного.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Эдди, и его сердцебиение учащается. Физически тяжело не забежать вперёд, представив аккуратные буквы на чистом листе ежедневника. _Только_ Ричи.

— Это значит, что я в деле, — бормочет Ричи. — Пока ты обещаешь, что ты счастлив… Я тебе тоже доверяю. Ну, в том, что ты понимаешь, чего ты хочешь, и что ты не… — он смеётся про себя, — не разочаруешься во мне, если что-то не выйдет идеально, и так далее.

— Да? — выдыхает Эдди.

— М-м, — тянет Ричи, рассеянно тыча пальцем в его руку. — Да. Извини, что я запаниковал сначала, я просто… Мне трудно держать в голове мысль, что люди на самом деле хотят, чтобы я был с ними.

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Я имею в виду, я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Ричи. — Я это знаю. — Он хихикает, явно достигнув своего предела в серьёзном разговоре. — Кстати, как ты относишься к ошейникам?

— Я очень хорошо отношусь к ошейникам, — с хрипотцой произносит Эдди, ощущая жар и приятное чувство.

— Круто, — говорит Ричи. — Мы могли бы просмотреть их? Вместе?

Эдди кивает затаив дыхание. Он взволнован и напуган одновременно.

— В общем, — выдыхает Ричи, — я просто хотел высказать свои мысли. А теперь давай насладимся этим свежим воздухом, хорошо?

Эдди крепче обнимает его и целует в макушку.

— Да. Давай.


	19. Chapter 19

— Привет, Эдди, — здоровается Стэн, останавливаясь на лестнице. — Что ты делаешь?

— Я, — заявляет Эдди, сидя на лестничной клетке в подъезде дома Ричи, — думаю.

— Хм, — произносит Стэн.

— Ты когда-нибудь... твой партнёр когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что для тебя лучше, и ты знал, что он прав? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Всё время, — отвечает Стэн. — А что?

— Я это ненавижу, — говорит Эдди. — Мне не нравится, когда мне говорят, что делать. Мне не нравится, когда мне говорят, что для меня лучше.

Стэн вздыхает.

— Послушай, Эдди, то, как Ричи заботится о людях... — Он морщится, подыскивая слова. — Он просто чувствует людей.

— Я _знаю_ , — выпаливает Эдди, всплеснув руками. — В этом-то и проблема! Он... он _прав_ , а потом он просто оставляет всё как есть! И в итоге я должен выяснять, как это исправить?

— Эдди, если ты попросишь его о помощи, он поможет, — говорит Стэн.

Эдди морщит нос. Об этом он как-то не подумал. Он не знает, как к этому относиться.

— Он уже дома? — бормочет он.

— Да, только что вернулся, — отвечает Стэн. — Он очень устал. — Он достаёт связку ключей. — Вот. Возьми мой запасной.

— Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Да, у меня их целая куча, — говорит он. — Честно говоря, я боюсь потерять ключи, поэтому просто... налегаю на запасные.

Эдди фыркает.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что выслушал.

Он встаёт и с трудом поднимается по лестнице. Он несколько раз поворачивает ключ в руке. У него есть запасной ключ от квартиры Билла, но совсем другое, когда у него есть ключ от квартиры Ричи.

Он входит с лёгким волнением. Каково это — делать это каждый день? Открывать дверь в квартиру, где его ждёт Ричи? Он может представить себе кучу вариантов развития событий. Первые несколько мыслей — сексуального характера, включающие в себя ошейники и голодные взгляды, но они быстро угасают в пользу чего-то глубоко укоренившегося, чего-то лёгкого и нежного.

Вроде того, что прямо сейчас происходит на самом деле, когда он ныряет в комнату Ричи и обнаруживает его распростёртым лицом вниз на кровати.

Он смеётся, садится рядом и ерошит ему волосы.

— Если это грабитель, то я слишком устал, чтобы меня сегодня грабили, — бормочет Ричи в подушку.

— Нет, всего лишь я, — отвечает Эдди.

— Ну, если ты хочешь быть сексуальным грабителем... — предлагает Ричи.

— Как прошли прослушивания? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи бессвязно скулит в подушку.

Эдди смеётся и успокаивающе массирует его шею.

— Хорошо, я понял. — Он ложится на спину Ричи, распластавшись, чтобы как можно больше накрыть его собой. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Ричи поворачивает голову, чтобы разговаривать нормально.

— Не знаю, я как будто кучу раз попрыгал через обруч без реального обещания награды.

Эдди смотрит на часы.

— Ну, уже почти пять, — говорит он, — так что расслабься и подумай о том, чем ты гордишься.

— Хм-м, — отзывается Ричи, почти мурлыча от удовольствия. — Обожаю время похвалы.

Эдди фыркает и садится, положив руки на плечи Ричи. Тот шипит, пока Эдди не справляется с одним из самых напряжённых мест на плече, потом вздыхает и расслабляется.

— Ты думаешь? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Да, да, я составляю список, — отвечает он.

— Очень хорошо, солнышко, — говорит Эдди.

— Может, не будешь хвалить меня, пока пяти ещё нет? — дразнит Ричи. — А то весь интерес пропадёт!

— Ой, извини, — дразнит Эдди в ответ, наклоняясь к уху Ричи. — Думаю, в этот раз мне придётся придумать что-нибудь особенное, а?

— М-м-м, — тянет он. Эдди чувствует, как спина Ричи выгибается под его бёдрами. — Думаю, да.

— Хорошо. — Эдди продолжает массировать плечи и шею, вниз по позвоночнику, пока не раздаётся писк его часов.

— О, пора веселиться, — вздыхает Ричи. — Итак, меня не вырвало.

— Очень хорошее начало, — говорит Эдди, одной рукой зачёсывая волосы Ричи назад, а другой — разминая пространство между его плечами. — Я знаю, как сильно ты нервничаешь и что выступления перед людьми _на самом деле_ стоят того, чтобы преодолеть это беспокойство.

Ричи издаёт хриплый смешок.

— Ну, мне _нравится_ выступать.

— Это не значит, что выступать, когда тебя оценивают, менее страшно. Вот что такое прослушивание, не так ли?

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Хотя не думаю, что я был настолько уж плох.

— Я уверен, что ты был лучше, чем думаешь, — отвечает Эдди. — Ты не видишь этого, но ты очень обаятелен, и это с лихвой перевешивает все недостатки, которые ты находишь в себе.

Ричи издаёт негромкое _«хрн»_ , когда Эдди подкрепляет свою точку зрения, проводя ладонями по его спине.

— Это приятно, — бормочет он.

— Я рад, солнышко, — бормочет Эдди в ответ. — Я горжусь тем, что ты так говоришь.

— Правда? — говорит Ричи.

— Да, — отвечает Эдди. — Для тебя это большой шаг — открыто говорить о своих желаниях. Я так счастлив, когда ты это делаешь.

Ричи смеётся, как будто пропустил последнюю ступеньку на лестнице и потом сразу испытал восторг от того, что успешно выправился.

— Ну, хорошо, я думаю.

— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы устроить здесь настоящую сцену? — спрашивает Эдди.

— М-м, — отзывается Ричи. — Ну, Стэна и Бев не будет допоздна. Если мы запрём мою дверь, я думаю, это... нормально?

Эдди колеблется, потом встаёт и запирает дверь, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Что-то ты не уверен.

— Так и есть, — говорит Ричи, оглядываясь на него через плечо. — Но я хочу этого, и я доверяю тебе. Так что... я думаю, мы можем попробовать. Медленно и спокойно?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. — Конечно, мы можем попробовать и остановимся, если ты начнёшь нервничать.

Ричи улыбается и устраивается на кровати, раскидываясь в позе звезды.

— Будешь мне в процессе объяснять, что ты делаешь?

Эдди улыбается.

— Сначала стоп-слова.

— «Зелёный» — вперёд, «жёлтый» — замедлиться, «красный» — стоп, — перечисляет Ричи, растягивая слова. — Ну-у-у-у, что у тебя за пла-а-а-а-ан?

Эдди хватает его за волосы и медленно, но решительно дёргает.

— Я говорю сейчас, солнышко. Ты можешь поговорить позже, после того, как я сделаю тебе приятно.

— М-м-мхорошо, — бормочет Ричи.

— Я продолжу делать тебе массаж, — объясняет Эдди, снова садясь на Ричи. — Ты сегодня весь день был на ногах, и я думаю, тебе будет очень приятно немного расслабить мышцы.

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи, когда Эдди крепко прижимает руки к его пояснице.

— Ты и твоя сутулость, — говорит Эдди. — Неудивительно, что у тебя такая напряжённая спина.

— Ты говоришь, как моя мама, — стонет Ричи.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал ругаться, то можешь просто попросить, — дразнит Эдди, стаскивая с Ричи футболку.

Ричи смеётся и стонет, когда Эдди ныряет обратно, чтобы помассировать ему поясницу.

— Всё хорошо, — заверяет Эдди. — Я вовсе не хотел ругать тебя за то, что ты сутулишься. Я не против того, чтобы помассировать твою спину. На самом деле мне это очень нравится.

Ричи тихо вздыхает.

— Мне особенно нравятся звуки, которые ты издаёшь, — говорит Эдди, перенося вес тела на ладони и отталкиваясь.

Ричи издаёт звук удовлетворения из глубины своей груди.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты заводился медленно, — объясняет Эдди. — Чтобы достиг приятного, глубокого уровня сабспейса. Я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился и одновременно ощутил плавно нарастающее удовольствие.

— Как варится лягушка, — говорит Ричи, прежде чем издать сдавленный звук, когда Эдди принимается разминать его бёдра.

— Да, что-то в этом роде, — отвечает Эдди, снимая с Ричи штаны. Он соскальзывает с кровати, чтобы снять их с ног, затем быстро раздевается сам. — Я вот думаю, — продолжает он, снова усаживаясь на Ричи, — не поможет ли мне то, что я буду тереться о тебя, пока буду делать тебе массаж.

У Ричи перехватывает дыхание.

— Что ж, звучит неплохо.

— Так мы избавимся от любого чувства срочности, — объясняет Эдди. — К тому же, если я вот так кончу, без всяких усилий с твоей стороны, это, скорее всего, поможет тебе почувствовать себя... ну, как будто ты удовлетворяешь меня тем, что ты расслабляешься. Что в принципе так и есть.

— Ох, — выдыхает Ричи. — Да, убеди меня.

— Возьми салфетки с тумбочки? — говорит Эдди.

Ричи делает это легко (хотя они были вне досягаемости для Эдди, что очень раздражает) и бросает коробку через плечо. Эдди ловит её и откладывает в сторону.

Он вдавливает ладони в кожу Ричи и прижимает свой член к расщелине его задницы, медленно двигаясь.

— Помни, — говорит он, — даже если у меня есть конечная цель, чтобы погрузить тебя в сабспейс, мне это очень нравится.

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи. — Да, я могу... — Эдди стонет, позволяя своему члену скользнуть между ягодиц Ричи. — М-м-м... я могу сказать об этом.

Эдди фыркает.

— Тебе это нравится? Тебе нравится, что я использую твоё тело для удовольствия?

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи. — О боже, _да_.

— Мне тоже нравится, — говорит Эдди. — В основном потому, что я знаю, что это только начало. Я сделаю всё медленно и приятно и заставлю тебя почувствовать себя очень, очень хорошо.

— Похоже, ты хочешь этого больше, чем достичь оргазма, — бормочет Ричи.

— Наверное, — отвечает Эдди. — Скорее всего.

Ричи скулит.

Эдди прижимается к нему, продолжая массировать его спину ладонями, разминая мышцы большими пальцами, наслаждаясь тихими звуками, которые эти действия вытягивают из Ричи. Он кончает затаив дыхание и проливаясь на его спину.

Ричи задыхается; он тяжело дышит, дёргается, когда Эдди вытирает его и отбрасывает салфетки в сторону.

Он вскарабкивается на спину Ричи и накрывает его собой.

— Теперь я могу полностью сосредоточиться на тебе.

Ричи стонет.

— Тебе правда это нравится? — говорит он тихо.

— Мне это нравится. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты распадаешься на части. Это как... как чистить гранат.

Ричи начинает тихо смеяться.

— Что?

— Это чувство, когда ты раскалываешь его и начинаешь вытряхивать все маленькие семена? Это так, блять, приятно, — говорит Эдди, беря запястья Ричи в свои руки и направляя их вверх. — Держись за края изголовья. Не отпускай, пока я не скажу, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Ричи, крепко вцепившись в спинку кровати.

— Нет, нет, успокойся, — говорит Эдди, поглаживая руки Ричи. — Просто держи, не надо хвататься изо всех сил. Я сегодня не собираюсь тебя жёстко трахать.

Ричи расслабляется.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит Эдди. — Так быстро схватываешь.

Ричи извивается под ним, пока Эдди не успокаивает его, просовывая под него руки.

— Ты такой хороший для меня, — говорит Эдди. — Позволил мне тереться о тебя, пока я не кончил. Учитывая, что ты сам такой твёрдый, не так ли?

— Да, — выдыхает Ричи.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Я дам тебе кончить, когда придёт время. Просто доверься мне.

— Да, — бормочет Ричи.

Эдди медленно двигает руками, их общий вес прижимает их к коже Ричи. Он очень осторожен, чтобы не зацепить волосы на теле.

Ему никогда особо не нравилась растительность на теле, но сейчас, когда это растительность на теле Ричи, ему очень нравится её чувствовать. Ему нравится гладить маленькие волоски руками, ощущать, как они касаются подушечек его пальцев. Он рассеянно целует плечо Ричи, а его руки скользят вверх, чтобы обхватить грудь Ричи.

Он усмехается про себя.

— Честно говоря, вот эти две штуки меня заводят, — признаётся он. — Мне нравится сжимать их и прикасаться к ним губами. Но я думаю, что это нормально. Я думаю, что тебе это тоже нравится.

— Да, — бормочет Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Ричи утыкается лицом в подушки, а Эдди начинает теребить большими пальцами его соски.

— Да.

Эдди позволяет себе тихонько и низко застонать.

— Идеально.

При этих словах у Ричи перехватывает дыхание, из горла вырывается всхлип.

— Я пытаюсь окутать тебя приятными ощущениями, — говорит Эдди, — окружить ими со всех сторон.

Ричи крутит бёдрами, поскуливая.

— Пока нет, — говорит Эдди, опуская одну руку вниз, чтобы положить ладонь на его живот, а другой — по очереди поглаживая соски Ричи. Он снова начинает покрывать тело Ричи поцелуями. Это расслабляет, почти умиротворяет.

Ричи тяжело дышит и выглядит совершенно разбитым, когда Эдди смотрит на его лицо.

— Ты можешь подвигать бёдрами, — бормочет Эдди. — Медленно и приятно.

Ричи так и делает, всхлипывая, когда начинает тереться о кровать.

— О, ты такой твёрдый, — замечает Эдди, опуская руку ниже, чтобы Ричи мог потереться о его ладонь.

При этих словах изо рта Ричи вырывается прерывистый вздох, а глаза его затуманиваются.

— Скажи что-нибудь приятное о себе — и я отсосу тебе, — говорит Эдди, прижимая большой палец к головке члена Ричи. — Ты можешь это сделать?

— Я могу?.. — Ричи невнятно бормочет. — Э-э. М-м-м-м?

— Разве ты не хочешь кончить мне в рот? Где тебе будет тепло и приятно?

— Н-н-н-н, — выдавливает Ричи, заливаясь краской на спине и груди.

— Я хочу взять тебя в рот, — говорит Эдди. Он продолжает медленно двигать открытой ладонью по кругу. — Скажи что-нибудь хорошее о себе, чтобы я мог это сделать, солнышко, я так сильно этого хочу.

— М-м-м-мяидеальный? — пытается Ричи, при этом моргая, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Да, — рычит Эдди, и дрожь удовольствия пробегает по его позвоночнику. — _Да_ , ты _идеальный_ , это было _потрясающе_ , солнышко.

Ричи всхлипывает от облегчения.

Эдди двигается вверх и тянет его за запястья.

— Теперь ты можешь отпустить. Ты так хорошо справился.

Он убирает руки Ричи и переворачивает его на спину. Ричи следует легко, послушно, и Эдди скользит вниз по его бёдрам, чтобы крепко обхватить их руками и засунуть член Ричи в рот.

Ричи громко стонет и давится всхлипом от движений языка Эдди.

Не проходит много времени, прежде чем он начинает подёргиваться и кончает в рот Эдди, и тот быстро проглатывает сперму до того, как её вкус может по-настоящему осесть на языке.

(Обычно он сразу убегает, чтобы почистить зубы, но в этом случае более важен уход после сцены.)

Он подползает к Ричи, который всё ещё пытается отдышаться — его грудь тяжело вздымается. Он смотрит на Эдди так, словно ему нужно услышать, что он хорошо справился.

— Солнышко моё, ты был великолепен, — говорит Эдди, прижимая их лбы друг к другу.

Ричи издаёт отчаянный звук.

— Тш-ш-ш, — успокаивает Эдди. — Эта сцена погрузила тебя в сабспейс, золотце?

Ричи не отвечает, только шмыгает носом напротив лица Эдди.

— Ну конечно, так и случилось, — тихо говорит Эдди. — Пора возвращаться. — Он наклоняет голову Ричи так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза. — Солнышко моё, посмотри на меня, просто сосредоточься немного.

Ричи резко вздыхает, утыкаясь носом в шею Эдди.

Эдди гладит его по волосам, бормоча ему на ухо:

— Вот и всё, детка, ты здесь, со мной, просто медленно возвращайся, осмотри всё вокруг…

Ричи что-то тихо бормочет ему в ответ, а потом наконец смотрит на него слегка затуманенным взглядом.

— Мне нравится, когда ты что-то рассказываешь.

— Мне тоже нравится, — отвечает Эдди, рассеянно гладя Ричи по голове.

— Тебе надо преподавать, — говорит Ричи.

Эдди моргает, глядя на него.

— Что?

Ричи хмуро смотрит на него.

— Ты не дал мне шоколада.

— Чёрт, — произносит Эдди. — Ты прав. У тебя же есть какао на кухне, да? — Он хватает одеяло, чтобы укутать Ричи, надеясь, что тепло не даст сахару Ричи потенциально упасть. — Это сработает.

Ричи улыбается ему.

— Как скажешь, но я чувствую себя довольно хорошо.

Эдди делает паузу, глубоко вздыхает и целует Ричи в лоб.

— Это хорошо, — говорит он. — Я очень рад. Но я всё равно приготовлю тебе горячий шоколад.

Ричи закутывается в одеяло поплотнее и шаркает за ним на кухню, всю дорогу улыбаясь ему.

***

В итоге они лежат на диване и смотрят «Она написала убийство»¹. Ричи угадал убийцу в первые десять минут уже три раза подряд — и мозг Эдди вертит мысли в голове как монеты в пустой банке.

— Ты думаешь, я могу преподавать? — наконец выпаливает он.

— Преподавать что? — уточняет Ричи, поднимая голову так, как будто он уже одним глазом спал.

— Ты сказал, что я должен преподавать, — говорит Эдди. — Я мог бы... я мог бы преподавать?

Какое-то время Ричи ломает себе голову.

— О, да, я так и сказал, — отвечает он. — Не знаю, дружище, похоже, ты любишь что-то объяснять. А что такое?

— Это ведь сработает, да? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Опять же, не понимаю, в чём дело, — медленно произносит Ричи.

— Потому что... ты сказал, что я должен найти занятие, где я смогу работать с людьми, — отвечает Эдди. — Я мог бы преподавать.

Ричи долго щурится на него.

— Типа... Домовские штучки?

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — Это ведь сработает, да?

— Ну, это зависит от тебя, — отвечает Ричи.

— Господи Иисусе, Ричи, ты сделал верное предположение, так что просто скажи мне, что ты думаешь об этом! — огрызается Эдди. Его тут же охватывает стыд.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт Ричи.

— Прости, — говорит Эдди. — Господи, прости, я злюсь на тебя за то, что ты... хорошо чувствуешь то, что будет хорошо для меня?

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Ричи. Он берёт руки Эдди в свои. — Ты всё ещё помнишь, что я не пытаюсь тебя обыграть?

Эдди делает глубокий вдох и кивает, неприятная ярость всё ещё гудит под его кожей.

— Ну, я не пытаюсь, — мягко заверяет Ричи. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Я _знаю_ , — выдыхает Эдди, чувствуя, как его охватывает отчаяние.

— Я знаю, что ты это знаешь, — говорит Ричи, соскальзывая с дивана, чтобы встать на колени перед Эдди и взять его за руки. — Я просто думаю, что иногда слышать, как я говорю это, помогает. Или я ошибаюсь?

Эдди вздыхает.

— Нет. Ты не ошибаешься.

Ричи улыбается. То, что он вот так стоит на коленях перед Эдди, странно успокаивает. Так Эдди чувствует себя больше. Его рост всегда был оружием против него. _Эдди слишком маленький, слишком хрупкий, слишком больной_... Ему нравится, как Ричи умеет укрощать свои габариты. Убирать их подальше, давая Эдди знать, что он в безопасности.

— Мне бы хотелось услышать твоё мнение, — говорит Эдди, и его гнев тут же утихает. — Я доверяю твоему мнению.

На лице Ричи появляется ленивая улыбка.

— По-моему, ты _обожаешь_ читать людям лекции.

— Я мог бы… закинуть удочку... — говорит Эдди. Теперь, когда злость на то, что ему говорят, что хорошо для него, ушла, он чувствует себя глупо. Это хорошая идея, как всегда, и Ричи проделывает большую работу, помогая Эдди стать тем, кем он хочет себя видеть. — Есть несколько клубов, где, скорее всего, нужны инструкторы.

Ричи кивает.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит попробовать, если тебе нравится эта идея.

Эдди медленно выдыхает.

— Я попробую. — Он гладит Ричи по голове. — Прости, что я сорвался на тебя. Я не должен был этого делать.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает Ричи. Он улыбается. — В детстве у нас была собака — мы взяли её с улицы, — которую, наверное, раньше пинали ногами. Если её подтолкнуть ногой, она притворялась, что рычала на тебя, а потом поворачивалась с таким виноватым видом, какой только может быть у собаки. Но она никогда, никогда не кусалась, совсем.

— Значит, я похож на твою собаку, — сухо говорит Эдди.

— Гав-гав, ублюдок, — смеётся Ричи. Он пожимает плечами. — Всё нормально, чувак. Ты можешь иногда быть резким. Со всеми это происходит. Это было не страшно, если ты об этом беспокоишься.

Эдди делает глубокий вдох, потом выдыхает.

— Я тебя не обидел?

Ричи качает головой.

— Нет, старик, успокойся. Ты извиняешься в ту же секунду, как думаешь, что нагрубил. Всё нормально. С моими чувствами всё в порядке.

— Ладно, ладно, — бормочет Эдди. — Но я всё равно собираюсь тебя обнять.

— Ну, тебе же лучше! — восклицает Ричи, забираясь в объятия Эдди и милостиво принимая поцелуй в щёку.

***

¹ **«Она написала убийство»** — американский детективный телесериал с Анджелой Лэнсбери в главной роли, рассказывающий о приключениях писательницы Джессики Флетчер, который выходил в эфир на протяжении 12 сезонов, с 1984 по 1996 год.

***

Первым делом утром Эдди звонит Кей.

Кей помогла ему организовать его бизнес Дома, и по дороге на встречу с ней он осознаёт, что нервничает от мысли сказать ей, что он, возможно, уходит.

Излюбленное место встреч Кей — маленькая милая пекарня. Эдди задаётся вопросом, не договорилась ли она с владельцами, чтобы ей доставался столик в задней части зала, подальше от всех остальных, каждый раз, когда они встречаются там, чтобы поговорить о делах.

Кей — пугающая женщина. Поначалу Эдди нервничал в её присутствии из-за постоянной уверенности в том, что она его ненавидит. Теперь, спустя несколько лет их дружбы, он вполне уверен, что нравится ей, но малейшее движение её губ вызывает у него сомнения.

— Так в чём же дело? — спрашивает она.

Он прочищает горло.

— Я кое с кем встречаюсь, — говорит он.

Она поднимает брови, как ему кажется, с намёком на поздравление.

— Дело в том, — продолжает Эдди, постукивая пальцами по столу, — что я вроде как хочу... перестать работать с клиентами. Я хочу быть _его_ Домом.

Она наклоняет голову, лицо её серьёзное.

— Твоя идея или его?

— Моя, — твёрдо произносит Эдди. — По правде говоря, сначала ему это не понравилось. Он говорит, что мне, наверное, будет не хватать работы с людьми.

— Хм, — отзывается она. — Он не ошибается.

— Вот почему я и подумал, — говорит Эдди, — ты не знаешь, где бы я мог вести занятия? Мастер-классы.

— По выходным, я полагаю? — спрашивает она.

— В идеале, — отвечает Эдди, пытаясь найти на её лице хоть какое-то одобрение.

Она достаёт телефон и прокручивает список.

— В «Серебре» есть несколько мастер-классов. Ты отлично справляешься с верёвочным бондажом, им определённо не помешает один-два урока по этому предмету.

Эдди кивает.

— Ещё я бы отправил к тебе несколько моих клиентов, если у тебя есть возможность их взять.

— Конечно, — отвечает она. — У тебя есть список?

— Да, — говорит Эдди, поспешно вытаскивая свою записную книжку.

— Ладно, давай пройдёмся по ним, — предлагает она.

— Ты же не думаешь, что это безумие, правда? — спрашивает Эдди. Главная черта характера Кей — это упрямство. Если у кого-то и могут быть возражения по этому поводу, то, скорее всего, у неё. Бросить свой бизнес ради партнёра — это самая сумасшедшая идея по меркам Кей.

— Это то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь? — спрашивает она в ответ.

— Да, — говорит Эдди. — По... по многим личным причинам, но... также... из-за того, что я мог бы сделать с ним, уделяя ему своё безраздельное внимание. — Он изо всех сил старается не издавать никаких странных звуков в общественном месте.

Кей усмехается. Её улыбки трудно добиться, и Эдди чувствует облегчение.

— Успехов, — желает она. — А теперь давай поговорим об этих клиентах.

***

В итоге они больше часа обсуждают, какой Дом лучше подойдёт каждому клиенту, а затем назначают Эдди занятия в «Серебре».

После того как они с этим закончили, Эдди заскакивает в офис, куда Ричи отправился на прослушивание на этой неделе и где находит его терпеливо ожидающим снаружи здания.

Он улыбается Эдди, когда тот подъезжает, и проскальзывает на сиденье рядом с ним.

— Привет, — говорит он. — Ну как?

— Я буду вести занятия через несколько недель, — отвечает Эдди. — Об основных техниках шибари.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — интересуется Ричи. — Правильно?

Эдди медленно улыбается.

— Да, я думаю, это сработает.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох.

— И?.. Мы... подождём, посмотрим, как это будет, а потом?..

— Ну, если всё получится, мне надо будет составить расписание занятий, оставшихся сессий и встреч с Кей и с тобой. Я могу поделиться им с тобой, и мы обсудим... — Эдди замолкает, понимая, что детали его календарной системы — это не то, о чём спрашивает Ричи. — Я хочу этого, даже если преподавание не поможет. Как ты к этому относишься?

Ричи делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.

— Хорошо, я думаю.

— Я просто... — говорит Эдди, выезжая на дорогу. Он рад, что они говорят об этом в машине. Он чувствует, что он менее рассеян и больше сосредоточен на контроле, чтобы вести машину. — Я не против немного поэкспериментировать с тем, что будет работать, но я не могу представить, что я _не_ хочу уделить тебе всё своё внимание.

У Ричи перехватывает дыхание.

— Ну, — произносит он и замолкает. Он кусает губы. — Да, хорошо. Я обдумал это, и оно не кажется таким безумным, как в первый раз, когда ты упомянул об этом.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Эдди. — Я хочу сосредоточиться на тебе до мозга костей. Я хочу уделить тебе своё _безраздельное_ внимание. — Он пытается найти слова, чтобы объяснить, что он имеет в виду, что он подразумевает под _«вниманием»_ , но не знает, с чего начать.

Ричи фыркает, задыхаясь и беспомощно наклоняясь к Эдди.

— Не ушибись, — смеётся он. — Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, и... я хочу этого.

— Да? — спрашивает Эдди, отчаянно желая услышать, что они оба в этом замешаны.

Ричи кивает.

— Я очень хочу этого. Чем больше я думаю о том, чтобы быть... что ты _выбрал_ меня своим _единственным_ сабом, тем больше это сводит меня с ума. — Он кусает губы. — Все твои слова о том, что я идеален и никто не может сравниться со мной…

— Ты же _знаешь_ , что я это серьёзно, — говорит Эдди. — Именно поэтому я и встречаюсь с тобой.

Ричи издаёт сдавленный звук, в отчаянии глядя на Эдди.

— Это _безумие_ , чувак, _клинический случай_.

— Я имею в виду, что это относится к тебе не только как к сабу, Ричи, — говорит Эдди. — Я имею в виду... я имею в виду всё.

Ричи хрипит, как будто только что пробежал марафон.

— Нам придётся разбираться с этим понемногу, — отвечает он. — Каждый раз, когда я задумываюсь об этом, я чувствую себя как... как эти маленькие поделки из пластилина под гидравлическим прессом, ну, знаешь, с вывороченными внутренностями, а потом они взрываются…

Эдди улыбается. Он обожает странные визуальные сравнения Ричи. Он очень любит _Ричи_.

— Ну, может, пока я буду постепенно отказываться от своих клиентов, ты понемногу будешь привыкать к идее быть моим единственным сабом.

— Да, — говорит Ричи. — Понемногу.

— Давай вернёмся в кафе, где мы назначали первую встречу, — выпаливает Эдди. — Будем ходить туда каждую неделю.

Ричи смеётся.

— Ты думаешь, это единственный способ, при котором мы не будем срывать с себя одежду, обсуждая контракт?

Эдди тоже смеётся.

— Я просто думаю, что это мило.

— Очень мило, — соглашается Ричи.

Мысли Эдди сливаются во что-то связное, чем больше он убеждается в том, что они по-настоящему делают это.

— Тем более я хочу сбалансировать все разговоры о серьёзных, эксклюзивных и полных БДСМ-отношениях с разговорами о... наших реальных отношениях, — продолжает Эдди. — Каждый раз, когда мы говорим о том, как сделать тебя моим единственным сабом, я хочу поговорить о... о том, чтобы мы обменялись ключами от квартир друг друга и…

— Съехались? — спрашивает Ричи.

Эдди кивает.

— В конечном итоге. — Он делает глубокий вдох и пытается прояснить ситуацию. — Я знаю, что говорить обо всём этом в рамках БДСМ и секса может быть захватывающе, но я не хочу, чтобы ты _когда-нибудь_ забыл, что за всем этим стоит. Это был мой способ самоопределения в мире после того, как я стал жить один. Вот почему ты так важен для меня. — Он делает паузу. — В этом есть смысл?

— Да, — бормочет Ричи, с нежностью глядя на Эдди.

— Мне с тобой так хорошо, — признаётся Эдди. — Так безопасно находиться в своей собственной шкуре.

Ричи улыбается.

— Взаимно.

Эдди смеётся.

— Романтично.

Ричи смеётся ещё громче.

— Супер романтично! Я говорю «взаимно» со всей любовью в моём сердце, осёл!

Эдди качает головой и всё смеётся.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он.

— Если я сейчас скажу «взаимно», ты накричишь на меня? — спрашивает Ричи.

— Со всей любовью в моём сердце, — отвечает Эдди, нежно улыбаясь ему.

Ричи протягивает руку и переплетает их пальцы.

— Ну, взаимно. Я очень сильно люблю тебя. Не могу дождаться, когда я стану твоим единственным сабом и приму всё странное метафорическое сентиментальное дерьмо, которое это влечёт за собой.

Сердце Эдди разрывается от чувств, и он, невыносимо счастливый, притягивает Ричи к себе для поцелуя.


	20. Chapter 20

— Ты же знаешь, что я буду носиться между квартирами так часто, что это будет похоже на ситком, да? — говорит Ричи. Через плечо Стэна он снова заглядывает в их — Эдди и Ричи — новую квартиру. Эдди настоял на стольких требованиях к жилищу, что его агент по недвижимости сто процентов ненавидит его, но теперь всё по-другому.

Он чувствует, что квартира _их_.

Стэн крепче прижимает его к себе с лёгким всхлипом, от которого Ричи тоже задыхается. Он пытается пройти через это без слёз, но по его виду нельзя сказать, что он продвигается успешно.

— Ты даже не заметишь, что я переехал, мы с Эдди будем всё время торчать у тебя на кухне, — продолжает Ричи.

— Один квартал, — бормочет себе под нос Эдди, поднимаясь по лестнице с последней коробкой вещей Ричи.

Ну, последняя коробка с вещами Ричи, которую он нашёл. Он уверен, что тот будет бегать через квартал туда-обратно (потому что Эдди, _конечно же_ , неустанно искал, пока не нашёл квартиру в двух шагах от его старой, прежде чем предложить Ричи съехаться), чтобы забрать своё забытое зарядное устройство из комнаты Бев или прихватку из кухни.

— Всё будет по-другому, — шмыгает носом Стэн.

На глаза Ричи наворачиваются слёзы.

— О, приятель, но вместо меня у тебя будет Бен. Бен, ты ведь можешь отпускать неуместные шутки в неподходящие моменты для Стэна, да?

Бен бросает на него унылый взгляд, как будто от одной только мысли об этом он начинает обильно потеть.

— Ладно, нет, он не может, но он будет собирать с тобой пазлы! — говорит Ричи.

Стэн всхлипывает громче и сжимает Ричи, и, чёрт возьми, Ричи тоже будет плакать. Он смотрит на Патти, чтобы оценить, насколько сильно он может отпустить себя и «поплакать, чтобы выплакаться». Она рассеянно листает свадебные инстаграмы, что является хорошим знаком.

Он обнимает Стэна крепче, и они оба разражаются слезами.

Когда Стэн наконец отстраняется, он вытирает лицо, поправляет куртку и говорит:

— Что ж, теперь я буду наслаждаться тишиной и покоем.

— О, конечно, а я полюблю ходить по дому голым, — отвечает Ричи.

(Эдди на кухне яростно пытается сделать вид, что ничего не слышал.)

— Мы едем? — спрашивает Патти, подавая голос с дивана, где она зажата между Биллом и Майком. Майк продолжает листать её телефон. — Мы не можем больше заставлять Джорджи ждать в кондитерской, иначе ему придётся притворяться женихом, а это будет странно.

Ричи ухмыляется. Патти знает, как планировать время: Стэна нужно ограничивать в прощаниях, иначе он снова загрустит.

— Как всё идёт?

Билл бросает на него измученный взгляд. Насколько Ричи может судить, планирование свадьбы стало страстью Патти, в которую она вложила весь свой энтузиазм. Они с Майком, похоже, создали целую сеть из более чем пятидесяти бордов на Пинтересте с эстетикой, которую Ричи может описать только как «книжное архаичное эфирное величие с намёком на сюрреализм», а их с Джорджи способы планирования дегустации тортов и выбора кейтеринга¹ граничат с незаконными.

Глядя на Билла, честно говоря, можно сказать, что он сходит с ума.

— О, это интересно, — говорит Майк, показывая Биллу то, что он просматривает в Инстаграме на телефоне Патти.

— Это здорово, — отвечает Билл, глядя на Майка, а не на экран.

Нетрудно понять, _почему_ он сходит с ума.

— О, это «здорово», ладно, — отзывается Патти. Она подскакивает к Стэну и сцепляет их руки. — У меня появилось много идей для следующей. — Она чересчур красноречиво подмигивает Ричи.

Стэн ворчит, слишком смущённый, чтобы признать этот намёк, и вытирает глаза.

Ричи смеётся и кладёт руки на плечи Стэна.

— Мы буквально увидимся завтра, — говорит он.

— Да, да, — отвечает Стэн. — Бев, пошли, мы уже уходим.

Бев бежит по коридору. Она широко раскидывает руки перед Ричи.

Ричи с улыбкой обнимает её.

— Буду скучать по тебе, — говорит Бев. — Я буду очень хорошо о тебе думать.

— Я переезжаю в квартиру через один квартал, а не умираю, — возражает Ричи.

— Кто знает, мы никогда так долго не оставляли тебя наедине с Эдди, — отвечает Бев.

— Хватит, — ворчит Стэн. — Давай, пойдём.

Бев отпускает Ричи, а Стэн поскорее подталкивает Патти к выходу, пока ему снова не пришлось прощаться. Она небрежно машет Ричи на ходу.

— Если вам нужны какие-нибудь растения, чтобы оживить квартиру, — говорит Бен, — просто скажите.

— Обязательно, Стог Сена, — отвечает Ричи с некоторым облегчением, когда Бев хватает его за руку и тянет прочь.

Майк толкает Билла локтем в сторону Эдди.

— Мы... э-э... рады за тебя, — говорит Билл.

— Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, дайте нам знать, — добавляет Майк.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Эдди, нахмурив брови в том, что, Ричи может только предположить, является приливом эмоций.

Билл неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, Эдди тоже, и Майк ловит взгляд Ричи, стараясь не рассмеяться.

— Билл, — говорит он, не вполне справляясь с собой.

Ричи смотрит на Эдди, начинает смеяться и отводит взгляд.

Как два старика, которые не знают, что такое мужская привязанность, Билл и Эдди наконец-то умудряются обнять друг друга.

— Ты п-проделал о-очень долгий путь, — говорит Билл.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Эдди.

И они некоторое время стоят обнявшись. Ричи и Майк обмениваются взглядами, и Ричи едва не теряет самообладание. Майк — спокойный парень, но, видит бог, он передаёт нереальное чувство юмора одними глазами. Один взгляд — и у Ричи на языке вертится миллион шуточек о том, как пафосно Билл и Эдди выражают свою глубокую любовь друг к другу. Майк, кажется, слышит их всех без единого слова, и веселье в его глазах почти заставляет Ричи растянуться на полу от смеха.

Билл вырывается первым, и Майк ласково обнимает его за плечи.

— Повеселитесь на своей пятидесятой дегустации торта! — желает Ричи.

— Так и сделаем, — отвечает Майк, уходя, и на его губах играет ухмылка, которая отчётливо выражает: _«Джорджи, Патти и я постараемся приделать оленьи рога и/или алмазы на этот торт, и да, мы все знаем, что Билл согласится, несмотря на то, что он возненавидит его, а мы придумаем, как обернуть это в нашу пользу»_.

Ричи смеётся и машет рукой им вслед.

Дверь закрывается, и Ричи досчитывает до десяти, прежде чем запереть её, а затем снова смотрит на Эдди.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Мы официально живём вместе.

Эдди улыбается ему.

— Да.

Ричи делает глубокий вдох.

— Всё ещё хочешь сделать то, о чём мы говорили? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи кивает. Он испытывает много эмоций и чувств прямо сейчас, так что он очень хотел бы успокоиться.

Эдди закатывает рукава.

— Встань на колени и закрой глаза, — приказывает он, кивая на ковёр перед телевизором.

Колени Ричи с облегчением ударились о плюшевый материал, и он закрыл глаза.

Эдди улыбается.

— Быстро, как всегда, — говорит он, целуя Ричи в лоб.

Он слышит, как Эдди выходит из комнаты, потом возвращается и встаёт позади него. Он так близко, что Ричи чувствует, как тепло разливается по его спине.

Очень осторожно Эдди надевает ошейник на его шею.

Ярко-малиновый ошейник с маленькой пряжкой — удобный и свободный — ощущается как бархат. Ричи может с лёгкостью двигать головой и опускать подбородок, и это хорошо, потому что он сразу расслабляется.

Эдди осторожно снимает очки.

— Они на подставке для телевизора, золотце, — говорит он тихим голосом.

Ричи вздрагивает, позволяя Эдди стянуть с себя рубашку, а затем и штаны, пока он не оказывается голым.

Эдди опускается позади него и начинает связывать его руки вместе. Он обматывает верёвку вокруг груди Ричи, затем вокруг талии, затем вокруг бёдер и икр, чтобы связать их вместе. Он крепко обвязывает верёвкой лодыжки и запястья Ричи, а потом наклоняется, чтобы придвинуть его к дивану.

— Теперь можешь открыть глаза, — шепчет Эдди.

Ричи делает это медленно, голова гудит от странной смеси облегчения и предвкушения.

Эдди откидывает его волосы назад и целует в лоб.

— Я очень рад, что ты здесь, в нашем доме, — бормочет он, поглаживая пальцем шею Ричи. — Весь мой.

Ричи кивает.

Эдди хватает Ричи за подбородок, не так сильно, чтобы представлять угрозу, но достаточно, чтобы тот обратил внимание.

— Да, — говорит он.

— И? — подталкивает Эдди.

— Твой, — отвечает Ричи.

Эдди целует его.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он. — Я тоже твой.

Ричи содрогается при этих словах.

Эдди встаёт, держа кончики пальцев на плече Ричи, обходит его и садится на диван.

— Думаю, сегодня мы просто проведём время в тишине, — говорит он, кладя голову Ричи себе на колени и проводя пальцами по волосам. — Кажется, у тебя был длинный день.

— Да, — хрипит Ричи, позволяя своим глазам затрепетать и закрыться, в то время как Эдди продолжает расчёсывать пальцами его волосы, методично, нежно, иногда накручивая пряди, посылая через голову искры удовольствия.

Эдди включает телевизор, но Ричи не может заставить себя поинтересоваться, что они смотрят. Он просто хочет сосредоточиться на руках Эдди, на том, как верёвка стягивает его тело, как ошейник давит на кадык.

Руки Эдди продолжают двигаться без остановки, поглаживая кожу головы и скользя по лбу.

— Ты такой хороший друг, — говорит Эдди. — Им трудно видеть, как ты покидаешь их, даже если ты будешь так близко.

Ричи с трудом сглатывает. Ему тяжело обработать такого рода эмоции, когда он уже погружается в это уязвимое состояние сознания. Он чувствует себя плохо — как будто сделал что-то не так.

Он чувствует, как _«жёлтый»_ вертится на кончике его языка, но Эдди уже знает.

— С ними всё будет в порядке, — тихо говорит Эдди. — Потому что ты замечательный, заботливый друг, который всегда будет присутствовать в их жизни. Ты будешь рядом с ними в любое время, когда они будут нуждаться в тебе, потому что ты добрый, умный и преданный.

Стоп-слово растворяется, но эмоции остаются, накатывая волной, мешая дышать.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Ты прекрасно справляешься. Ты можешь наслаждаться жизнью. Тебе нравится быть здесь со мной, и это нормально. Никто ни о ком не забудет, потому что ты потрясающий друг.

Ричи выдыхает что-то, не совсем похожее на всхлип, но всё же близкое.

— Не надо разбираться с этим сейчас, — продолжает Эдди. — Ты сделал своё дело. А теперь просто наслаждайся. Ты весь мой, и нам обоим это нравится, не так ли?

— Да, — говорит Ричи.

— Да?

— Мне это нравится, — бормочет Ричи. — Мне нравится быть твоим.

— Я знаю, солнышко, — бормочет Эдди в ответ. — У тебя это тоже прекрасно получается. Ты идеально знаешь, как быть моим.

Ричи вздрагивает от удовольствия.

— Расслабься, — говорит Эдди. — Я держу тебя. Тебе не нужно ничего делать, кроме как быть моим.

Он целует Ричи в лоб, и тот испускает вздох, в котором чувствуется всё его напряжение. Ему это нравится. Ему нравится, что у них есть общее пространство, где они могут заниматься этим в любое время.

После этого Эдди позволяет им наслаждаться тишиной, гладит и тянет Ричи за волосы, пока тот не погружается в затишье, время от времени приоткрывая глаза только для того, чтобы они закрылись через мгновение.

— Цвет? — спрашивает Эдди.

— Зелёный, — отвечает Ричи, потому что в данный момент он чувствует себя как лапша в супе, и он знает, что этот вопрос означает только то, что грядёт что-то ещё лучше.

Эдди наклоняется, кладёт руки под бёдра Ричи и поворачивает его лицом к себе.

Он опускает руку и расстёгивает молнию.

— Цвет? — снова спрашивает он.

— Зелёный, — отвечает Ричи.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эдди. — Ты знаешь правила.

Он вытаскивает свой член из боксеров и осторожно заполняет им рот Ричи.

Ричи расслабляет челюсть и позволяет ему скользнуть по языку. Он позволяет весу и вкусу наполнить его рот и горло, извиваясь, пока не устраивается поудобнее, уткнувшись носом в боксеры Эдди.

Он смотрит на Эдди, в основном с пожеланием, и получает утвердительный рывок за волосы.

Он закрывает глаза и позволяет себе расслабиться, позволяет нежным прикосновениям к своей голове и затылку и пьянящему вкусу члена Эдди на своём языке погрузить его в приятное туманное состояние.

Он не замечает, когда Эдди выключает телевизор, — только то, что Эдди поднимает его голову руками и вытаскивает свой член из его рта.

— Думаю, на этом мы сегодня и закончим, да? — бормочет Эдди.

Ричи сейчас согласился бы на что угодно, но он всё ещё покорно бормочет:

— Да.

— Мы можем заняться сексом позже, если хочешь, — обещает Эдди, наклоняясь, чтобы развязать верёвки.

Ричи медленно моргает, вспоминая по кусочкам, как двигаются части его тела.

Эдди смеётся и поднимает его на диван, откидывая волосы с его лица.

Ричи чувствует себя как горячее масло, тая на диване.

— Я пойду за шоколадом, а потом мы примем ванну, — говорит Эдди, целуя его в лоб. — Как это звучит?

Ричи стонет. Для этого нужны настоящие слова.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Эдди, взъерошивая его волосы.

Он исчезает на мгновение, затем возвращается с шоколадной конфетой с арахисовой пастой и кладёт её прямо Ричи в рот, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Пока Ричи жуёт, он наклеивает золотую звезду ему на лоб, мягко улыбаясь.

Он притягивает Ричи к себе, чтобы тот ещё выпил стакан воды, и снова целует его.

— Давай, — говорит он, поднимая Ричи на ноги. — Пойдём.

Он ведёт его по коридору в ванную, достаёт пену и наполняет ванну, а Ричи прислоняется к раковине, лениво качая головой, чтобы прочистить её.

Эдди протягивает ему руку и помогает залезть в воду. Температура настолько идеальная, что Ричи хочет проверить, не спрятан ли у него где-нибудь термометр, но тут Эдди опускает его плечи в тёплую воду и откидывает его голову назад, чтобы помыть её, и его мысли снова путаются.

— Так когда же мы разгромим тут всё, а? — наконец-то пробормотал Ричи, позволяя теплу просочиться сквозь его тело.

Эдди улыбается.

— Мне нужно сделать несколько фотографий для урока в воскресенье, если ты готов позировать. Просто самую обычную обвязку. У меня есть несколько идей, как показать её более ясно.

— М-м-м, — тянет Ричи. — Ладно.

— Но в остальном — я правда хотел просто пообниматься, — говорит Эдди. — Мне просто... нравится, что мы живём вместе.

Ричи тает в руках Эдди, пока тот моет его голову, проводя пальцами по его длинным влажным кудрям.

— Ну, завтра мои съёмки начинаются позже, — отвечает он. — Как насчёт того, чтобы в субботу пойти поужинать, покататься, а потом сделать то, о чём мы говорили?

Эдди краснеет как помидор, позволяя волосам Ричи упасть на плечи, чтобы нервно вытереть руки полотенцем.

— То… э-э…

— Гипноз, — говорит Ричи, ухмыляясь. — Да.

Эдди почему-то краснеет ещё сильнее.

— Ладно. Конечно.

Ричи смеётся.

— Ты такой милый.

— Отъебись, никакой я не милый, — мило возражает Эдди.

Ричи счастливо вздыхает и улыбается ему. Он понажимает на эти кнопки позже.

— Я рад, что мы живём вместе, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя.

У Эдди занимает мгновение, чтобы переключиться, а потом он улыбается в ответ.

— Да, я тоже, — отвечает он. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

¹ **Ке́йтеринг** (англ. _catering_ ; от _cater_ «поставлять провизию») — отрасль общественного питания, связанная с оказанием услуг на удалённых точках, включающая все предприятия и службы, оказывающие подрядные услуги по организации питания сотрудников компаний и частных лиц в помещении и на выездном обслуживании, а также осуществляющие обслуживание мероприятий различного назначения и розничную продажу готовой кулинарной продукции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читал, и отдельное спасибо моим замечательным бетам!
> 
> Счастливых праздников и до новых встреч ;)


End file.
